Total Drama YuGiOh!: Virtual Reality
by cutelittledizzymae
Summary: Takes place during the intermission scene in Battle City Tournament, where everyone's been captured by Noah into the Virtual World. Do they have what it takes to team up and get back to the real world? *Crossover with YuGiOh* Chapter 20 FINALLY Updated
1. Battle City On Hold

**Total Drama Yu-Gi-Oh!: Virtual Reality  
**

**Takes Place:** During the events of Total Drama Yu-Gi-Oh!: Battle City Tournament

**Summary: **Takes place during the intermission scene in Battle City Tournament, where everyone's been captured by Noah into the virtual world, and must do what it takes to get back to the real world!

**Pairings:** Hints of Seto/Gwen (obviously), more hints of Duncan/LeShawna and Yugi/Téa/Yami, and Duke/Serenity. Those are the only couples in mind, as of now.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following two shows. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island are _all_ owned by Fresh TV., Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the Australian Broadcast Company while YuGiOh!/GX/5Ds/ZeXal are _all_ owned by Nihon Ad Systems, Studio Gallop, and 4Kids (crud...). Please support the official releases.

**Warnings:** Crossover pairings either happening or coming soon. Also a couple of character bashings. If you don't like it, don't even flame about it! Keep the comments to yourselves!

**A/N: **Alright guys, as promised, the long-waited midquel finally arrived. I just want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing some positive feedback. I never imagine that the series could possibly be one of the infamous Total Drama crossover stories in this website. Again, thank you everyone!

You guys want to know what happened while the cameras were off, right? Well here it is. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the second story of the series...

_Total Drama Yu-Gi-Oh!: Virtual Reality_

* * *

_Previously on Total Drama Yu-Gi-Oh!_

Both Kaiba brothers walked over to the deck of the ship, looking forward towards the endless night sky and ocean, setting course straight towards their destination.

"Don't you get it, Mokuba?" Kaiba asked. "We're setting course to Alcatraz Island, that was built by our stepfather, Gozaburo Kaiba."

Mokuba flinched at the mention of that name.

"From there, the champion will be_ crowned_ from where our step father has last been to before I took control of KaibaCorp.," the CEO continued. "The tower I built symbolizes a_ new_ era of the company, and stands as a reminder of my power. I'm ready to return to the island where our step father made his billions. Now I have built a new empire on my terms! Once I take the championship crown from Yugi, I'll dismiss _every_ single hatred I have of him."

He then smiled, and said, "And without anyone's help, except for _myself_, I'll prove that there's no one on Earth who can stop me!"

* * *

_"The time has come, Seto. I'll reclaim everything you stole from me, and I will get my revenge."_

* * *

**Chapter One:  
Battle City On Hold**

Yugi was over in Gwen's bedroom, explaining about everything that had just happened from the night before. Bakura disappeared after the duel with Marik, and the number of other victims that fall. Heather was the first to be sent to the Shadow Realm, and then Odion got knocked out during his duel with Trent, and finally, there was Courtney. She, too, was sent to the Shadow Realm, but only for a limited amount of time, before her scheduled timely death by tonight. It was unknown where Bakura ran off to, either to the Shadow Realm...or worse.

All of a sudden, the whole airship was starting to shake. Both Yugi and Gwen suddenly notices this, and the Young Boy suddenly fell to the bed.

"What's going on?"

The shaking then stopped, Yugi getting up the bed, saying, "Only one way to find out! Come on, let's go find Kaiba!"

With that, he ran over towards the door and left the room. Gwen then got changed into her vest, sleeves, stockings, and boots. However, before she puts her boots on, she opened up small compartments on them and took out some makeup equipment from in there. She then applied her face with the makeup that was given to her the night before, and places the equipment back into her boots before putting them on. The Goth girl then stood up and ran to the door, but before she could, there was another shake as she fell to the floor.

...

Duncan instantly woke up, and suddenly got off from the bed.

"What the heck's going on around here?" he asked.

...

Joey instantly fell down to the floor, sitting back up, his eyes widen in shock.

"_Crud! It's the end of the world!"_ he yelled, quickly standing up to his feet. "Quick! We got to find some way to get Duncan out of here before whoever-controls-the-universe comes!"

The Brooklyn-Accent Teen looked over to the bed, and saw Tristan, who was still asleep. He then looked over towards the pull-out bed on the couch, with Duke still sounds a sleep. Another shook erupts and Joey fell on the floor once more. Only this time, both Tristan and Duke suddenly woke up and sat up.

"Dude, what's going on?" Duke asked.

"That would I want to know," said Tristan.

...

During the shook, Serenity suddenly woke up, and sat up. She looked around and saw Téa, sleeping on the pull-out bed on the couch. After what happened with Bakura, or so the Sweet Girl was told, Téa went in, in the middle of the night and asked Serenity if she sleeps in LeShawna's room as well, to which Serenity agrees.

_"Téa!"_ she yelled.

The Friendly Girl instantly woke up, and quickly sits up.

"W-what's happening?" she asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, right at the control center, also named the docks, the two suites were trying to figure out what is wrong with the Blimp. It turns out that it was trying to change course...on it's own!

"Something _appears_ to be wrong!" Roland yelled.

"Then fix it before my brother find out!" Mokuba, the comissioner for the tournament, yelled.

"We're trying the _best_ we can, we-"

"What's going on, here?"

The host of the Battle City Tournament, as well CEO of his own multi-billion dollar company, Seto Kaiba, runs into the docks, looking angry as heck. He stopped right next to his younger brother, who was sitting on the commander's seat.

"It appears the Blimp lost control," Mokuba pointed out. "It's changing course _all_ on it's own."

"And the auto pilot isn't responding."

"Then shut it down!" the CEO angerly instructed.

"Hey, what's with the turbulence?"

Kaiba looked over and saw the door sliding open, with Yugi, Téa, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Mai, Serenity, Gwen, Duncan, Trent, Justin, Geoff, and LeShawna running into the room.

"Yo, it's seven in the morning!" the Ghetto Girl exclaimed. "Do we look like we're back on the island or somethin'?"

"Yeah, most of us sleeps _past_ that time," Mai pointed out.

The Blimp was starting to shake up once more, as if an earthquake suddenly hits the place. The Blimp was moving sideways on it's own, flying away from what appears to be a small island that got destroyed. But something was up.

"The auto pilot isn't responding to any of my commands!" one of the suites yelled.

"Then _fix_ it!" Kaiba yelled angerly once more. "I pay you good money, so do whatever it takes and make it set course back to Alcatraz right now!"

The overhead screen shows the same island, and on the small island, there stood a very large tower in the middle. Everyone was looking amazed at it.

"What? That pile of junk?" Duncan asked.

"Hey, what are you calling junk?" Mokuba asked, glaring over at the Delinquent. "That was the building that we built when Seto first took over KaibaCorp."

Gwen walked up next to Yugi and asked, "So is this the final destination of the tournament?"

"It is," Kaiba spoke up. "It was the sorrowful wreck symbol of my step father, Gozaburo Kaiba. I built it out of his empire, to symbolize the triumph of new over old."

The Goth girl looked over to Kaiba, as Yugi asked, "So KaibaCorp. isn't always like it is, now?"

"_Exactly,_" Mokuba said, nodding his head. "KaibaCorp. was once a military base with high tec weaponry and missiles. Our adopted father wanted to rule the world, and when he died after Seto took over, he tore down everything, and built the tower to represent the new KaibaCorp."

"Enough, Mokuba!" Kaiba snapped angryly, before glaring off on the ocean before them. _Whatever happened between me and my step father is nothing but family business. I commanded an empire that overtook him. And once I win Battle City, I will forever be free from his shadow forever!_

Both Gwen and Yugi looked at each other, before looking over to Kaiba. The Goth girl somewhat has a concerned look on her face.

_So Kaiba hates his step dad?_ she thought. _Maybe he and I aren't different after all._

"I _just_ figured out something!" one of the suites said, snapping Gwen out of her thoughts. "Our navigation system has been hacked. It's coming from outside of the ship!"

Almost everyone let out a gasp one-by-one.

"That's_ crazy!_" Mokuba snapped. "The security system is up-to-date!"

Geoff suddenly looked afraid, and asked, "Uh...d-dudes?"

"What is it, Geoff?" Tristan asked.

_"WE'RE HEADING TO THE SEA!"_

Everyone looked over and saw that what they heard from the Party Dude was true. The blimp was tilting over to the side, and was suddenly flying straight towards the ocean!

"Our navigation system is out of control!" the Suite yelled. _**"EVERYBODY DODGE!"**_

It was too late, as the blimp suddenly made contact through the ocean. Everyone screamed and all fell down. Duncan fell on his back with LeShawna on top of him, Joey landed on his stomach with Mai on top of his back, followed by Justin, Tristan, Duke, and Serenity all fell on top of each other, Yugi fell to the ground on his stomach, Gwen fell to the ground on her back with someone landing on top of her on her collarbone, Kaiba couldn't hold on and accidentally fell on top of someone, Téa falling right onto Yugi and followed by Trent and then Geoff.

The Blimp was starting to fly up, away from the ocean, the shaking suddenly stopped and everything was calm. The door slides open as Chris ran in.

"Is everybody okay?" he asked. "I checked and saw that our cameras are off the air, and that the Blimp is being taken over!"

One-by-one, everyone was slowly starting to sit up.

"Other than a whiplash and a sprained ankle, I guess so," Tristan jokingly said.

"Can someone say _'lawsuit?'_" Joey asked, Mai and Justin getting off of him.

LeShawna got herself off of Duncan, as the Delinquent glared at the Brooklyn-Accent Teen and yelled, "Hey! Only my _almost_-dead girlfriend can do the lawsuits around here!"

Gwen tried to get up, but felt some heavy weight on top of her. She opened her eyes out of pain to look, and then her eyes widened to the point where the pupils in her eyes actually shrunk.

Kaiba shook his head and places a hand through his hair hoping to soothe the pain when he felt something stir beneath him. He opened one of his eyes and his eyes had widened, as well.

Both Kaiba and Gwen stared right at each other at the realization that the CEO had fallen right on top of the Goth girl...and in a rather embarrassing position. They both received a feint blush on both their faces as they lean their heads back.

"Gwen?"

"Kaiba?"

They both shrieked as Kaiba immediately literally jumped right off of Gwen and back on his feet and Gwen crawled away, only to end up bumping into a pile consisting of the fallen Yugi, Téa, Trent, and Geoff. However, Gwen's back had accidentally hit Téa in the face as The Friendly Girl let out a muffle scream. Gwen turned around and realized what had happened and said, "Sorry about that, Téa."

She stood up, as the Friendly Girl said, "Oh, it's alright I _guess._"

_No way!_ Kaiba thought, glaring straight at the screen. _I won't let my triumphant return from Alcatraz be ruined by some computer geek!_

The viewscreen slowly turned into static, like if someone was trying to change the channel. Everyone quickly stood up to see what's happening.

_"Greetings, duelists,"_ a voice calls out from the speakers. _"There is nothing to worry."_

The static suddenly died down, as someone appears right in it. It turns out what seemed to be a ten-year-old boy with green-ish blue hair with blue eyes, appearing to wear what seemed to be a white uniform.

_"I am in control, now."_

"Identify yourself," Kaiba demands.

The boy grinned before saying, _"My name is Noah. Be sure to remember that."_

Duncan's head poked up, grinned, and asked, "Noah? What do you think _you're_ doing? It's not Halloween. Quit joking and take off the costume."

The boy, Noah, glared at him and said, _"I'm _not_ who you think your familiar with. Back onto topic, I'm calling the shots around here, and it's time to put an end to your card game."_ He eyes over Kaiba before continuing._ "And both you and I go a long way, _Seto..._"_

Kaiba squints his eyes, as Yugi looked over to him and asked, "Kaiba, do you _know_ him?"

"Personally, no," the CEO said, before responding to Noah. "Enough with these games!"

_"Oh, but my games have only _just_ begun..."_

With that, the viewscreen instantly turned off. Everyone then saw from across, and on the screen, of something huge coming from the ocean. It rises up from the waters, looking like some kind of fortress. A large hold on it slowly opens up, the Duel Blimp heading straight towards it.

"It's too late now, guys," said Joey. "That kid got us right where he wants us...and I don't know what _where_ is."

"Well thank _you_ for stating the obvious, Einstein," Duncan said in a sarcastic manner.

The sounds were made like the landing gear, as one of the suites yelled, "He just activated our landing system! There's nothing I could do!"

"As soon as we land, I'll make sure that brat pays," Kaiba said, with an angry tone in his voice.

"I call second dibs," Duncan said, cracking his knuckles.

"I call thirds on that piece of-!"

"Tristan!" Mai yelled. "_Language!_"

"Yeah, and besides, he's just a kid," Duke pointed out.

The Blimp flew down past the hold, while it closes above them, everyone either looking freaked or confused about what the heck is going on. The Blimp finally reaches down and landed on the ground, the engine power turning off while doing so. Two huge machines came out from out of nowhere and traps the Blimp right at it's place.

On the viewscreen, an image of Noah came on once again, and he said, _"Thanks for dropping in, Seto. It seems it's time for you and some of your friends to leave the ship."_

"If so, what if we _don't_?" Kaiba asked.

Noah chuckled before continuing, _"I'm afraid after this point, refusal is not an option."_

Everyone looked around and suddenly found what appears to be guns coming from the walls of the fortress.

"This kid's nuts if he wants to kill us like this," said Justin.

Kaiba shrugged, as he walked over, around the gang, and right behind them while heading over to the doors.

"You all stay here, I'll take care of it," he instructed.

"Kaiba," Yugi said.

He quickly ran over towards the CEO from behind, but stopped as Kaiba lifted his arm up.

"Look, this is _my_ battle Yugi, so I'll handle this on my own," he said, before looking over at the screen. "Noah, I'm coming out to you alone! Any problems?"

All of a sudden, the guns were starting to fire off what seemed to be phasers. Everyone quickly lifts their arms up to cover, Joey having his arms around Serenity while Kaiba's doing the same to Mokuba while this was happening. The guns then quickly stopped.

"Let's try this again, shall we?" Noah asked. "Please exit the ship with some of your friends."

"You mean some of _us_ has to go?" Téa asked.

"Looks like it," said Tristan, looking at the gang. "Tell you guys what. I'll go ahead and stay behind."

"So do I," Mai quickly said. "Taking care of Marik is one thing, but there's no way I'm going to deal with that spoiled brat."

"Yeah, I'm going to stay behind also," said Justin. "Whatever he's planning, I _don't_ want to be killed."

"Yeah, I'm staying too," Trent said out of fear. "I'm the understudy. And if any of you guys kill the other one, me and the others _have_ to go on."

Joey places his hands on Serenity's shoulders and leaned his face toward her, saying, "Serenity, I think it's _best_ that you stay behind with the others. You'll be safe."

"No Joey, I want to go with you," the Sweet Girl said. "We're a team, and there's no _way_ your going out there without me."

"Yeah, and besides, Marik's on board as well," said Tristan. "We'll be crashing in either Courtney or Heather's room incase he does anything."

Yugi nodded and said, "Alright. So Kaiba, Mokuba, Joey, Gwen, Geoff, Duke, Serenity, Téa, LeShawna, Duncan, and I will check out on what Noah wants with us."

Gwen groaned, knowing that there might be a chance where she might deal with Kaiba and his attitude again...and the fact that she's been dragged into this mess. Not only does she felt that way, but everybody else too. Everyone else were starting to head their way out of the Blimp, and went out.

Geoff places his hands on his hips and said, "Well dudes, looks like we're being dragged into trying to stop an evil doer once again."

"No_,_ _really?_" Joey asked, crossing his arms.

They saw a huge door right before them, as it slides open.

_"Now if you proceed through this door, we can continue this confrontation," _Noah's voice rang out from the intercoms.

Everyone had no choice but to do as Noah instructed, and they all walked over towards the door. However, unbeknowis to them, Marik has been watching the scenerio the whole time...


	2. Welcome to the Virtual World

**Total Drama Yu-Gi-Oh!: Virtual Reality  
**

**Takes Place:** During the events of Total Drama Yu-Gi-Oh!: Battle City Tournament

**Summary: **Takes place during the intermission scene in Battle City Tournament, where everyone's been captured by Noah into the virtual world, and must do what it takes to get back to the real world!

**Pairings:** Hints of Seto/Gwen (obviously), more hints of Duncan/LeShawna and Yugi/Téa/Yami, and Duke/Serenity. Those are the only couples in mind, as of now.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following two shows. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island are _all_ owned by Fresh TV., Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the Australian Broadcast Company while YuGiOh!/GX/5Ds/ZeXal are _all_ owned by Nihon Ad Systems, Studio Gallop, and 4Kids (crud...). Please support the official releases.

**Warnings:** Crossover pairings either happening or coming soon. Also a couple of character bashings. If you don't like it, don't even flame about it! Keep the comments to yourselves!

**A/N: **Alright everyone, here's the new chapter. I hope I can update this story faster than the first story. XD

Hope you all enjoy, there's still more to come.

* * *

**Chapter Two:  
Welcome to the Virtual World  
**

Everyone continued heading down the hall, wondering on why on earth does this 'Noah' kid want with them in the first place.

_"If you continue down the hall, my associates will take over from there," _Noah's voice rang from the intercoms.

"I don't like the looks of this, you guys," Téa commented.

"_Relax_, sweetheart, as if something bad would happen," said Duncan.

They walked towards the door, as they slide open right before them. They all walked into what seemed to be a huge, dark room, the door shutting behind them.

"What is this place?" Mokuba asked.

"Don't know," Joey shrugged. "But it looks _too_ big to be a racket ball court."

Geoff places a hand right near his mouth and began to yell, **"Hey! Is there anybody out there?"**

Some of the guys started to cringe when their ears started to ring in pain, Duke glaring over to the Party Dude and poking him at his under shirt-less chest.

"Thanks a lot, Geoff," he said. "I may never have the hiccups again."

All of a sudden, there were sounds of evil chuckle, where the room suddenly got bright to the point where everyone has to shield their eyes with their arms.

"Who's there?" Kaiba yelled. "Show yourselves!"

"With pleasure..."

As soon as everyone was starting to get use to the brightness around them, they suddenly saw five figures standing near the end of the room. All five of them were wearing business suits...and they mean business. At the sight of them, Kaiba lifts his arms down and looks appalled.

"No way," he said. "It _can't_ be!"

"Looks like we meet again, Mr. Kaiba," the elder in the middle spoke. "Surprise to see us, again?"

Yugi also looks appalled and said, "Wait a second, I know those men!"

Geoff looked over to the Young Boy and asked, "You do?"

"Of course," Mokuba said, glaring straight at the five men before them. "These were the former board of directors of KaibaCorp. that tried to get rid of Seto a long time ago. Their mostly known as the Big Five!"

"Okay, what's going on?" Gwen asked, looking at everyone. "Why do you guys know these creeps?"

"Well you see, Gwen," Joey said, looking over to the Goth girl before explaining. "Before you guys came along, they trapped Kaiba in his own Virtual World. Thanks to Mokuba, we all had to go in and rescue him."

"_Almost_ right," Kaiba continued, still glaring over at the Big Five. "I remember that after they attacked Mokuba, Yugi and I teamed up and took them out."

"And that instead of Seto and everyone else, these guys were trapped instead," Mokuba finishes.

"That's right, and did you ever thought that you would see the _last_ of us?" the middle figure asked. "For what it feels like an eternity, we all wondered around in Cyber Space, thinking of what should we do to get our revenge?"

"But all of that changes one day when Noah hacked into the KaibaCorp. mainframe," one of the figures continued.

"Once we all figure that we all shared a common enemy in Seto Kaiba, and to those that helped him back in the Virtual World, Noah uploaded our minds into his system," one of the figures finished explaining.

"Hold up, so y'all..._virtual_?" LeShawna asked, with a confused look on her face.

Kaiba glared angerly at him, lifted up his fist, and said, "I defeated you five once...and I can easily do it again!"

"You will get your chance in due time, Mr. Kaiba," the middle figure said. "With Noah's help, we devised a _new_ game."

"What game are you talking about, you snakes?" the CEO hissed.

"A Duel Monster's card game of course," the middle figure continued to explain. "And your all invited to participate."

Duncan crossed his arms, glaring angerly at the Big Five, and asked, "_What?_ You mean we're not going to have, like, a gang fight or something? I mean be creative, man! Why does almost _everything_ have to do with stupid card games?"

Yugi ignored what the Delinquent said and asked, "But why? Why would you want to Duel us, for?"

"We've been trapped in the Virtual World for so long, we lost our bodies in the process," said the middle figure. "We can't disobey Master Noah and his rules, so he insisted that if we beat you all in a Duel in his own arena, then we'll escape to the real world in your bodies!"

Everyone suddenly gasped in fear. If they were to lose in a Duel against one of them...then they would lose their bodies...to them? Joey instantly got mad and lifted a fist up.

"There's no way I'm letting you creeps use my body!" he yelled. "If I duel you, then I'll win!"

"And there's no way your using my body for..._disgusting_ stuff!" Téa quickly yelled, pointing a finger straight at the five.

"Same here!" LeShawna yelled after.

"For a demonstration, it's time to take you all to our special Dueling arena."

All of a sudden, the room instantly got brighter to the point where everyone has to tightly shield their eyes and lift their arms up. They all started to yell out a blood curdling scream before felt like being transported to somewhere else...

* * *

Everyone was laying on the ground, looking as if they were all beaten up at a gang fight. They all started to sit up, and took a look around. They saw dirt covered grounds with grass mostly covering the place, really tall trees, and a bright blue sky above them.

"_Now_ where are we?" Geoff asked.

"It looks like we're in a jungle," Yugi pointed out.

Gwen suddenly stood up, stretched her back, and said, "Doesn't look like an ordinary jungle to me. It seemed..._virtual_ to me."

Téa stood up right next to her and asked, "You sure about that, Gwen?"

"Of course she is," Kaiba spat out. "Were you morons listening?"

Duncan glared straight at the CEO and yelled, "If we weren't in this kind of situation, I would've beaten you up in five seconds flat!"

His death threat was cut short when they all saw what appears to be a dinosaur flying past them. Serenity instantly got scared and wraps her arms around her brothers, hiding her face in his chest.

"Joey, I'm scared!" she said.

"Relax, Serenity," the Brooklyn-Accent Teen assured, wrapping his arms around her. "This is just like being in a video game."

"So you dudes have been to a virtual place, right?" Geoff asked.

"Of course," Yugi nodded. "It's been a long time since we've been into one, though."

"Yeah, Mai's been with us as well," Joey assured.

LeShawna looked around the jungle once more and asked, "You guys _sure_ that this place is real?"

All of a sudden, everyone felt a small tremor. The tremors suddenly felt closer, the sound of rusting noises and breathing drawing near.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Mokuba spoke.

Everyone all looked up and saw the source of the tremors and rustling turning out to be a large T-Rex, walking through the jungle and not noticing the gang...until it turned it's head.

"Has anyone seen _Jurassic Park_?" Duncan quickly asked.

"I have, why?" Joey asked, turning his head towards the Delinquent. "Are you suggesting that we don't move and don't make a sound?"

"No, it's just virtual," Duncan said, lifting his arms up. "Everything's not real...okay, forget it. **RUN!**"

The gang suddenly ran a few feet away...and noticed that someone was missing. They quickly stop and turned around, and saw Kaiba just standing where he's at. The T-Rex lifted it's claw up, looking like it's going to slash the CEO!

"What are you doing, man?" Geoff yelled.

"_SETO!_" Mokuba yelled.

However, the T-Rex slashes across Kaiba...as it goes right through him as if he was a ghost. The T-Rex froze, and suddenly turned around and stomping away. Some of the guys instantly sighed in relief.

"That brat couldn't intimadate me with cheap virtual tricks," Kaiba spoke, a smirk on his face. "I wrote better virtual programs back when this kid was still wearing diapers. This stuff's amatuer."

Gwen walked up towards a small bush of flowers. She kneels down and tries to grab one...but couldn't, as her hand goes through it.

"Yep, your right," the Goth girl spoke.

Téa walks right besides her, and suddenly saw something from the corner of her eye. She looked up and gasped. Gwen looked up and saw that she was looking at something. She turned her head...and surprisingly found Kaiba standing before the girls. Except for his trademark white cloak, he was wearing a purple jacket with a long blue-ish polo shirt underneath it. He was looking at the girls before him, no expressions or emotions shown.

"Kaiba?" the Goth girl asked, with a surprised look on her face.

"Hey, did you suddenly switch clothes or something?" Téa asked.

"Yeah, and why did you look kind of young and..." Gwen paused before blurting out thoughtlessly. "..._cute?_"

The Friendly Girl started screaming her head off and walked backwards towards the gang. She looked over and saw the real Kaiba, and then back at the other Kaiba.

"_Rela_x," the CEO spoke up. "It's just a cheap copy. I used to create virtual clones of myself to practice dueling against."

Gwen watched as the Virtual Kaiba walked right past her, and right in front of the group.

"Why create clones of yourself?" Duke asked with a confused look on his face.

"Who _better_?"

The Virtual Kaiba smirked, as someone walks right behind the gang. They all looked and saw what appears to be a Duel Monster of the Warrior-type. They all look confused, wanting to know what's going on.

"What gives?" Duncan asked.

_"Attention everyone,"_ a voice rang out. _"It's time to demonstrate the new Dueling rule."_

"What new rule?" Yugi asked.

_"You'll see for yourselves..."_

* * *

Everyone was suddenly back at the same huge room like before. They all knew what the new Dueling Rule is. In the Virtual World, whenever they would duel, they would pick at least one monster from their respective or chosen decks to act as their Deck Master. All Deck Masters have unique special abilities, even those that has different effects and to those that are Normal. However, if they bring their Deck Master out to the field, and if they get destroyed, the player automatically loses, regardless of how many life points they have left.

"There's _no_ way we'll lose to you five!" Mokuba yelled.

"Yeah, we're gonna take you guys out and get back to the real world in no time!" Geoff exclaimed.

"Same here!" Duncan yelled.

"Alright guys," said Yugi, glaring at the Big Five. "If we stick together, then we have better chances to beat these guys."

"I got your back, Yugi," Gwen said, with a determined smile.

"Same here," Duke said, walking up.

"However, it's not that simple," one of the figures spoke. "Only one of us can Duel each of you one-by-one."

"We _need_ five bodies," the other figure continued. "The first five who loses get their minds trapped here for eternity. The rest of you is the _same_ sentence!"

"And just to make sure that we're not outnumbered, and to seperate you all..."

A hole suddenly opened up right underneath Joey, as he suddenly fell right through it...but not before grabbing Duncan by the ankle, taking him with him!

"_**DUDE!**_" the Delinquent yelled angerly at him.

Both screamed when they fell into the hole before it closes up.

"Joey! Duncan!" Serenity cried.

Another hole opened up underneath LeShawna, making her fall in. She lifts her hand up, as Téa grabs onto it...but also fell in with her with both girls screaming before the hole closing up. Another hole opens up underneath Serenity as she falls in. Geoff and Duke all ran towards her, but the hole enlarges enough for the both of them to fall in as well.

"This can _NOT_ be good!" Yugi said, looking worried as heck.

"Seto!" Mokuba cried, running up towards his older brother.

But as soon as he took a step closer to Kaiba, a hold opens underneath where the Kaiba brothers suddenly fall in, screaming until the hole closes up.

"_Kaiba! Mokuba!_" Gwen yelled.

Yugi looks up towards the Big Five and yelled, "That is enough! Where did everyone go?"

"You'll see for yourself!" one of the figures said.

A hold unexpectedly opened up underneath Gwen, as she quickly falls in. She screamed out Yugi's name and the hole closes up.

"Gwen, _no!_" the Young Boy yelled.

A final hole opens up underneath him, as Yugi falls in and screams. And then, everything went black...

* * *

Joey slowly wakes up, lifting his head up and tiredly looking around his surroundings. He then slowly stood up, and saw a few trees followed by what seemed to be a huge castle. He looks down and saw Duncan waking up next to him. The Delinquent sat up, stretches his arms up, and yawned.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know man," said the Brooklyn-Accent Teen said. "But only one thing's for sure...I don't think we're in Kansas anymore.

...

Téa places a hand on one of the boulders, trying to get the sleepiness out of her system.

"Okay, this is weird," she said, looking around the deserted plains around her. "But...where's LeShawna? Wasn't she with me when we fell in?"

...

LeShawna was waking up in what seemed to be a dark cavern. She slowly sat up, and looked around.

"Okay, where am I?"

She suddenly heard some noise below her. The Ghetto Girl crawled over, looked down...and gasped.

...

Serenity looks around and saw herself in the reflection of the lake, the beautiful forest right behind her.

"Hello?" she yelled across the lake. "Is anyone out there? Where am I?"

...

Geoff slowly woke up, and blinked his eyes a couple of times before looking around. It looks like he's in the hallway of either a medievel castle or an old fasion mansion. He felt something stir right next to him, where the Party Dude looked and saw Duke waking up next to him.

"Hey, what just happened?" he asked.

Geoff shrugged and said, "I'm not sure. Last second, we were with everybody. But then, we ended up_ here_."

Duke went ahead and tried to go back to sleep, but then a thought occured to him and was instantly wide awake.

"Wait a minute!" he said, looking over at the Party Dude. "Where's Serenity?"

...

Mokuba slowly woke up, and saw Kaiba right next to him with his arm drapped over him. He sat up, and looked around, seeing that their in a middle of a beautiful forest with the sun shining through the branches and the trees. The Young Brother looked down at his older brother and places his hands on his shoulders, shaking him a little.

"Seto, wake up!" he said.

Kaiba turned his head and opened his eyes. He pulled himself up, and looked over to Mokuba.

"Are you okay?" Mokuba asked.

"I've been in better moods," the CEO said, placing a hand on his brother's shoulders. "And you?"

"I'm fine..." Mokuba slowly spoke. "...I _think_."

...

Not too far from where Kaiba and Mokuba were, Gwen slowly opened her eyes and looks around. She lets out a yawn before continuing looking around her surroundings.

"Okay, now what?" she said.

The Goth girl saw that she was lounging right near a tree and slowly stood up.

"Where did everyone go?"

...

Also, somewhere in the forest, Yugi woke up and saw himself right by a lake.

"_Now_ where am I?" he asked, a cute, confused look on his face.

* * *

_"Well, the gang's all here. Here you all at last, isolated in the Virtual World. Now I will watch in the front row as my associates take care of them? Ah...Yugi of _course_."_


	3. Isolation

**Total Drama Yu-Gi-Oh!: Virtual Reality  
**

**Takes Place:** During the events of Total Drama Yu-Gi-Oh!: Battle City Tournament

**Summary: **Takes place during the intermission scene in Battle City Tournament, where everyone's been captured by Noah into the virtual world, and must do what it takes to get back to the real world!

**Pairings:** Hints of Seto/Gwen (obviously), more hints of Duncan/LeShawna and Yugi/Téa/Yami, and Duke/Serenity. Those are the only couples in mind, as of now.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following two shows. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island are _all_ owned by Fresh TV., Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the Australian Broadcast Company while YuGiOh!/GX/5Ds/ZeXal are _all_ owned by Nihon Ad Systems, Studio Gallop, and 4Kids (crud...). Please support the official releases.

**Warnings:** Crossover pairings either happening or coming soon. Also a couple of character bashings. If you don't like it, don't even flame about it! Keep the comments to yourselves!

**A/N: **I'm terribly sorry that this chapter is surprisingly...lacking potential. I threw in a couple of hilarious moments, as well as some Kuriboh cuteness, but I'm sure next chapter will make up for this lack. I'm just getting this chapter out before Mother's Day today, so...yeah.

Also, this chapter gives out a little spoiler for what's yet to come in the next chapter...just to give a head's up.

Oh, and to answer a couple of Reviews:

**MissKenniGurl672**: That Duke and Geoff moment you told me about from last chapter. Yeah, it's actually a reference to TMNT...that second live action movie.

**JJB88: **If you haven't read chapter one, Mai isn't going to be in this. I currently don't have any plans for her in this story, but she's going to be mentioned quite frankley though, as well as her Deck.

**SargentEpsilon: **Just wait and see what I have in store for Geoff, alright? XD

* * *

**Chapter Three:  
Isolation  
**

Yugi looked around the small swamp before him. He couldn't help but feel as though it was all real, despite being digital. He looked around and notices the trees surrounding him and the swamp. "Huh, it's hard to believe that this is all virtual. Though I can't also believe how this all seem so real."

_"Well, you better get use to this place! Because I'm going to make sure you never leave!"_

The Young Boy looked around some more, trying to find out where that voice had come from, but had to retain his exposure when he notices the water beginning to rise in the center of the pond. The water had splashed around a few times before Yugi noticed that something was beginning to emerge from the water...and that thing was smirking right at him.

Yugi took a step back before realizing that a fish-like soldier, wearing a Duel Disk on his left wrist, emerged from the water and was seen hovering above it, the eyes from beneath his black helmet staring over at Yugi as if he was some kind of prey waiting to be feasted upon.

"Are you familiar with the phrase_ 'it's time to duel'_?" the creature asked. "Because this is going to be the last you'll ever hear it!" The Young Boy kept his pose, and stared back at this creature with a brave look on his face. "Well, it seems you don't remember me at _all_, do you? My name is Gansley, former Vice-President of Business Strategy at Kaiba Corp and the proud founding member of The Big Five. I was also the loyal employee for the company, as well as it's mergers and acquisitions!"

Yugi lowered his head down a bit and glared at Gansley as he said, "Big _deal_, Gansley. You don't scare me. I know that behind your virtual disguise is _nothing_ more than just a feeble old man! I bet you wouldn't win a duel against me even if your own life is on the line!"

Gansley, however, kept that smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry, but did you say my _life, _Yugi? Once I defeat you, I'll finally have a life again!"

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "What are you saying?"

"Oh, don't tell me you've forgotten the rules of the competition already, Yugi. No thanks to you, Mr. Kaiba, and your friends, it was all your faults that we lost our bodies. But the rules are simple: if you win, you'll be free to go. And if_ I_ win, I get to return to the real world in _your _body!" Yugi's eyes widened in shock. "I cannot _wait_ to be young again, but then again, the first thing I'll do is to change that ridiculous haircut of yours. And I'm pretty sure your friends will be the _perfect_ fit for the rest of the Big Five."

"Leave them out of this!" Yugi called out.

However, the Young Boy notices that the same blue hue had come back surrounding him, and notices a see-through Yami right next to him with his arms crossed and a worried look on his face.

_"This is bad," _he said, though his mouth wasn't moving. _"The Big Five will target not only Téa and Serenity, but also Gwen, Duncan, LeShawna, and Geoff. They're still beginners, and I doubt Joey's little sister could handle the stress of a life-changing duel such as these. We must find Téa and the others before it's too late."_

Yugi nodded in agreement. "Then let's do this! _TOGETHER!_"

The purple hue had disappeared, and Yugi's forehead began to glow along with his Millennium Puzzle, the glow on his forehead representing the symbol on his puzzle. He closed his eyes and leaned his head down, as his and Yami's voices shouted at once,

**"YU-GI-OH!"**

The glow had faded, and standing in Yugi's place was Yami. He leaned his head back and glared daggers Gansley. "Listen, Gansley! I won't let any of you harm my friends! Also, nobody, but **NOBODY** touches the hair!"

Gansley scoffed. "Really, now? Then I guess your the Type-_B_ Yugi, right?"

Yami squinted his eyes out of confusion and anger. "What did you say?" He asked.

"My companions and I know that there are not one, but two Yugis that switch every now and then," Gansley continued. "It's essential to do a research before a Duel. You know all, you win all, as they say. Now then, back on topic, you do remember the demonstration of the Deck Master special program, don't you? We must each pick a monster from our respective decks as our Deck Master for the duration of the Duel. And since I have already taken the form of a monster, I get to serve as both the Duelist and the Deck Master. Now, it is time for you to make your virtual deck."

"With what?"

Before the Pharaoh knew it, a screen had shown up in front of him, and on the screen were moving cards, but not just any. Yami instantly recognizes them as Duel Monster cards, complete with Monsters, Spells, Traps, and Rituals.

"Since your cards are invalid in this world, you must make up a new Deck from our data base. You can choose a card by simply touching it. Choose wisely, though. You can only choose up to 40 cards. Take your time if you must. There's no hurry...for you to lose, that is!"

Yami roamed his eyes over the moving cards and reached his hand up. He can see many cards that he recognized as the ones he used back in the real world, so he simply began to tap his fingers on some here and there. Before the Pharaoh knew it, the screen disappeared, and there was a glow in his Duel Disk. He lifted up to look, and saw a fresh stash of cards already tucked into the disk.

"Alright, then. Let's get _started_."

"Not so fast," Gansley spoke up. "First, you must choose a monster as your Deck Master. Each monster holds a special ability that may help you in a duel. So choose."

Yami reached for his deck and pulled them out and began looking through them. He could see the Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, Kuriboh, Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts, and many other monsters he had choosed.

_Still, which monster should I use? They're all very useful, and I know that my Dark Magician has never let me down before, so now I guess I'll have to...wait, what?  
_

Right next to the Dark Magician card, Yami notices that the Kuriboh card next to it...he couldn't help but notice it blinking at it. There was a sudden glow from the card, and before Yami knew what happened...Kuriboh emerged from the card and had grown in size in front of him.

"K-Kuriboh!" the Pharaoh blinked his eyes, hoping for his eyes to cease from widening further from the shock. Kuriboh, however, was flying around him, as if in a joyful manner.

"Hmm, _interesting_ choice," Gansley spoke up.

Yami looked over and raised a hand up. "Wait, I didn't choose Kuriboh!"

Kuriboh then rubbed up it's furry face near Yami's face, as if it was telling him to come play with him.

"Sorry, but the rules say that once a Deck Master has been chosen, you _cannot_ switch for another one."

Yami let out a fustrating sigh. "Great...just fan-tucking-fastically great." Kuriboh pulled away, and it gave him a mad look. The Pharaoh let out another sigh as he stared down at Kuriboh. "Of course I _didn't_ choose you..." Yami's face suddenly softened as he smiled. "But if we're ever to win this duel, then we must work together. Besides, I already knew that your counting on me, so I believe you."

The mad look on it's face was gone, and a happy one had replaced the last look as Kuriboh nodded in approval. Yami's smile vanished and looked over at Gansley as he declared, "Kuriboh will _now_ serve as my Deck Master!"

"Suit yourself," Gansley swatted his hand as if he doesn't care. "As for me, I have already taken the form of a monster, the Deep-Sea Warrior. Now then..." He activated his Duel Disk. "Enough chatter, let's get down to business!"

Yami also activated his Duel Disk and took his place. _"It's time to duel!"_

* * *

Serenity was wondering around by the docks, looking at the lake with the swans swimming all over the place. She was enjoying piece, quiet, and solitude, watching one of the swans flying away. She looks up towards the sky, and saw some dark gray clouds hovering over.

"Joey, where _are_ you?" she asked.

* * *

Joey and Duncan were now inside the huge castle, wondering around the stairs and balconies. The Brooklyn-Accent teen walked down, as the Delinquent slides down on one of the railings.

"So now what?" Duncan asked.

Joey reached to the bottom of the stairs and said, "Don't know. I guess we're gonna have to wait until those outdated tie-necking geeks that call themselves the Big Five show up and Duel us at any time."

He then lifts a hand right near his mouth and yelled, "Alright! Show yourselves so I could kick your butts so I can get _on_ with my life!"

The Brooklyn-Accent Teen turned around, and saw a tall, metal and shining armor. He then looks puzzled, and turned around.

"Well, we _could_ do that," Duncan said, before pulling out an axe from the suit of armor's grip. "_Or_...we could vandalize the place. That way, if the guys go through here, they'll know that we've been here...and it'll surly tick off the geeks."

Joey looked around, and saw another suit of armor, gripping an axe. He then took the axe out of it's grip before turning his head and seeing the Delinquent running towards a random wall and was starting to carve on it.

"Now your talking!" the Brooklyn-Accent teen said with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Kaiba and Mokuba were walking through the woods, the sun shining down from the trees.

"Hey Seto, I don't know about you, but this Virtual World seems _pretty_ real to me," the Young Brother spoke.

The CEO looked at him and said, "It's all just a copy of my Solid Vision. The mobile fortress and a virtual world aren't things a punk like Noah made, or being helped by the Big Five for that matter. Someone _else_ is involved with this, I just know it."

"So is there _any_ way we could escape?" Mokuba asked.

Kaiba smiled at him and said, "Don't worry, I know essentials in these systems. But until we can find the exit, we'll sure to take down Noah and those morons."

Mokuba smiled and said, "Cool. Let's go!"

He then took off running, with his older brother walking behind him.

* * *

Gwen was wondering around the forest, looking at the sun through the branches.

"If this is a Virtual World, how come everything seem so..._real_?" she asked herself. "And I know that the Big Five are going to pop their ugly heads at any moment. But where is everyone? Where did they all go?"

The Goth girl stopped on her tracks and sighed.

"Asking myself _isn't_ going to help me find my way out of here," she said. "Maybe if I continue on, I might find shelter or something."

* * *

Back at the same castle both Joey and Duncan were in, outside in the tall roof and balconies, sounds were made on the other side. All of a sudden, the walls came crumbling down...and out from the smoke came Geoff and Duke, both carrying axes.

"Told you we make our own exit," the Party Dude commented.

"Yeah, except we're still trapped," Duke said, walking out of the hole and onto the roof. "How are we suppose to get down now?"

He turned his attention over to the castle, while Geoff walks towards him.

"Maybe if we make a ladder, then..." he said, before snapping his fingers. "_Shoot!_ I forgot, we don't have any equipment to build a ladder. Maybe if we find some sheets and blankets, we can..._nyeh._"

* * *

A scream was heard from off the distance. Téa was running away from a bunch of Hitosu-Me Giants, dressed in cavemen clothing and carrying clubs with spikes on them, were chasing off after her. One of them threw their club at her, missed, and a couple of small rocks hits against the Friendly Girl's face.

She continued running away from them, but quickly stopped when one of them suddenly appear right in front of her.

* * *

"Hey girl. You okay? Wake up!"

Téa slowly opens her eyes, blinks a couple of times, and slowly pulled herself up with her arms.

"You _alright_?"

She turned to find the source of the voice, and suddenly saw the Ghetto Girl sitting right next to her. She sat up and turned to her.

"I guess," the Friendly Girl muttered. "One second, I was running from those creeps. And then the next thing I knew, I was suddenly here."

LeShawna crawled over towards the edge from where their at and looks down. She looked over to Téa and waved her hand to have her come over there. The Friendly Girl crawled over to the edge and found something shocking...there were four Hitosu-Me Giants gathering around a caldron...with bowling water.

"Oh no!" Téa whispered. "We better get out of here before they turn us into soup!"

"Either that, or getting_ flamed_ to death," the Ghetto Girl pointed out.

All of a sudden, both girls suddenly heard something above them. They looked up and saw a vine being thrown down at them from above.

"Where did that came from?" Téa asked.

"Who _cares_?" LeShawna asked back. "This this is our only ticket out of here. Come on."

With that, the Ghetto Girl crawl over to the vine and silently started to climb up. As soon as she's a few feet up, Téa silently tip-toed over and climbs after her. LeShawna was the first to climb out of the hole, as she turned around and helped the Friendly Girl up.

"That reminds me..." she slowly said. "Who or _what_ saved us?"

LeShawna looks around, but couldn't find anything or anybody. Just in a middle of the wastelands. All she could see, however, is a huge gap between the land their in and another...and a bridge.

"Don't know, but there's a bridge," she pointed out. "Maybe we can get away from these creeps without any of them knowing. Let's get going."

With that, both girls fully stood up and ran towards the bridge...with _unexpected_ results.

* * *

Yami Yugi sighed in relief. He had almost lost the duel, but thanks to Kuriboh, Rainbow Blessing, and Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight, he was able to defeat Gansley, who upon losing swore to get back at Yami, and is now safe...for now. Yugi volunteered to take over so that Yami can rest. But pretty soon after that, both of them saw a door right in front of the lake.

"Maybe this door can lead us to the others," the Young Boy pointed out. "Only one thing's for sure...let's go!"

* * *

_"Hmm...it seems that Yugi is even stronger than I thought. I wonder what his secret is...anyways, it's not that important. I'm sure that the Big Five lacks the Dueling skills they claim they have. I'll just see what happens when they duel the others in upcoming Duels. Now let me see...I'm sure Téa and LeShawna would do nicely. But I wouldn't be surprised of what I have in store for LeShawna to slow her down..."_


	4. LeShawna's Dark Secret

**Total Drama Yu-Gi-Oh!: Virtual Reality  
**

**Takes Place:** During the events of Total Drama Yu-Gi-Oh!: Battle City Tournament

**Summary: **Takes place during the intermission scene in Battle City Tournament, where everyone's been captured by Noah into the virtual world, and must do what it takes to get back to the real world!

**Pairings:** Hints of Seto/Gwen (obviously), more hints of Duncan/LeShawna and Yugi/Téa/Yami, and Duke/Serenity. Those are the only couples in mind, as of now.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following two shows. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island are _all_ owned by Fresh TV., Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the Australian Broadcast Company while YuGiOh!/GX/5Ds/ZeXal are _all_ owned by Nihon Ad Systems, Studio Gallop, and 4Kids (crud...). Please support the official releases.

**Warnings:** Crossover pairings either happening or coming soon. Also a couple of character bashings. As well as possible violence and themes unsuitable for younger readers. If you don't like it, don't even flame about it! Keep the comments to yourselves! Reader discretion is advised.

**A/N: **Some scenes in this may be offensive to some of you. I know a small part of me died again when I was writing this. If it offends anyone, then I apologize.

Also, keep in mind that that LeShawna's past may not be accurate in the actual show. And that I was inspired of reading a couple of stories involving some of her backstory. So just in case I forget, full credit goes to them.

I hope I can update the next chapter this weekend. Enjoy, and again, I apologize.

* * *

**Chapter Four:  
LeShawna's Dark Secret  
**

"Hurry up, girl! Before they spot us!"

"I'm _trying_, LeShawna!"

Both girls were running away from the ditch in which they escaped from the Hitosu-Me Giants, sneaking away so they won't spot them. They managed to made their way over to the bridge, but right in front of it, there was...

"Wait, a _door_?" the Ghetto Girl shrieked. "What is a door doing here in the middle of nowhere?"

"Maybe it's our way back to the Real World," Téa guessed. "If it is, then we can go back to the blimp and get help!"

"Great idea, girl!" LeShawna said, giving the Friendly Girl a high five.

There was suddenly a loud sound of roars and footsteps. Both girls quickly turned their heads, and immediately saw the Hitosu-Me Giants right before them, running up towards them with clubs.

"Let's get out of here!" Téa yelled.

LeShawna turned around and grabbed onto the door handle. She pulls it open to the point where everything was shining bright from the other side. Both girls quickly cover their arms, and could hear the monsters from behind them screaming in agony...

...

The next thing any of them knew, both LeShawna and Téa quickly lowered their arms and opens their eyes. They looked around their surroundings, and noticed one thing. Their not back at the deck where the Blimp is...their in some kind of a normal neighborhood with apartment buildings across the street from small houses.

"Huh, where _are_ we?" Téa asked. "This isn't the deck."

LeShawna scratches on her chin. She knew this place before, but she doesn't even know where and when.

"Funny, something's a little off," the Ghetto Girl said.

Téa turned around to face her and asked, "Like what? Noah sending us to a _neighborhood_?"

LeShawna shook her head and said, "Well that, and...I think Shawnie _used_ to live here before."

"You have?"

Sounds were made as if an engine was running. Both girls looked and saw a red car, parking right next to the apartment building across the street. The door swung open, as someone got out and slams the car door closed behind them.

"Alright, ye promise to bring her to the courtyard tomorrow, yeh?"

"Sure, fine, whatever."

The car then started to drive away, as the girls looked over to see a guy in his late teens dropping a cigarrette and stomping on it. This teen is an African-Canadian wearing a red bandana on his head, short black hair, wearing a black leather jacket with a white tank top, baggy jeans, and red and white shoes. He then start walking towards the apartment building.

"Huh? Who is _that_ guy?" Téa asked, with a confused look on his face.

LeShawna's eyes were widen with shock, muttering, "I-i-i-i-i-i-i..."

The Friendly Girl turned her head and asked, "LeShawna? Is something wrong?"

The Ghetto Girl pointed her finger and said, **"THAT'S MY BROTHER!"**

"Huh? Your brother?" Téa said, looking back at the teen who disappeared into the apartment buildings. "That guy is..."

"But he's suppose to be_ dead!_" LeShawna continued to yell. "Why is he _still_ alive?"

She then groaned angerly and started running across the street to the apartment buildings, Téa following along.

"LeShawna, _wait!_"

...

They both suddenly stopped in the middle of the buildings around them, the clouds hovering above the skies were cold and gray. They both searched around, trying to find LeShawna's brother...but couldn't.

"That's weird," said Téa, turning around to face the Ghetto Girl once more. "It's as if he disappeared into thin air. LeShawna, what do you mean when you said 'he's suppose to be dead?'"

LeShawna ignored what she said, looking through all of the apartment numbers...and saw a number she's familiar with.

"I used to live here," she said. "This is where Shawnie used to live with her folks."

"You mean your family?" the Friendly Girl asked.

They both stopped their conversation when they heard as if people were having a fight. They ran over towards the source of the yelling, took the stairs, and suddenly took a stop. They saw a window open with the curtains up, with them looking into the apartment room through it.

"Do you think they can see us?" Téa asked.

LeShawna shrugged, saying, "Don't know."

They both looked through the window and saw LeShawna's brother arguing with two people, which could safely be assumed that they were his parents. They were yelling at him and asking questions of where he's been going to or who he's been seeing all this time, with the teen yelling back that he was with his girlfriend. LeShawna couldn't believe it. She knew that her brother would lie to their parents about where he's been all the time and what kind of people he hangs out with.

Téa watches as the argument unfolds, and saw from the corner of her eye someone poking their head out from a bedroom. It was a girl which she seemed to be about ten years old, watching the arguement in secret.

"LeShawna..." the Friendly Girl slowly asked. "Is that...is that you?"

LeShawna nodded her head, looking like she was fighting back tears. The argument came to a stop when her brother slams the door into his room. Her mother shrugged and walks into the kitchen, probably preparing for dinner. Her father, however, walked over towards the window where the girls were at, as they look shock that they've been spotted. LeShawna's father shuts the window door and closes the curtains.

"So they can't see us, that's good," the Ghetto Girl spoke.

Téa turned to face her and said, "Wait, so...was that your...family?"

LeShawna nodded.

"And...is it true that your brother's in a..._gang?_"

The Ghetto Girl opened her eyes to face her, tears forming in her eyes. And yet she was looking like she was acting strong.

"It's _all_ true," she muttered. "Back when I used to live with my folks, my brother was once in a gang. He joined when he graduated from middle school in the beginning of summer. The first time he joined, he was missing for like, about a month. My folks were worried sick and they thought he must have been kidnapped. When he came back, he told him he was kidnapped and escaped. The police tried to find his kidnapper, but nothing. Na-da. It turns out that he was under training for the gang he works with. He was in it for a few years. When I first found out, I promised that I would never tell mom and pop about it."

"Then what happened?" Téa asked with a sad look on her face.

Everything around them turned into pitch black all of a sudden before the girls find themselves in the living room in the same apartment home. They looked and saw LeShawna's older brother, looking at the ten-year-old version of the Ghetto Girl.

"LeShawna, this is serious," he said. "Remember those bad guys you and your friends watch on those cartoons?"

The ten-year-old LeShawna slowly nodded her head, before her brother continued, "My friends aren't like them. If I don't turn you in and recruit you, they will kill this family if they have the chance."

"Are you _crazy?_" the ten-year-old asked. "What if mom and dad find out?"

"They won't," LeShawna's brother insisted. "We'll make up a story. I'll write a note saying that I'm taking you with me to hang out with me and my girlfriend. Going out for breakfast, go to movies, whichever is the works. I promise that nothing can go wrong."

The ten-year-old Ghetto Girl slowly nods once more, before saying, "Okay. If you know what your doing-"

"I know."

Everything around Téa and LeShawna turned pitch black once more before finding themselves what seemed to be a school yard right near an elementary school.

"So...did it work out?" the Friendly Girl asked.

LeShawna nodded and said, "Of course. I was forced into joining, cause...ya know. We were out at seven in the morning, and we headed over to the school I used to go to. He told me that his gang members will be there to recruit me as their newest members. But something bad happened...really bad."

"Like what?" Téa asked. "They didn't...did they?"

"Worst than that," said the Ghetto Girl. "...We were_ jumped!_"

Sounds like people getting beaten up, cussing, yelling, and screaming were heard. The girls turned to look...with Téa gasping at the sight before them.

They saw people wearing two different colored bandanas and scarfs, indicating that there are two gangs, with a brutal fight going on. People were being tied to the monkey bars with people punching and kicking them, someone pushing against another against a fence and slams them against it a few times before punching them on each side of their faces, someone whammed a crowbar against another, and other brutal fights deeming too violent for this story.

"Oh man," Téa muttered, tears forming in her eyes. "I never dreamed of seeing a gang fight like this up close."

Both girls immediately heard people screaming before LeShawna saying, "And dying."

Sirens were heard and police cars immediately drove in a fast pace against the sidewalk. The officers quickly got off and chase after everyone. Most of them escaped, while some of them got caught and arrested. The rest...nothing but shells of bodies.

"So...where were you when this happened?" the Friendly Girl asked.

"My brother told me to hide in the elementary school," the Ghetto Girl explained. "Except I was hiding near the building where they wouldn't see me."

Both of them saw the same ten-year-old LeShawna running across the field, crying out her brother's name. She paused and saw him being tied against the pole, sitting down with his face down. The ten-year-old ran over towards him, and lifted his head up.

"Come on, bro! Wake up!" she pleaded. "We got to go home! **_Wake up!_**"

She saw her hands being slightly covered than blood...her brother's blood. The young LeShawna wraps her arms around her brother's lifeless body, everything around the girls turning pitch black once more. Within an instant, they were back outside the apartment buildings, and saw a car parked near the sidewalk. They saw LeShawna's father placing bags of belongings into the trunk before shutting it tightly.

"So what happened after that?" Téa asked.

"The police told my parents what happened, and I had no choice but to confess about my brother's affiliations with gangs," LeShawna explained. "I also told them that if I don't join them, they'll come looking for Shawnie. So the only safe way my folks could think of is sending me off..._far_ away to go live with one of my relatives."

"It'll be fine, LeShawna. This is _only_ for the best."

Both girls saw the young LeShawna with her mother walking towards the car.

"But look on the brightside," the Ghetto Girl's mother said. "You get to live with your cousin, LeShaniqua."

"What is she like?"

"You'll see when you get there."

The father knelled down in front of her and wraps his arms around her, giving her one last hug. He leans back and faces her.

"Goodbye, little Shawnie," LeShawna's father said. "We'll _never_ forget you."

The Young LeShawna walks over towards the door of the car, and looks back at her parents before muttering out, "G-goodbye mom. Goodbye dad."

She got into the car and shuts the door, the car starting the engine. The young Ghetto Girl looked at her parents one last time before riding off down the road...and into the fog. Pretty soon, the same fog started to surround both girls. This happens for a minute or two before it starts clearing off...and the girls on the other side of the same trench, the bridge now broken and hanging in the distance.

LeShawna quickly sat down and leaned her head down. Téa could see that she was pretty upset, and she felt sorry of what she went through as a kid. The Friendly Girl knelled down and places a hand on her shoulder.

"LeShawna..." she slowly said. "I'm sorry for what happened to you and your brother. It must have been so hard, losing any of your family members like that."

The Ghetto Girl looked at Téa and said, "Nah, it's alright. All I need to know know is how that punk Noah knows all of that stuff! It's suppose to be PRIVATE!"

A soft, squaking sound was heard. Both girls looked and, surprisingly, found a penguin standing before them.

"A penguin?" Téa asked. "What is it during in the _middle_ of a wasteland?"

The penguin turned around and started walking away from them. The Ghetto Girl quickly stood up and said, "I think it wants us to follow it. Come on!"

"But wait, LeShawna," the Friendly Girl said. "What if it's _another_ one of Noah's traps?"

"Relax, at least it's better than riding down memory lane, _that's_ for sure."

* * *

Gwen continued on her way through the forest, the sun still shining down through the branches...before hearing fainting sounds from afar. It sounds like it was rushing, so she decided to run towards the source.

"It better not be any of Noah or the Big Five's tricks!"

The Goth girl ran across a couple of tall bushes and pushes them aside...and saw a small lake with a waterfall above it, with strange-looking fruit hanging from the trees. Gwen sighed with relief.

"_Finally,_ water."

* * *

Not too far from her, a door suddenly appeared. It opens up, as Kaiba and Mokuba stepped out of it, the door disappearing behind them. The Young Brother looked as if he seen a ghost, his eyes swelling up with tears. The CEO looked down at him and said, "Mokuba, don't let the images of our past get to you. Noah's probably doing this just to get to us."

Mokuba looked up at him and said, "...Yeah, I_ guess_."

His head perked, and took a couple of steps forward. He places a hand near his ear, and quickly looks at Kaiba.

"Hey Seto, that sounds like running water!" Mokuba said with excitement. "Finally, some shelter."

He ran off towards the source of the sound, his older brother trying to catch up to him.

"Mokuba, wait!" the CEO yelled.

* * *

Both Téa and LeShawna found themselves in front of a large building with statues of penguins above them.

"Why did that penguin led us out here for?" the Ghetto Girl asked.

"Only one way to find out."

Téa pushes the huge doors before them, as they walked in. The place seemed to be dark and deserted...until the light brightens up, revealing to be a room full of penguins!

_**"PENGUINS?"**_ LeShawna shrieked. "What is this madness?"

"Welcome, Téa Gardner and LeShawna."

The penguins all took a step aside from a table, as someone or something appeared from out of nowhere. It looks like a tall penguin, but wearing a top hat and a dress suit.

"The name's Crump," he introduced himself. "Former accountant of the Big Five, and head of the Personel."

"_The Big Five_?" Téa asked.

"Oh, _no_ way," LeShawna groaned, crossing her arms.

The penguin, Crump, took out a notepad and flips a couple of papers before saying, "Yes way. According to this, there's a one in one hundred percent chance where the both of you will beat me in a Duel."

"A _Duel_?" Téa asked.

"Exactly," Crump nodded. "While Téa duels five times in her life and LeShawna duels a few times since last week. Both of you are sixteen, Téa is into sports, but couldn't and instead works at a fast food resturant to save money to go to New York, LeShawna is into today's modern things and lives with her cousin."

"**SHUT UP!**" LeShawna yelled. "Shut up! If it will get you to shut up, will you at least Duel me and get it over with?"

"Sure, why not?" said Crump. "Under the condition that Téa joins with you on this Duel, and if I win, I get to take over one of your bodies and leave this place."

Téa walked up and said, "Sure. It is _on_ like Donkey Kong!"

The Ghetto Girl turned her head and asked, "You sure about this, girl?"

The Friendly Girl smiled at her and said, "Of course. If we both team up, we get an easier chance to stop him."

LeShawna smiled back, look back at Crump, and said, "All right, short stuff. Tell us the location and we'll get this party started."

"Alright then..._run_."

Both girls look dumbfonded, as Téa asked, "Uh...what?"

"Run out of here, and you'll get to the Arena," Crump explained.

"...Okay, then," Téa slowly said.

With that, both girls turned around and dashed their way out of the building, Crump's maniacal laughter following behind them.


	5. LeShawna & Téa vs Crump

**Total Drama Yu-Gi-Oh!: Virtual Reality  
**

**Takes Place:** During the events of Total Drama Yu-Gi-Oh!: Battle City Tournament

**Summary: **Takes place during the intermission scene in Battle City Tournament, where everyone's been captured by Noah into the virtual world, and must do what it takes to get back to the real world!

**Pairings:** Hints of Seto/Gwen (obviously), more hints of Duncan/LeShawna and Yugi/Téa/Yami, and Duke/Serenity. Those are the only couples in mind, as of now.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following two shows. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island are _all_ owned by Fresh TV., Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the Australian Broadcast Company while YuGiOh!/GX/5Ds/ZeXal are _all_ owned by Nihon Ad Systems, Studio Gallop, and 4Kids (crud...). Please support the official releases.

**Warnings:** Crossover pairings either happening or coming soon. Also a couple of character bashings. As well as possible violence and themes unsuitable for younger readers. If you don't like it, don't even flame about it! Keep the comments to yourselves! Reader discretion is advised.

**A/N: **Alright, finally, a REAL and technically the FIRST of the Duels in the story. There'll also be characters reuniting next chapter, and possible reveal two other character's memories.

Also, to give out a head's up, I'm also going to be combining the Big Five's deck with their anime decks and the decks they used from the video games.

**EDIT: **Fixed many of the mistakes SargeantEpsilon pointed out. There were also others that I might fix pretty soon, but other than that...yeah.

* * *

**Chapter Five:  
LeShawna and Téa vs. Crump  
**

Both LeShawna and Téa were running away...far away from the the building they were in through the forest. All of a sudden, an earthquake was starting to form, as the Virtual World was changing around them.

"What's going on?" the Friendly Girl shrieked.

"Girl, I think that we just found our arena!"

"Then _why_ are we moving up?"

Both girls looked and saw that they were rising up from the ground, which is turning into what seemed to be an iceland, the place completely covered in ice and snowy boulders. They then look and saw that they were on top of an iceberg. And right before them, Crump, still as a penguin, appears a few feet away before them, wearing a Duel Disk.

"So girls, shall we begin?"

There was a bright glow, and when Téa and LeShawna looked, a Duel Disk suddenly appeared on the Friendly Girl's wrist.

"Neat," she said.

Two screens suddenly shown up in front of them, and on the screen were moving cards. LeShawna immediately recognizes them as Duel Monster cards, complete with Monsters, Spells, Traps, and Rituals.

"Now you two will make your own virtual deck from our card database," Crump explained. "Now choose wisely and choose some cards to build up for forty cards."

"B-but..._which_ will I choose?" Téa whispered, scratching her chin while staring aimlessly at the cards before her.

"Just pick out some monsters and cards that you might be familiar with," LeShawna whispered back.

With that, both girls started picking out cards that they recognize and a couple that are random. The Ghetto Girl saw a couple of cards she saw Mai used before, so in honor of her, LeShawna chooses the selected cards for good luck. The screens then faded away, the Duel Disk slots glowing with a new deck inside.

"Now both of you choose a Deck Master so we can begin," Crump explained.

Téa and LeShawna got out their decks, looking through them before picking one out. When their done, they place the decks back into the slots.

"For my Deck Master, I _choose_ the Dark Magician Girl!" Téa exclaimed.

"And I choose Cyber Harpie!"

With that, both monsters suddenly appear right next to their master. One was the infamous monster in the game, with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing female-like robes and armor similar to that of the Dark Magician, that is bright blue and light pink with a scepter, a five-star gem on the collar of her robe. The other is another female with long red megnata hair, wearing what seemed to be Cyber Shield.

Téa and LeShawna looked at their Deck Masters, looking awed of how they appear.

"If you two need some help, we'll be _right_ by your side," the Dark Magician Girl spoke.

Téa's head perked up. She never knew Duel Monsters could talk! And neither did the Ghetto Girl.

"Now this is _my_ kind of Duel," she said.

"First thing is first," Cyber Harpie said, glaring at one of the members of the Big Five before them. "Creepy villains like him need to be disciplined."

"Four girls?" Crump asked, a smirk on his beak. "_Quadriple_ the excitement!"

All four girls looked at them, with grossed-out looks on their faces, as Cyber Harpie slowly muttered, "_Really_ creepy."

"And as for me, I'll act as my _own_ Deck Master, Nightmare Penguin," Crump explained.

"But hang on a sec," said LeShawna. "How is taking a turn gonna work out for this Duel?"

"Simple," Crump said, before explaining. "First, LeShawna goes, then I go, and then Téa, and then me again. Does that sound even?"

The Friendly Girl shrugged, saying, "Fine, let's go with that."

All three activated their Duel Disks, yelling in unison, _"Let's Duel!"_

**LeShawna: 4000/Crump: 4000/Téa: 4000**

"Ladies_ first_," LeShawna said, drawing a card from her deck _(6)_. "First, I summon Sonic Shooter in attack mode!" _(5)_

A male bird humanoid wearing gold collars on his arms, a golden helmet, and fancy golden underpants appeared **(ATK: 1300/DEF: 600)**.

"And this little guy comes with a special ability," the Ghetto Girl explains. "If there are no Spell or Trap cards on your side of the field, he gets to attack your life points _directly!_"

**"WHAT?"**

Sonic Shooter flew over and and swooped down directly at Crump **(Crump's LP: 4000 - 2700)**. Pretty soon after this, ice was beginning to form until it reaches to the top of his legs.

"_What?_" Téa asked, with a confused look on her face.

"Surprise?" Crump asked, the smirk returning to his beak. "Whenever any of us loses life points, ice will begin to be built _all_ around you. When you lose, your bodies will be frozen in a block of ice! And since I'm a penguin, I don't get affected by the coldness."

"Alright, _fine_," LeShawna said, slipping a card into the Spell/Trap zone _(4)_. "I place one card face down and end my turn."

Crump drew a card from his deck _(6)_ and said, "I think I'll summon Abyss Soldier in attack mode!" _(5)_

A whale-like warrior with human arms and legs, carrying a scepter appears before him **(ATK: 1800/DEF: 1300)**.

"And now my Deck Master special ability activates," Crump continued. "Since my Abyss Soldier is a WATER-attribute monster, it gains an additional two hundred extra attack boost." **(Abyss Soldier's ATK: 1800 - 2000)**

"Uh-oh," LeShawna quickly said.

"Now my Abyss Soldier, attack her Sonic Shooter!"

Abyss Soldier lifted his scepter up, and shoots out electric waves right at Sonic Shooter. It screamed in agony before disappearing **(LeShawna's LP: 4000 - 3300)**. After that, ice was starting to form below her thighs, LeShawna starting to chatter her teeth.

"_I-i-i_-is that _a_-all _y_-you got?" she asked.

"Not yet, but I'll end my turn for now," said Crump.

Téa drew a card from her deck _(6)_, and said, "Okay, I'll place two cards face down, and summon a monster face down." _(3)_

While she says this, she slips a card into the Spell/Trap zone, and places a card horizontally face down on the Monster zone, while they appear right in front of her.

"Guess that will do it."

Crump drew a card from his deck _(6)_ and said, "I'll place two cards face down and end my turn."

He slips two cards into the Spell/Trap zone, as they appear in front of him and behind the Abyss Soldier _(4)_.

"Now it's _my_ move, short stuff," LeShawna said, drawing a card from her deck _(5)_ before continuing. "Now I activate my face down card! Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The card flips open in front of her, the image showing a lightning striking into a vortex.

"This destroys one of your Spell or Trap cards, and I destroy the one on the right!"

A lightning strikes at the right face down card before it got destroyed.

"You just activated my Trap Card, Driving Snow!" Crump exclaimed, the card flipping open in front of him, the image showing a man being engulfted in snow. "Since you destroy my face down card, I get to destroy a Spell or Trap card on either of _yours_! So I choose one of Téa's face down card!"

A blizzard suddenly hits the place, destroying one of the face down cards Téa has in the process before it dies down. The Friendly Girl, instead, smirked.

"I think I'll go ahead and activate my Quick-Play Spell card," she said. _"Offerings to the Doom!"_

The card flips open in front of her, the image showing a cross with a jug encrusted with jewels and a glass cup of wine in front of it, the sun shining from the window behind the cross.

"At the cost of skipping my next draw phase, I get to destroy one of your monsters!" Téa explained. "And since Abyss Soldier is the only monster you have..."

Abyss Soldier starts to scream in agony before it disappeared.

_"No!"_ Crump yelled, frantically. "This _isn't_ how I calculated."

"This is why you need to re-take math class, short stuff," LeShawna said. "I summon Harpie Lady 2 in attack mode!" _(4)_

Another Harpie Lady shows up, except she looks like one of the Sisters with the short orange hair with the bang almost covering one of her eyes, wearing a purple jumpsuit **(ATK: 1300/DEF: 1400)**.

"LeShawna," Cyber Harpie whispered, leaning right next to the Ghetto Girl. "Thanks to my special ability, if you pay life points, you will increase your monster, if their name has Harpie regardless of their effects, attack strength at how many life points you lost."

"Thanks," LeShawna whispered, before looking back at Crump. "And now I activate Cyber Harpie's special ability! At the cost of life points, I get to increase a monster with Harpie in it's name at the decreased life points. So I pay three hundred of my life points to increase Harpie Lady 2's attack strength by the name number!"

Harpie Lady 2 smirked of how much strength she is getting **(Harpie Lady 2's ATK: 1300 - 1600)**, while the ice was building up a bit on the Ghetto Girl **(LeShawna's LP: 3300 - 3000)**.

"_A_-alright!" she said while feeling cold. "Harpie Lady 2, attack his life points _directly!_"

Harpie Lady 2 flew over, and slashes Crump against the chest **(Crump's LP: 2700 - 1100)**. Ice forms around Crump until it stops in the middle of his body.

"_Yeah!_" Téa cheered. "Only a couple of more attacks and it's over, Crump!"

"Not _likely_," Crump said, drawing a card from his deck _(5)_. "I summon Tribe-Infecting Virus in attack mode!" _(4)_

He places the card onto the monster zone, three scary dinosaur-looking monsters show up in formation **(ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000)**.

"Next, my Nightmare Penguin's special ability activates!" he said. "It increases Tribe-Infecting Virus' attack points by an extra two hundred. **(Tribe-Infecting Virus' ATK: 1600 - 1800)** And now my virus' special ability kicks in. By discarding one card from my hand, I get to declare a type and they all get destroyed! And I choose winged-beast monsters!"

While he slips a card into the Graveyard slot _(3)_, one of the virus' lunges right at Harpie Lady 2. It was starting to glow to the point where Harpie Lady 2 disappeared into pixels.

"Now my Tribe-Infecting Virus, attack Téa's face down monster!"

All three virus monsters jumped forward and lounges at what seemed to be an inivisble angel carrying a bow and arrow before it disappeared.

"You destroyed Skelengel," Téa explained. "When he gets flipped, he lets me draw one card from my deck." _(4)_

"And I'll guess I'll end my turn for now," Crump said, the smirk returning to his beak.

It was now Téa's turn, except she didn't drew a card thanks to Offering to the Doom's effect. She looked through her hand, and figured out a stradegy.

"Alright, this Duel will be over soon enough!" the Friendly Girl exclaimed. "I summon Maha Vailo in attack mode!" _(3)_

A blue-robed magical warrior shows up to the field **(ATK: 1550/DEF: 1400)**.

"And next, I'll equip him with Book of Secret Arts, to increase his attack strength by three hundred _extra_ points!" _(2)_

She slips a card into the Spell/Trap zone, the image showing a book with a qurrel right next to it. The same book appears before Maha Vailo, as he took the qurrel and started writing in it **(Maha Vailo's ATK: 1550 - 1850)**.

"But it _doesn't_ end there!" Téa exclaimed. "Because Maha Vailo has a special ability. He gains five hundred extra attack points if he gets equipped. **(Maha Vailo's ATK: 1850 - 2350) **Now attack his Tribe-Infecting Virus!"

Maha Vailo lifted his arms up and unleashes thunderbolts from his hands right at the three virus'. They roared out in agony before disappearing **(Crump's LP: 1100 - 550)**. The ice was starting to surround him to the point where his head, and wings were still intact.

_"Yeah!"_ LeShawna cheered. "One more attack and we're free to go!"

"Not just yet," Crump said, drawing a card from his deck_ (4)_. "I'll place one card face down and summon a monster face down in defense mode! That ends my turn!" _(3)_

LeShawna drew a card from her deck _(5)_, and said, "I activate the Spell Card Quick Rush!"

She slips the card into the Spell/Trap zone _(4)_, and the card appears before her, the image showing a samurai-like warrior glowing brightly.

"I get to choose one of the following options," the Ghetto Girl continued. "Either draw a card from my deck or pick out a level four monster on my side of the field to attack. And since Téa and I are Dueling as a team, I choose her Maha Vailo to attack!"

Téa's eyes slightly widen and said, "What?"

She looks back at Crump and said, "Alright, LeShawna, here it goes! Maha Vailo, _attack_ his face down monster!"

Maha Vailo releases thunderbolts from his hands once more before destroying a penguin with whips. On cue, a card flips open in front of Crump, the image showing a woman with sharp tentacles around her with two large hands sneaking up above her.

"You activated my Quick-Spell card, _Revenge Sacrifice!_" Crump explained. "Since you destroyed my monster, I get to destroy the one who attacked _my_ monster and special summon a _new_ one from my hand."

He slams a card onto the Monster zone _(2)_, as a monster was suddenly coming from out of the icy ocean below the three. A giant ice-block monster was showing up, both girls gasping in fear.

"Ladies, say hello to _DEFENDER ICEBURG!_" Crump exclaimed. **(ATK: 0/DEF: 2450)**

"How are we suppose to destroy _that_ thang?" LeShawna yelled.

"You _won't_!" Crump said, drawing a card from his deck _(3)_. "First, I activate Pot of Greed which lets me draw two new cards from my deck." _(2)_

He slips the card into the Spell/Trap zone, and drew two cards from his deck _(4)_.

"Next, I think I'll summon Penguin Torpedo in attack mode!" _(3)_

With that, a cute little penguin with a torpedo in the back of it shows up **(ATK: 550/500)**.

"And now thanks to Nightmare Penguin, it's attack points get increased by two hundred! **(Penguin Torpedo's ATK: 550 - 750) **Next, I activate Double Summon!" _(2)_

"This lets me summon yet another monster to the field, and I summon _another_ Penguin Torpedo!" _(1)_

Another cute little penguin-like weapon shows up **(ATK: 550/500; ATK: 550 - 750)**.

"And they each have a special ability," Crump started to explain. "It can attack your life points directly, regardless if you have any monsters or not, and destroys itself afterward! So go, Penguin Torpedo, attack Téa's life points _directly!_"

Penguin Torpedo immediately started blasing off right next from Defender Iceburg, and attacked Téa straight out before self destructing itself **(Téa's LP: 4000 - 3250)**. The ice surrounds around Téa to the point where it reaches a big halfway through her legs, wrapping herself with her arms out of coldness.

"And now my other Penguin Torpedo, attack LeShawna's life points!"

The other Penguin Torpedo launches itself and self destructs right at the Ghetto Girl **(LeShawna's LP: 3500 - 2750)**, the ice around her continuing to grow.

"_Th-th_-this is_ n_-not good!" LeShawna yelled.

"I think I'll end my turn by placing one card face down," Crump said, slipping a card into the Spell/Trap zone _(0)_.

It was now Téa's turn as she drew a card from her deck_ (3)_, but pauses as she looks over towards the Dark Magician Girl.

"Téa, activate my special ability," she pleaded. "Not only will this work for your monsters, but for _LeShawna's_ as well."

The Friendly Girl looks back at Crump and said, "Alright! I activate my Dark Magician Girls' special ability!"

The Dark Magician Girl twirls around her scepter and starts firing up a beam. The same monsters from before show up, Sonic Shooter, Harpie Lady 2, Skelengel, and Maha Vailo.

"For each monster removed from play, I can draw the number of cards for each monster removed."

LeShawna held up a thumbs-up and said, "Way to go, girl!"

Téa drew four cards from her deck _(7)_, and thought, _Just what I needed!_

"And next, I'll activate the Spell card _Ancient Rules_!" she said, slipping a card into the Spell/Trap zone, the image showing an ancient scroll with a dragon drawn in it _(6)_. "This lets me Special Summon a level five or higher monster from my hand. And I choose this!"

She places the card onto the Monster zone _(5)_, and something surprisingly showed up. The famous magician wearing dark purple robes show up from the brightness, the Dark Magician Girl looking excited to see him **(ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100)**.

"The _Dark Magician_!" Téa exclaimed. "Attack his Defender Iceburg! _Dark Magic Attack!_"

The Dark Magician lifts his scepter up and unleashes a powerful beam right at it. However, the face down card Crump placed earlier flips open, the image showing two cylinders, with one of the beams shooting a beam.

"You just activated my Trap, Magical Cylinder!"

Two Cylinders appear from the image, the beam the Dark Magician shoot out went right through it, and another one shoots right at Téa, making her scream in agony **(Téa's LP: 3250 - 750)**. The ice around her then grew until it reaches towards her arms and head.

"This is _NOT_ good," LeShawna said.

Tea slips a card into the Spell/Trap zone, and succeeded, saying, "I-I'll place one card face down and e-end my turn." _(4)_

"And I believe it's my move," Crump said, drawing a card from his deck _(1)_. "Now I activate the Spell card Ocean of Regeneration!"

He slips the card into the Spell/Trap zone _(0)_, the image showing a beautiful, blonde hair women in the middle of an ocean with a bright light from the sky.

"This lets me Special Summon a Monster with one thousand attack points or less back from the graveyard," Crump explained. "And I choose my Penguin Torpedo!"

The same, cute penguin-like weapon appears once again **(ATK: 550/DEF: 500; ATK: 550 - 750)**.

"Since Téa doesn't have much life points left, I'll spare her for one more turn," Crump said. "And instead, I'll go straight for LeShawna! Penguin Torpedo, attack!"

Penguin Torpedo fires away straight at the Ghetto Girl to the point where it self destructed **(LeShawna's LP: 2750 - 2000)**. The ice around her then starts to build until it reaches to her waist.

"Th-th-that's it! Now it's Shawnie's move now!" LeShawna said, drawing a card from her deck _(5)_ and thought, _This is just the right card to end this. But I'm going to need a Harpie Lady._

"LeShawna," Cyber Harpie whispered. "Summon me to the field and play that card."

The Ghetto Girl turned her head to where she could see her, whispering back, "You_ sure_?"

"Of course," Cyber Harpie said, nodding. "Besides my Deck Master ability, if you send me out there, I'll be treated as Harpie Lady."

"Alright," LeShawna nodded, turning her head back at the game. "I send out my Cyber Harpie to the field in attack mode!"

Cyber Harpie smirked and flew out of her position next to the Ghetto Girl, and onto the field **(ATK: 1800/DEF: 1300)**.

"Nice try, but if your Cyber Harpie gets destroyed, you'll automatically _lose_ the Duel," Crump pointed out.

"Who says anything on losing?" Téa asked with a smirk, before looking over towards LeShawna. "LeShawna, can I-"

"Hecks _yeah!_"

The Friendly Girl looks back to the field and presses a button. The card flips open in front of her, the image showing a suit of armor with the words ATTACK and DEFENSE on red and blue circles.

"I activate Shield and Sword," Téa explained. "Compliments of Joey Wheeler himself! This switches the attack and defense points of _all_ monsters on the field until the end of this turn!" **(Iceberg Defender's ATK: 2400/DEF: 0; Dark Magician's ATK: 2100/DEF: 2500), Cyber Harpie's ATK: 1300/DEF: 1800)**.

"And now I activate _Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation!_" LeShawna exclaimed.

She slips the card into the Spell/Trap zone _(4)_, the image showing a windy phoenix in a circle with Japanese symbols on it.

"Since Cyber Harpie is treated as a Harpie Lady, I get to destroy the name number of monsters with the same number of how many Harpies I have on the field," LeShawna explained.

Cyber Harpie starts flying around before forming the same windy phoenix from the image. It then releases a powerful blast right at Iceberg Defender before it disappeared.

"And thanks to my Spell Card, the sum of your monster's attack points goes _straight_ to your life points! And that's game!"

The beam also strikes at Crump **(Crump's LP: 550 - 0)**. Crump starts to scream out in agony before he mysteriously disappeared, the ice around both girls disappeared, as well as the Dark Magician Girl and Cyber Harpie.

"_W_-we did it," LeShawna muttered.

"_Y_-yeah," Téa nodded.

"You girls did _great!_"

Both girls paused, and looked over to the voice's direction. They, surprisingly, saw Yugi Muto climbing over the ice berg, and crawls over to them.

"_Yugi!_" Téa said, wrapping her arms around his west.

The Young Boy couldn't help but blush while this is going on. LeShawna crawls over to the couple and asked, "Hey, boy! What you think _your_ doing here?"

"Well, I got here from going through _multiple_ rooms, and I arrived in the middle of the Duel," Yugi explained. "At first, I thought I was going to lose you girls when you were losing."

"Hey, it's okay now, Yug," the Ghetto Girl reassured. "Now all we need to do is to get out of this iceland and find the others."

"Right," the Young Boy nodded.

One-by-one, each person slides off the iceberg instead of climbing down. As soon as they were done, they were on their way.

"So Yugi, what were the rooms like?" Téa asked.

"Well, um...," Yugi slowly said. "Have any of you girls seen the movie _Tron_?"

"No," both girls said in unison.

* * *

_"This is unexpected. Oh well, the fun is still going on anyways. I think Joey and Duncan are next to go. And what better way to warm up is for them to go down the road to Memory Lane..._


	6. Duncan's Dark Secret

**Total Drama Yu-Gi-Oh!: Virtual Reality  
**

**Takes Place:** During the events of Total Drama Yu-Gi-Oh!: Battle City Tournament

**Summary: **Takes place during the intermission scene in Battle City Tournament, where everyone's been captured by Noah into the virtual world, and must do what it takes to get back to the real world!

**Pairings:** Hints of Seto/Gwen (obviously), more hints of Duncan/LeShawna and Yugi/Téa/Yami, and Duke/Serenity. Those are the only couples in mind, as of now.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following two shows. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island are _all_ owned by Fresh TV., Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the Australian Broadcast Company while YuGiOh!/GX/5Ds/ZeXal are _all_ owned by Nihon Ad Systems, Studio Gallop, and 4Kids (crud...). Please support the official releases.

**Warnings:** Crossover pairings either happening or coming soon. Also a couple of character bashings. As well as possible violence and themes unsuitable for younger readers. If you don't like it, don't even flame about it! Keep the comments to yourselves! Reader discretion is advised.

**A/N: **I apologize if this chapter is rushed...which it is! I had to get everything done today before leaving somewhere. And I also apologize if this chapter doesn't make any detailed sense. I'll probably be back into it next chapter. Oh, and FYI, the next Duel won't happen until a couple of chapters.

Again, I apologize. I might go back and rewrite all of this sometime this week. I don't know.

* * *

**Chapter Six:  
Duncan's Dark Secret  
**

So far, Gwen was enjoying piece and solitude right near the water fall. She dug her hands through the water, took a handful of water. She places her lips in it and sips up the water until they gone. The Goth girl finished her business and took her arm warmers from the grass, putting them back on. She then stood up, and looked at the strange-looking fruit from the trees. They all look like pears, except they look pink with blue spots on them.

"I wonder if they taste any good," Gwen spoke, walking towards one of the trees.

She reached her arm up and took a fruit from the tree. The Goth girl started sniffing at it, before leaning her mouth in and taking a bite of the fruit. Surprisingly, it tasted sweet and kind of sticky, like caramel apples. Gwen continued to eat from the fruit, the juice from it dripping from her chin, until she got into the core of it, and saw green-looking seeds attached to the core.

Gwen dropped the fruit before reaching her hand up for another one. What she noticed, however, were some heavy footsteps walking up towards her, but she doesn't care. Something stopped right behind her, yet she doesn't move.

"Hey, how's it going?" the Goth girl asked, turning over, and wasn't surprised to see a four-legged dinosaur standing before her. "You know, this Virtual World doesn't seemed _too_ bad. I mean, of course I've been seperated from the others, but at least it can be peaceful when your alone. Hey..."

She held out the fruit to the dinosaur before continuing, "Do you want some fruit before you eat me _alive_?"

The dinosaur looks at Gwen before looking confused.

"I'm going to have to take that as a no," the Goth girl commented, before taking another bite of the strange fruit. "Look, you can stop the charade Noah, or any of the Big Five guys. I know you guys are out getting revenge on Kaiba, Yugi, and everybody else, but frankly, you should've shown your face before facing me in a duel. Does _that_ sound fair?"

The dinosaur suddenly gets angry and roars out. Gwen froze before plugging her nose with her finger.

"Ew, _gross!_" she said. "Do you guys _ever_ get breath mints in the Virtual World or what?"

All of a sudden, it just came to her. The Goth girl's eyes widen, before slowly saying, "Wait. Everything here seemed..._real._ And if this is all real, then..."

The dinosaur starts to roar angrily once again, Gwen screams her lungs out, dropped the fruit, and starts to quickly climb up on one of the trees.

* * *

"Seto, did you hear that?"

"I don't know, it's possibly one of Noah's tricks."

"Or what if it's one of the contestants? What if they're in trouble, or in a Duel with the Big Five? Come on!"

* * *

The dinosaur let out another roar as it slammed it's body against the tree in which Gwen had climbed on. She was sitting up on one of the branches, holding onto the tree for dear life when the tree began to shake.

"Get away! Get away!" The Goth Girl called out.

The dinosaur rammed it's body once again into the tree, Gwen tightening her grip. She blinked her eyes and then looked down at the dinosaur looking up right at her with a hungry look in it's eyes.

"If I don't do something soon, I'm _dead_ meat!" Gwen said to herself. Without even thinking, she reached down and pulled off one of her boots off and held it up, getting ready to throw it at the dinosaur, as it's preparing to slam itself to the tree again.

"I thought I said to _go away!_"

Gwen threw her boot down at the dinosaur as hard as she could, but the dinosaur let out a growl as it moved it's head and hit the throwing boot at it as if it wasn't strong enough, and the boot instead flies towards one of the bushes, to the point where a sound was made as if something had hit someone as a voice shouted out, **"OW!"**

The Goth Girl gulped. She then tried to put on a brave face and then stood on the branch as she glared down at the dinosaur. "You know, I'm getting _sick_ and tired of this, always backed to a corner! If I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die the same way Duncan would! Fighting back!"

She stood on her feet up onto the branch and prepared herself to jump. She crouched down, and then jumped off the branch, the dinosaur busy preparing to hit the tree again to notice her, but got the shock of it's life when Gwen successfully landed on it's back and wrapped her arms around the neck as much as she could, hoping to even try to strangle the thing to death.

The dinosaur started to move around ferociously, hoping to get Gwen off of it, but she remained strong and tried to tighten her grip about the dinosaur's neck.

"Come on...come _on!_"

The dinosaur let out another roar as it began to run, it's eyes closed tight in pain not even knowing where it was even going. The Goth Girl still retains her grip and fully wraps her arms around the neck and tighten the neck as much as she could, hoping to at least suffocate the creature.

**WHAM!**

The dinosaur whammed it's head against the large boulder, it's eyes opened up and widens in pain, the force of impact forcing Gwen to let go her hold of the dinosaur and flipped in the air before landing on the grass-covered ground on her back. She immediately sat up and opened up one of her eyes in pain. She sees the dinosaur stumbling a bit before closing it's eyes and simply fell to the ground passed out.

Gwen groaned in pain trying to get back up on her feet, and stumbled a bit before retaining her balance and shook her head.

"Uh, this is like that movie I saw about that girl having to participate in that deadly game," she said to herself. "What was it called again? What it the _Hunger Pains_? The _Henry Games_? Forget it." She massages the pain on her head with her hand. "Now's not a good time to make movie references."

_"Hello? Is someone there?"_

Gwen's eyes both widened and turned to the source of the voice, and soon heard some russling in the bushes. She blinked before calling out, "Uh, hey. Who's there?"

Gwen could hear footsteps, and saw the bushes being pulled away together, and to her surprise, she saw Mokuba staring back at her.

"G-Gwen. It's_ you!_ It is you, right?" Mokuba asked.

"Of course it's me," Gwen said, with a smile. "Who else? It's nice to see you too, Mokuba. Finally, someone that I know. Have you found the others yet?"

Mokuba walked from the bushes and headed towards Gwen's direction as he answered, "No. We haven't found anyone else since we got here. This place is really creeping me out, if you ask me."

"Wait, _we_?"

Before Mokuba could say another word, they both heard another russling in the bushes and turned towards the direction of the noises. Then out from the bushes came Seto Kaiba, but with one of his eyes opened and a hand on his head, letting out a small groan.

_Great, of all the people to get lost with, it just has to be Kaiba, isn't it? Why couldn't I just have gotten lost with Joey or Duncan. I'll even get lost with Serenity. Mokuba I'm okay with, but Kaiba?_

Kaiba walked over and removed his hand from his head, both his eyes immediately opened when he saw Gwen standing there. "Gwen?"

The Goth Girl sighed and waved a hand at Kaiba. "Nice to see you _too_, Kaiba."

The CEO made his way over to her and stared down at her with a painful look in his eyes. Gwen wondered what had happened to him, but then got her answer when Kaiba held up an item for her to see.

"I take it _this_ belongs to you?"

Gwen saw that it was the boot she had thrown at the dinosaur earlier. She let out a couple of laughs and had blushed a little before snatching her boot back from Kaiba.

"Thanks for holding onto this for me._ 'Preciate_ it." The Goth girl bent down to pull her boot back on and then leaned back up and flipped her hair back. "So what's the plan?"

"I guess the only thing now is to find the others, wherever they are," Mokuba pointed out. "If _you're_ here, then that means everyone else must be nearby."

"I sure hope so," Gwen said, but with somewhat of a worried look on her face. "They're probably dueling against the Big Five right now. If they are, we got to hurry."

Kaiba scoffed before walking past Gwen. "Let's take our time, shall we, Gwendolyn? There's _no_ rush."

The Goth Girl clenched her fists out of anger.

* * *

Back inside the castle, where Duke and Geoff are still trapped, Joey kicks the door open and slides through the floor right on top of a suit of armor, riding it like it was a carnival ride. It then came to a stop, as he looks over and saw Duncan writing on the wall with the axe.

"Hey Joey, _look_ what I made!"

The Brooklyn-Accent Teen stood up, and saw that the words the Delinquent wrote down is _KAIBA LUVS GWEN_, following by three Xs,

"Dude, you sure Gwen won't be mad if she sees this?"

"_Relax_, man," Duncan said. "I'm sure she won't mind."

Out of the corner of his eye, the Delinquent looked over and saw a door right in the middle of the room their in. Both he and Joey walked up towards it, and looks awe.

"Where did _this_ came from?" Duncan asked.

"Either it could be one of the Big Five's trick, or our ticket meal out of his joint!" Joey yelled.

"I'm going with the second option," the Delinquent said, lifting his hand to the door handle.

He pressed the click on top of it, and pulls it open, a bright light glowing in front of them. Both Joey and Duncan quickly covered their eyes with their arms...until the glowing dies down.

* * *

Both opened their eyes and lifts their arms down, and saw that they were in front of a middle school.

"Wait, why did Noah sent us to a middle school?" Joey asked. "I graduated from it last year."

Duncan knew that something was up. Didn't he recognize this school. Both he and Joey then saw some buses pulling over, and many middle schoolers getting out of them. Either going into the school or just hanging around. Only one student in particular got off. He looks about twelve-years-old, and has short black hair with teal eyes, wearing a black hooded T-shirt and baggy pants.

"Duncan...is that_ you_, man?" Joey asked, with a confused look on his face.

The Delinquent looked as if he just lost a lot of blood.

"Y-yeah, that's _me!_ How did that punk know what I look like back then? What gives!"

The young Duncan walks off from the bus and walks into the school. He doesn't look happy. Not at all. Everything around both guys turned into pitch black, before they suddenly found themselves in the principal's office.

"Great, how are we _suppose_ to explain to the principal that we're not from here?" Joey jokingly asked. "She may never believe us!"

"This is your last chance, young man!"

Both Joey and Duncan looked and saw the young Delinquent sitting in front of the principal's desk, a women with chocolate brown hair tired in a ponytail and wearing a suit with a skirt and high heels sitting right before him.

"But Mrs. Principal Lady, I didn't do it, I _swear!_" the young Duncan yelled. "Those jerks always get me into trouble like this!"

"I have_ enough_ of your lies, Duncan!" the Principal yelled, quickly standing up. "Break one more rule in this school again, and you'll end up getting expelled."

Joey has a confused look on his face, asking, "What? _Expelled?_" He looked over to Duncan before asking, "What is she talking about, Duncan?"

The Delinquent groaned and said, "Back when I was in middle school, there were these thugs, placing the blame on people who didn't do anything they commit. I used to be apart of it sometime after leaving elementary. But after a while, they use me as a guinea even believes it, since they always made it look convincing. They almost killed some of the students in the school and made it look like it was my fault."

The young Duncan pushes the chair and says, "I can't believe you wouldn't listen to me! I was always telling the truth, yet you and the teachers never believe me! I am done with this!"

He stomps out of the Principal's office, and bangs the door shut on his way out. Everything around them turned pitch black once more.

"Then what happened?" the Brooklyn-Accent Teen asked.

"I was suspended after barging out like that, and I didn't came to school for about a week," Duncan slowly explained. "But that day...when from bad to worst."

They were now back outside of the middle school, it looks like it was break time. Both Joey and Duncan saw a black car driving and parking in the bus zone, with people getting out of it. One of them was the young Duncan, but this time, his has green highlights in his hair. He was also with three other boys, two that is older than him, and another who looks like he's somewhere above his age.

"That's me and my brothers," Duncan said, pointing a finger at the young Duncan nodded his head with a smug look on his face before he and his brothers walked around to the back of the school. What Joey seemed to notice was that they were carrying black packpacks with them.

"So...what's next?"

There was suddenly a large explosion coming from the school. The alarms were setting off like crazy, and there were some cries coming from the students.

"Let's check it out," Joey said.

Both he and the Delinquent ran into the middle school, and as soon as they slam the doors open, and saw students running out of the school. To their horror, they saw young Duncan taking out what seemed to be a gang.

"Duncan, are those the _thugs_ you told me about?"

Duncan couldn't help but to nod slowly. Everything turned pitch black again, and then they found themselves outside the school, which is half-covered in flames trying to be put out by fire-fighters. They looked and young Duncan getting into the back of a police van, as well as his brothers. The police slammed the doors, as the van drove off.

"I ended up killing those jerks who used to be my pals," Delinquent said, kneeling his head down. "It was successful, but it became the next big rioting since 1998. I was influenced by them, and they made me who I am, and I became full on after that day. Even my dad started hating me afterwards."

What the boys didn't notice, however, was that the scenerio was changing around them. When it was over, they were somehow back in the castle.

"So if you want to hate me for killing people, go _ahead_!" Duncan said, glaring at Joey. "I don't _care_ anymore!"

The Brooklyn-Accent Teen didn't say anything. Instead, he turned his head and said, "I feel your pain, pal."

Duncan looked at him and said, _"What?"_

Joey looks back at him and said, "I know how you feel. About being a trouble maker and all. Before I befriended Yugi, I used to be a bully like you. My folks got divorced when Serenity and I were little. I went to go live with my dad, and he was a gambling addict and a drunk. Because of him, I do nothing but joining gangs and get into fights. I even pick on nerds for a change. I met Tristan sometime in middle school, and even though he became my crony, he didn't join. We even bully Yugi time after time. Until one day, we got beat up by Ushio, and Yugi protected us. I _quit_ my gang and we've been hanging with him since."

"Yeah," the Delinquent said, walking over towards a wall. "Except my situation was different. Get what I'm saying?"

Then, out of anger, he kicks the wall, as it was surprisingly falling apart. Once the smoke clears up, there were two metal doors.

"Hey, a door," Joey said, walking over towards it. "Think we can just knock?"

Duncan nodded, and said, _"Nah."_

With that, the Brooklyn-Accent Teen kicks the door open, and to the boys' surprise, they were back at the deck...and the blimp in plain sight.

"Check it out, we found the blimp!" Joey yelled.

_"Finally!"_ Duncan said. "Now we can get it on that thing and go home."

_"Yeah!"_

With that, both of them ran over towards the blimp and stepped into it. They walked through the hallways, and saw that no one was in there. Not even Marik, Ishizu, Chris, or any of Kaiba's suites for that matter!

"Where_ is_ everybody?" Duncan asked. "You thought they would've seen us by now."

"Mai! Tristan!" Joey yelled. "Trent! Justin!"

Out of the corner of his eye, the Delinquent found one of the doors to the rooms open. He ran down the hall and entered it...revealing to be Courtney's bedroom. He slowly walks over towards the bed, and saw his 'girlfriend' laying down on the bed, the blankets covering her.

_"Courtney..."_ Duncan slowly said.

Footsteps were heard, as Joey walks in and says, "She's still in the Shadow Realm, right?"

"Yeah, but we have until tonight to get her out, or else she'll die," the Delinquent explained.

"After_ everything_ she puts you through?" the Brooklyn-Accent Teen asked.

Before Duncan could say anything, Courtney's eyes shot open...


	7. The Virtual Tour Continues

**Total Drama Yu-Gi-Oh!: Virtual Reality  
**

**Takes Place:** During the events of Total Drama Yu-Gi-Oh!: Battle City Tournament

**Summary: **Takes place during the intermission scene in Battle City Tournament, where everyone's been captured by Noah into the virtual world, and must do what it takes to get back to the real world!

**Pairings:** Hints of Seto/Gwen (obviously), more hints of Duncan/LeShawna and Yugi/Téa/Yami, and Duke/Serenity. Those are the only couples in mind, as of now.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following two shows. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island are _all_ owned by Fresh TV., Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the Australian Broadcast Company while YuGiOh!/GX/5Ds/ZeXal are _all_ owned by Nihon Ad Systems, Studio Gallop, and 4Kids (crud...). Please support the official releases.

**Warnings:** Crossover pairings either happening or coming soon. Also a couple of character bashings. As well as possible violence and themes unsuitable for younger readers. If you don't like it, don't even flame about it! Keep the comments to yourselves! Reader discretion is advised.

**A/N: **I'm terribly, terribly, _**TERRIBLY** _sorry that this wasn't updated as fast as it should. I was away at a retreat in a camp, and I'm preparing to graduate from high school this Saturday.

I'm probably gonna upload the next chapter either this week if Finals aren't taking me out or when I get back from a trip next week.

* * *

**Chapter Seven:  
The Virtual Tour Continues  
**

Meanwhile, back in the Icelands, Yugi, Téa, and LeShawna, walking through the ice and forward to their next destination...wherever that is. While the Friendly Girl was freezing, the Ghetto Girl took off her zipped mini T-shirt and handed it to her, hoping she stay a bit warm.

"I'm not sure about you girls..." Yugi slowly said, wrapping his arms around himself. "...B-but I'm _worried_ about the others. Serenity, Duncan, Gwen, and Geoff. Those four are beginners, and if they lose to the Big Five, they'll be trapped here."

He then starts to move his legs one by one while LeShawna says, "Boy, your right than a smart guy at a rodeo. But if us girls survive from them, then so can _they!_"

Téa turned her head and said, "I sure hope your right, LeShawna. But the only problem is that Serenity doesn't have any Dueling talent!"

"Let's just hope we find them before the Big Five does!" Yugi said, before running ahead of the girls.

* * *

Back at the forest, Kaiba, Mokuba, and Gwen were continuing on with their path. While traveling, they were learning a bit more about each other to past the time.

"So let me get this straight," Mokuba said with a smile. "Aside from the Gothic Mind Explosion, your second and third favorite bands are Three Days Grace and Evanescence, you have a young brother who owns a Gibson guitar, your mom's an office worker, and you have two pet lizards name Angus and Vampyra."

Gwen nodded and said, "Yeah. And from what your telling me, your Birthday is on July seventh, you studied katakana before you turned five, you and your friends own weapons like machine guns, knives, and stun guns, and you _used_ to be a champion at Capsule Monsters, a game that is like Duel Monsters."

"Exactly!" the Young Brother said

"Oh please," Kaiba scoffed. "I bet you forgot about what I told you, Gwen."

The Goth girl turned her head, glaring at the CEO, before saying, "Well last I checked, your Birthday is on October twenty fifth, your favorite food is beef fillet, your great when it comes to playing chess, even when you told me you beat your step dad, and you took over KaibaCorp. for six years now."

Kaiba turned his head and said, "Touche."

The three stopped walking when they suddenly saw something swirling around them like a water ripple. And when it stops, a door appeared before them.

"A _door_?" Gwen asked, with a confused look on her face.

"And another one," Mokuba pointed out, before looking behind to his brother. "Should we go in?"

Kaiba nodded and walked past both of them, placing a hand on the handle, and opening the door. They walked in, and before any of them knew it, they were right inside of some kind of office, with bookshelves, an office desk, and a chair facing it's back on them.

"Hey, we're back home at KaibaCorp," said Mokuba.

_"KaibaCorp?"_ Gwen asked.

Kaiba crossed his arms before saying, "This is a virtual simulation of my office."

"How may I help you?"

The chair swung from the right, and, to the Kaiba brothers' surprise, there was an elderly man who looks like he's in his early fifties, wearing a pale red tuxedo.

"Th-that's Gozaburo," said the Young Brother.

"Is that your guys' step dad?" the Goth girl asked.

All Kaiba could do is just nod.

"You know that I'm _always_ busy, kid."

"I know that, but I'm just wondering of what you think of my ideas!"

Surprisingly, right in front of Kaiba, Mokuba, and Gwen, a younger version of Kaiba facing his back on the three, wearing a white uniform.

"Hey Seto, that's you again," Mokuba said, pointing a finger out. "Another virtual simulation of our past!"

Gwen was speechless once more, but muttered out, "...Again, _cute?_"

Kaiba ignored her and said, "Of course. This is the day where I was finally able to confront my step father, and suggested to him my new idea."

They saw Gozaburo picking up papers from the desk and asked, "So your here to discuss about your new invention, right? Look kid, I've already told you, it's no good."

Young Kaiba lifted a fist and yelled, "You _don't_ understand! I invented the software just so people could play games! But instead...you wanted to use it for war and mass destruction! Your only doing this to put more innocent people on the line!"

Kaiba couldn't help but to look hurt at the memory before him.

"That's _enough!_" Gozaburo yelled, throwing the papers at young Kaiba in the face. "KaibaCorp. doesn't make children's toys! We only make weapons of combat! Now you listen to me good! If you were to run this company someday, then you can forget your inventions! I adopted you to teach you the family business—the business of beating your enemies and rising to ultimate power!"

"No way! Your insane!" young Kaiba yelled.

"I have enough!" Gozaburo yelled. "Guards, get him out of my sight!"

Two men in buisness suits suddenly appear into the room, taking hold of young Kaiba by the arms. He was trying to pull away, but with no sucess. He kept yelling out to Gozaburo, calling out to him by saying _father_...but Gozaburo ignored him, as he turned his chair around facing back towards the tall windows. Kaiba bit his lips, looking down to the ground with hurt in his eyes.

_And that...was the last day I called him father,_ he thought.

What he didn't notice, however, was the scenerio around him, Gwen, and Mokuba changing to the point where they were suddenly back in the virtual forest. The Goth girl couldn't help but to look at Kaiba, seeing as how this was effecting him.

"Kaiba?" she asked, with a worried look on her face. "You okay?"

The CEO moved his head side-to-side, saying, "No. Back several years ago, Gozaburo stole the ideas I presented to him to let many people die during the war, and just so he could have fortune. Ever since that day, I totally lost my expectations of that man, and made up my mind that I would take over the Kaiba Corporation to begin anew. But why would Noah go into our memories just to _mess_ with my head?"

"But...out of curiousity, why do you two hate your step dad so much?"

Mokuba looked over to Gwen, then back at Kaiba before saying, "Do you want me to tell her?"

"Under one condition that she doesn't tell _anyone_ else," the CEO muttered under his breath.

The three continue on through the forest, before the Young Brother looks back at Gwen before explaining, "Well...it all started when we were kids. Our mom died when I was born, and our dad died in an accident. Our relatives came by just to get to our heritance...and after that, we were sent to the orphanage."

* * *

Duke and Geoff were walking around the roof of the castle, trying to figure out how they're going to get down. They tried to find something to help them climb down, but they don't think using axes from suit of armors isn't going to help them. While the Party Dude looks off the petpen, he suddenly spotted a lake right near the castle...and someone else he didn't expect to see.

"Hey Serenity!" he yelled, his hands near his lips. "Over here, dudette!"

Duke ran up right next to him, and both saw that it was actually Serenity, turning around and spotted the boys above the castle.

"Hey Geoff, hey Duke," she said, waving her hand up. "I didn't see you guys there."

"Um Serenity, incase you didn't notice, we're um..." Duke said, scratching the back of his head. "_...stuck._"

"Well, why don't you jump into the lake and swim out?" the Sweet Girl explained. "That would be the only option."

The Hot Guy snaps his fingers and asked, "How come _we_ didn't think of that?"

Geoff steps on near the edge and said, "Either she's smart, or that we're having comical moments. Here goes."

He then jumps off and cheers, falling down from the roof and going right through the water. Seconds later, the Party Dude pokes his head out, grabbed his cowboy hat, and swims over to land. As soon as he starts to climb out, he suddenly saw Duke standing right next to Serenity, striking a conversation with her.

"Hey?" Geoff asked. "How did you get down from there?"

The Hot Guy looks at him and said, "I jumped through the trees."

**"DANG!"**

* * *

After seeing another door, Kaiba, Mokuba, and Gwen walked through. To their surprise, they were suddenly in a sandy beach, the water right before them. It was a warm weather, and it was sunset, making the scenerio beautiful.

"Well at least it's a change in scenery," the CEO said, walking forward.

While he was walking on, Mokuba suddenly stops, looks towards the sunset, and yells, _**"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I DON'T WANT TO BE IN A VIRTUAL BEACH, OR A VIRTUAL FOREST, OR EVEN A VIRTUAL AMUSEMENT PARK! I JUST WANT TO GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE!"**_

He then stops, and gasps to catch his breath.

"Whoa, nice complain there Mokuba," Gwen said, looking impressed while crossing her arms.

The Young Brother looks at her and says, "Sorry about that. Just want to get it off my chest, that's all."

"Scream all you want, Mokuba," Kaiba spoke up, Mokuba turning his head to face him. "We're just being monitored by Noah anyways."

Gwen couldn't help but to look out at the ocean before them. She then decided to take her boots off in case she tracks any sand, and so she leaned down and pulled off both her boots, and felt the nice warm sand againt her feet.

"You better not be planning at throwing those at me again."

Gwen chose to ignore Kaiba and held both her boots with one hand, and then leaned back and looked out at the beach again. She didn't know why, but the Goth Girl felt something...uneasy about this place. It was a strange feeling, to say the lease. Then it came to her. It looked like one the beaches she went to from when she was younger, but she already knew that this wasn't the same beach.

_"Come on, honey. Jump in. I'll catch you, don't worry."  
_

_"B-But daddy! What if there are sharks in there?"  
_

_"Eh-heh. Have you been listening to your little brother again? Don't worry. I'm in the water and yet I'm still alive, aren't I? There are no sharks here that will gobble you up."  
_

_"Y-You promise, daddy?"  
_

_"Yes honey, I promise."  
_

Gwen eyed the ground as she saw the current rushing in front of her before it pulled back into the ocean. She could swear that she was something sticking out. She laid her boots on the ground and knelt down to see what it was. She reached her hand in the sand, and feeling something solid underneath, pulled it out as carefully as she could.

The Goth Girl saw that it was just a clam, a light blue one, at that.

_"Daddy, look! A clam! Do you think there's a pearl inside?"_

_"Dunno, honey. Let's see."  
_

_"Ugh! I can't open it, daddy! It's so tight!"  
_

_"Here let me...just a little more and...bingo!"  
_

_"But...but there's no pearl inside."  
_

_"Gwenny, please don't cry. I bet there are a lot of people out there who has trouble finding a pearl."  
_

_"But other people make it look so easy, daddy!"  
_

_"Hey, it's alright. It's like pulling a lucky number out of a hat; you'll never know if you manage to pick the right number out or not. It's about possibilities, that's all that matters. And don't worry, some day you're bound to find a pearl."  
_

_"Y-You think so daddy?"  
_

_"Think so? I know so."  
_

Gwen let out a sigh as she stood back up. She then placed both hands on both sides of the clam and try to pry it open with all her might. It's like trying to open a locked door. It was tightly shut that it's hard to pull open. She even grunted a little out of fustration.

"Here, let me."

Before Gwen could blink, Kaiba came up and snatched the clam out of her grasp. The Goth Girl turned her head and saw the CEO also trying to pry open the clam. And then, through sheer luck, it had finally broke open. Gwen blinked again, and watched as Kaiba widened the clam up a little more and took a peek at what's inside. He simply smirked and held out the now-opened clam for Gwen to see.

"This be what you're expecting to find?" the CEO simply asked.

Gwen's eyes widened a bit, and before her, in the center of the clam was indeed a pearl. She reaches her hand out to touch the pearl, but then as soon as she laid a couple fingers on it...

_SNAP!_

**"YEOW!"**

Kaiba had just smashed the clam down on Gwen's fingers. She pulled away and held her fingers with her other hand as she groaned in pain. Kaiba just simply chuckled.

"What did you do that for, Kaiba?" Gwen shouted, glaring angerly.

"Sorry, I just _couldn't_ help myself," the CEO said with a small laugh.

Despite his laugh, Gwen couldn't help but saw Kaiba...smiling? She shook her head a little. Of all the times she spent with Kaiba, she only saw him smirk and haven't even seen an inch of a smile on him, but, from what she can tell, it was definitely _not_ a smirk. Did Kaiba did that as a joke just to see the Goth Girl's reaction?

"But seriously, here." He reached for Gwen's non-injured hand and pulled it towards him and simply placed the clam in her hand. "Might want to take a souvenir before we leave this world, don't you think?" He then walked past Gwen and began to walk. "Come. We should be going."

Gwen, the pain now easing from her fingers, opened up the clam again and carefully picked off the pearl from within. She stared down at the pearl for just a minute before stuffing it into her pocket and just thrown the clam back in the sand. She picked up her boots and started to follow both Mokuba and Kaiba along the shores of the virtual beach, hoping that it would eventually lead them to somewhere, hopefully to the others soon.

* * *

_"Courtney?"_

The CIT turned her head over to where she could see both of the boys before her. She slowly sat up, and took the blankets off of her. Courtney then got off the bed, somewhat glaring evilly at Joey and Duncan.

"Now what are _you_ going to do?" the Brooklyn-Accent Teen asked, glaring deathly at the CIT.

_"Hello Joey and Duncan. I have been waiting for you."_

Both boys instantly screamed, as Duncan asked, "Courtney? What is up with you?"

'Courtney' closes her eyes and started to glow a bright light. The outlines of her was starting to morph into an older man, and when the glow dies down, there stood one of the members of the Big Five.

"Hey, your those cheap-suit wearing jerkfaces!" Joey yelled.

"It is I, Johnson," the man introduces, pushing his rectangular glasses up his nose. "Third member of the Big Five, and that as a former lawyer for the Big Five, I can turn wrong into right. No matter what the charge against the company, only I can bring in a verdict of _'not guilty.'_"

"But wait, shouldn't the lawyer always tell the truth?" the Delinquent asked.

Johnson justed chuckled and asked, "What _truth?_"

Joey crosses his arms and asked, "So are we going to Duel or what?"

"Well, if any of you boys, I can escape into the real world in one of your bodies."

Duncan started to shiver and said, "Don't _even_ talk about that!"

Everything around the three males started to twirl around, and it felt as if they were being taken to a new place.

"What's going on?" Joey asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Johnson asked, that smirk on his face. "I'm putting you boys...on _trial_."


	8. Joey & Duncan vs Johnson

**Total Drama Yu-Gi-Oh!: Virtual Reality  
**

**Takes Place:** During the events of Total Drama Yu-Gi-Oh!: Battle City Tournament

**Summary: **Takes place during the intermission scene in Battle City Tournament, where everyone's been captured by Noah into the virtual world, and must do what it takes to get back to the real world!

**Pairings:** Hints of Seto/Gwen (obviously), more hints of Duncan/LeShawna and Yugi/Téa/Yami, and Duke/Serenity. Those are the only couples in mind, as of now.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following two shows. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island are _all_ owned by Fresh TV., Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the Australian Broadcast Company while YuGiOh!/GX/5Ds/ZeXal are _all_ owned by Nihon Ad Systems, Studio Gallop, and 4Kids (crud...). Please support the official releases.

**Warnings:** Crossover pairings either happening or coming soon. Also a couple of character bashings. As well as possible violence and themes unsuitable for younger readers. If you don't like it, don't even flame about it! Keep the comments to yourselves! Reader discretion is advised.

**A/N: **I just need to update this story very quick before I graduate and go away for the weekend. Sorry if the chapter is rushed and like the same from the anime. Again, just need to get this out there. So I hope you guys enjoy, regardless. XD

* * *

**Chapter Eight:  
Joey and Duncan vs. Johnson  
**

Everything around the three males were twirling around to the point where Duncan and Joey suddenly got dizzy from the impact. As soon as everything stopped on it's tracks, both of the boys tried to keep their balance and getting their visions straight. When it did, they look around and saw that their in a court room, and right before them in the judge's seat, there was suddenly a huge man-like monster with a gaunter.

"The Judge Man residing," he spoke up. "I'm acting as my _own_ Deck Master."

Joey suddenly starts to scream his lungs out, and yells, "Okay, okay! I _admit_ it! In the fourth grade, I shoved a couple of my enemies into a locker, and poured dog food over them through the vents! In fifth grade, I switched one of my dad's beer bottles with a bottle of gopher poison as payback for abusing me all these years! In sixth grade, when I first met Tristan when he won that mascot competition, I poured a bucket of fake puke that I made from home, and that's how he became a laughing stock for an _entire_ year! And I blamed it all on the enemies I told you about from fourth grade! In the seventh grade, I took those same enemies and shoved them down a wishing well, and filled up the entire well full of quarters so no one would hear them scream for help!

Don't ask me how I got the quarters! Please _don't_! But the worst thing that I ever done, was that in the eighth grade, when I first met Yugi and Téa a couple of years before I even befriended them, I lured Yugi into the bathroom, shoved him down the toilet and tried to flush it, and somehow Yugi was sucked down through the toilet and was found two days later wandering through the sewers, and-"

**"JOEY!"**

The Brooklyn-Accent Teen snapped out of his trance and asked, "What?"

"That's _not_ how this over-grown geek meant," Duncan said, before leaning his head against him and whispering. _"Hey, mind if you tell me more of those pranks later?"_

Joey nodded before saying, "Of course. We were suppose to Duel, right?"

The two screens suddenly shown up in front of them, and on the screen were moving cards. They both immediately recognizes them as Duel Monster cards, complete with Monsters, Spells, Traps, and Rituals.

"First thing is first," Johnson spoke. "Pick out up to forty cards from our Virtual Card Database. But choose wisely."

With that, both Joey and Duncan started picking out cards that they both find familiar with, most of which are the same cards from their regular decks. With that, the cards faded away with their Duel Disks glowing with new cards.

"Now look through your Decks and choose your Deck Master," Johnson continued.

Both boys took the cards from their Disk, and started to look through them. They both smirk when they finally decided.

"For my Deck Master, I choose the Flame Swordsman!"

"And for me, D.D. Survivor!"

With that said, both monsters appeared alongside their masters. One was wearing a red armor with a blue body suit, while the other is another warrior with a gray armor, covered in a torn-up brown cloak.

"You two have chose wisely to pick Deck Masters such as us," the Flame Swordsmen said, much to the surprise of the boys.

"But of course," said D.D. Survivor. "We will swore to guide you two through this Duel and to defeat our opponent."

"Alright, now let's get this party started!" Duncan said.

With that, all three activated their Duels Disks.

_"Let's Duel!"_

**Joey: 4000/Johnson: 4000/Duncan: 4000**

"I'll go first," Johnson said, drawing a card from his deck _(6)_. "First, I call upon Hysteric Angel to the stand in attack mode." _(5)_

He places a Monster card onto the Monster Zone, a beautiful young women with angel wings and a halo wearing lawyer-like clothing is summoned to the field, smirking at the two boys before her **(ATK: 1800/DEF: 500)**.

"Now it's one of you boys' turn to tell your sides of the story."

"_STOP_ with the lawyer sayings!" Duncan yelled, looking annoyed.

"I'll go ahead and go next," Joey said, drawing a card from his deck _(6)_. "I summon Gearfried, the Iron Knight in attack mode!" _(5)_

A warrior made out of black steel shows up **(ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600)**.

"And now I activate my Flame Swordman's special ability," the Brooklyn-Accent teen continued. "I get to take away his attack points and add them to increase my Warrior's attack boost. So I'll increase Gearfried by five hundred!"

Flames Swordsmen started to glow, indicating that he's losing his attack power **(Flame Swordsman's ATK: 1800 - 1300)**, while the same glow started engulfing Gearfried **(Gearfried, the Iron Knight's ATK: 1800 - 2200)**.

"Now Gearfried, attack his Hysteric Angel now!"

Gearfried ran over to where Hysteric Angel is, and slashes across her chest where she disappeared into pixels **(Johnson's ATK: 4000 - 3500)**.

"And for that, I'll end my turn," Joey said.

Johnson drew a card from his deck _(6)_, and places a Monster card horizontally _(5)_, saying, "I'll summon a monster face down in defense mode and end my turn."

"Then it's my move," Duncan exclaimed, drawing a card from his deck _(6)_. "First, I activate the Spell Card Dimensional Fissure!"

He slips a card into the Spell/Trap zone _(5)_, the image showing a strange dark-purple portal sucking in a land. The same portal from the image suddenly appears the three Duelists.

"Here's the deal," the Delinquent said, crossing his arms. "As long as this card is on the field, _all_ monsters that are destroyed don't go into the graveyard, but gets removed from play _instead!_"

The Brooklyn-Accent Teen held up a thumb and said, "Alright, Duncan!"

"Next, I think I'll summon Archfiend Soldier in attack mode."

He places the Monster card onto the Monster Zone _(4)_, a monster appearing in front of them. This monster seemed to have sharp horns and thorns near his head, shoulders, knees, and also have sharp claws with a long cape **(ATK: 1900/DEF: 1500)**.

"But oh no, this doesn't end here," the Delinquent continued, a smirk on his face. "I activate the Spell Card _Double Summon!_"

He slips the card into the Spell/Trap zone, the image showing a female sorcerer unleashing her magic upon a Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts.

"This lets me summon another monster to the field, and I choose D.D. Warrior Lady!" _(2)_

He places the card onto the Monster Zone, a beautiful warrior with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a silver battle armor with bandages on her arms appear **(ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600)**.

"D.D. Warrior Lady, attack his face down monster!"

D.D. Warrior Lady ran on over, and slashes the face down monster in half, an unseen-like angel appears before disappearing into pixels. These pixels then flown away into the portal above them.

"You destroyed Skelengel," Johnson pointed out, drawing a card from his deck _(6)_. "When it gets destroyed, it makes me draw one card."

"And next, Archfiend Soldier, attack Johnson directly!"

Archfiend Soldier jumped up, and slashes him across the chest **(Johnson's LP: 3500 - 1600)**.

"And I guess that will do."

Johnson drew a card from his deck _(7)_, saying, "I call to the stand one monster in face down defense mode, and place one card face down."

While saying this, he places a Monster card face down horizontally on the Monster Zone, and slips a card into the Spell/Trap zone, as it appears face down vertically _(5)_.

"Alright, I think it's time we_ end_ this!" Joey said, drawing a card from his deck _(6)_. "I summon Little Winguard in attack mode!" _(5)_

He places a card onto the Monster zone, a cute little warrior in a blue armor with a cape, carrying a sword and shield appeared **(ATK: 1400/DEF: 1800)**.

"Then I'll activate my Deck Master's special ability once more, to take away some of his attack strength and increase my Little-Winguard by three hundred!"

Flame Swordsman started to glow once more **(Flame Swordsman's ATK: 1300 - 1000)**, with the glow alos engulfing the same glow **(Little Winguard's ATK: 1400 - 1700)**.

"First, I'll use Gearfried to attack your face down monster!"

Gearfried ran over towards the face down monster, but before it could attack, Johnson immediately yells out, _"Activate Deck Master ability!"_

"What?" Duncan shrieked, slamming his hand against his forehead. "Oh yeah, he's posing as a monster himself. How could we forget?"

"By paying one thousand of my life points, I can destroy all monsters on both of your sides on the field, and you pay five hundred life points for each monster that was destroyed," Johnson explained. **(Johnson's LP: 1600 - 600)**.

Both monsters on both Joey and Duncan's field started glowing white before being turned into pixels, flying up towards the portal above them.

"So that means we lost...a thousand life points each?" Joey blurted out thoughtlessly. **(Joey's LP: 4000 - 3000; Duncan's LP: 4000 - 3000)**

_Okay, but he still has less more life points than us, so we should be able to beat him!_ Duncan thought.

All of a sudden, loud noises were heard as the doors were opening up. Everyone turned around, and unexpectedly found Yugi, Téa, and LeShawna barging in through the doors. The Ghetto Girl turning around and slamming the doors shut, couldn't even take of the coldness anymore.

"Finally, the warm air!" she yelled out.

_"Hey guys!"_

LeShawna, Yugi, and Téa saw both Joey and Duncan before them, in the middle of a Duel.

"Joey, Duncan, hi!" the Friendly Girl said, waving her hand up.

_"ORDER IN THE COURT!"_ Johnson yelled, pounding his gavel. "Audience please be seated at once!"

Téa handed over the mini T-shirt back to LeShawna, before glaring angerly at him before saying, "_Alright!_ No need to get mad or anything."

"Wait, so you guys are on trial?" Yugi asked.

Joey started screaming again, and yells out, "It's true! It's all true! The merriment! The peanut! The _Patrick!_"

Everyone looks at him with confused looks on their faces, as Duncan asked, "Dude, who's Patrick? Is he a friend of yours? You gotta quit confessing stuff, man! I expected that from Geoff, but I never imagined that from _you_."

Yugi, Téa, and LeShawna all took a seat at one of the benches on the front row.

"So yeah, we're Dueling one of the geeks of the Big Five here," the Delinquent pointed out.

"Good luck you guys," said Yugi.

"And kick his butt, yo!" LeShawna cheered.

Both Joey and Duncan turned their heads back towards the field, the Duel continuing on. The Brooklyn-Accent Teen slips a card into the Spell/Trap zone _(4)_, and said, "I'll place one card face down and end my turn."

It was now Johnson's turn, as he drew a card from his deck _(6)_, and said, "I summon Curtain of the Dark Ones in attack mode."

He places the card onto the Monster Zone _(5)_, a monster who is a red curtain with two, creepy-looking arms poking out appeared **(ATK: 600/DEF: 500)**.

"And next, I'll flip my face down Monster, Mystical Elf, from defense to attack."

He flips the card vertically, and when he did, a beautiful elf with blue skin, long dirty blond hair, and a long green dress appeared, standing up **(ATK: 800/DEF: 2000)**.

"Now I'll activate my face down card, Polymerization."

The card he placed face down earlier flips open, the image showing two demon-like creatures forming together in a dark-ish blue cloud. Both Mystical Elf and Curtain of the Dark Ones started to glow before being formed into a creature.

"I fused together my Mystical Elf and Curtain of the Dark Ones to form Kamionwizard!"

A warrior wearing a mask with long blonde hair, wearing black and red armor and carrying a scythe appeared. **(ATK: 1300/DEF: 1100)**.

Johnson then slips a card into the Spell/Trap zone _(4)_, the image showing a man sitting on a desk and writing, with a scary-looking beast behind him.

"Sinister Justice lets my Fusion Monsters attack on the turn in which they were fusioned," Johnson explained. "Now Kamionwizard, attack Joseph's life points directly!"

Kamionwizard jumps up, and slashes it's scythe across Joey by the chest **(Joey's LP: 3000 - 1700)**. The Brooklyn-Accent Teen looks up, and saw that Johnson was starting to glow, indicating that he is getting more life points **(Johnson's LP: 600 - 1400)**.

"Hey, what gives?" Joey asked.

"As long as Sinister Justice is on the field, and whenever he attacks with a four-level or lower monster, he gains an additional eight hundred life points," Yugi explained.

"Seems that the spiky-haired pipsqueak is smarter than he looks," Johnson mocks.

"My move, then," Duncan said, drawing a card from his deck _(3)_. "I'll summon a monster face down and end my turn."

While he says this, he places a card onto the Monster Zone _(2)_.

_I can't attack, because if I do, he might use his ability again,_ the Delinquent thought, before turning his head over to D.D. Survivor. _There's no way I'm wasting my life points to beat him. After all, I think I finally realized what D.D. Survivor can do. But it'll have to wait until Joey and I are busted._

It is now Johnson's turn, as he drew a card from his deck _(5)_, and slips a card into the Spell/Trap zone, the image showing a monsterous judge, holding a wine bottle, slamming his fist right next to a human, who looks scared and freaked out. _(4)_

"I activate Leading Question," he said. "When up to two of my Fusion Monsters attack, their attack points get increased by eight hundred extra attack points."

**"OH GOSH!"** Joey yelled.

"Now go, Kamionwizard, attack Duncan's face down monster!" **(Kamionwizard's ATK: 1300 - 2100)**

Kamionwizard jumps up, but before it could attack, Joey suddenly activates his face down card, turning out to be a Trap, the image showing a fairy-like creature dressed up as an executioner carrying a blue dice. When the dice is rolled and lands on a number, then the opponent's monster loses that amount of attack points. Luckily, it landed on a six. However...

_"WHAT? A ONE?"_ Joey yelled. _"THAT'S CHEATING RIGHT THERE! WHAT GIVES?"_

"M-maybe it must have been a glitch," Téa pointed out.

"Unless it has to do with being in a virtual world, impossible," said LeShawna, leaning her back against the bench.

Kamionwizard then attacks Duncan's face down monster, revealing to be Gren Maju Da Eiza, as it got destroyed and being sent to the portal above **(Johnson's LP: 1400 - 2200)**. It was now Joey's turn, as he drew a card from his deck _(5)_ and said, "Okay, I summon Rocket Warrior in attack mode!" _(4)_

He places a card onto the Monster Zone, a cute little warrior resembling a rocket, carrying a sword and shield, appeared on the field **(A****TK: 1500/DEF: 1300)**.

"Activate Deck Master ability!" **(Johnson's LP: 2200 - 1200)**

Joey's eyes widen, as he yells,_ "WHAT? AGAIN!"_

Rocket Warrior suddenly disappeared into white pixels, and right into the portal above the Duelists. **(Joey's LP: 1700 - 1200)**

"Hang in there, man," said Duncan. "It's not over yet."

Joey shrugs and says, "Doesn't matter. I'll place three cards face down and end my turn." _(1)_

Johnson drew a card from his deck _(5)_, before slipping yet another card into the Spell/Trap zone, revealing to be Pot of Greed which allows him to draw two more cards from his deck _(4)_. When this happens _(6)_, Joey seeks this opportunity and activated his face down card, revealing to be a trap called Gamble, the image showing a man going to flip a coin. The Brooklyn-Accent Teen took a quarter from his pocket.

"I get it now," said Yugi. "Since Johnson has six cards in his hands, and Joey has one in his hand, this makes sense. If Joey calls heads, he draws five new cards. But if it's tails, then he gets to skip his next turn."

"Then I call heads!"

With that, Joey flips the coin, and quickly grabs it and places it on the back of his other hand.

"Dude, it's _heads_!" Duncan pointed out excitedly. "I _just_ saw it."

Joey took his hand off, and to his surprise...it was tails.

"B-b-but it **WAS** heads, what the heck man?" Duncan exclaimed.

"Fine!" Joey yelled. "I activate one of my face downs! Scapegoat!"

The card flips open in front of him, the image showing four cute little goats in different colors. The same scapegoats from the image appear on the field right in front of the Brooklyn-Accent Teen.

"If you want to go after my life points, you'll have to deal with these little guys first!"

"So be it," said Johnson.

With that, he activated another Polymerization _(5)_, to fuse two other monsters in his hand, which are Armaill and One-Eyed Shield Dragon, to form Dragoness the Wicked Knight _(3)_, a human-like warrior wearing a yellow and green dragon-like armor with two, messed up swords **(ATK: 1200/DEF: 900)**. He then uses the newly fused monster **(Dragoness the Wicked Knight's ATK: 1200 - 2000)** to attack Duncan's life points directly **(Duncan's LP: 3000 - 1000; Johnson's LP: 1200 - 2000)**, and uses Kamionwizard **(ATK: 1300 - 2100)** to attack one of Joey's Scapegoats **(Johnson's LP: 2000 - 2800)**.

However, the Duel came to a short pause when a strange bright light suddenly appear in the courtroom. Right next to the field where Duncan and Joey's side was at.

"What's going on?" Téa asked.

They saw someone floating down from the light, and he lands on his feet. When the bright light faded, there stood...

_"Noah!"_ Yugi yelled out.

The white-uniform wearing, green-tealed hair boy, Noah, saw the Dueling Field before him, and shot out a glare at Johnson. He doesn't look happy. At all.

* * *

"Huh, what's this?"

Back at the same, sunset beach, Mokuba walks up towards an item and saw a small television poking out from the sand.

"Oh, it's just a TV," he said. "Figures."

The small television instantly turned on, and before he knew it, on the television was Noah, in the same courtroom as Duncan, Joey, and the others. Like before, he doesn't look happy.

"Mokuba, what is it?"

Gwen walks up past him, and knelt down on the sand, placing her boots behind her. Kaiba walked up as well, kneeling down next to her.

"That's Noah," the CEO spoke up.

The Goth girl slightly leaned in, and suddenly saw Joey, Duncan, Yugi, Téa, and LeShawna onscreen as well, and also saw the Brooklyn-Accent Teen and the Delinquent in the middle of the Duel.

"Joey? Duncan?" she asked.

* * *

_"TIME OUT!"_ Noah yelled. "Stop the Duel _RIGHT_ now!"

"Master Noah, what is it?" Johnson asked, surprised at his boss' preseance in the room.

"I have had it with you breaking my rules, Johnson," Noah spoke, anger hinted at the tone of his voice.

Duncan looked over to him and asked, "Wait, what _rules_?"

Noah looks over towards both him and Joey, asking, "Isn't it obvious? This Judge Man is nothing but a fraud. He's been using my virtual techniques to change your dice roll and coin flips."

The Delinquent suddenly got angry, and looks over at Johnson and yelled, "So he cheated all along! I knew something was up!"

"But this isn't the Olympics!" Johnson joked. "Master Noah, please! I've been living in this virtual dungeon forever, and I can't stand in this place for just a moment_ longer!_"

"Your excuses are pathetic!" the Mysterious boy continued. "I brought you into this deal to deal with Seto and his little friends, not to cheat your way through. If you cheat, then I can't prove that I'm not deserving as Seto!"

* * *

_"What?"_

Kaiba's eyes slightly widen in shock, continuing to watch of what's going on through the television on the sand alongside Mokuba and Gwen.

"For years, I have been living in his shadows, always trying to prove that he's the better one," Noah continued. "I should've been president of KaibaCorp., and I need to prove to Gozaburo that he should've left the company to me!"

The CEO is still shocked when watching this.

_What did he mean, anyway? Why couldn't he just face me himself? If someone else instigated him to do this, then the only person I know would be...Gozaburo. But that's impossible! He's been dead ever since I took over KaibaCorp...who is Noah?_

* * *

"Okay, if it'll speed things up, can you two stop your arguement and listen to me for a second?" Joey yelled.

Both Noah and Johnson looks at him, ready to hear what he has to say. The Brooklyn-Accent teen gulped before speaking, "Tell you what? How about if Duncan and I finish off Johnson as LONG as he doesn't cheat. If he does, then this Duel will be over. And if he wins, it'll prove that you'll be 'deserving' or whatever. Deal?"

Noah turns his head over, thinking of his decision. He then looks back at Joey and Duncan and said, "Fine, why not? You didn't know the mistake you just made here."

With that, he was engulfed in a colorful glow before disappearing without a trace. Both boys looked at each other, the Delinquent giving out the glare.

"Hey, at least it_ beats_ the Subway," Joey sheep-ishly said.

"Fine, it's my move then," Duncan said, drawing a card from his deck _(3)_. "Now I activate D.D. Survivor's special ability. By paying half of my life points, I can Special Summon a D.D. monster and bring them back from being removed." **(Duncan's LP: 1000 - 500)**

D.D. Survivor starts to glow a dark-ish energy, and within that instant, D.D. Warrior Lady jumps out of the portal, and landed back onto Duncan's side of the field, ready for battle **(ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600)**.

"And that's where Joey Wheeler comes to the picture!" Joey exclaimed. "I activated Flame Swordsman's special ability. I'll take away nine hundred of his attack power, and added them to Duncan's D.D. Warrior Lady!"

The same glow appeared around Flame Swordsman again **(Flame Swordsman's ATK: 1000 - 100)**, with the same glow surrounding D.D. Warrior Lady **(D.D. Warrior Lady's ATK: 1500 - 2400)**.

_"Ridiculous,"_ Johnson said. "You still don't have enough power to defeat me."

Joey made a buzzing noise sound, before saying, "Not before I activate my face down card. Arduous Decision!"

The card flips open in front of him, the image showing a priest showing both sides to a panic crowd. One side has a happy angel, the other has a Grim Reaper. The Brooklyn-Accent Teen drew two cards from his deck _(4)_, and held the drawn cards up.

"Okay, here's the deal," Joey starts to explain. "You get to pick two of my cards. If it's a monster, I get to summon it to the field. But if it's a Spell or a Trap card, then both cards go straight to the Graveyard. And there's NO cheating this time."

"Way to stay _tough_, man," Duncan said, smirking at his companion.

* * *

"That fool Wheeler is risking on the _entire_ Duel on a game of chance," Kaiba commented.

_Come on, Joey,_ Gwen thought, impatiently waiting for Johnson to just pick a card already. _Don't screw this up!_

* * *

"Oh, the suspense is killing me," Téa said, moving her hips impatiently.

After a moment or two, Johnson poked out a finger to the card on the right, and said, "Th-_that_ card!"

"You sure?" Joey asked with a smirk.

When Johnson nodded, the Brooklyn-Accent teen slams the card onto the Monster Zone, saying, "Now I summon Goblin Attack Force in attack mode!"

A squad of goblins appeared onto the field, all of them ready to battle **(ATK: 2300/DEF: 0)**.

"Now I activate my other face down card, Burning Soul Sword!"

The card flips open in front of him, the image showing a sword that is on fire. It suddenly replaces D.D. Warrior Lady's sword.

"This increases a monster's attack boost by sacrificing a monster, and equaling their power to the equipped monster," Joey explained. "So I choose to equip Duncan's D.D. Warrior Lady, and sacrifice my Goblin Attack Force!"

Goblin Attack Force then started glowing and disappearing into the portal, the sword D.D. Warrior Lady is holding up started glowing, engulfing her in a golden glow **(D.D. Warrior Lady's ATK: 2400 - 4700)**.

"Oh, this can't be!" Johnson yelled.

"Thanks, Joey! I owe ya, man!" Duncan exclaimed. "Go D.D. Warrior Lady! Take out his Kamionwizard out and the _rest_ of his life points!"

D.D. Warrior Lady ran on over right in front of Kamionwizard, and slashes it across the chest, the glow suddenly surrounding Johnson's side of the field **(Johnson's LP: 2800 - 0)**. There were screams of agony, and when the glow died down, Johnson was nowhere in sight. Everything around the field disappeared, both Joey and Duncan sighing with relief.

"I'm glad it's all over," the Brooklyn-Accent Teen commented.

"You know," Duncan said, smirking over at him. "This is actually the first case that I really won in. The rest...not so much."

"Way to go, boys!" LeShawna yelled. "Your the mans!"

Duncan ran over to the Ghetto Girl and gave each other high fives and fist pumps, while Joey gave Téa a nudge on the elbow and Yugi a quick noogie.

* * *

Gwen sighed in relief, thinking, _Good ole' Duncan and Joey. Am I glad they and the others survive. Now I know that they're alright. Though I don't see Geoff, Duke, or Serenity. I hope they're alright._

The TV was then shut off automatically. Kaiba simply smirked and stood back up. "Come on. We still have a long ways to go."

With that, he began to walk off. Gwen grabbed her boots as she and Mokuba also got up and began to pace to catch up with Kaiba.

* * *

"Hey, speaking of which," Joey said, placing a hand near his chin. "We need to go find the others."

"Yeah," Yugi nodded. "The only people we need to find now are Geoff, Serenity, Duke, Gwen, Kaiba, and Mokuba."

"Who knows?" Duncan said to the Young Boy with a smirk. "Maybe they're Dueling the other Big Five geeks right now."

The Brooklyn-Accent Teen snapped, turned his head over to the Delinquent, and yelled, "_WHAT?_ But my sister never even _DUELED_ before! If those Big Five creeps touches one tiny piece of hair on Serenity's head..."

He then yelled before jumping over the railings, accidentally pushed aside Yugi, and was running towards the big doors before them.

"Well, let's get going!" LeShawna said, running after Joey. "The guys gotta sister to save!"

* * *

_"Pathetic. Even when they cheat, they still don't have what it takes to win. Once again, pathetic. Hmm...now who's next? Two groups of three. Interesting. Hope they won't mind if I take a walk in their pasts._

_...  
_

_Just as I thought. Nothing to use to slow them down. This girl Serenity has been through a lot, but that is still not enough. She doesn't know a thing about dueling, so I'll just let that pass. Geoff and Duke...ugh, don't even get me started.  
_

_Seto and Mokuba, I'm already one step ahead of them. And then there's Gwen? Funny, there's seem to be some tension going on between her and Seto. Unless that delinquent Duncan is just the teaser. The question is, what does she even see in him that others don't quite get, apart from Yugi Muto?  
_

_What the...now this is more like it...but first, a little more studying to do."  
_


	9. Geoff, Duke, & Serenity vs Nesbitt

**Total Drama Yu-Gi-Oh!: Virtual Reality  
**

**Takes Place:** During the events of Total Drama Yu-Gi-Oh!: Battle City Tournament

**Summary: **Takes place during the intermission scene in Battle City Tournament, where everyone's been captured by Noah into the virtual world, and must do what it takes to get back to the real world!

**Pairings:** Hints of Seto/Gwen (obviously), more hints of Duncan/LeShawna and Yugi/Téa/Yami, and Duke/Serenity. Those are the only couples in mind, as of now.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following two shows. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island are _all_ owned by Fresh TV., Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the Australian Broadcast Company while YuGiOh!/GX/5Ds/ZeXal are _all_ owned by Nihon Ad Systems, Studio Gallop, and 4Kids (crud...). Please support the official releases.

**Warnings:** Crossover pairings either happening or coming soon. Also a couple of character bashings. As well as possible violence and themes unsuitable for younger readers. If you don't like it, don't even flame about it! Keep the comments to yourselves! Reader discretion is advised.

**A/N: **Okay guys, this is the last chapter before we get to Gwen's dark secret chapter that everyone waiting impatiently.

I'm sure this chapter can make you guys wait, plus I think this chapter makes me like DukexSerenity even more. :3 So...enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Nine:  
Duke, Geoff, & Serenity vs Nesbitt  
**

In a beautiful, endless field, Serenity, Geoff, and Duke were walking through the endless fields, the wind blowing against them.

"You got to admit dudes, this world _does_ seem to have some good ups," the Party Dude pointed out.

"Yeah, but the bad downs is that five old creepy guys want to steal our bodies," Duke angerly said. "Not to mention that they may have set out traps for us."

"Dude," Geoff said. "Don't you think of the way your talking may upset Serenity?"

Serenity turns over towards both of the guys, smiled, and says, "Don't worry. I'm not worried about anything. Besides, we need to find some way to get out of here."

Duke looked over at her, and said, "You do make a good point, Serenity. Besides, the Big Five could show up at any minute. And they said that they need _five_ bodies. So Kaiba, Yugi, and Joey aren't the _only_ Duelist their after, but everyone and us as well. And that's including the Total Drama contestants like you, Geoff."

Geoff waves his hands, saying, "Yeah, that _seemed_ to be the gist of it."

"No worries then," Serenity said. "Even if I have to help you guys duel against the Big Five, then we'll beat them."

"How can you be so sure?" the Party Dude asked. "Your bro told me last week that you never even Dueled before."

"It's okay," said the Sweet Girl. "I'll follow you and Duke's lead, and I'll be fine."

Duke walks up towards her, and said, "You know, Serenity. Even through tough and bad experiences like this, you seemed to be brave yourself."

Serenity felt her cheeks turning slightly red, rolling her eyes away shyly, and said, "Thanks, Duke. I must have gotten it from Joey."

Geoff looked over at the both of them before walking ahead of them, thinking, _You got to admit, they do look kind of sweet together. But I wonder if Serenity has a liking for Tristan. Either way, it just makes me glad Tristan isn't here. If it is, then things would've been REALLY awkward with lies throwing around like a food fight._

* * *

When Yugi, Tea, LeShawna, Joey, and Duncan left the courtroom, they suddenly found themselves walking through a dark and scary-looking tavern. Thankfully, the caverns a bit bright so the gang would know exactly where they were going.

"I can't believe we all took down those overgrown jerks _easily_," Tea said with a scoff.

"Yeah, but now we got to catch up with everyone else," said LeShawna. "They're probably dueling them right now."

Yugi looks down on the ground with a concerned look on his face, thinking, _I'm sure Kaiba can manage on his own. But as for Gwen and everyone else, well..._

Within seconds, Joey started to run away from the group, yelling, "Hang on, Serenity! We're coming!"

Duncan started chasing after him, and starts running past the Brooklyn-Accent teen, and while going through what seemed to be entrances to different parts of the cave, the Delinquent saying, "No worries, man. We'll catch up to everyone else faster than the time I got invited to Chris' birthday party, and Courtney got mad because she didn't get the biggest slice of cake with a flower on it, so she took it out on me and..."

He went through one of the entrances, then came out from another entrance while continuing, "...Made things worst, and thanks to Izzy, everybody's under the impression that Noah and Cody were in a relationship ever since that sleeping challenge back on the island, but..."

The Delinquent went through the same entrance, and came out of the same one while continuing, "...Updating, and to lie about the fact that he was betraying us, Owen suddenly convinces himself that he was pregnant! And then Chris had to leave us for a short time to take him to the emergency room where..."

_**"YO, PUNK BOY!"**_

Duncan froze in his place, and turns his head to find Yugi, Tea, Joey, and LeShawna standing before him.

"I think we're _suppose_ to take the entrance to the right," the Ghetto Girl pointed out. "And why the heck were you blurting out those things thoughtlessly?"

The Delinquent didn't say anything. Instead, he crosses his arms, glares at the gang, and said, "Do not put up on blogs of what I _just_ said. Okay?"

"Uh...sure, no problem," Joey nodded, watching Duncan taking the entrance to the right.

Unbeknownst to him, the Brooklyn-Accent Teen has his fingers crossed behind his back...

* * *

"Hey dude and dudette! Look at this!"

Both Serenity and Duke walks up towards him, and to their surprise and confusion, there was a door standing before them.

"Where did the door came from?" the Hot Guy asked, crossing his arms.

"How should_ I_ know?" the Party Dude shrugged. "For all I know, it could be one of Noah's tricks or something."

Serenity walks up towards the door, saying, "Maybe it's our only way out of here."

She then took the door handle, and slowly opens it, with Duke yelling, "Serenity, _wait!_ It could be a-"

He was cut short for when the Sweet Girl opened the door, a huge, bright light was shinging through. All three have to quickly cover their eyes with their arms, and after a moment or two, the light dies down. Geoff, Duke, and Serenity all looked, and saw that they were suddenly back in the same fortress where the Duel Blimp was at.

"Hey, we're back where we just drop in," said Geoff.

"Yeah, but where's the blimp?" Duke asked.

A loud, robotic-like chuckle was heard, and before the three even knew it, something floated from the cieling. It turns out to be a red, blue, and silver robotic-like humaniod wearing a Duel Disk. It lands a few feet away from them, sneering.

_"Greetings, human life-forms,"_ he said in a robotic-like tone. _"I am Nesbitt, fourth member of the Big Five, and former Vice President of the of New Technology of Kaiba Corporation. For now, I am taking a form of a Duel Monster, Robotic Knight."_

Duke snapped his fingers and said, "I knew something was up!"

_"As the tech export of the Big Five, I designed most of KaibaCorp.'s massive and most advanced machinery. And as soon as I defeat one of you, I'll escape to the real world in one of your bodies and continue on my work."_

He then lifts a finger out, and points straight at Geoff, saying, _"You."_

"Me?"

_"Yes,_ you!" Nesbitt said in an annoying tone in his voice._ "Your more of an expert than these two. How about if I duel you, first. And if I win, not only do I gain your body, but I'll duel both of your friends next for the price of two more bodies, _just_ for my other assiociates."_

Duke and Serenity looks confused, the Sweet Girl asking, "_Other_ associates? Does that mean that Joey and the others must have won their Duels or something?"

Geoff looks over to Nesbitt and asked, "Could you excuse us for just a moment?"

He then turns around, and he, Duke, and Serenity huddled together and said, "Okay dudes, he made a good point here. I'll duel him first, and if I lose, either one of both or you take over from there."

"Sure thing," Serenity said, with a brave look on her face. "I'll help too incase you lose, okay?"

The Hot Guy looked over to her and asked, "Are you _sure_, Serenity? Your not even good at this game."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," the Sweet Girl said. "I'll observe Geoff's Duel, then the way you Duel, and we should be okay."

Duke smiled at her, and said, "Alright. You're actually pretty brave about this, Serenity."

Serenity turns her eyes away and blushes once more, saying, "Th-_thanks._"

All three seperated, and they all turned around to face Nesbitt, and said, "It's a deal! I'll Duel you first, then Duke and Serenity."

_"Very well then..."_

There was suddenly a glow right near Duke and Serenity, and when they looked, they suddenly found a Duel Disk strapped to their arms. The Sweet Girl lifts it up to take a better view on it.

"This looks neat," she said.

Just then, three screens suddenly shown up in front of them, and on the screen were moving cards. They both immediately recognizes them as Duel Monster cards, complete with Monsters, Spells, Traps, and Rituals.

_"Pick up to forty cards from our Virtual Card Database,"_ Nesbitt explained. _"Choose wisely, though."_

Geoff instantly picks out a bunch of cards, most of which he knows, while Duke was picking out some monsters he finds familiar, including ones involving dice. Serenity, however, have a tough time choosing.

"How do I know which one to pick?" she asked.

"Easy," Duke said, looking up towards her. "Just choose monsters, spells, traps, and rituals. Pick each of them until you get at least forty cards."

The Sweet Girl nodded, and starting picking out some cards. The three screens disappeared, and all of their Duel Disks glow with the cards now inserted to them.

_"And now you, human, choose your Deck Master,"_ Nesbitt said, looking over to Geoff.

Geoff took out his deck, and started looking through some cards. He then found one in particular, and yells out, "I choose Mobius, the Ice Monarch as my Deck Master!"

With that, a tall soldier wearing a full body suit of armor, wearing a long blue cape appears right next to the Party Dude.

"Wow, that's _amazing,_" Serenity said with a smile.

_"Initiate Duel Mode!"_

With that, the metal ground was suddenly opening the doors up, revealing of what seemed to be a huge pool of hot, molten lava.

_"This is only the beginning,"_ said Nesbitt. _"If any of you helped each other out in this Duel, including this first part, then you'll automatically be disqualified and fall to your untimely virtual death!"_

"Be careful Geoff!" the Sweet Girl said.

Geoff turned his head and said, "No problem, Serenity. I'll beat this guy, you'll see."

Both he and Nesbitt drew five cards from their decks, and yell in unison, "Let's Duel!"

**Geoff's LP: 4000/Nesbitt's LP: 4000**

"I'll go first," the Party Dude said, drawing a card from his deck _(6)_. "I'll place one monster in face down defense mode, and end my turn."

He places a Monster card horizontally face down on the Monster Zone, as it appears in front of him _(5)_. It was now Nesbitt's turn, as he drew a card from his deck _(6)_ and said, _"I summon Giga-Tech Wolf in attack mode!"_

He places a card on the Monster Zone _(5)_, a robotic dog with small bat wings showed up **(ATK: 1200/DEF: 1400)**.

_"Now my Wolf, attack his face down monster!"_

Giga-Tech Wolf ran over to the face down monster, which turns out to be Mother Grizzly, as it bite on it's shoulder before it disappeared. Geoff took this chance, took his Deck out, and started looking through it until he found a monster. He shuffles his deck and places it back into the slot, and places the card onto the Monster Zone, the monster he summon was a beautiful woman-like warrior with short blue hair, a bigger bust, and wearing sea-related armor with a Triton's spear as a weapon **(ATK: 700/DEF: 2000)**.

"You activated Mother Grizzly's special ability," Geoff pointed out. "When it's destroyed, I summon a WATER-attribute monster that has fifteen hundred attack points or less to take it's place, and I chose Maiden of the Aqua."

_"That doesn't matter, cause now I activate my Deck Master's special ability,"_ Nesbitt started to explain. _"By discarding three Machine-type monsters from my hand, your life points get decreased by five hundred!"_

When he slips three cards into the Graveyard slot _(2)_, Geoff started to feel a stinging pain **(Geoff's LP: 4000 - 3500)**.

_"Then I'll place one card face down and end my turn,"_ Nesbitt said, slipping a card into the Spell/Trap zone _(1)_.

Geoff drew a card from his deck _(6)_, and said, "I summon 7 Colored Fish in attack mode!" _(5)_

He places the card onto the Monster zone, a multi-colored fish showing up onto the field **(ATK: 1800/DEF: 800)**.

"First, 7 Colored Fish, attack his Giga-Tech Wolf!"

7 Colored Fish 'swims' on over to Nesbitt's side of the field, and started to bite on Giga-Tech Wolf before it disappeared **(Nesbitt's LP: 4000 - 3400)**.

"Maiden of the Aqua, attack his life points directly!"

Maiden twirls around her staff before running over towards Nesbitt and stabs him with it **(Nesbitt's LP: 3400 - 2700)**

"Way to go, Geoff!" Duke cheered, giving the Party Dude a thumbs up.

"You can win this!" Serenity cheered.

"And that ends my turn," Geoff said, nodding his head.

Nesbitt drew a card from his deck _(2)_ before saying, _"First, I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Giga-Tech Wolf."_

He slips the card into the Spell/Trap zone _(1)_, the image showing an Egyptian Ankh symbol. The same robotic wolf came back **(ATK: 1200/DEF: 1400)**.

_"Then I'll activate Card of Sanctity!"_

He slips the card into the Spell/Trap zone _(0)_, the image showing two villagers catching gold coins from the sky.

_"Now the both of us will draw until we have six cards in our hands,"_ Nesbitt explained.

Both then did what is it instructed, both drawing cards until they have six in their hands _(6; 6)_.

_"So now I sacrifice my Giga-Tech Wolf in order to summon Machine King!"_ _(5)_

Giga-Tech Wolf disappeared, and a tall red and blue vehicle-look-a-like robot appears **(ATK: 2200/DEF: 2000)**.

_"And it has a special ability,"_ Nesbitt continued. _"For each Machine-type monsters on the field, it gains an additional one hundred attack power._ **(Machine King's ATK: 2200 - 2300)** _Now go, attack his Maiden of the Sea!"_

One of Machine King's hands started flying off until it punches Maiden on the stomach until she disappeared **(Geoff's LP: 3500 - 1900)**.

"Darn it!" the Party Dude exclaimed.

_"Now I discard three Machine-type monsters from my hand to activate my Deck Master ability,"_ said Nesbitt, slipping in three cards into the Graveyard slot (_2)_. _"Now you lose five hundred more life points!"_

The same stinging pain came back, Geoff giving out a loud yell **(Geoff's LP: 1900 - 1400)**. Serenity somewhat have a tearful look in her eyes, while Duke was glaring at the sight of what's going on.

"Hang in there, man," he whispered.

_"I'll end my turn by placing two more cards face down,"_ Nesbitt finished, slipping a card into the Spell/Trap zone _(0)_.

Geoff drew a card from his deck _(7)_, and thought, _Okay, I only got a couple of shots left. If I can do this, then I'll win. The only thing left to do is..._

"I place one card face down and sent my Deck Master, Mobius the Frost Monarch, onto the field!" Geoff starts to explain, slipping a card into the Spell/Trap zone _(6)_, Mobius stepping onto the field in front of him **(ATK: 2400/DEF: 1000)**.

"Be careful, Geoff!" Duke yelled. "If it gets destroyed, your done for!"

"Not to worry Duke, 'cause I'll use Mobius to attack Machine King!"

Mobius lifts it arms up, and started to cause a major snowstorm. Everything was starting to get windy and very cold to the point where Duke has to quickly run over to Serenity, and wraps his arms around her to keep her safe. However, a portal suddenly appeared before Machine King, as the snow was suddenly sucked into it before it disappeared.

_"Negate Attack!"_ Nesbitt yelled through the storm. _"This stops your attack and ends your Battle Phase!"_

**"AW COME ON!"** Geoff yelled.

The snowstorm suddenly dies down, and stops, the snow quickly melting away.

"I'll end my turn for now," the Party Dude said. "Make your last turn so we could end this!"

_"With pleasure,"_ Nesbitt said, drawing a card from his deck _(1)_._ "Now I activate one of my face down cards, Backup Soldier!"_

The card flips open next to him, the image showing three warriors staring at something before them.

_"If there are five or more monsters in my Graveyard, I can add three non-effect monsters from the Graveyard to my hand," _Nesbitt explain, three cards slipping out of the Graveyard slot _(4)_. _"Now I can discard them again to activate Robotic Knight's Deck Master Ability, to decrease your life points by five hundred!_ _(1)_ **(Geoff's LP: 1400 - 900)**.

_Now I activate my other face down card, Clockwork Night!"_

His last face down card flips open, the image showing two mechanical wheels inside of a clockwork with factories before them underneath a night sky.

_"This turns all monsters on your side of the field into Machine-types, and they all lose five hundred attack points each!"_

Both 7 Colored Fish and Mobius started to glow, and were groaning out in agony to the point where their bodies suddenly turned into metal, losing some of their power in the process **(7 Colored Fish's ATK: 1800 - 1300; Mobius the Frost Monarch's ATK: 2400 - 1900)**, all in a while, Machine King suddenly getting a bit stronger **(Machine King's ATK: 2300 - 2500)**.

_"And now, my Machine King, destroy his Mobius the Frost Manarch, and finish this!"_

Machine King fires out a rocket launcher with it's fist, and attacks Mobius before it disappeared **(Geoff's LP: 900 - 0)**.

**"NO!"** Serenity yelled, running up towards Geoff. **"GEOFF!"**

For the first time in his life, the Party Dude was speechless. He lost the Duel, and with it...his body. He turns around, and said, "Well guys, looks like this is goodbye."

Duke stomped on over to him and said with tears forming in his eyes, but still looking angry, "No, not good bye. I can't believe you lost, no thanks to losing to your Deck Master out there!"

"I know," Geoff said, his shoulders slumping down. "Make sure to take care of Serenity for Joey. Keep her safe, alright?"

Duke nodded, and said, "I promise."

The floor beneath the Party Dude quickly opens up, to which he suddenly fell right on through, and started screaming all the way down. Serenity could only watch as he fell towards the lava...and the screaming stopped. She places her hands on her face and silently started to cry. For the first time in her life, she experienced someone's 'death', and it was painful for her to watch them go (which seemed ironic, since they ARE in a Virtual World).

All Duke can do right now is to wrap his arms around the Sweet Girl once more, pulling her close to him in a comforting grip. Serenity places her hands on his chest and looked up to face him.

"He's gone," she said, followed by a small hiccup.

"It's going to be okay, Serenity," Duke said. "We're going to get Geoff back. We just need to stay strong and beat Nesbitt, alright?"

"_B_-but what if I mess up?" the Sweet Girl asked. "What if we end up losing the _same_ way he did and-"

"Hey, hey, don't even _think_ about stuff like that," the Hot Guy said, placing a hand behind her head. "What ever happened to one of my best pal's sister? What happened to the girl who is brave enough to go through everything that comes in our way, especially in a time like this? Think about this and ask yourself: what would Joey_ do_ in a situation like this?"

Serenity rolls her eyes away, trying to drink in of what Duke just told her. All the while, she could feel him tangling his fingers through her long hair. The Sweet Girl started to blush once more, and looks up towards the Hot Guy.

"Your right, Duke," she said, with a smile of encouragement. "We can't give up. Once we beat Nesbitt, we'll rescue Geoff. I'm sure we can win for him."

"Now that's more like it," Duke said.

With that, he leans his head in and places a kiss upon the Sweet Girl's forehead before pulling away from her. Both then took their place near the Dueling Field, getting ready to Duel.

"Now you two, choose your Deck Masters!"

Both Serenity and Duke took their decks out, with them looking through the cards until they picked out what they wanted.

"For my Deck Master, I choose Goddess With the Third Eye," said the Sweet Girl.

"And I choose Strike Ninja!"

With that, a woman with a third eye on the forehead with small angel wings on her hair, wearing pale-ish green robes appeared, as well as a ninja wearing a black bodysuit with a long red scarf and gold armbands.

**(Duke's LP: 4000; Serenity's LP: 4000)**

* * *

_"Serenity!"_

Joey was tiredly walking through the caverns before he fell to the ground on his stomach. This was followed by Duncan, who also fell to the ground and landed on the Brooklyn-Accent Teen's back. Yugi, Tea, and LeShawna stopped walking to look at them.

"Do you boys have the slightest clue to know where you're going?" the Friendly Girl asked, with a confused look on her face.

The Delinquent slowly gets up and got off of Joey, shook his head, and tiredly said, "No. I don't want to run anymore. But if this dude wants to find his sister, then..."

He then fell to the ground on his back. Joey lifts himself up, and then stood up, stretching his arms out.

"Okay fine, we can just walk from here," he said.

The Brooklyn-Accent Teen walks over towards where Duncan was laying down, and then got him onto his back.

"Or we can just speed walk," he suggested, walking as fast as he could.

After a few minutes of walking through the caverns, as Yugi suddenly saw something.

"Hey guys look!" he said, pointing at a distance. "There's a light up ahead. Come on!"

Yugi, Tea, LeShawna, and Joey, while still holding Duncan, started to run up ahead to where the light is. When they do, the Ghetto Girl pushes the door open, and the five suddenly found themselves in the upper level of the hanger.

"Hey, we're back from where we first got in here," Tea pointed out.

They all looked down below them, and they found Serenity and Duke in a middle of the Duel going on with Nesbitt. Joey unexpectedly lets go of Duncan, to the point where he hits his head on the metal ground, and looks over to the Sweet Girl excitedly.

_"Serenity!"_

Serenity turned her head, and looks up to her brother, smiling and saying, _"Joey!"_

"Hey Duke!" LeShawna said, waving at the Hot Guy.

"Hey, what up guys?" Duke asked, also happy to see them again.

Yugi looks around, and saw that something was up. He leans his head out and asked, "Hey, where's Geoff? Isn't he suppose to be with you, Duke?"

The Hot Guy looks down on the ground and said, "About that...he _lost_."

**"WHAT?"** Duncan yelled, quickly standing up from the ground.

"He...he _lost_?" Tea asked.

The Friendly Girl suddenly felt her legs as if they just got turned into Jell-O, and knelt down, grabbing the railings, looking like she was losing control of her emotions. Joey slams his fist against one of the railings, and was fighting the urge to show any signs of tears from his eyes. Duncan leans his head down in shame.

"Geoff, you _moron_!" he muttered.

"But don't worry!" Serenity yelled, with everyone looking at her. "We're going to beat Nesbitt and get him back! I promise you guys that!"

"But Serenity, you've never Dueled before!" the Brooklyn-Accent teen pointed out.

"Don't worry," Serenity reassured, before looking back at the field before her. "I've been watching Geoff dueled, and thanks to him and Duke, I know what it takes to win. And now it's my move, right?"

"Don't give up, Serenity!" Joey cheered.

* * *

And a Duel that was. Thanks to Goddess of the Third Eye's special ability, Serenity was able to fuse both of her monsters together to form St. Joan. But it still wasn't strong enough to beat Nesbitt, who was on the Dueling Field, and got transformed into Perfect Machine King, and thanks to some power ups with it's special ability and Clockwork Night, suddenly got powerful. However, what they forgot was that Geoff still has his mechanical 7 Colored Fish on the field...as well as his face down card.

Duke uses this advantage to activate Strike Ninja's special ability to activate someone else's face down cards. And when it was flipped open, it was revealed to be United We Stand, gaining an extra attack boost to St. Joan for each monster on the field. 7 Colored Fish and Duke's Orgoth, given St. Joan enough power to win defeat Perfect Machine King. And since it was technically Nesbitt's Deck Master, he automatically loses the Duel, and disappears when St. Joan unleashes a powerful blast from her sword.

The entire Dueling field disappeared, signalling that Duke and Serenity are the winners of the Duel.  
The five ran up towards them and congradulated them, Joey and Serenity hugging each other, happy that they reunited once more, and Duncan giving Duke a bro-fist.

"Well, the only thing that matters is that we're all back together," Tea pointed out.

"Yeah, except now we need to find the Kaiba brothers, including Gwen," said Duncan. "I mean, who _knows_ where they might be."

"He's right," said Yugi. "Not to mention that Geoff is around here somewhere, so I think it's best that we look for him too."

* * *

_"Pathetic! Nesbitt knew that he's not a robot, but deep down, is really a scared, little man. So sad, actually."_

There was a sigh before he continued, _"My studying about Gwen's past is finally complete. It's a good thing I've been taken those educations before the...incident. Nonetheless, I wonder how she'll react if she goes on a little field trip to Memory Lane. And what better way to join her is none other than Seto and Mokuba. Maybe they'll be scarred for life for what I'm about to show her..."_


	10. Gwen's Dark Secret

**Total Drama Yu-Gi-Oh!: Virtual Reality  
**

**Takes Place:** During the events of Total Drama Yu-Gi-Oh!: Battle City Tournament

**Summary: **Takes place during the intermission scene in Battle City Tournament, where everyone's been captured by Noah into the virtual world, and must do what it takes to get back to the real world!

**Pairings:** Hints of Seto/Gwen (obviously), more hints of Duncan/LeShawna and Yugi/Téa/Yami, and Duke/Serenity. Those are the only couples in mind, as of now.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following two shows. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island are _all_ owned by Fresh TV., Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the Australian Broadcast Company while YuGiOh!/GX/5Ds/ZeXal are _all_ owned by Nihon Ad Systems, Studio Gallop, and 4Kids (crud...). Please support the official releases.

**Warnings:** Crossover pairings either happening or coming soon. Also a couple of character bashings. As well as possible violence and themes unsuitable for younger readers. If you don't like it, don't even flame about it! Keep the comments to yourselves! Reader discretion is advised.

**A/N: **Here it is! You guys waited patiently for this chapter, so here it is.

Also, this chapter contains some very serious, SERIOUS suggested themes that may beunsuitable for most readers. CONTINUE READING AT YOUR OWN RISK.

* * *

**Chapter Ten:  
Gwen's Dark Secret  
**

_"Ugh...where am I? Am I in Heaven?"_

He slowly woke up, and suddenly found himself in nothing but a darkened room. He lifts his arms up and saw that he was in a small room...but why does it felt as if he shrink and turned small? He lifts both his arms up, and suddenly found a lid, and threw it to the other side of the room. He then climbs out of it, and saw that it was a room filled with boxes, metal capsules, mirrors, computer screens, and electronic equipment.

_"Whoa, what is this? Why does everything seemed so...small?"_

He walks past a couple of wires and capsules, and looks at a mirror. But it wasn't himself that was in the mirror...

_"Aww, cute! What is a small, yellow puppy like him doing alone in this place? Hi! Wh-wait a minute..."_

The cute, little robotic-like puppy in the mirror was actually Geoff, and as soon as he realized this, he yells, _"CRAP! THEY MADE A PUPPY OUT OF ME! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

Meanwhile with Yugi, Tea, LeShawna, Joey, Duncan, Duke, and Serenity, they left the hanger and found themselves in front of a facility filled with warehouses.

"Poor Geoff," Serenity commented, as she held Duke's hand in a soft grip. "I hope he's okay."

Yugi looks at her and said, "Of course he is, Serenity. The Big Five probably has him captive somewhere. We just need to find him, that's all."

"Yeah, don't forget about the Kaibas and Gwen," said Duncan. "They should probably be around here somewhere too."

"Let's hope we find them before the Big Five does," Tea said, with encouragement in her voice.

* * *

Before long, Kaiba, Mokuba, and Gwen were lead away from where the beach was and was now crossing what seemed to be a desert, the sun now setting in the distance. Gwen was still holding onto her boots with one hand as she used her other free hand to wipe away the sweat from her forehead from the heat and all.

"It feels like we've been walking forever," she muttered under her breath. "How long do we have to keep walking?"

"Beats the heck out of me," Mokuba answered. "I'm sure we'll find some shade soon...I _hope_."

Kaiba stopped in his tracks as something caught his eye in the distance. Gwen and Mokuba noticed him as frozen as a statue and stopped to look at him.

"Seto, you alright?" Mokuba asked.

Gwen then turned to see what Kaiba was looking at, but her eyes widened a bit when she saw a group of buildings not too far from where they were. "What the heck are those?" she asked.

"That's the old Kaiba Corp. Military Factory," Kaiba replied.

"Military Factory? But when was your company..." Gwen stopped and remembered. "Oh wait, that's right. After you took over, you turned the company into a gaming company, _right?_"

Kaiba nodded. "I ordered that factory to be shut down and destroyed years ago," he explained. "One of the Big Five, Nesbitt, was in charge of that facility, but tore it down. It was one of the _smartest_ decisions that I have ever made." The CEO then gripped both his fists as he blurted out, "Why is Noah showing all of this? What is it that he wants from me? How does he know everything of my past?"

He shouted out, _"_If you're listening to me, Noah, then you can't treat me like a puppet, forever! When I find out who you _really_ are, you are going to _pay_ for ever messing with me!"

The trio then waited to see if they could hear a response...but all they could hear is just the desert winds.

"You know, I can't really tell if he's listening or not," the Goth Girl pointed out.

Kaiba scoffed and kept walking. "Whatever. Let's check it out." With that, he, Mokuba, and Gwen continued onward towards the facility, which looks far away in the distance what with the heat radiating down upon them.

After several minutes of walking, just as they saw that they were getting closer and closer to the facility, Gwen couldn't help but to rub her eyes a bit from staring out into the sun for so long, and was now starting to see things that totally wasn't normal, but when she opened her eyes again, she stopped where she was and saw another door standing before her. Kaiba and Mokuba both stopped and stared at it, as well.

"What the...great, _another_ one?" Mokuba said. "What does Noah want to show us now?"

Gwen let out a groan as she leaned down to put her boots on. "Well, whatever it is he wants to show us, this better be important."

Kaiba scoffed as he walked towards the door. "Let's make this quick, already. This is all clearly a waste of time. If he wanted to face me, he could've done so, already." He then stood before the door and laid his hand on the handle. When he opened it, there was a glow, and it had glowed brighter and brighter the more Kaiba opens the door wider.

Everyone closed their eyes, as the bright glow surrounded them.

When the glow had faded away, the trio opened their eyes and blinked a few times before looking around to see where they are. It was strange. They looked and saw that they were in a cul-de-sac, with small houses all around.

Mokuba blinked his eyes again in confusion.

"This...this is _weird_," he said. "Seto, I don't remember being here, do you?"

Kaiba just shook his head. "Of course not. Do you think I would've known?"

Gwen looked around the neighborhood and rubbed her chin a little. She suddenly heard someone opening a door and a little girl's voice is called out, "Okay, mom! We're going out!"

Another voice spoke out, "Don't be out too long!"

The Goth Girl turned her head...and her eyes widened, and felt herself holding her breath. Out of one of the houses came out two small kids, who looked as if they were around the ages of 9 and 8. One was a simple girl with matching black hair and eyes but with a small blue bow on one side of her head, wearing just a simple blue T-shirt with green longsleeves underneath with a pair of blue shorts on with black Mary Jane shoes. The other was a boy with long brown hair, has the same eyes as the girl, and was wearing an orange T-shirt with a pair of jean shorts and sandals.

Kaiba and Mokuba then saw the two kids and watched with Gwen as both of the kids were out in their front yard, the young boy holding up a soccer ball.

"C'mon sis! Think you can beat _me?_" the boy asked.

The girl let out a giggle. "Would I ever. Now give me that ball, Alex!"

"Well then, catch me if you can!"

The boy dropped the soccer and kicked it at the other side. The girl made a dash for it, but the boy also ran for the ball and so they both played around trying to take the soccer ball from the other, all the while laughing and smiling all at the same time.

"_Who_ are those two?" Mokuba asked. "They look like they're having fun."

Gwen continued to watch as the two kids played around, and was so shocked at the image before her that when she tried to speak, no words came from her mouth. Kaiba looked over to her and saw the look on Gwen's face.

"You alright?"

Gwen snapped out of her thoughts and turned her head to face Kaiba. She turned away and shook her head.

"Those kids right there...They're...they're...that's _me_ and my little brother! Back seven years ago!"

Both Kaiba and Mokuba's eyes widened with shock, and they both turned back to look at the little kids, who had tackled each other to the ground and then laughed about it afterwards.

"I get it now! That girl right there! That's _you_, wasn't it?" Mokuba asked.

Gwen could only nod. "Why would Noah want to send us here?"

Before they knew it, everything faded to black all around them. They then finally found themselves in what seemed to be inside of a home, where there was the young Gwen, who was sitting on a kitchen table. There were drawing paper scattered everywhere, and that she was doodling. And right across from her was a man that seemed to be in his late twenties, with messy black hair, but has quite noticeable handsome features.

"Crap," the Goth girl muttered.

"Who's that guy?" Mokuba asked, pointing a finger at him.

"Th-that's my dad," said Gwen.

Kaiba turns his head to look at her and asked, "Your dad?"

The Goth girl nodded, while explaining while looking at the scenerio before them, "My dad and I...we used to be so close. He would teach me some things he know when he's around my age. We would also go to places together."

The trio saw the young Gwen handing over the paper she was doodling on towards her dad, in which he took and looked at it for a few seconds.

"Nice job, your getting good at this," he said with a smile, before setting the paper down. "But there's a couple of mistakes. Watch what I can do, okay?"

He took a pencil and started to draw over it, with the young Gwen leaning over the table to watch him and realized what she missed out.

"Oh," the young Gwen slowly said.

"No worries, all you need is just a little bit of practice," her dad said, giving her a small pat on the head.

The young girl slightly blushes and said, "S-sure. Right."

"And I was also taught on how to draw," Gwen commented. "I practiced many times and learned from him."

Mokuba walks up towards the huge mess of papers, some doodles about aliens, basketball, and what seemed to be Gwen's parents and younger brother. There were others doodled too.

"I can see why," he said.

Everything fades around them to black once more, and they suddenly found themselves in what seemed to be one of those hallways from an elementary school. The hallway was filled with small lockers, doors leading to classrooms and restrooms. The clock strike three, and when this happens, the bells suddenly go off, with kids running out to get the heck out of school.

Gwen went ahead and walks ahead of Kaiba and Mokuba, walking through the hallway. Mokuba decided to follow her, and then his older brother afterwards. The Goth girl walks through, and suddenly heard a loud banging sound. She looks over, and saw the younger version of her brother getting surrounded by three, tall-looking bullies.

"Tough luck in the Karate Try Outs, Alex!" the blonde haired girl said. "They outta kick you out, permanently!"

"Yeah, my wittle sister can fight better than you!" a dumb-looking boy said, punching Alex in the face once more.

Gwen remembers this day. She remembered about her brother getting beat up the day after the first try outs. Mokuba saw the scene before him, and got mad.

"Hey!" he yelled. "Get away from him!"

"Mokuba, this is a Virtual Simulation, remember?" the Goth girl reminded her.

The Young Brother looks away, blushing slightly and said, "Oh, yeah."

Kaiba walks up right next to the Goth girl, and couldn't help but watch as the bullies continue to torment Alex, and continues to beat him and slam him against the locker. But before one of them can throw another punch at him, the dumb-looking boy was shoved onto the ground. Not too soon after that, the blonde hair girl got one of her pigtails pulled harshly until her face got slammed onto the locker.

Before a tall, brown hair boy can do anything, he felt like someone went between his legs and kicks him where it hurts. When this was all over, the young version of Gwen suddenly appeared in front of Alex, looking like she just survived a fight.

"Hey, it you!" the blonde hair girl yelled, her face stinging in pain.

"Leave Alex alone, or else I won't go easy on you!"

The dumb-looking boy looks up, and said, "You call that easy? We're out of here!"

With that, the three tall bullies all stood up and ran away as fast as they could down the hallway. Young Gwen turns around, and helps her brother out.

"Hey, you saved me," Alex muttered.

She took his hand, and said, "Come on. I'll take you to the nurse. It's a lot safer there."

Alex couldn't help but to shed a tear, and smile at his older sister, saying, "Th-thanks."

With that, both siblings started down the hall, hand-in-hand.

"So...you saved your brother?" Mokuba asked, looking over to Gwen.

The Goth Girl nodded before saying, "Sometimes. He usually gets bullied alot when we were kids."

The Young Brother smiled, and said, "And not to mention the way you treated those bullies! That was awesome!"

Gwen rolled her eyes away and smiled, rubbing one of her arms and said, "Uh...yeah."

Kaiba couldn't help but to look at her with astonishment in his eyes and thought, _That's kind of the same way I would do whenever I protect Mokuba. Even back at the orphanage. Are there more things about her than I already know?_

Everything around them faded into black once more, and they saw themselves back into the same house they were in. Not after a split second, there was a large yell.

"What was that?" Mokuba asked.

Gwen ran over towards the hallway, and from what she least expected it, she found her dad, beating up her mother until she hits harshly against the wall.

"No," she said, looking down on the ground.

Both Kaiba and Mokuba caught up with her, and saw the scenerio continuing before them. Her dad grabbing her mom ruthlessly by the hair, and kicks her in the face as her head hits against the wall, causing a small hole.

"Whoa, this is crazy!" the Young Brother freaked.

"I remember," said Gwen. "This was one of those days...ever since my dad got laid off of work..."

Mokuba turns his head to look at her before the Goth Girl continued, "I'm not sure what made him changed to be like this other than that, but...now and then, he would...do things to my mom...and sometimes my brother and I...whenever she gets paid extra in her job or if she finds his secret stash, or cheating on her with another man eater...then..."

Mokuba's head pokes up and asked, "What secret stash?"

"Mokuba, when we get home, remind me to remind you to go to your room," said Kaiba.

**"DAD, STOP!"**

All three looked and saw the young Gwen hitting against her dad, defending against her mother, who was now unconscious.

"Dad, what are you thinking?"

Her father glares at his daughter, took a random lamp from a small stand, and hits her against it.

"Don't **EVER** hit me again!"

The young Gwen wiped her forehead, and saw with her hand that she was bleeding a little bit. She was then cut short when her dad took the small stand and hits her against it multiple times. He threw it away, before reaching into his boot and drawing out a small knife. Kaiba's eyes widen when he saw this, and when he at least expects it, Gwen's dad tries to hit her with it, but the young girl kept missing. He then slashes it, and makes a direct target to her shirt...and the tip of the blade hitting her stomach.

He then leans down on top of his daughter, who was crying from the pain, and lifts up the knife. After a minute or two, he hesitates before getting off of her. He places the knife back into his boot, and stomps past Kaiba, Mokuba, and Gwen. A loud, door banging sound was heard, as the Goth girl looks back at her past self. She watches herself, as tears were rolling down her cheeks from the pain and the small amounts of blood on her forehead and stomach, pleading for the pain to go away.

Gwen then felt something wrapping around her waist. She looked down and saw Mokuba clinging onto her.

"M-_Mokuba_?"

The Young Brother leaned his head up to look at her with a sorry look in his eyes and says, "Gwen, I'm so sorry about what you've been through. What your dad did; that was just _horrible_. Was he the reason why...well, you know?"

"Relax, I know you don't want to offend me for being a Goth who likes everything dark, skulls, and such," Gwen pointed out. "And...that is part of it."

"Part of _it_?" Mokuba asked. "You mean..."

Kaiba instantly knew what the Goth Girl meant, and had opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out from his mouth.

But the pain didn't stop there... Everything had faded to black all around the trio.

"Now what? I hope we're just going back," Mokuba said.

Before they knew it, the trio were now in what seemed to look like a bedroom. The walls were colored with tanned wallpapers with brown carpets on the floor, a dresser with a TV on top, a couple of nightstands, a green couch, and a queen-sized bed in the center of the room.

"I don't think we've seen the end of this," Kaiba pointed out.

Mokuba then looked up at Gwen again. "Gwen, do you remember this place?"

Gwen looked around the room. It did felt familiar to her, but she has a very bad feeling about it. Then, her, and the Kaiba brothers heard a door opening behind them, so they all turned to look, and saw to their surprise that it was Young Gwen again and her father, who looked much calmer than he did before in the previous flashback.

"Dad, what are we doing here?" Young Gwen asked.

Her father smiled down to her and answered, "Well, your mother and I are going through some..._tough_ choices right now, so it'd be best to stay away from the house for the night."

Young Gwen nodded, but with a fearful look in her eyes. "Y-You're not gonna hurt me again, will you?"

Gwen's father nodded. "No, no. You did _nothing_ wrong, dear."

The young girl then walks into the room and right in front of the trio, but then flinched when she heard the door locked from behind her. She then turned around and looked up to her father and asked, "Uh, Dad? Why did you lock the door?"

Gwen's eyes widened.

She remembered.

She remembered why this place was so familiar.

"N..._No_..." she whispered, her shoulders starting to shake.

"Gwen? You alright?" Mokuba asked.

Kaiba also noticed Gwen's change in behavior. They all watched on as her father took her daughter's hand and led her to the bed, phasing through the trio as if they were just ghosts. They all turned around and saw her father lifting up Gwen with both his hands and set her down on the edge of the bed and knelt down in front of her.

"Just so no one would barge in here and to prevent _bad_ people from breaking in here and doing _bad_ things," Gwen's father explained.

For some reason, to Kaiba, it felt like a lie. Mokuba pulled away from Gwen and continued to watch, thinking about what her father would want with her. Fear began to swept up on the Goth Girl, her eyes widening.

Young Gwen then sniffed the air and then asked, "Dad, was that your _breath_? It smells icky."

Her dad chuckled. "Forgive me, Gwenny. I've had a few _things_ along with my dinner, but I'll be fine. Now then..."

He reached out his hand and took hold of her arm. Gwen lets out a small scoff as she watched on with a digusted look on her face.

"D-Daddy...you said you _wouldn't_ hurt me. Why are you..._ow!_"

Gwen's father crept up over her and whispered in her ear, "You remind me _so_ much of your mother...I wonder if you _taste_ the same."

"W-_What?_"

Her father licked her daughter's ear as she let out a gasp.

"D-Dad! What are you...? _Dad!_"

Her father then got up, picked up Young Gwen and threw her on the center of the bed. Without hesitating, he got onto the bed and crawled his way on top of his own daughter and slams his mouth against hers rather hungrily.

Kaiba and Mokuba's eyes widened in shock at the sight before them, and Gwen simply placed both her hands over her mouth, and felt the waterworks in her eyes starting to work.

"Daddy! Stop! Dad! Get _off!_ Dad! _Stop!_"

Kaiba immediately took action and placed both his hands over Mokuba's eyes.

"What the, Seto!"

"When you're older, Mokuba!"

"But..."

_"I said when you're older!"_

Gwen began to sob at the sight. The haunting memories began to come back to her. She places her hands over her head and closed her eyes. She could still hear her younger self scream at the top of her lungs.

**"AH! DADDY! STOP IT! PLEASE STOP!"**

The CEO clung onto his brother as tight as he could, as he looked away. By now, Gwen had started to sob, the screaming still getting louder and louder within every minute.

"S-Stop..._p-please_...please stop..." she muttered under her breath. Without thinking, the Goth Girl leaned her head up and shouted. _**"STOP IT, NOAH! NO MORE! PLEASE NO MORE! STOP THIS! PLEASE STOP THIS!"**_

With that, Gwen had knelt down to the ground and clutched her head some more as she tried to block off the screaming. Kaiba looked over to Gwen and saw how this was effecting her. He supressed a growl and then stared up at the ceiling.

_**"NOAH! STOP THIS, NOW!"**_

* * *

_"Already? Fine, if that is what you want. And to think we were just about to get to the fun part."_

* * *

A white glow had surrounded the trio, and the young Gwen's screaming had faded away. Gwen places her hands on the ground, and felt the soft warm sand. She continued to sob a little as she looked around, and saw that they were back outside the abandoned facility still out in the desert. Kaiba and Mokuba then pulled apart and looked around.

"I'm glad that was over," Mokuba said, before looking over to Gwen and saw her current state, watching her continue to cry on the sand-covered ground. "G-_Gwen?_"

Kaiba looked over and saw the Goth Girl, who looked as if she was struggling to stop herself from crying, but with no success.

"So...so Gwen was..." Mokuba slowly said before lowering his head down.

Kaiba nodded, without taking his eyes off of Gwen.

"Yes, Mokuba. She was...she was _raped_...but by her _own_ father. So it really _was_ true."

Gwen instantly stopped sobbing and her eyes opened up, but with a frightened look on her face. She then looked up at the CEO and said with a snappy tone, "W-_What_ was true?"

Mokuba then blinked in realization and then looked back up at his older brother. "Wait. Does this have to do about what happened last night? Was that _why_ the doctor wanted to talk to you, big brother?"

By now, Gwen had fully stood up and looked over at Kaiba, that frightful look still on her face. "Talked to you about what? Kaiba, _don't_ lie to me. You knew about this? You knew about this all along?"

Kaiba stared at Gwen in the eyes and could see the hurt in her eyes. He doesn't know why, but he felt...somewhat sorry for the poor Goth Girl. He looked away and he simply nodded his head.

"I've known since last night. I've made sure no one else knew."

Gwen lowered her head down and clenched her fists so tight that they started to turn white. She let out a couple more sobs before she muttered something under her breath that Kaiba and Mokuba didn't catch what she just said.

"Pardon?" Kaiba asked.

The Goth girl muttered something again, but the Kaiba brothers still didn't heard her right.

"Gwen, what is it?" Mokuba asked. He wanted to get close to Gwen and hold her hands in a way to comfort her, but was afraid that she wouldn't allow that.

_"I...you..."_

Kaiba simply places a hand on his hip and said, "I still don't get it."

Gwen simply leaned her head up and shot a hateful look at the CEO, and shouted out,

**_"I HATE YOU, SETO KAIBA!"_**

Without even thinking, Gwen immediately took off away from both Kaiba and Mokuba, heading straight for the facility. The Young Brother reached his hand out and called out, "Gwen! _Wait!_ Come back!"

Gwen didn't listen. Instead, she kept on running, tears still running down her face like a flowing river, letting out a sob every minute or two as she kept on running. All Kaiba could do is just stand there and watched her go. Something glimmered out of the corner of his eye.

The CEO stared down at the ground and saw the pearl that Gwen has had earlier. She must've dropped it when she took off. He reached down and held up the pearl in his hand. He tightly took hold of the pearl, and after a couple minutes, he called out,

"Gwen! _Wait!"_

With that, he took off after the Goth Girl. Mokuba stood there for a moment out of confusion but then shook his head and went after his older brother, calling out, "Seto! Hold on!"

Within several minutes, they had finally made it into the abandoned facility, but by the time he got there, Kaiba saw that Gwen was nowhere to be seen. He looked around some more, as Mokuba caught up with him, and groaned out of fustration.

_"Darn it!"_

"She's probably hiding, Seto," Mokuba simply said, and then called out. "Gwen! It's alright! You can come out! We want to help you! Gwen!"

They both took off further into the facility, trying to look for any source of life. Kaiba then hollered once more, "Gwen! Where are you? _Gwen!"_

* * *

In one of the empty alleyways filled with empty crates and boxes, there sat Gwen, sitting with her back leaned against the wall and her arms wrapped around her legs. There were still tears falling from her face as she let out a couple of sobs and could hear Kaiba and Mokuba's voices in the distance.

"Gwen! Come out! Please! Gwen!"

She could hear Mokuba's innocent voice calling out. To think that a young kid such as him had to witness something like that. Why he doesn't seem traumatized by that, she'll never know. The next question is why Kaiba seemed so eager to find her, as well.

The Goth Girl leaned her head down and continued to sob quietly, just so the Kaiba brothers wouldn't hear her. She could hear a box fall not too far from her. She leaned her head up and had instantly stopped crying and took a look around.

There, standing before her, was Geoff, but with an emotionless look on his face.

"G-Geoff. There you are!"

She then instantly got up on her feet and made her way over to him. Gwen then clunged onto him and leaned her face against his bare chest as she said, "Thank goodness you're here. I can't stand being here any longer, especially with Kaiba. P-_Please_ tell me that Yugi and the rest are nearby."

She could hear Geoff chuckle, but when the Goth Girl looked up at him, she notices something...odd about his eyes.

"G-Geoff? A-Are you al-_ack!_"

Gwen then felt hitting her back against the wall and a tightening force on her neck. She looked up and saw Geoff and his hands around her neck, strangling her! She reacted and placed both her hands on his wrists, trying to pry him off of her.

"L-Let go! Let-_ack!_"

She started to cough, as his grip got tighter and tighter.

"Don't worry. You _won't_ die...but your body will soon be ours for the taking!"

Tears once again fell from her eyes, as she struggled so hard to breathe. That voice...that's _not_ Geoff's voice! Geoff would never do something like this to her or the others!

"K-Kaiba! **KAIBA!**"

Geoff slammed her against the wall again, as Gwen started to violently cough.

"It'll be over soon, so _just_ wait..."

Gwen notice black dots in her vision, and felt fatigue suddenly washing over her. She tried to stay conscious as much as she can, and did one final thing just in case...she kicked Geoff between his legs to the point where he lets go of her. The Goth Girl fell to the ground and closed her eyes, waiting to pass out and for the pain to cease...

She already had enough pain for more than one lifetime.

_"...Seto..."_


	11. The Last Temptation of Geoff

**Total Drama Yu-Gi-Oh!: Virtual Reality  
**

**Takes Place:** During the events of Total Drama Yu-Gi-Oh!: Battle City Tournament

**Summary: **Takes place during the intermission scene in Battle City Tournament, where everyone's been captured by Noah into the virtual world, and must do what it takes to get back to the real world!

**Pairings:** Hints of Seto/Gwen (obviously), more hints of Duncan/LeShawna and Yugi/Téa/Yami, and Duke/Serenity. Those are the only couples in mind, as of now.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following two shows. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island are _all_ owned by Fresh TV., Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the Australian Broadcast Company while YuGiOh!/GX/5Ds/ZeXal are _all_ owned by Nihon Ad Systems, Studio Gallop, and 4Kids (crud...). Please support the official releases.

**Warnings:** Crossover pairings either happening or coming soon. Also a couple of character bashings. As well as possible violence and themes unsuitable for younger readers. If you don't like it, don't even flame about it! Keep the comments to yourselves! Reader discretion is advised.

**A/N: **Okay guys, if you want to read this and are going to review, now would be the best time. If you guys read about the news that every single author needs to NOT log in or review stories, even those who DON'T have accounts, for tomorrow ONLY to show FF administrators we mean business, then you'll understand.

For now, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven:  
The Last Temptation of "Geoff"  
**

Geoff hissed out in pain before looking back down at Gwen, who was still struggling to stay awake. He let out a groan out of anger and immediately walked over to her and had grabbed her by her hoodie, yanking her up and slamming her back against the wall. Her eyes immediately opened wide and saw the angry look on the Party Dude's face.

"That's it, young lady! You asked for it!"

He then raised a fist and just as he was about to punch the Goth Girl, a voice spoke up, _"Hey! What are you doing to her?"_

Before Geoff could see who had said that, he was violently pushed to the point where he had let go of Gwen and had stumbled back in pain. The Goth Girl was about to fall to the hard concrete ground again had it not been for someone stopping her fall and helped lower her to the ground.

"Gwen? You alright?"

Gwen slowly looked and saw Mokuba with his arms around her with a worried look on his face.

"I-I'm fine, Moku-" she was cut short as she started to cough hard again. Mokuba unwrapped his arms and placed both his hands on her shoulders from behind.

"You don't look okay, Gwen," the Younger Brother said. "Take it easy."

"What happened?" another voice spoke up. "What did he _do_ to you?"

Gwen then looked up and saw Kaiba standing before her before kneeling down in front of her. Gwen shook her head a bit and said, "Geoff. I don't know why but...b-but he started to...to..."

Kaiba reached his hand up and pushed Gwen's hair back from her shoulders. He can easily make out large red marks on her neck, which was easily hidden by her black choker, but can tell upclose that she was choked. The CEO couldn't help but to grit his teeth out of anger at the sight.

Mokuba then looked up before them and his eyes widened.

"Guys! _Look out!_"

Gwen and Kaiba then turned to look, and saw Geoff coming back, but this time with a stick, who was charging right at them! Without thinking at the last moment, Kaiba shouted, "Mokuba! _Run!_" As Mokuba took off, Kaiba instantly took Gwen's hand and then instantly jumped out of the way in time from Geoff's attack, which had collided to the ground where they first were.

They instantly got back on their feet as Kaiba glared over at the Party Dude. Gwen also couldn't help but to blush a little with the way Kaiba was doing to protect her. The CEO lets go of her hand and then got right in front her in a protective stance.

"Geoff! What do you think you're _doing?_" he shouted.

'Geoff', on the other hand, chuckled before he said, "My name's _not_ Geoff...and I'm thinking about revenge!"

Kaiba squinted his eyes. "Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare! _En guarde!_" 'Geoff' then held up the wooden stick again and began to charge right at Kaiba and Gwen. Instantly, Kaiba turned around and pushes Gwen aside shouting out, _"Move!"_

The Goth Girl was pushed to the side and got right next to Mokuba as 'Geoff' began to violently attack the CEO by swinging around the stick, but Kaiba easily dodges his attack. He reaches for his Duel Disk and had taken a random card out of his deck and threw it at 'Geoff', only to be easily blocked.

But just before 'Geoff' can attack again, a voice started calling out, "Look there he is!"

'Geoff', Kaiba, Mokuba, and Gwen turned their heads to the source of that voice, and to their surprise, came running Yugi, Tea, LeShawna, Duncan, Joey, Duke, and Serenity.

"And Kaiba! And Mokuba! And Gwen!" Tea called out.

Kaiba blinked his eyes in confusion. _"Yugi!"_

Gwen tried her best to suppress her groan in fustration. After that little trip down memory lane, she was hoping not to deal with anyone right now, especially at a time like this. The rest of the gang stopped in their tracks with smiles on their faces looking over at 'Geoff'.

"Geoff, my man! Glad you're still in one piece!" Duncan called out.

"Are you okay?" Serenity asked.

'Geoff', however, scoffed with an annoyed look on his face. "Why don't you kids get _lost?_"

Yugi let out a gasp, but before he could ask the Party Dude what the matter was, realization had suddenly hit Duke as he called out, "Hey! Wait a minute! You're not Geoff, you great big phony! Hey guys! He's a _great_ big phony!"

"Yo, what are you talking about?" LeShawna asked, simply placing her hands on her hips. "I mean look at him. Looks like the same ol' Geoff to me."

Serenity spoke up, "Wait a minute, you guys! I think Duke's right."

'Geoff' chuckled once again and simply answered, "Yes. I'm Nesbitt, and I have taken over your friend's body."

Gwen's eyes widened. _If he's using Geoff's body, does that mean that Geoff..._

'Geoff' then turned his attention back towards Kaiba and held up the stick again.

"And now that's over...I can finally take care of you! _En guarde!_" He raised up his stick again and charged at Kaiba again, but then Kaiba jumped out of the way at the last minute and was able to grab a metal pipe off the ground. He then held it up to defend himself, but then Nesbitt attacked with his stick again from below as the pipe flew out of Kaiba's hands, sending it flying back onto the ground behind him.

"Nice try!" Nesbitt shouted.

Kaiba growled. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because this is payback for what you did to me! Have you forgotten that I'm a Grade 5 Kendo Master?" Kaiba couldn't help but to fold his hands into fists, preparing for another attack from Nesbitt, who raised his stick up in the air. _"Goodbye."_

Gwen couldn't help but to watch in horror at what Nesbitt was about to do to Kaiba. She looked over at the others and saw that they weren't going to do a thing about it, so in desperation, she ran ahead from Mokuba and headed right for Nesbitt and Kaiba.

Mokuba waved his hand up calling out, "Gwen! Wait!"

Nesbitt then lowered down his stick right at Kaiba at a haste, and Kaiba raised his arm up in defense and closed his eyes, preparing for the worst. He can hear a small crash, though he couldn't feel any pain. He then opened his eyes, and saw before him...

_"Gwen?"_

She had stepped right in front of him just in time, using her Duel Disk attached to her wrist as some kind of shield and had blocked the attack just in time. Nesbitt withdrew his stick and glared angrily at the Goth Girl.

"What? _You?_"

Gwen glared back at him and shouted, "Why don't we settle this the old fashion way by playing a Children's Card Game? Or better yet, let me kick your sorry butt back to the cold, rotting reaches of this forsaken place!"

Kaiba couldn't help but to smirk. He was starting to like the way Gwen was thinking. Nesbitt suppressed a groan and then raised a hand up. "Do you mind? This is between me and Kaiba, so why don't you get lost?"

**WHAP!**

Before the Goth Girl knew what had happened, she felt a stinging sensation on her face that coursed her way through her body as she fell against the cold hard ground. She immediately placed a hand over her cheek where she was hit as she tried her best not to groan in pain.

Kaiba couldn't help but to stare down at Gwen who had taken a hit for him. Just as he was about to walk over to her, Nesbitt blocked his way with his stick and said, "Not so fast, Kaiba. You and I have a score to settle." Kaiba turned his head and glared at Nesbitt in Geoff's body before Nesbitt said, "Don't worry. Your little girlfriend _won't_ miss you for long, because you're all going to be trapped here for-"

Before he could finish his sentence, something had pounced right on top of him. Nesbitt lets go of the stick and reached his hands up, trying to pull off what seemed to be a robot creature clinging onto his head.

Yugi blinked in confusion. "Whoa, what is _that?_"

Joey folded his hands into fists as he said, "Alright, that's it!"

With that, he took off running, as Duncan called out, "Dude, where are you going?"

Nesbitt was successful with getting the robot creature off of him and had thrown him aside, but just as he was about to turn back to Kaiba, out of the corner of his eye, he could see Joey running up to him.

"This is getting _too_ weird!" Joey shouted, and before anyone knew it, the Brooklyn-Accent teen delivered a kick to Nesbitt. "Take that, ya jerk!" Nesbitt was kicked back against a wall, which had broken through upon impact along with him.

Tea, Serenity, and LeShawna then ran up to Joey with angry looks on their faces.

"Yo dude, that's _still_ the Party Dude's body," LeShawna pointed out.

Joey froze before rubbing the back of his head with one of his hands. "Oh, eh-heh-heh."

Duncan walked over, looked over at the broken wall and then back towards Joey. "Dude, you just shoved him through a wall."

Joey shrugged. "Yeah, _so?_"

"So..." Duncan then gasped before he asked. "Are you taking steriods? Dude, wait until I tell the _entire_ fanbase about that!"

"What? Joey Wheeler _never_ stoops so low into taking lousy steroids, pal!"

Tea and LeShawna then walked over to the broken wall to inspect the damage and to see if Geoff's body was still intact. While everyone else was occupied, Kaiba looked over to Gwen, who was still on the ground with a hand over her cheek. He then walked over and knelt down beside her and simply placed a hand on her shoulder.

Gwen felt his touch and turned her head to face him.

"Are you alright?" Kaiba asked.

Gwen could only nod as she said, "Yeah, I'll be fine."

Kaiba reached his other hand up and pulled Gwen's hand away from her face to inspect the damage. There was a small red mark on her face, which matches the ones on her neck. The sight makes him growl in anger at what Nesbitt had done to Gwen. The Goth Girl, on the other hand, raised her eyebrows.

"Kaiba, you alright?" she simply asked.

"I'm_ fine_," Kaiba snapped, and had taken hold of Gwen's arm.

While the CEO was helping the Goth Girl up to her feet, Tea and LeShawna looked inside the dark, empty room in search of Nesbitt or any signs of life.

"Hello?" Tea called out.

Before the girls knew it, they could hear what seemed to be a motor running, followed by a bright light, in which both girls covered their eyes. They could hear the sound growing louder and louder until they learned that something was heading straight for them!

_"Pardon me!"_

Both Tea and LeShawna then ducked just in time as a motorbike had jumped right into the air past them. Everyone turned to look as Nesbitt smirked clutching onto the handles of the motorbike...turning his attention to Kaiba!

"Seto! Gwen! Look out!" Mokuba hollered out.

Both Gwen and Kaiba both saw Nesbitt heading right for them, so at the last minute, Kaiba jumped out of the way, pulling Gwen along with him by the arms again as Nesbitt landed and rode right past them. Gwen's eyes widened when she realized that he wasn't going after her and Kaiba, and judging by the direction Nesbitt was driving...

"_Oh no_...Mokuba! _Run!_" the Goth Girl shouted at the top of her lungs.

Before Mokuba could react, Nesbitt had drove by Mokuba and grabbed him by the collar of his yellow vest, holding him up in the air. Mokuba struggled to escape, shouting, "Let me go!" before Nesbitt raised an arm...and punched Mokuba square in the stomach.

Mokuba's eyes widened for a moment before they rolled into the back of his head as he closes his eyes, instantly unconscious. Nesbitt laid Mokuba on his lap as he placed both his hands on the handles again and looked back at Kaiba.

"Kaiba, I've taken something from you, so now we're_ even!_"

Kaiba's eyes widened as he called out, "Come back! Right now!"

But Nesbitt didn't listen. Instead, he drove right towards an entryway blocked by a yellow pole, only to smash right through it and drove right down into the dark tunnel. Joey, Yugi, Tea, Serenity, Duke, Duncan, and LeShawna ran over towards the entryway and looked straight into the darkness.

"We're too late! They're _gone!_" Joey shouted.

"Oh man, this sucks!" Duncan shouted, simply pulling his mohawk up with his hands. "Why is it that whenever something bad happens, we usually _stay_ in the background and do _nothing_ at all?"

Yugi stared down into the tunnel and shouted, "Mokuba!"

Gwen just stood there, trying to figure something out. The Goth Girl can't stand there and let Mokuba be taken captive again. She had to help him. She looked back at the broken wall, looked back at her friends' backs again, and then back towards the wall where she made a run for it. She walked right into the dark empty room through the wreck and looked around.

"Come on...there should be one in here..._Bingo._"

Out of the corner of her midnight eyes, there was an object covered by a white sheet that was covered in a blanket full of dusts. Gwen reached her hands over it and then pulled the sheet back. Her hinch was correct, all along. There was motorbike there looking as new as day. She placed both hands on the handles, but before she could sit down, she saw two other hands being placed over hers'.

"And just what do you think _you're_ doing?"

Gwen looked up and saw Kaiba with a mad, yet concern look on his face.

"What do you mean _'what am I doing'_? I'm going after that creep! And now's not the time to argue, okay?"

Kaiba, however, ran over and jumped onto the motorbike, as Gwen took a couple steps back at the motion. There was a key in the ignition and so when Kaiba turned it, the motor started running again. Kaiba turned his head towards Gwen and said, "Stay out of this. This is _my_ concern."

The Goth Girl then grabbed hold of Kaiba by the arm and said, "Again, I don't want to argue with you, Kaiba! I'm going after him, too, whether you like it or not! If it were my little brother, I would _still_ go!"

Kaiba then turned his head and closed his eyes in thought. Then those memories came back, of how Gwen and her little brother Alex were really close when they were young kids. For some reason, it had reminded him of himself and Mokuba when they were younger. After doing much thinking, Kaiba opened his eyes and looked up at Gwen again.

"Then what are you waiting for? _Hop on!_"

Meanwhile with the others...

"Don't worry, you guys," Yugi said, with a concerned look on his face. "We'll get Mokuba back! All we have to do is stick together-"

"Now's not the good time for speeches like that, Yug," Duncan said, looking annoyed.

All of a sudden, there were sounds of an engine running behind them. When Tea and LeShawna look, they all walked back aside, as, for a split second, something driving right past them, and down the tunnel. It only took Duncan a moment to realize who they were...

"Wait a minute, Kaiba _and_ Gwen?" he asked. "What the heck are they doing?"

All of a sudden, they all heard a robotic-like bark before them. They all turned around, and saw a yellow-colored robotic puppy sitting before them.

"What, a _puppy_?" Joey asked.

"Where did it come from?" Tea asked.

"Who cares?" Duke asked. "For all I know, it could possibly be one of Noah's tricks or something."

Serenity suddenly figures out something. She saw that this was the same robotic thing that attacked Nesbitt earlier.

"Hold on guys," the Sweet Girl said. "I think this robot puppy might be friendly."

Joey turns his head and asked, "What makes you say that, Serenity?"

"This little guy risked his life to save Kaiba," Serenity explained, kneeling over and smiling at the yellow puppy. "Hello, little guy."

The yellow puppy looks surprisingly happy, and started barking with approval before running up towards the Sweet Girl and jumping into her arms.

"Aww, I think he likes you, Serenity," said Tea.

"Okay, _fine,_" said Joey, crossing his arms. "I'll let you keep him, but you need to be responsible for it."

"Getting new pets aside, how about if we follow Kaiba and Gwen and see what's going on," said Duncan. "We _might_ be able to find Geoff if we do."

Yugi nodded, saying, "Great idea, Duncan."

The yellow puppy started to bark, looking like he was trying to say something, but Joey looks at him annoyed.

"That's just great," he said. "We kept him for five seconds, and already, it's getting _annoying_."

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Kaiba and Gwen, they were still riding on the motocycler, riding through the tunnels. There was suddenly a bright light near the end of it, and as soon as they were out of there, they were suddenly on a bridge in the middle of an ocean...with the bridge having a huge gap on it.

"Uh-oh," the Goth girl said.

"Hold on!"

Gwen wraps her arms around him tightly as the CEO rides off the bridge, and landed safely on the otherside. But not before seeing someone on the road.

"Hey you! Get off the road!"

With that, the next thing the both of them knew, there was a bright flash of light followed by the sound of an explosion. Gwen felt like she was being pushed off of the motorcycle, but felt like someone broke her fall. Afterwards, she felt someone pulling her up until her feet hits the ground..

"Are you okay?"

She opened her eyes, looks up, and suddenly came into contact to his eyes with hers.

"Y-_yeah_," the Goth girl said.

However, their 'moment' was cut short when they heard chuckling from across a fire from them. They unexpectedly saw someone there, wearing a hat, sun glasses, trench coat...and a Duel Disk strapped on his left arm.

"_Aww_, what a heartful moment," he joked.

Kaiba instantly shot a glare at him and asked, "Where is my brother?"

"Who, Mokuba?" the man asked. "I saw him with some teen riding a motocyle that passed here a while ago. But if you ever want to see him ago, you got to go through me. I've been waiting a long time for this!"

"Oh please," Kaiba said, crossing his arms. "How are you using tricks as to kidnapping Mokuba?"

"You aren't qualified to accuse me this way, Mr. Kaiba," said the man.

It took Kaiba a moment to realize who he is, before he spoke, "Lector. I recognize that southern accent from anywhere."

"And let me guess," Gwen mockingly said to the man, but still with a serious look on her face. "Are _you_ one of Noah's seven evil ex boyfriends?"

"Don't play dumb with me, missy!" The man, Lector, yelled. "I'm the fifth, and final member of the Big Five! And once I'm through with you two, I'll get two bodies for the price of one. One for Master Noah, while the other for me!"

Before Kaiba or Gwen knew, two screens suddenly shown up in front of them, and on the screen were moving cards. They both immediately recognizes them as Duel Monster cards, complete with Monsters, Spells, Traps, and Rituals.

"It's easy, just pick up to forty cards from our Virtual Card Database," Lector explains. "And just so you know, Mr. Kaiba, God Cards aren't available."

The CEO snaps his fingers and said angerly, "_Darn it_!"

With that said, both of them started choosing cards. Most they know, some they just discovered that might help them. With that, the screens disappeared, with their Duel Disks suddenly glowing, their new decks ready to use.

"Now look through your decks and choose a Deck Master."

Both started looking through their decks, until they instantly picked one.

"For my Deck Master, I choose Lord of Dragons!" Kaiba explaims.

A monster wearing an armor with a blue cape similar to a dragon's appeared.

"And I choose Magician's Valkyria!"

With that, a female wearing revealing armor similar to the Dark Magician Girl's, but with emerald green eyes and long brown-ish hair shows up.

"And as for me, I'll be acting as my own Deck Master, but I'll reveal it in due time. But for now..._Let's Duel_!"


	12. Kaiba & Gwen vs Leichtor Part 1

**Total Drama Yu-Gi-Oh!: Virtual Reality  
**

**Takes Place:** During the events of Total Drama Yu-Gi-Oh!: Battle City Tournament

**Summary: **Takes place during the intermission scene in Battle City Tournament, where everyone's been captured by Noah into the virtual world, and must do what it takes to get back to the real world!

**Pairings:** Hints of Seto/Gwen (obviously), more hints of Duncan/LeShawna and Yugi/Téa/Yami, and Duke/Serenity. Those are the only couples in mind, as of now.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following two shows. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island are _all_ owned by Fresh TV., Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the Australian Broadcast Company while YuGiOh!/GX/5Ds/ZeXal are _all_ owned by Nihon Ad Systems, Studio Gallop, and 4Kids (crud...). Please support the official releases.

**Warnings:** Crossover pairings either happening or coming soon. Also a couple of character bashings. As well as possible violence and themes unsuitable for younger readers. If you don't like it, don't even flame about it! Keep the comments to yourselves! Reader discretion is advised.

**A/N: **I'm really, really, really, really, really, really, REALLY sorry that this story is almost a month due! I'm currently taking some college classes on how to survive college, plus I have a thing called _LIFE_...and dealing with two spoiled girls in the process.

My current goal is that I'll try and see if I can finish this story by the end of August, and then moving on to the Orichalcos saga.

So I hope you enjoy anyway, and sorry for the long wait.

Also, since you guys read about the Double Duel Kaiba and Gwen took part in the Battle City Tournament story, can you find a Deja Vu in this chapter?

* * *

**Chapter Twelve:  
Kaiba & Gwen vs. Leichter Part 1  
**

**Kaiba: 4000/Leichter: 4000/Gwen: 4000**

Like other Duels that the others had before, each will take a turn. Leichter suggests that since Gwen is a lady, she gets to go first, then Leichter goes, then Kaiba goes, then Leichter goes again, and that's how it goes. The Fifth Member also said that it's optional for both the CEO and the Goth girl to work together and plan strategies as a team. Gwen bit her bottom lip after hearing that. After that Double Duel with Lumis and Umbra yesterday and with Kaiba's attitude mixed with it, she doesn't even want to deal with this. The Goth girl could feel her anger boiling, her hatred she announced to Kaiba a while back coming back up.

_"Fine,"_ she muttered, drawing a card from her deck _(6)_. "I place one card face down and summon the Gemini Elf in attack mode!"

She slips a card into the Spell/Trap zone, and slams another onto the Monster Zone _(4)_, two beautiful female elves appearing in front of their master. One has long blonde hair with a comfortable light blue dress that shows off her bust, with long light blue arm warmers that goes with her dress, and purple markings on her forehead and cheeks. The other has long orange-brown hair with a strapless purple dress that, like the blonde haired elf, shows her bust. She also has markings on her face, though they're dark green's. **(ATK: 1900/DEF: 900)**

"Try and see if you can past these girls."

Gwen watches as Leichter drew a card from his deck _(6)_, and places a card face down on the Monster Zone, and slips two cards into the Spell/Trap zone _(3)._

She also watches that it was Kaiba's turn, as he summoned Spear Dragon in attack mode **(ATK: 1900/DEF: 0)** _(5)_, and attacks Leichter's face down monster, which turns out to be Hiro's Shadow Scout, as it gets destroyed. It's special ability activates, allowing the CEO to draw three new cards from his deck, and discard any card that are Spells _(8)_. He has two, as he discards them _(6)_.

And since Spear Dragon's effect activated, Leichter loses life points since his monster's defense is lower then it's attack **(Leichter's LP: 4000 - 2600)**. Since Spear Dragon attacked, one of it's effects forces it to switch itself to defense mode **(DEF: 0)**. Kaiba slips a card into the Spell/Trap zone _(4)_ and ended his turn.

Leichter activated one of his face down cards, a Trap card called Solemn Wishes, which allows him to gain five hundred life points for each card he drew. It was now his turn, as he drew a card from his deck _(4)_, and gained five hundred extra life points **(Leichter's LP: 2600 - 3100)**.

And while this happens, the Goth Girl could suddenly feel her Deck Master, Magician's Valkyria leaning next to her.

_"Gwen, I know that you and Kaiba can win this,"_ she whispered to her.

Gwen suddenly looks shocked, as she turns to look at her Deck Master, her eyes widen, and whispered back, _"Did you just...talk? I thought Duel Monsters can't talk!"_

_"Listen, I know that you may be mad at the moment, but you need to put your anger aside and work with Kaiba to win,"_ Magician's Valkyria whispered.

_"What?"_ Gwen asked in a whisper. _"What? But I've dealt with something like this yesterday, and Kaiba refused to help me until near the end. How am I suppose to work with him if he has that attitude again?"_

Before Magician's Valkyria could speak, Leichter spoke up and said, "Hey! Missy! It's your turn!"

Gwen turns around and saw that Leichter set another monster face down in defense mode, as well as another card placed face down _(2)_.

"Fine," she muttered again, drawing a card from her deck _(5)_, and said, "I summon one monster face down in defense mode!"

The Goth girl places a card horizontally face down on the Monster Zone _(4)_, as it appears right next to the Gemini Elf.

"Now it's my turn to attack!" she yelled. "Gemini Elf, attack his face down monster!"

"Activate Mask of Perplexicity!"

One of the cards flipped open in front of him, the image showing a gas mask of some sort. Before Gwen knew what just happened, the mask from the card suddenly latches onto her.

"Ah!" she screamed. "I can't see anything! Get it off! _Get it off!_"

"Now when you attack, you won't see what it is," Leichter explained.

Gwen tries to look through the mask, but couldn't see clearly. She saw a face down Monster card before her, but couldn't see quite clearly who it belongs to.

"Gemini Elf...attack..._whatever!_"

Both elves jumped up, as the mask on Gwen's face disappeared. She then saw that the elves instead attack her own face down Monster, revealing to be a young female magician with blond hair and an outfit similar to Dark Magician, before it disappeared.

"Thanks, Gwen!" Kaiba said, with a smirk on his face. "Because now I activate my Trap Card!"

The card flips open in front of him, the image showing multiple virus-like balls with spikes on them, one of them having a Japanese symbol.

"My Crush Card Virus!"

However, there was a red lazer being shot from Leichter, and before Kaiba or Gwen knew it, the Crush Card Virus card got destroyed.

"What?" Kaiba asked. "Your Deck Master has the power to destroy Trap Cards? Now I know what you are..."

"That's _right!_"

With that, Leichter took off and threw away his cloak, hat, and sunglasses, revealing to be a Monster that looks like a cyborg-kind of-burn-victim person in green clothing with spikes on his waistband and wristbands.

"My Deck Master is Jinzo!" Leichter explained. "I've been waiting for this for a long time, Mr. Kaiba. For years, I have stood by your side and watch you rise to power. And as Gozaburo's right hand men, not only did I help you, but I raised you until you took everything from me! I had sold many weapons to other countries, but the main weapon was your Virtual System!"

"You're _insane,_" Kaiba said, glaring at the member before him and Gwen. "Gozaburo stole that idea from me and used for war all around the world. What makes you think I force him to death?"

Gwen was watching the conversation. Just what the heck does this all mean, anyway?

"And to think that it _all_ started on the day of your twelth birthday..." Leichter pointed out, and started to explain.

The more Leichter talks about Kaiba's past, the more Gwen learns more about him. She learned from him that when Kaiba turned twelve, his 'education' was over, and was given a new task. He was given a two-percent share of KaibaCorp., which was, surprisingly, ten million dollars. The Goth Girl never knew that the Kaiba family was that rich, that explains the Battle City Tournament, the stadium under construction, and the finals being held up in the sky.

She also listened that, by the same day next year, Seto has to pay back Gozaburo ten times the amount of shares he recieved. If he passes the test, he earns the last name Kaiba. But if he fails, he and Mokuba has to go back to the orphanage. With that, Kaiba accepts the task, and Leichter was assigned to help him out.

Gwen was amazed of how Kaiba could pull that off. With the help of Leichter, Kaiba was able to spend the two percent shares to a company and was paid back ten times the amount.

"Your money-earning abilities were _far_ beyond Gozaburo's imagination, Mr. Kaiba," Leichter continued.

"All because he used my Virtual System for military weapons," Kaiba angerly said. "I had to do whatever I can to surpass that man."

"Well it's all coming to an end now!" Leichter said. "Once I defeat you and your female companion, I will return to the real world in her body!"

"Sicko!" Gwen angerly snapped. "Besides, Magician's Apprentice's special ability kicks in. When it gets destroyed, I get to Special Summon a Level Two Spellcaster-type Monster to take it's place. And I have to summon it face down defense mode."

She took her Deck out of her slot, and looks through her cards until she picks one up, and places it onto the Monster Zone. The Goth Girl then places her Deck back into the slot.

_Besides, my face down card is also a trap! _she thought. _Now it's useless!_

"That ends my turn," Gwen said, crossing her arms in anger.

It was now Leichter's turn, as he drew a card from his deck _(3)_, and thanks to Solemn Wishes' effect, he gains five hundred life points for each card drawn **(Leichter's LP: 3100 - 3600)**.

"I place two cards face down and end my turn," he said, slipping two cards into the Spell/Trap zone _(1)_.

"Then I guess it's my move," Kaiba said, drawing a card from his deck _(7)_. "I'll switch my Spear Dragon into attack mode!"

Spear Dragon then flies up, indicating that it's ready for battle **(ATK: 1900)**.

"Now go!" the CEO said. "Attack his face down monster!"

Spear Dragon unleashes a tornado-like attack from it's mouth, and attack Leichter's face down monster, turning out to be a futuristic jar with an eye before it disappeared. **(Leichter's LP: 3600 - 1700)**

"It's a Cyber Jar!" Gwen pointed out.

"Exactly," said Leichter. "Now all of your monsters get destroyed, and we each draw five new cards from our Decks and Special Summon any level four or lower monsters."

With that said, Spear Dragon, Gemini Elf, and Gwen's face down monster gets destroyed, each Duelist drawing five cards from their decks _(Leichter: 6; Gwen: 9; Kaiba: 12)_.

"I summon Vorse Raider and Twin-Headed Behemoth!"

Kaiba places two cards onto the Monster Zone _(10)_, a beast-like warrior with both double blades **(ATK: 1900/DEF: 1200)** and a purple dragon with two heads with spikes sticking out **(ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200)**.

"I summon a monster in face down defense mode and Ebon Magician Curran!"

Gwen places two cards onto the Monster Zone _(7)_, one of them face down, and another was a girl with long brown hair and wears a cute black bunny hat, and a Gothic-Lolita dress, carrying a long pink whip **(ATK: 1200/DEF: 0) **shows up.

"And I summon Injection Angel Lily!"

Leichter places a card onto the Monster Zone _(5)_, a female wearing a short nurse-like clothing with pink-colored angels wings, and carrying a large needle with a small amount of green liquid **(ATK: 400/DEF: 1500)**.

Kaiba smirked, and said, "Piece of cake. Gwen and I have the upper hand. We can beat you at ease."

_"We?"_

The CEO could sense a hateful tone in her voice. He looks over to where Gwen is, as she glares at him once more.

"Since when was there a we, anyway?" she asked again. "Whatever happened to your 'I work by myself' attitude, anyway?"

Kaiba glares back at her, asking right back, "What?"

The Goth Girl groaned in frustration, saying, "You know what? Forget this! Let's just beat Leichter, and get it over with!"

The CEO sighed, and turns back to the Dueling field, thinking, _If she's still mad at me for discovering her secret, or about that Duel we had yesterday..._

"If your done fighting like a couple that broke up, then it's my move," Leichter said, drawing a card from his deck _(6)_. "And thanks to Solemn Wishes, I gain another five hundred Life Points! **(Leichter's LP: 1700 - 2200)**. And now I activate the face down card Watch Tranquilizer!"

One of the cards flipped open in front of him, but before either Kaiba or Gwen saw the image, a tranquilizer appeared and shot at Vorse Raider.

"This card decreases a Monster's attack power at the same level as that Monster," Leichter explained. "And since Vorse Raider is a level four monster, it loses for hundred attack points! **(Vorse Raider's ATK: 1900 - 1500) **But we're not through yet! I activate Injection Angel Lily's special ability! By decreasing two thousand of my life points, she gains an additional three thousand attack power till my Battle Phase is over!" **(Leichter's LP: 2200 - 200)**

The needle that Injection Angel Lily was holding was starting to fill up with green liquid, indicating that her attack power's increasing **(Injection Angel Lily's ATK: 400 - 3400)**.

"Now attack his Vorse Raider!" Leichter commanded. "Time to check the disease!"

Injection Angel Lily smirks as charges the needle at Vorse Raider, giving it exstruciating pain and disappeared **(Kaiba's LP: 4000 - 2100)**. Gwen watches while this happen, with no signs of remorse on her face.

_Serves him right!_ she angerly thought.

"Next, I'll activate my Spell Card Sebek's Blessing," Leichter explained, one of the cards flipping open, the image showing an alligator-like sorceror with a glow on it's amulet. "This increases my life points with the same amount you lost, Mr. Kaiba. **(Leichter's LP: 200 - 2100)** I'll summon one monster in face down Defense mode and end my turn."

He places a card horizontally on the Monster Zone _(5)_, and his turn was over. Gwen drew a card from her deck _(8)_. While she was thinking of her strategy, Kaiba couldn't help but to look at the Goth girl think.

_Gwen better not mess this one up! If she summons a stronger monster, or attacks with one of hers already on the field, Leichter might activate Injection Angel Lily's effect. We need to wait on an opportunity to take her down._

"Gwen, listen to me for a minute!" he angerly snaps.

Gwen looks back at him, and glares at him, before the CEO continues, "If you think I will refuse to help you, then you're mistaken. We both have a common goal, and that is to find Mokuba. We need to set aside our differences and take Leichter down!"

The Goth girl crosses her arms, and asked, "Oh, so now your warming up to me? Ugh, how much more of a jerk can you be? I mean, if you look up jerk in the dictionary, there should've been a picture of you in there!"

Kaiba glares back at her and yells, "You still mad at me for knowing your secret?"

"_More_ than you and I can imagine," Gwen muttered in a dark tone. "I place one card face down and call it a turn."

She places a card onto the Monster zone horizontally _(7)_.

"I activate my face down card Life Absorbing Machine," Leichter quickly announced, one of the cards flipping open in front of him, the image showing a virus-like insect on a man's back. "As long as this card's in play, during my Stand By phase, I get half the life points that I paid last turn. And it's my move!"

He drew a card from his deck _(6)_, and said, "Now I sacrifice my face down Monster to summon my ultimate weapon! The one and only that Gozaburo created!" _(5)_

All of a sudden, there was a rocket that appeared in front of him. After a moment or two, it launches out, right into the sky...and into outer space.

_"Mechanism set. Targetting...Seto Kaiba."_


	13. Kaiba & Gwen vs Leichtor Part 2

**Total Drama Yu-Gi-Oh!: Virtual Reality  
**

**Takes Place:** During the events of Total Drama Yu-Gi-Oh!: Battle City Tournament

**Summary: **Takes place during the intermission scene in Battle City Tournament, where everyone's been captured by Noah into the virtual world, and must do what it takes to get back to the real world!

**Pairings:** Hints of Seto/Gwen (obviously), more hints of Duncan/LeShawna and Yugi/Téa/Yami, and Duke/Serenity. Those are the only couples in mind, as of now.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following two shows. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island are _all_ owned by Fresh TV., Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the Australian Broadcast Company while YuGiOh!/GX/5Ds/ZeXal are _all_ owned by Nihon Ad Systems, Studio Gallop, and 4Kids (crud...). Please support the official releases.

**Warnings:** Crossover pairings either happening or coming soon. Also a couple of character bashings. As well as possible violence and themes unsuitable for younger readers. If you don't like it, don't even flame about it! Keep the comments to yourselves! Reader discretion is advised.

**A/N: **I'm really, really, really, really, really, really, REALLY sorry that I haven't been uploading this story a lot recently. But this time, I am back into continuing this story. Like I promise, I will finish this up either by the end of this month or early next month.

So...enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen:  
Kaiba & Gwen vs. Leichter Part 2****  
**

"Now..." Leichter slowly said. "_Wher_e were we?" **(Leichter's LP: 2100; Gwen's LP: 4000; Kaiba's LP: 2100)**

"Oh yeah, I activate Injection Angel Lily's special ability! To decrease my Life Points by two thousand to give her a three thousand attack power. **(Leichter's LP: 3600 - 1600; Injection Angel Lily's ATK: 400 - 3400)** Now attack Ebon Magician Curran!"

Injection Angel Lily flew on over to Gwen's side of the field, and destroys Ebon Magician Curran with it's needle before it disappeared **(Gwen's LP: 4000 - 1800)**.

"So what?" she asked, crossing her arms once more.

"I'll place one card face down, and activate the Spell Card Emergency Provisions!" _(3)_

Leichter slips two cards into the Spell/Trap zone, one of the images look like a poker table, to the point where a monster came out and ate the face down card, much to Injection Angel Lily's fright.

"By destroying my face down card, I gain an additional one thousand life points," Leichter explained **(Leichter's LP: 2100 - 3100)**. "Be sure to keep your eyes on the energy gauge."

He motions to the card that he summoned Satellite Cannon earlier, to which both Kaiba and Gwen saw that it was suddenly a gauge.

"My ultimate weapon is in outer space, and once it is fully charged, it will be time to say goodbye to this Duel and your bodies! The only way it can be defeated, is by a seven-or-higher level monster. And if you do attempt to summon one, it will be too late!" **(Satellite Cannon's ATK: 0 - 1000)**

All of a sudden, sounds were heard from behind them. The sound as if a truck was driving, and stopped, followed by a couple of footsteps.

"KAIBA! GWEN!"

Both Kaiba and Gwen turned around, and, unexpectedly, saw Yugi, Duncan, Duke, Serenity, who is still holding onto the robotic puppy, LeShawna, Tea, and Joey. They were all right across the bridge, across from them thanks to the gap between them. What also answers the question of how they got there is by a truck.

"Yugi!" Kaiba yells out.

"Yugi?" Gwen asked.

Now she's feeling really uncomfortable. Thanks to what has been going on so far, she still doesn't want to deal with anybody anymore! Still, the Goth Girl tried not to let out a groan. Meanwhile, with the others, they were trying to catch on of what's going on with the Duel so far. Joey places a hand on his forehead and squinted his eyes, before saying,

"Yo, Yug! Are ya seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Your right, Joey," said Yugi. "That's Jinzo!"

"And what does that burned-victim person Monster do, anyway?" Duncan asked. "In English?"

"Whenever Jinzo is out, Kaiba nor Gwen can activate Trap Cards," the Young Boy explained. "So they're toast!"

"What?" Tea groaned in frustration. "That's super unfair!"

Meanwhile, back at the other side of the gap, Kaiba was listening to what Yugi and the others were saying, and thought, _Of course this is obviously unfair. But rather Gwen likes it or not, I might have the power to turn this Duel around."_

"My move!" Kaiba yelled, drawing a card from his deck _(11)_...and smirked. "Oh well, looks like it's the end for you! 'Cause now I activate the Spell Card, Heavy Storm!"

He slips the card into the Spell/Trap zone _(10)_, the image showing an eye of a tornado blowing away two farmers, a cow, some wood, and trees. The wind suddenly pick up from around the playing field.

"This card can destroy all Spell and Trap cards on the field!" the CEO explained.

"N-not so fast, Kaiba! 'Cause now I activate Imperial Order!"

One of Leichter's face down cards flipped up, the image showing a king and one of his loyal knights. Before anybody knew, the Spell Card got destroyed, and the tornado instantly died down.

"The Trap card prevents you and the girl from activating any Spell Cards," Leichter explained.

"Oh, for the love of crap!" Gwen yelled.

"This is getting ridiculous on your parts," Leichter commented. "And here I thought you were the smart one, Mr. Kaiba. Your going to lose everything you had, serves you right for destroying your own step father and betraying us! Your going to pay for using everyone who was loyal to you...even your own little brother!"

Back with the others across from the bridge, everyone suddenly looked shocked and appalled of what he said.

"What does he mean by that?" Yugi asked.

Back at the Dueling Field, Gwen looks over to Kaiba with somewhat of a shocked look, and thought, _Wait. What did Kaiba do to Mokuba? I thought they were closer than brothers._

Gwen started to listen once more to Leichter when he starts to talk about Kaiba's past a bit more. And the more she listened from his point of view...the hatred in her heart grows even more for Kaiba.

She heard that the treachery all started when Kaiba "threatened" the company into paying him back ten times the amount he spent. When this happens, Gozaburo was impressed with his skills and cruelty. But to Seto, that wasn't enough. So he gathered up the Big Five and made an alliance with them. If they help Seto take over the Kaiba Corporation, they'll rule it together as a team. So each member starts buying up stocks from the company, but as time went on, things have been becoming quite...difficult. It turns out that someone has been leaking their plans to Gozaburo, and in an instant, Kaiba told them who has done it...Mokuba.

Kaiba beats Mokuba and accuses him of betraying him, threatening him to get out of his sight. So out of depression of feeling betrayed, Mokuba went to Gozaburo for comfort. However, he was all Gozaburo needed to stay on course for running KaibaCorp, by giving him two percent of shares. However, when it seems as if all hope is lost for Seto and the Big Five, Mokuba, despite what his older brother has done to him, sides with Seto at the very last minute and gave his two percent of shares to him. All-in-all, this was when Seto became the new president of KaibaCorp.

The explanation went on from the story. According to Leichter, on the same day Seto took over the Kaiba Corporation, Gozaburo was driven to madness to the point where he committed suicide. He accused Kaiba of making Gozaburo driven like that, and revealed something else...

"It was YOU who leaked our plans to Gozaburo!" Leichter yells in anger, pointing a finger at the CEO. "And you used your own little brother as a snitch, just so you could gain the upper hand! You knew all along that no matter how badly you treat him, Mokuba is still loyal to you!"

"Your wrong!" Kaiba yelled, clutching one of his fists. "Mokuba and I are a team! I knew that together, we would take our step father down!"

"You turn your back and use your own brother, and the same way you did to all of us!" Leichter snapped in anger. "And you took advantage of his emotions and trust..."

Gwen couldn't hear anymore of this. The hatred she's having fully engulfed her heart, as the Goth Girl turns her head and glares hatefully at the CEO right next to her.

"How **DARE** you!" Gwen yelled, to the point where Kaiba turns around and saw how mad she is. "Why would you do that to Mokuba?! Just for your _own_ selfish gain of taking over the company?!"

The CEO glares back at her and said, "Gwen, if you would _just_ listen to my side of the story for just a minute-"

The Goth Girl lifts her hand up in front of him, interrupting what he was saying, and spoke, "Just because you want to accomplish a goal to get back at your step dad for all these years, doesn't mean you get to use your own brother as a pawn! I thought you guys were best friends more than brothers, but..."

She groaned before continuing, "And to think I thought you...had a _soft_ side. After all these years, you always were a jerk to begin with. All the more reason to **_HATE YOU!_**"

Kaiba couldn't help but to stand there and listened to what Gwen had to say about him. He could feel a slight tug on his chest, but shook his head and ignored it. He glares back at Gwen before yelling back,

"If you want to hate on me, then _**FINE!**_ Be that way! I don't even _need_ you anyway! How am I suppose to deal with you when you're _always_ annoying and secretive?!"

Gwen looks back at the field, yelling back,_** "FINE!"**_

Back across the gap on the bridge, the others listened to Kaiba's back story...as well as the argument.

"Man, now Gwen's hating on Kaiba than ever before," Joey said. "Was she telling the truth when she admitted that I was right about Kaiba last night?"

Yugi crosses his arms, and thought, _That could be it. Or...or something else must've happened between them to the point where Gwen starts lashing out on Kaiba, even more than yesterday. If so, then it's possibly because of Kaiba's selfishness... or some personal matters._

Back to the Dueling Field across from where the others are at, Kaiba yelled, "If we're continuing on, then it's still my move! And I summon Spirit Ryu in attack mode!"

He places a Monster Card onto the Monster zone horizontally _(9)_, a spirit-like dragon showing up onto the field **(ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000)**. The CEO ordered Spirit Ryu to attack. And unluckily for him, since Kaiba still has another Monster on his side of the field, Leichter has already done the math, that if he were to increase his Injection Lily Angel's attack points, and if Twin-Headed Behemoth attacks after Spirit Ryu is destroyed, then it would be all over for him. Good thing learning more about math the more he and the other Big Five members play the game. Leichter couldn't risk all of that, so he watched helplessly as Injection Angel Lily got attacked, and disappeared into pixels **(Leichter's LP: 3100 -2500)** .

"Now Twin-Headed Behemoth, attack his life points directly!"

Twin-Headed Behemoth fires out a blast, attacking Leichter in the process **(Leichtor's LP: 2500 - 1000)**.

"Alright!" Yugi cheered.

"Yeah!" Duncan yelled. "One more attack from them, and it's all over!"

"We'll see about that," Leichter said, drawing a card from his deck _(4)_.

Thanks to his Solemn Wishes and Life Absorbing Machine, his life points increases up to five hundred, plus three hundred and fifty **(Leichter's LP: 1000 - 1850)**. However, he doesn't want to keep Imperial Order, so he got rid of it. He then ends his turn, his Satellite Cannon's attack power increasing **(ATK: 1000 - 2000)**

Gwen drew a card from her deck _(7)_, and said, "I sacrifice my face down monster in order to summon..."

Her monster flips open, revealing to be a huge, magical library. It evaporates into white pixels, before a new Monster shows up, revealing to be another Magician, with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing female-like robes and armor similar to that of the Dark Magician, but her entire outfit is black with pink outlines, carrying a small scepter.

"Meet the dark side of my Dark Magician Girl!"

The Dark Magician Girl stands in a battle position, giving out a wink **(ATK: 2000/DEF: 1700)**

"But she still not enough to take down my Satellite Cannon," Leichter pointed out.

"Your right," the Goth girl pointed out. "I place one card face down and end my turn."

She slips a card into the Spell/Trap zone _(6)_, and thus, her turn is over. Leichter drew a card from his deck _(5)_, and gained five hundred life points thanks to Solemn Wishes **(Leichter's LP: 1850 - 2350)**.

"My Satellite Cannon may still be charging, but that doesn't mean I can still attack!" he said. "I summon Shining Angel in attack mode!"

He places a card onto the Monster Zone _(4)_, a male wearing white robes with four golden angel wings on his back appears **(ATK: 1400/DEF: 800)**.

"Next, I'll equip him with Axe of Despair," Leichter continued _(3)_. "To increase his attack power by one thousand!"

An axe suddenly appears, as Shining Angel grasps it firmly. **(Shining Angel's ATK: 1400 - 2400)**.

"Now my Shining Angel, attack her Dark Magician Girl!"

Shining Angel flew on over, and lifts his axe up, the Dark Magicial Girl looking afraid. But before anything could happen, Magician's Valkyria appears right next to her **(ATK: 1600/DEF: 1800), **and lifts her scepter up, a hot pink vorcefield appeared around Gwen's side of the field. When Shining Angel hits against it with the Dark Magician Girl inside of it, nothing happens. Shining Angel flew in front of Leichter, the hot pink vorcefield disapperates.

"My Magician's Valkyria has a special ability," Gwen started to explain. "It protects any of my Spellcaster Monsters...at the cost of summoning itself to the field."

Back to the others across the gap, they all gasped.

"But that means...if Leichtor attacks Magician's Valkyria, then she's done for!" Yugi yelled out.

_But I still need my Satellite Cannon to wipe off Mr. Kaiba for good. Guess it'll have to wait._ Leichtor thought.

"I'll end my turn." **(Satellite Cannon's ATK: 2000 - 3000)**

Kaiba suddenly came up with a plan. But in order for it to work...he gulped at the thought, before turning his head to face Gwen, his glare returning to his face.

"Gwen, I have a plan," he whispered so that she could hear him. "But we need to combine our move in order to beat him."

Gwen turns her head to face the CEO and said, "Well this plan of yours better work, Kaiba!"

She turns back to Leichter and said, "We'll combine our moves for one turn only!"

"Very well."

Both Kaiba and Gwen drew a card from their respective decks _(10; 7)_...with Kaiba's eyes widened.

"I sacrifice both my Twin-Headed Behemoth and Spirit Ryu..."

Both of them disappeared, as the CEO slams the card he drew onto the Monster Zone _(9)_. When this happens, a familar monster appears from the shadows, having blue eyes, white scales, and very long wings and tail.

"To summon my ultimate creature, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

The dragon give out a full battle roar **(ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500)**.

"But it won't stay that way for long, because now I activate my two face down cards!" Gwen exclaimed. "First up is Mage Power!"

One of the face down cards flipped open in front of her, the image showing three mages in some kind of ritual.

"It increases a monster of my choosing's attack power by five hundred for each Spell and Trap card on my side of the field, including itself!" the Goth girl explained. **(Blue Eyes White Dragon's ATK: 3000 - 4500)**

"And my second card, Warrior's Exile!" **[1]**

One of the other cards flipped open in front of her, the image showing a warrior being drained by some demons.

"As long as this card is in play, all Equip spell cards on the opponent's side of the field are toast!"

The Axe disappears, returning Shining Angel to it's original power **(Shining Angel's ATK: 2400 - 1400)**

"Blue Eyes, there's your target up there!" Kaiba yelled, pointing at the sky. "Attack!"

Blue Eyes White Dragon gave out another roar, as it flaps his wings and starts flying it's way up through the clouds and on it's way into outer space.

"And while that happens, Magician's Valkyria, attack his Shining Angel with Mystic Scepter Blast!"

Magician Valkyria twirls around her scepter before unleashing an electric blast, attacking Shining Angel before it disappeared **(Leichter's LP: 2350 - 2150)**.

There was suddenly a large blast, indicating that Satellite Cannon has been destroyed, followed by a loud victory roar from the Blue Eyes White Dragon. The sky suddenly glowed for a few seconds before what's left of the Satellite Cannon fell from the sky. **(Leichter's LP: 2150 - 650)**

"Dark Magician Girl, finish off the rest of his life points!" Gwen commanded, referring to Leichter.

The Dark Magician Girl fires her blast at Leichter, as he screams in agony **(Leichter's LP: 650 - 0)**. The Duel has been officially over, everything in the Dueling Field disappeared, the same going with Lord of Dragons and Magician's Valkyria.

"No! I was so close of being finally free from this digital dungeon!" Leichtor exclaimed, falling to his knees.

Kaiba quickly ran up in front of him before asking, "Now _where's_ Mokuba?"

Leichtor leans his head up to face him before saying, "You'll never see your brother again, Mr. Kaiba. However...I'll be back!"

With that, he was suddenly engulfed into a bright glow before being vanished into the sky in white pixels. As soon as he left, the CEO couldn't help but to look down on the ground, looking somewhat hurt.

"M...Mokuba," he said, before looking up towards the sky and yell at the top of his lungs. **"I'M COMING, MOKUBA!"**

* * *

**[1]: **Another one of my fanmade cards. Maybe I might make a list when I finish this series.


	14. True Colors

**Total Drama Yu-Gi-Oh!: Virtual Reality  
**

**Takes Place:** During the events of Total Drama Yu-Gi-Oh!: Battle City Tournament

**Summary: **Takes place during the intermission scene in Battle City Tournament, where everyone's been captured by Noah into the virtual world, and must do what it takes to get back to the real world!

**Pairings:** Hints of Seto/Gwen (obviously), more hints of Duncan/LeShawna and Yugi/Téa/Yami, and Duke/Serenity. Those are the only couples in mind, as of now.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following two shows. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island are _all_ owned by Fresh TV., Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the Australian Broadcast Company while YuGiOh!/GX/5Ds/ZeXal are _all_ owned by Nihon Ad Systems, and Studio Gallop (NOT 4Kids anymore!). Please support the official releases.

**Warnings:** Crossover pairings either happening or coming soon. Also a couple of character bashings. As well as possible violence and themes unsuitable for younger readers. If you don't like it, don't even flame about it! Keep the comments to yourselves! Reader discretion is advised.

**A/N: **Like I said, I'm trying to see if I can finish this story up by the end of this month or early next month, to make up for the lost time I have on updating this story. Also, there's going to be an explanation at the end to those who are confused.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen:  
True Colors  
**

It has been final. The last member of the Big Five went down. That means that the battle is won...but is the war far from over? Yugi, Téa, Joey, Duke, Serenity, Duncan, and LeShawna were all watching across the gap on the bridge, as they saw Kaiba just standing there. He wasn't fazed of what happened between him and Mokuba many years ago. Through all of what he did, Mokuba still loves him...and the CEO will always feel the same way for his little brother (A/N: NO yaoi intended). Now the only question is...where did Mokuba go? Kaiba saw him being kidnapped by Nesbitt. Maybe he's with the other members with the Big Five or...or is Noah holding him hostage. If that green-hair brat touches one single hair on his head...the CEO could think up many ways on what to do with that boy responsible for trapping them here. And to ask him of why he knew all of those memories on not only Kaiba himself...but to Gwen's as well. How the heck did he know about their memories, anyway? And why would he show that to them? Has he also done the same way to everybody? To Yugi and his friends? To the other Total Drama contestants?

Gwen is watching him standing there as well. She was still feeling that deep hatred towards him after she discovered that him knowing her secret. And knowing more of Kaiba's past, as well as using Mokuba, the anger consumes her and her hatred towards the CEO grows even more. However, when she heard about Kaiba asking Leichter where Mokuba is, as well as yelling out that he's going to save him, the Goth Girl felt a slight tug in her chest. Is she regretting of what she told him earlier? Right after she announced her hatred for him, that hatred was put aside when Nesbitt, who she thought was Geoff at the time, attacked her, as well as Mokuba being kidnapped. However, thanks to remembering of her and Kaiba's previous tag team double duel, the hatred suddenly came back.

Gwen's not even sure what to do with Kaiba anymore. But now because of that argument before they have to team up to win, maybe reconciling with the CEO isn't going to happ-wait, since when does she want to work this out with him? He's Seto Kaiba, the richest eighteen-year-old billionaire in the world! Not to mention a selfish, egotistical jerk of course. The Goth Girl's convinced at this.

However, her train of thoughts came to a short stop as someone's laughter was heard.

_"Congratulations of defeating the Big Five, everyone. However, this isn't the end of the road just yet."_

Kaiba looked ahead down the bridge, and of what he least expects it, a long, dimly light tunnel appeared from out of nowhere. And when Yugi and the others looked across the gap, the gap is gone, being filled by a missing part of the bridge. It's as if it looks newly built.

_"If you proceed ahead, you may find...someone you've been looking for."_

When the CEO instantly knew who he was talking about, he yells out, "Mokuba! I'm on my way!"

He then started running straight towards the tunnel, but not until Yugi shouts, "Kaiba, wait! We're coming with you!"

Kaiba instantly heard this, as he quickly turns around, looks at the Young Boy, and said, "Stay out of this, Yugi!"

Duncan jumps onto the top of the truck, before jumping right between Joey and Yugi, and yelled, "Hey! Who do you think you are?"

The CEO gave the Delinquent a death glare, and said with a hint of venom in his voice, "You stay out of this too, Punk! This is family business!"

With that, he turns around, and ran straight into the tunnel. Duncan's eyes was starting to flame up and yell, "Fine! Lose your body for all I care!"

"Yeah!" Joey yelled. "Who needs a stuck-up jerk like you, anyways?!"

"Exactly," said Duke, raising his fists up. "Goodbye and good riddance!"

Yugi couldn't help but to watch as Kaiba disappears into the tunnel. He was unfazed of what the boys were saying about him, and he doesn't even care if the CEO keeps telling them to stay out of his business.

"I don't know guys, I think we may be able to help him find Mokuba," the Young Boy pointed out.

The yellow, robotic puppy that Serenity is still holding onto after all this time, started leaning itself part way out of her arms, barking at the tunnel. The Sweet Girl, as well as everyone else, were not able to understand what it was saying.

"Hold on, guys," she said. "I think the puppy is sensing danger in there!"

Duke turns around to look at her, and asked, "You sure? I mean, for all we know, it could be one of Noah's trickery."

Yugi suddenly has a cute, determined look on his face, and said, "I don't care what Kaiba thinks. I'm going in there to help him!"

With that, he starts running off into the tunnel. Pretty soon after, Gwen, after hearing what the others were talking about, starts going off after the Young Boy.

"Hang on, Yugi!" she yelled. "I'm coming with you!"

Téa starts to follow Yugi and Gwen into the tunnel, saying, "I'm coming too!"

"What?!" Duncan shrieked.

Within seconds, Yugi, Gwen, and Téa ran inside of the tunnel, but not before the Delinquent starts chasing after them and said, "Dudes! What do you think your doing?! Get back here!"

However, after Duncan ran inside of the tunnel, something was happening to it. It was starting to disparate. Joey, Serenity, Duke, and LeShawna all watched while this happens, and within a moment or two...the tunnel disappeared.

"The tunnel!" Serenity yelled.

"Great, it's gone as death," LeShawna yelled, stomping her feet.

Joey suddenly looks concern, and somewhat angry, as he looks up towards the sky and yell out at the top of his lungs, _"YUGI! Where did you, Téa, Gwen, and Duncan go?! **YUGI!**_"

...

Yugi and Gwen were running down the tunnel, looking as if they were going to be trapped running in it for miles if it doesn't have an end. Téa was trying to follow them, with Duncan chasing after them. After minutes, both of them stopped to catch their breath. The Friendly Girl finally caught up with them, and sat down on the ground. The Delinquent stops right behind her, and looks at the trio with an angry look on his face.

"Why won't you guys give up?" he asked in a desperate tone. "I mean, don't you realize that things will only get worst?"

Gwen stood up, and looks at Duncan from behind and said in a harsh, yet serious tone, "I don't know about Yugi and Téa, but I still got a score to settle with Mr. 'I-used-my-little-brother-just-so-I-could-get-rich!'"

Duncan looks at her with his eyes wide and said, "Wow, so you _do_ hate that guy."

Both Yugi and Téa stood up, and, from what the four didn't notice at the last second, there were suddenly two paths going into different directions.

"So which way do you think Kaiba went?" Yugi asked.

"Do you think we should split up and check each side?" Duncan asked, crossing his arms.

Within seconds, Téa went to the path on the right, saying, "He went this way!"

She ran off from the trio and was heading forward towards of what's more to the tunnel, as Yugi asked, "Wait, Téa! How do you know he went that way?"

Téa turns her head, but kept running, as she said with a bright smile, "Women's intuition, of course!"

Duncan places a hand near his mouth, and yelled, "You sure you have no idea what your doing?"

"Come on guys, let's go," Gwen said, before running off to the path on the left and started following Téa.

Both Yugi and Duncan look at each other, shrugged, and ran in pursuit of the girls. They caught up to the both of them and continued running down the tunnel, but before any of them knew, there was a bright light at the end.

"Alright, that means we might've chosen the right path!" the Friendly Girl asked.

Within seconds, they went through the bright light. But when they did, they quickly cover their arms from the brightness, but continue to run. Yugi, Gwen, Téa, and Duncan all stopped running, feeling tired of having to go through a long tunnel. The bright light fades away, with the four behind a forest...and in front of a mansion. But by the looks of it, this mansion seemed to be very old and deserted. It looks like anybody hasn't lived in it for years!

"A _mansion_?" Yugi asked, sitting down on the ground.

"It looks like nobody lives there," Téa pointed out.

Duncan knelt down on the ground, looks at the mansion, and said, "Gee, thanks for pointing that out, Einstein."

All of a sudden, there was a loud, yet muffled noise. They all looked at the mansion before them, and saw that it was coming from inside of the building...and it sounds like a baby crying!

"Is there a baby in there?" Gwen asked.

"Maybe we're in a Virtual Nursery," Yugi guessed.

"Or..." Téa said, before looking at the Young Boy. "...or maybe it's all _alone_ in there."

"Why would there be a baby in a mansion where nobody lives?" Duncan asked, fully standing up. "It doesn't make _any_ sense!"

Yugi stood up a moment later, and walked to the front gate. He grabs onto the rails and tries to push it inward and forward, but it wouldn't budge. He then turns around to face the Delinquent, knowing his skills of what to do in a situation such as this.

"Duncan, can you try and see if you can open the gates?"

After hearing him ask that, Duncan gave out a cocky smirk before nodding. He ran over towards the gate, and started to climb on it. He climbed all the way until he reached to the top, where he jumps and landed on his feet. The Delinquent turns around, and got out his pocket knife before cutting a bunch of vines in the way. He found the keyhole, got out a key in his pocket knife, and jams it in there. He held on to the railing and twisted it a couple of times before hearing a sound.

...

They busted inside of the mansion, and they all split up to different rooms to find the source of the crying. Yugi walked into what seemed to be a study room, Téa in what appears to be a dining room, Duncan where he came across a cafeteria, but tripped and fell to the ground. Since the cafeteria was dusty, he was starting to cough his lungs out. And with Gwen, she walked into a library and took a look around. The places were filled with dust, as she took a book from a bookshelf and saw how old the books were.

_"EVERYONE! I FOUND SOMETHING!"_

The Goth Girl drops the book, instantly knowing that it was Yugi's voice. She ran out of the dusty, old library, and ran down to the halls. She ran into another room, and saw Yugi, Duncan, and Téa right near a king sized bed with dark-ish blue drapes. It was a bedroom, but like the other rooms in the mansion, it looks old and abandoned.

The Friendly Girl picked up a very old rattle and said, "This is getting _too_ creepy. I would cry too if I were to be alone in an abandon mansion."

The sounds of muffled baby cries were continuing, as Duncan asked, "What is this? Did Noah sent us to a simulation of a horror movie?"

Yugi suddenly thought up of something and asked, "Or are we in a time where...Kaiba was a baby?"

Gwen shook her head and quickly said, "No. He was adopted when he was ten."

Duncan, Yugi, and Téa looked at her with confused looks on their faces, as Téa asked, "How did you know?"

While they were talking, the Young Boy couldn't help but to look at a table...and a dusty, old photograph. He then walks over to it, picks up, the table, and dusted the photograph off with his hand.

"Let's just say that we get to know more about each other," Gwen said, her cheeks faintly red. "Other than the pasts Noah showed us."

"_Really?_" the Delinquent asked in surprised. "You too, Gwen?"

As soon as the photograph became clear, Yugi gasped, and ran over to Gwen, Duncan, and Téa, and said, "Guys, we got some more mysteries up our sleeves!"

He shows the trio the photograph, as they all looked at it...and were shocked.

It was a picture of Noah...the same age as he is now...with a familiar man in a pale red business outfit.

"Th-that's Noah with Gozaburo!" Gwen pointed out.

Yugi, Téa, and Duncan looked at her once more, before the Young Boy asked, "Gozaburo? Kaiba's step dad?"

All of a sudden, there was suddenly a large noise that was coming from the hallway. Yugi, Gwen, Téa, and Duncan all turned around, and looked at the door. The Young Boy walks up towards the door, the Friendly Girl right next to him. Gwen and Duncan walked up behind them, but as soon as Yugi turned the knob, they were no longer in a hallway...but in another room. However, there seemed to be something wrong.

To their surprise, there was Noah sitting on the couch, with Mokuba next to him for some reason. And, to Gwen trying to hold back her groan, Kaiba was there as well. He turns around, and spots them, the same going with Noah.

_"Yugi?"_

"Noah? Kaiba?" Téa asked. "Just what is going on?"

Yugi ran up and stopped in front of the CEO, holding up the photograph, and asked, "Kaiba, does this picture mean anything to you?"

Kaiba took the photograph from the Young Boy and looks at it. It doesn't seemed to bother him, as he said, "It has to be a trick. It's just Noah with my step father."

"Exactly," Yugi said. "Does that mean that they met before?"

Before Kaiba could say anything, Noah interrupted and said, "Shut up and pay attention to the projection. All will become quite clear once you know the truth."

With that said, Kaiba, Yugi, Gwen, Duncan, and Téa were watching the projection of what's going on. There was an office, and there is Noah, standing across the desk where Gozaburo is. Gozaburo opens a drawer, and took a picture out. He slides it over to in front of Noah, to which he picks it up. He looks at it, and saw that it was a picture of Kaiba and Mokuba back when they were young. Gozaburo explains to him about Seto, saying that he and his brother is coming to live with them. It's also another test for Noah, seeing as how Seto is more intelligent than him. That if Noah were to reach past Seto's expectations by studying hard enough, he would take Gozaburo's place as the next ruler of the Kaiba Corporation someday.

Noah, however, just smiled, promising Gozaburo that he won't...and to the shock of everybody...he calls him_ father_.

"_What?_" Téa asked.

"What did he say?" Kaiba asked.

"So Gozaburo really** IS** Noah's dad?" Yugi asked.

"What the heck?!" Gwen complained.

"This was a surprise twist," Duncan commented.

Noah got up from the couch, and walks a few feet in front of the others, and said, "So now you know the truth, Seto. I am Gozaburo's _real_ son, Noah Kaiba. It was _me_ who was the original heir to the Kaiba Corporation. You were adopted for the reason of motivating me like a servant. That is why he would adopt a low life who deserves nothing like you into challenging me. A lone orphan who stole everything from not only me, but from my father as well!"

Kaiba gave a death glare at the child and said, "Shut up."

"Don't deny it," Noah commented. "When the time comes, I will reclaim my rightful place as the president of KaibaCorp. That's why you and everyone else are here. So I will have my revenge!"

"But it doesn't make any sense!" Kaiba yelled. "If you were Gozaburo's son, why is it that I_ never_ even met you?"

Before Noah could speak up, however, there was suddenly a beeping noise and another projection. Everyone turns around, and, surprisingly, saw Joey, Serenity, Duke, and LeShawna driving the green truck like crazy. The reason is, is because four familiar Duel Monsters were chasing after them. But not just any Duel Monsters...

"What the...?" Yugi asked.

"The guys!" Téa yelled. "They're in danger!"

Noah, however, remained calm, as he turns his head back to the others and said, "Sorry, but I have to cut this short. Seto, we'll continue this later. Right now, I need to deal with them."

Just then, everything around Kaiba, Yugi, Téa, Gwen, and Duncan was slowly vanishing, as the CEO yelled, "Get back here, Noah!"

It was too late, as everything turned pitch black. Everything around them vanished, and so has Noah...along with Mokuba.

"The guys are in danger!" Yugi yelled.

"We need to help them," said Téa.

"Yeah, but how are we going to when we're trapped in what looks like the Realm of Darkness?" Duncan asked, before turning his head to look at Gwen. "What do you think, Gwen?"

Gwen, however, wasn't listening. Instead, she was turning her back against everybody, with somewhat of a mad look on her face.

"_Gwen?_"

"I don't know," she said, with venom in her voice. "Why don't you ask Mr.-I'm-Rich over there?"

Kaiba glares back at her, saying, "The feeling's mutual."

Duncan looks at the Goth Girl before looking back at the CEO, and said, "What is up with you two? Did something happened or did you two broke up, or..."

Gwen turns her head at Duncan, glaring deathly at him, looking as if she was going to kill every last organ in his body if he asks them another question like that. Didn't want to be hit again, the Delinquent took a couple of steps back.

"Okay, never mind, forget that I asked," he said, with a sheepish smile on his face.

There was suddenly a sound, and when Yugi looked, there was another door.

"Hey guys, that must be our way out."

Kaiba, Téa, Gwen, and Duncan all looked over his way, and saw what he meant. He walks up to it, grabs the door handle, and slowly opens the door to the point where it brightens up the darkness. It reaches to the point where everyone lifts their arms up in front of their eyes so they wouldn't have to hurt their eyes. By the time the light dies down, everyone looks up, and found themselves out in a middle of a field right next to a road. And a few feet away from them, there was the same green truck, except it was tipped over by it's side. Joey and Serenity were poking out of it, while Duke and LeShawna were sitting down.

Within an instant, Yugi, Téa, Duncan, and Gwen all ran over towards them, the Young Boy calling out, _"HEY! YOU GUYS OKAY?"_

Joey, Serenity, Duke, and LeShawna all heard and saw the four running up towards them, Kaiba walking behind.

"Yugi!"

With that, the Brooklyn-Accent Teen got out of the truck, and jumps down on the ground. Yugi ran up to him and wraps his arms around him, but not before Joey wraps his around the Young Boy's neck, giving him somewhat a headlock. Téa ran over towards where Serenity is at, and held out her hand towards her.

"I guess the action _never_ stopped," she said with a friendly smile.

The Sweet Girl took her hand, and slowly got out of the truck with the robot puppy on her back, saying, "You can say that again."

Duncan walks towards Duke, and held out his hand. The Hot Guy took it, as the Delinquent pulls him back on his feet, asking, "Where you guys been?"

"Long story," said Duncan.

As soon as Gwen walks over towards the group, LeShawna immediately jumps up, and wrapped her arms around her friend, giving her hug.

"We thought y'all goners!" she said.

"That's what Noah thinks," Gwen said, giving the Ghetto Girl a smile.

The Goth Girl turns her head, and saw Kaiba just standing there. He was looking at the photo with Noah and Gozaburo Yugi gave him earlier. She still couldn't stand the CEO, but that slight tug in her chest came back beg to differ. As she pulls away from LeShawna, Gwen was trying to think if now would be...wait, what is she thinking of? Patching things up with Kaiba? Did she honestly regret yelling at his face with hatred? Now she felt even more worst than the time she broke up with Trent, with the drama biting her during the Aftermaths.

Her train of thought came to a stop yet again when she saw Yugi walking up to Kaiba, asking him questions on rather or not Noah being Gozaburo's father is true. Kaiba, however, gave him the photograph when he explained that the conversation took place eight years ago around the time he and Mokuba were adopted. However, there was a catch...

"Noah looks the _same_ as he does now!" Yugi yelled.

Everyone heard what he said, as they all walked up towards him, as Téa asked, "Wait, so...Noah hasn't aged in eight years?"

Gwen looks up towards the sky, and thought to herself, _Just who are we dealing with here?_

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, I know what your thinking. "But in the regular series, Noah didn't age for six years!" Yeah, that's what's been messing with my head when I was writing this. In the Japanese dub of the anime, Kaiba got adopted at the age of ten, and as the years went by, he's sixteen. However, the English dub changed it so Kaiba got adopted at the age of twelve, and is currently eighteen before the series' end. And since I've been combining both English and Japanese versions together like they did in the video games, I changed it so Kaiba would still be adopted at the age of ten, but wouldn't take over KaibaCorp. until he turned twelve. That's where the eight year thing came from. But I'm still deciding rather or not about Noah's predicament during those years. Since everybody knows what happened in the anime, I might tweak some things that would make sense.

If anybody got ideas for this, drop me a PM, and we'll take it from there. Thanks.


	15. Revenge of the Big Five

**Total Drama Yu-Gi-Oh!: Virtual Reality  
**

**Takes Place:** During the events of Total Drama Yu-Gi-Oh!: Battle City Tournament

**Summary: **Takes place during the intermission scene in Battle City Tournament, where everyone's been captured by Noah into the virtual world, and must do what it takes to get back to the real world!

**Pairings:** Hints of Seto/Gwen (obviously), more hints of Duncan/LeShawna and Yugi/Téa/Yami, and Duke/Serenity. Those are the only couples in mind, as of now.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following two shows. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island are _all_ owned by Fresh TV., Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the Australian Broadcast Company while YuGiOh!/GX/5Ds/ZeXal are _all_ owned by Nihon Ad Systems, and Studio Gallop (NOT 4Kids anymore!). Please support the official releases.

**Warnings:** Crossover pairings either happening or coming soon. Also a couple of character bashings. As well as possible violence and themes unsuitable for younger readers. If you don't like it, don't even flame about it! Keep the comments to yourselves! Reader discretion is advised.

**A/N: **I want to thank SargentEpsilon for giving me some of the ideas for what happens next with the Big Five. He suggest a different approach for the Big Five's final Duel against the main characters, but I tweaked the first couple of them. And I think it's time for the contestants' time for shine and revenge! What for? Read on and you'll know the answer.

And by the way, I just want to, once again, THANK all of you for reviewing this story and giving me positive feedback, as well as enjoying the crossover series so far. This story's almost going to a hundred reviews, just like in Battle City Tournament. Again, **THANK** you! :DDD

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen:  
Revenge of the Big Five  
**

It has been a while since the truth came out. Everyone couldn't even believe it. Was this all true? That Noah really is Kaiba's step brother. That would've explained why everyone was trapped, just so he would be out for revenge. Everyone was walking through the road in the middle of nowhere, through the blazing heat. Duncan has to take off his shirt and jacket, the same going with Joey, while LeShawna takes off her hooded mini-T and Gwen's hooded vest as well.

"Okay, but there's only _one_ question that doesn't add up," Joey said. "Why would Noah kidnap Mokuba? It doesn't make any sense."

"Because Noah wanted to get back at Kaiba, of course" Yugi pointed out. "You know, to make him suffer?"

Kaiba couldn't take it anymore. He doesn't want to be around Yugi and everyone else for that matter. He just wanted to go rescue Mokuba on his own, without anybody's help. So without saying a word, he turns around...but not before Tea stops him, by running in front of him and holding her arms up.

"Wait a minute," she said, glaring at him.

Kaiba looks at her and asked, "What's the problem?"

The Friendly Girl ignored what he asked and asked, "Where do you think _you're_ going? If your going to rescue Mokuba, then we're coming with you, alright?"

The CEO scoffs and said, "You don't say? I keep telling you that this is _family_ business! And it doesn't even concern _all_ of you!" He then gently pushes Tea out of the way and continues to walk on. "Now get out of my way."

Tea, however, doesn't know when to give up, so she ran back in front of Kaiba and yelled, "This is also _our_ business! We've been dragged into this place, haven't we? And Mokuba is our friend too. Don't you get it? We can help you find him and rescue him from Noah. We worry about him too, you know."

Kaiba, however, refuses to listen. Instead, he turns his head around, trying to avoid her. All of a sudden, he thought he could hear something. Something...haunting?

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" the Friendly Girl snapped.

Kaiba turns around, his back facing the Friendly Girl, looks past the gang, and asked, "Then why won't you worry about what's going on in _there_, instead?"

To get what he was saying, everyone turns around, and, to their surprise, there was a large cavern behind them. Just where the heck did it came from? Yugi places a hand near his ear, and, to his surprise, he could hear something coming from it.

"Hey guys, I think something's in there," the Young Boy said.

Duke took a walk near the entrance of the cave, and hears something as well, saying, "Your right. But what if it's another one of Noah's tricks?"

"Or if the _real_ Geoff is in there?" Serenity asked.

With everybody distracted of what might be in the cave, Kaiba saw this chance. So he turns around from the others, and started walking away from him. However, his leaving went unnoticed, as Gwen saw him in the corner of her eye and watch as he walks off.

_I think it's best that I don't go with him,_ she thought. _I had enough of that guy and his snobbish attitude for more than one day._

"Let's go check it out," Duncan said, putting back on his shirt. "Maybe it's cooler in there than out here."

With that said, everyone walks into the cave. They know that the Delinquent is right, it's not even that hot from outside. With that, Joey, LeShawna, and Gwen put back on their certain articles of clothing, as everyone ventures down the cave.

"I'm not so sure about this, you guys," said Tea.

"_Relax_, Tea," Joey reassured. "If it's Noah or any of the Big Five, then we'll be ready for them."

They continue on down the cave, and after going further down their destination...everything was pitch black.

"Duncan, did you bring a lighter by any chance?" Joey asked.

"No, I forgot to bring one when we got into the blimp last night," said Duncan.

"Then how are we suppose to look for that sound if there isn't any light?" LeShawna asked.

Within seconds after she says this, flames of fire started to went out one-by-one. Everyone saw that the flames were going off with torches attached to the walls, brightening down each mile of the caverns. And, to everyone's surprise, there seemed to be prison cells.

"Is this suppose to be a prison?" Joey asked.

"This is probably the place where they keep people who lost their bodies," Serenity pointed out. "Maybe Geoff might be here."

The robotic, yellow puppy, who was still in her arms the whole time, starts to bark loudly. It was as if it was trying to say something to her.

"Serenity, why did I agree to let you adopt that puppy?" Joey asked.

The same sounds from before were being heard again, only this time louder than before. They continue on down the caverns, looking at each cell and the source of the noises. As soon as they reached to one of the end of the hallway, however, they were shocked and appalled when they came across one of the cells...with familiar Duel Monsters. It looks as if they were just thrown in there.

"Wait a minute..." Yugi slowly said, looking through the bars. "Deep Sea Warrior, Nightmare Penguin, Judge Man, Jinzo..."

"The Big Five members!" Duncan yelled out.

"Gansley, Crump, Johnson, and Leichter," the Young Boy finished. "Even though they're still in this Virtual World, they're still in their signature Duel Monster forms."

"You are indeed one hundred percent correct," said Crump, to the point where Tea wraps her arms around her with disgust.

"For failing our Duels, and for cheating on them and getting your bodies by force, Master Noah banished us here," Gasnley explained.

"A very_ likely_ story," Gwen said, crossing her arms. "That's what you creeps get for messing with us."

"And disobeying your boss," said Joey, glaring at them. "It's overgrown, evil geeks like you that disgusts me!"

"And last I checked, one of your members took Geoff's body, even though Serenity and I won that Duel," Duke pointed out. "Nesbitt, was it?"

"But of course," Johnson replied. "He got punished for taking your friend's body without technically winning the Duel. He-"

"_Escaped_ the Virtual World?" Joey interrupted. "If he did, and as soon as we get back to the real world, we're going to take him out."

Serenity turns around, and walks a few feet away from the others before saying, "Now if you don't mind, we've got a friend to go look for."

"Exactly," LeShawna nodded.

With that, she turns around and was starting to follow the Sweet Girl. Yugi, Gwen, Duncan, Tea, Duke, and Joey were following in pursuit down the hallway before Leichter yells out, and sounded like it was a last-second thing,

"W-wait, hear us out on this! We know where your friend is, as well as his body. Not to mention that we want to get back at Noah for betraying us!"

With confused looks on their faces, everybody looks back at the four members of the Big Five through the bars, as Yugi asked, "You do?"

"As witnesses to working with Noah, we know very well how the Virtual World works," Johnson explains. "Your friend's body is now an empty shell, lurking through the world since it got separated from Nesbitt. Without the body's owner, it has a mind of it's own."

"Plus, we want to get back at Noah for punishing us!" Gansley yelled. "We learned from our mistakes of working for him, and we all share the same enemy. So once we help you search for your friend and his body, we'll _all_ team up and get back at Noah."

"And how can we be sure if we can trust you?" Gwen asked, still glaring at the Big Five members.

"Yeah, for all we know, you could be tricking us!" Duke yelled.

"We're being truthful this time," said Gansley. "If you let us free, then we can help you search for your friend and his body. Afterwards, we can team up and put an end to Noah once and for all."

"We know a place in the Virtual World where they keep people who lost their bodies," said Crump. "What do you _say_?"

The gang all looked at each other, before they all turned around, wrapped their arms around each other, and lean their heads in. They were talking about rather or not they would be sure if the Big Five could be trusted, since they tried to take their bodies and cheated their own ways in their Duels. However, out of the corner of his eye, Yugi could see someone walking down the other hallway. Someone who looks strangely a lot like...Geoff?

"Hold on, guys," he said. "The Big Five knows where they keep Geoff. So if we team up with them, we have a better chance of not only finding him, but to help Kaiba rescue Mokuba and get ourselves out of here."

"No _way_ am I helping them, Yug'," said Joey. "They tried to take our bodies."

"Come on, Joey," said Serenity. "They said they learned their mistakes from working with Noah. Plus, they could be our only way of looking for Geoff."

"For once, I agreed with your sis," Duncan said across from Joey. "Besides, do you have any idea what Bridgette will do if we don't come back with Geoff?"

"Punk boy's right," LeShawna nodded. "Besides, just in case those five do back stab us, they'll have another thing coming."

"I'll give them a beating of a life time if they do," said Duncan.

"Me too," said Duke.

Joey sighed, and after thinking for a minute or two, he looks back up towards the gang and said, "Alright fine. But if they do one thing against us, they'll have another thing coming."

With that, they all separate from one another. They all turned around, facing the Big Five members, as Duncan walks over to the cell, got out his pocket knife, and jams it into the keyhole.

"Alright, we'll team up, but if you do anything against us, your going back to this cell," he told the men in Duel Monsters across the bars.

"Don't you worry," Johnson said. "A deal's a deal."

A rough sound was heard from inside of the lock, indicating that it's unlocked. The Delinquent opens the cell door and step aside, letting Gansley, Crump, Johnson, and Leichter walking by. Crump couldn't help but to look at LeShawna, Tea, and Serenity with somewhat of a weird look on his face, much to the Friendly Girl's grossing out, the Sweet Girl looking confused, and the Ghetto Girl threatening him if he touches one tiny hair on their heads.

"So now what?" Duncan asked. "Are we going to go to the Super Bowl?"

"No," said Yugi. "I know exactly where Geoff's body is. _Come with me!_"

With that said, the Young Boy turns around, and starts running towards the other hall. He went north of it, with Tea, Gwen, Duncan, Serenity, Joey, LeShawna, Duke, Gansley, Crump, Johnson, and Leichter following him down the hall.

"Yugi, how can you be sure that you know where his body is?!" Gwen asked.

"I thought I saw a shadow not too long ago!" Yugi replied. "And I saw it heading straight this way!"

"If you insist!" Duncan yelled.

They continue down the hallway, and thought that they heard another sound not too far from it. It was until they reach towards the end of the hall did they found an exit...with a bright light.

"Hang on, Geoff!" Serenity yelled. _"We're coming!"_

The robotic puppy in the Sweet Girl's arms barks loudly in response, still looking like she was trying to tell her something. They then went through the entrance, and into the bright light to the point where everybody begins screaming their lungs out. As soon as the brightness dies down, everybody opens their eyes. They look around their surroundings, and saw what appears to be back in the middle of nowhere...except it's now night time. The sky is dark, and the only lights that are visible are the bright stars in the sky.

They all looked around, and were surprised that Gansley, Crump, Johnson, and Leichter were nowhere to be found!

"Hey, where did they go?" Duke asked.

"Weren't they right behind us?" Joey asked.

"Maybe they were _too_ scared and ditched us!" Duncan guessed.

There was a chuckle, and a voice said, "You guessed _wrong_."

Yugi, Tea, Gwen, Duncan, LeShawna, Serenity, Duke, and Joey all gasped in unison, as they turned around, and, to their relief, saw Geoff's body standing before them. However...something was off...again.

"Geoff?" Serenity asked. "Is that you?"

Duke places an arm in front of her and the robotic puppy and said, "No, Serenity. It's _just_ his body. Remember what the Big Five said? Without the body's owner, it has a mind of it's own."

"Right," Yugi nodded. "All we have to do is to take it with us, find Geoff, and-"

A chuckle escaped from Geoff's body, as a familiar voice said, "I can't believe you're _all_ so stupid!"

"Wait, what?" Tea asked.

"Do you really think you can trust us?" another voice from Geoff asked.

"You actually fell for it!" yet another voice asked.

"W-what is going on?!" Gwen asked, with a serious tone in her voice. "Who do you _think_ you are, scaring us like this?"

A glow suddenly engulfed around Geoff's body, and before any of the guys knew it, five Duel Monsters sprang out from it. There was Deep Sea Warrior, Nightmare Penguin, Judge Man, Robotic Knight, and Jinzo. Geoff's body also gave out an evil smirk, followed by an evil laughter that sounds as if it was coming from...five voices at the same time.

**"The Big Five!"** Yugi yelled. "Why did we even trust you in the first place?!"

_"Of course, what did you at least expect?"_ the Big Five asked in unison. _"That's right, we all _fooled _you into believing that we redeemed ourselves. This was all a trick set up by Master Noah, who gave us one last chance to Duel you, and to claim your bodies and escape from this virtual world!"_

"Ugh, this is the last time we_ ever_ trust villains like you five!" Duke yelled. "Now we _all_ look like idiots!"

"Well if that's the case, what have you five done to Geoff?" Yugi asked.

_"We haven't done anything to him, other than the five of us controlling his body,"_ the Big Five explained, also in unison. _"Your friend has been with you the whole time!"_

"What do you mean by that?" Joey asked, glaring madly at them.

'Geoff' chuckles a little, point his finger and said, "Take a _closer_ look at that robotic pet of yours..."

Everyone turns around, and saw what the Big Five had meant...the cute, yellow, robotic puppy Serenity has been holding all this time...

"_Geoff?_" the Sweet Girl asked.

"Hey man, is that you?" Duke asked, scratching the puppy on it's head. "If you are the real Geoff, bark twice."

And it did...much to everyone's shock.

"So Geoff's now a puppy-dog?!" LeShawna yelled.

"Great, and he's more annoying like this," Joey said, before Geoff barks in anger at him.

The Big Five all laughed once more, with everybody turning around and glaring deathly at them in Geoff's body.

_"So it all comes down to this,"_ they said. _"Yugi and his pathetic friends against the Big Five. With all five of us controlling Geoff's body, there's no _way_ we can lose in this Duel."_

Duncan glares deathly at them, as he took a couple steps up and yelled, "I don't know what kind of sick game your twisting at, but your going to pay! We're going to do to you like we should've done to Marik when he tricks us like this!"

"Yeah, and besides, shouldn't you five be challenging Kaiba?" Joey asked. "I mean, he's the one your after?"

_"Mr. Kaiba's body belongs to Master Noah,"_ the Big Five said. _"And we challenge one of the official Duelists here to Duel us. And if we win, we'll escape into the real world in your bodies! Even if we were to face against one of the contestants here, they won't stand a chance. You're all so weak from going on a road trip to Memory Lane to even consider going against all five of us at once!"_

"_What?!_" Gwen yelled.

Duncan got even more angrier, and yelled, "**YOU BASTARDS!** I don't know how you or your nerdy brat boss know about my past, but I will make sure that you are all going down first! Noah soon after!"

The Big Five smirked and said,_ "Well is that _so_? Then prove it to us. If your so eager, then we challenge you, Duncan! And you know what happens if we win..."_

"Shut up and let's get this over with," said the Delinquent.

_"Hold up!"_

The Big Five and Duncan looked over, and saw LeShawna standing right next to the Delinquent and asked, "Five-on-one? That seems unfair! How about if Shawnie here likes to take a crack at ya too, for showing her the past? There's no way I'm letting Punk-Boy do this _alone_."

Duncan smirked, and said, "Alright, LeShawna. Tonight's special dinner: revenge served on dish!"

The Big Five smirked and said, _"Alright then. All the more merrier."_

From behind Duncan and LeShawna, there was suddenly a bright glow, as something yells out, **"YU-GI-OH!**". Both the Delinquent and the Ghetto Girl turns around, and, to their surprise, saw Yami Yugi standing right next to Tea and Gwen, the others who are also shocked that he came out unexpected.

"Duncan, LeShawna," he said. "This may be dangerous. Why don't you let me duel instead?"

"Sorry, Yugi, no can do," Duncan said, moving his head side-to-side.

"But you two are _still_ beginners," the Pharaoh insisted. "Think of the consequences. If you lose this Duel, then there will be _no_ hope for us to escape."

"Relax, sugar," LeShawna said with a smirk. "These guys are going to** PAY** for what they did to us, showing us the past and desperately cheating their way to get out!"

"Yeah, and besides, I took down a Rare Hunter," Duncan pointed out. "If I could beat Selena, I'm sure I can take these overgrown geeks down."

"We're not beginners anymore, hun," the Ghetto Girl continued. "All thanks to you, Joey, and your gramps."

Gwen turns her head towards Yami and asked, "Well, Yami? What do you think?"

The Pharaoh closes his eyes for a second, trying to think of something. Sure, both LeShawna and Duncan are still beginners, but if they were to lose this Duel to the Big Five, then who knows what will happen to all of them then. But these two seemed to be confident enough to take them down. Judging by their Dueling skills, do they all have what it takes to defeat the Big Five, and continue to hunt down Noah?

After a minute or two, Yami opens his eyes, smiled at Duncan and LeShawna, and said, "Alright. I believe you two. Trust your faith in the Heart of the Cards, and defeat the Big Five!"

Both the Delinquent and the Ghetto Girl cheered, high fiving each other, before looking at the Big Five, still in Geoff's body, with determined smirks on their faces.

"Yeah, take down those pencil-neck geeks!" Joey cheered.

"You can do it, you two," Gwen calmly said.

_"Very well, then,"_ the Big Five said.

Two screens shown up in front of Duncan and LeShawna, and on the screen were moving cards. They both immediately recognizes them as Duel Monster cards, complete with Monsters, Spells, Traps, and Rituals.

_"You know the drill,"_ said the Big Five. _"Choose up to forty cards. But choose wisely, for it will be the_ last_ Duel you'll ever have!"_

Both Duncan and LeShawna started choosing their cards. Most that they know, some that they they might find useful. After they were done choosing forty cards, the screen disappeared, followed by a glow on their Duel Disks. The glow faded, revealing brand new Dueling Decks.

_"Now choose your Deck Masters and we can begin."_

The Delinquent and the Ghetto Girl got out their Decks, and know exactly who they pick out as their Deck Masters.

"For my Deck Master, I choose Banisher of the Radiance!"

Duncan raises a card up, as a white, metallic fairy-like monster with golden jewels and a glowing hole in the center, gold outlines on it's bodies as well as golden orbs on the top of it's red wings.

"And I choose Harpie Lady 1!"

LeShawna lifts a card up, a magenta-haired bird woman with sharp claws, wearing a purple jumpsuit.

_"For my first Deck Master, I choose Deep Sea Warrior."_

As soon as he says this, Geoff's body begins to glow once again, the fish-like soldier taking it's side next to him.

_"For the sake of fair arguments, how about if we start with eight thousand life points while the both of you starts with four thousand each?"_ the Big Five suggested.

Duncan shrugged, and said, "Nyeh. Enough talk!"

With that said, the Delinquent, LeShawna, and the Big Five all yell in unison,**_ "LET'S DUEL!"_**


	16. Duncan & LeShawna vs The Big 5

**Total Drama Yu-Gi-Oh!: Virtual Reality  
**

**Takes Place:** During the events of Total Drama Yu-Gi-Oh!: Battle City Tournament

**Summary: **Takes place during the intermission scene in Battle City Tournament, where everyone's been captured by Noah into the virtual world, and must do what it takes to get back to the real world!

**Pairings:** Hints of Seto/Gwen (obviously), more hints of Duncan/LeShawna and Yugi/Téa/Yami, and Duke/Serenity. Those are the only couples in mind, as of now.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following two shows. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island are _all_ owned by Fresh TV., Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the Australian Broadcast Company while YuGiOh!/GX/5Ds/ZeXal are _all_ owned by Nihon Ad Systems, and Studio Gallop (NOT 4Kids anymore!). Please support the official releases.

**Warnings:** Crossover pairings either happening or coming soon. Also a couple of character bashings. As well as possible violence and themes unsuitable for younger readers. If you don't like it, don't even flame about it! Keep the comments to yourselves! Reader discretion is advised.

**A/N: **Okay, sorry for the late update AGAIN, but I want to get this out. Be ready for one of the most intense Duels you'll ever read that I wrote in 2 AM in the morning (though I prefer 4 AM XD). So I apologize if I was half asleep writing this.

So enjoy, and be on the lookout for the next chapter as well. Oh, and THANKS FOR MAKING THIS STORY REACH 100 REVIEWS! You guys are AWESOME! :DDD

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen:  
Duncan & LeShawna vs. The Big Five  
**

**Duncan's LP:** 4000/**Big 5's LP: **8000/**LeShawna's LP:** 4000

It was the beginning of the Duel. It all comes down to the Delinquent and the Ghetto Girl

_"We'll go first, if you don't mind,"_ the Big 5 smirked, drawing a card from his deck _(6)_._ "We think we'll ago ahead and summon Giant Red Seasnake in attack mode!"_

He places the card onto the Monster Zone _(5)_, a very, long red snake-like monster with blue claw marks on the top of it's body and sharp teeth appeared, hissing at Duncan and LeShawna **(ATK: 1800/DEF: 800)**.

_"Then we activate the Spell card Double Summon,"_ said the Big 5, slipping a card into the Spell/Trap zone _(4)_, the image showing a female sorcerer unleashing her magic upon a Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts. _"This lets us summon another Monster onto the field. So we summon one monster in defense mode."_

They placed a card horizontally onto the Monster Zone, as they said, "That ends our turn."

Meanwhile, with Yami, Gwen, Tea, Duke, and Serenity, still holding the robotic Geoff puppy, watching on the sidelines, they were watching and wondering where this Duel could lead to.

"This is bad," said the Pharaoh. "As long as the Big Five have Deep Sea Warrior, if he were to sacrifice two monsters, then think of what would happen to Duncan or LeShawna."

Joey turns his head and asked, "So you've dealt with that guy, Yug'?"

All Yami could do is nod in response. Back to the Dueling Field, it was LeShawna's turn, as she drew a card from her deck _(6)_. She looks at her hand and tries to find a strategy, but with no luck.

"Shawnie's gonna go ahead and summon one monster in defense mode," she said, placing a card horizontally face down _(5)_. "All yours, Punk Boy."

"Alright, here it goes," Duncan said, drawing a card from his deck _(6)_. "I'll also summon a monster face down and place one card face down."

While he says this, the Delinquent places a card onto the Monster Zone, and slips a card into the Spell/Trap zone _(4)_. Both of them appeared on the field before him.

"Your move, geeks."

The Big 5 in Geoff's body begins to glow once more, before Deep Sea Warrior disappears. After a second or two, Nightmare Penguin appears out of nowhere.

_"Every passing turn, we swap our Deck Masters,"_ they explained. _"Just to be on the fair side since there's only five of us in one body."_

Duncan smirks, places his hands behind his head, and asked, "Five men in one body, huh? Sounds like a _typical_ day for Mai Valentine, right?"

All of a sudden, LeShawna and Joey found some rocks nearby. They picked them up, and threw all of them at the Delinquent, who places his arms down and yelps in pain.

"Dude, never mess with the wrong woman," LeShawna spoke. "Even when she's not here!"

"Yeah, it's very inappropriate is all," the Brooklyn-Accent teen said, crossing his arms.

Gwen places her hands on her hips and said, "Now you guys know how I felt."

The Big 5 glared, and yelled, _"Can you stop interrupting our Duel so we can get our bodies faster? It's our move, now!"_

They drew a card from their deck _(4)_, and explained,_ "And now Nightmare Penguin's special ability activates. For every WATER-attribute monster on the field, they gain an additional two hundred attack points. And that goes for Giant Red Seasnake!"_ **(Giant Red Seasnake's ATK: 1800 - 2000)**.

_"Now our seasnake, attack that punk's face down Monster!"_

Giant Red Seasnake then "swims" over to Duncan's side of the field, and bites down on the face down Monster. It was revealed to be Samsara Kaiser, but for some reason, it was glowing a bright gold as it disappears.

"Did I forget to mention that my Deck Master has a special ability?" Duncan asked. "Thanks to Banisher of the Radiance, every time a monster on the entire field gets destroyed, it's removed from play instead!"

"WHAT?!" The Big 5 shrieked, before becoming calm. _"It doesn't matter. Because we sacrifice our face down Monster to summon another monster in face down defense mode!"_

The face down monster disappears before they placed a card horizontally onto the Monster Zone _(3)_.

"Not so fast!" Duncan said. "Activate Trap Card! Light of Intervention!"

The card flips open in front of him, the image showing what seemed to be a bright, heavenly light glazing down at Ryu-Kishin.

"Now all monsters on the field that have been summoned face down will be face up as long as this card is on the field. Now let's see who's under the blanket!"

The face down Monster LeShawna summoned earlier flips open, revealing to be a beautiful Harpie with long blonde hair with a gold headband with a feather, wearing a blue and pink jumpsuit with pink wings on her arms **(ATK: 500/DEF: 500) **The face down card the Big 5 summoned flips open, revealing to be some kind of robotic mid-size turtle with a catapult on it's shell **(ATK: 1000 - 1200, DEF: 2000 - 2200)**.

"That's Catapult Turtle," Yami pointed out from the sidelines. "If the Big 5 were to activate it's effect, then they'll sacrifice their monster to direct attack the opponent."

LeShawna slumps her arms and said, "Great, things just got bad."

_"Now make your move, already,"_ the Big 5 said.

The Ghetto Girl drew a card from her deck _(6)_, and smiled, saying, "Okay, my Harpie Lady 1's Deck Master ability kicks in. She gives any WIND-attribute monster three hundred extra attack points." **(Harpie Girl's ATK: 500 - 800)**

"And now I sacrifice Harpie Girl in order to summon this monsterous birdy..."

Harpie Girl was suddenly surrounded by a windy tornado. As soon as it does down, something swoops down from the sky, past Yami and the others, and right in front of LeShawna. It's looks like a giant bird half the size of an elephant, having a tauros skull on it's face, fire red wings, and a tail that has two snakes attached to it, hissing at the opponent **(ATK: 2400/DEF: 1400; ATK: 2400 - 2700)**.

"Roc from the Valley of Haze, everybody," LeShawna introduced. "Now go and attack Giant Red Seasnake!"

Roc flew over where Giant Red Seasnake is, and bit it before it disappeared, but not before glowing gold **(Big 5's LP: 8000 - 7300)**.

"Nice try, but it'll take more to bring us down," the Big 5 said, giving out a smirk through Geoff.

LeShawna slips a card into the Spell/Trap zone _(4)_, while saying, "And before I end my turn, I activate Card Destruction!"

The card appears before her, the image showing a demonic hand blowing away a bunch of cards. LeShawna discards her entire hand _(0)_, and starts to draw four new cards from her deck _(4)_.

"Now we discard our entire hands and draw the same number of cards," she explained.

Duncan and the Big 5 did the same. Discard their entire hands _(0; 0)_, and drew the same number of cards from their decks _(4; 3)_

"My turn is now over."

It was Duncan's turn, as he drew a card from his deck _(5)_, and said, "I summon D.D. Scout Plane in defense mode!"

He slams the card onto the Monster Zone _(4)_, a mechanical eye who looks as if it has cameras for arms appear **(DEF: 1200)**.

"That ends my turn."

With that said, the Big 5 in Geoff's party started glowing once more, as Nightmare Penguin withdraws inside it. After that happened, Judge Man suddenly appears right next to him. **(Catapult Turtle's ATK: 1200 - 1000)**

_"The Judge Man is now residing,"_ the Big 5 said, drawing a card from their deck _(4)_._ "Now we activate it's Deck Master ability."_

Duncan groaned, as he and Joey unexpectedly said in unison, "Oh, not again!"

"Wait, is this ability bad?" LeShawna asked.

The Big 5 chuckled and said,_ "Of course it is. At the cost of one thousand life points_ **(Big 5's LP: 7300 - 6300)**, _all monsters on your fields get destroyed, and you lose five hundred life points for each monster that was destroyed."_

Both D.D. Scout Plane and Roc from the Valley of Haze glows gold before they disappeared **(Duncan's LP: 4000 - 3500; LeShawna's LP: 4000 - 3500)**.

_"Next, we'll place one card face down and summon Hysteric Angel in attack mode,"_ they continued.

They slipped a card into the Spell/Trap zone, and another onto the Monster Zone _(2),_ as the same lawyer-like angel, complete with angel wings and a halo, that Duncan and Joey faced before appears. **(ATK: 1800/DEF: 600)**

_"And just wait and see what I have in store,"_ the Big 5 said, with a smirk on Geoff's face. _"Hysteric Angel, attack Duncan's life points directly!"_

Hysteric Angel fixes her glasses, before a beam shot out through them, and strikes right at Duncan. He got caught in the blast, his arm in front of his face. **(Duncan's LP: 3500 - 1700)**.

"Duncan!" LeShawna yelled, turning her head to him.

_"And don't think we forgot about you, LeShawna,"_ the Big 5 said, making the Ghetto Girl turn her head back to them. _"Now we activate Catapult Turtle's special ability!"_

Hysteric Angel flew up on top of the turtle, and into the catapult. She gave LeShawna a "I'm-going-to-kill-you" smirk on her face.

_"Thanks to it's effect, we sacrifice Hysteric Angel and attack your life points directly with half of her attack points! Fire in the hole!"_

With that said, Catapult Turtle launches the angelic-lawyer monster. She targets straight at the Ghetto Girl, and kicks her straight in the face **(LeShawna's LP: 3500 - 2600)**, to the point where LeShawna fell to the ground on her back.

"Ye-ouch," she said.

Gwen walks right behind her, places her hands on her arms, and helps her get back up.

"You and Duncan can win this, LeShawna," she said. "If we defeated them before, then you can easily do it again. Simple and clean."

LeShawna smiles back at her friend, and said, "And that's the plan, sister. We're gonna beat them like it's 1999."

With that said, the Goth Girl walks back to the others on the sidelines, as they watch the Duel continuing.

_"And we end our turn,"_ the Big 5 said with a nod.

All of a sudden, something appears to be glowing on Duncan's side of the field, as D.D. Scout Plane suddenly appear back onto his side in defense mode.

"Did I forget to mention that if D.D. Scout Plane gets removed from play, it comes back when the move where it was banished is over?" the Delinquent explained, followed by a chuckle.

"Well get ready, 'cause it's Shawnie's move now!" the Ghetto Girl said, drawing a card from her deck _(5)_. "I summon Harpie's Brother in attack mode!"

She places the card onto the Monster zone _(4)_, as a person with long red bird-like wings with black-darkish brown hair with red masking over his eyes **(ATK: 1800/DEF: 600; ATK: 1800 - 2100)**.

"It's not actually a Harpie, but can he can still strike you down!" she said. "Harpie's Brother, attack Catapult Turtle!"

Harpie's Brother flies right up, and slashes Catapult Turtle before it glows gold and disappears. On cue, however, the card the Big 5 placed face down from before flips open, the image showing a woman being strapped with vine-like tentacles with two, huge hands behind her.

_"We activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Revenge Sacrifice,"_ they said. _"When the monster we control gets destroyed, the monster that attacked it gets destroyed, as well as letting us summon a new one to the field. So say goodbye to your Harpie's Brother..."_

The tentacles appeared from the cards, as they strapped right onto Harpie's Brother. Both LeShawna and Harpie Lady 1 watching in shock, with Harpie's Brother getting destroyed. After that, the same tall red and blue vehicle-look-a-like robot that Geoff faced before appears onto the field, in front of it's masters **(ATK: 2200/DEF: 2000; ATK: 2200 - 2300)**.

_"And say hello to Machine King!"_ _(1)_

"I'll end my turn by placing one card face down," LeShawna said, slipping the card into the Spell/Trap zone _(3)_, glaring at the men who is in control of one of her friends' body. "Take this thing down, Duncan."

Duncan smirked, saying, "With pleasure, sweetheart." With that said, he drew a card from his deck _(5)_, thinking, _This better works._

"I place one card face down and summon Kycoo, The Ghost Destroyer in defense mode." As he says this, the Delinquent slips the card into the Monster Zone, and another one onto the Monster zone horizontally facing up _(3)_, a Chinese man wearing a kimono with half of his face showing from what's underneath the skin of a head appears, sitting crisscross **(DEF: 700)**.

"Your turn."

The Big 5 in Geoff's body started to glow again, and the Judge Man was withdrawn in. Taking it's place right by their side, as it appears right next to them from the Party Dude, is Robotic Knight.

_"And now Robotic Knight is in charge,"_ the Big 5 said, drawing a card from their deck _(2)_. _"We'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon."_

They slipped a card into the Spell/Trap zone _(1)_, the image showing an eye of a typhoon with lightning. However, it was cut short as LeShawna's face down card flips open, the image showing some kind of ritual with smoke coming out of it.

"Activate Magic Jam!" she declared. "By discarding one card from my hand, I can negate your Spell card from activating!"

With that said, the Ghetto Girl slips the card into the Graveyard slot _(2)_, and the Spell that the Big 5 activated gets destroyed.

_"It doesn't matter,"_ they said. _"Machine King. Attack Kycoo, the Ghost Destroyer!"_

But before they could do that, however, Duncan quickly yelled, "Activate Trap card!"

The card flips open in front of him, the image showing a monster with multiple blades in it's armor blowing away a couple of soldiers.

"Sakurestsu Armor," he said. "This Trap Card destroys the attacking monster. So say bye-bye to your Machine King!"

Multiple blades started to surround Kycoo, and within seconds, the Machine King was blown away before it glows gold and disappears.

**_"Blast!"_** the Big 5 yelled. _"We'll end our turn for now. Come at us with everything you got!"_

"With pleasure, honeys," LeShawna said, drawing a card from her deck _(3)_. "I summon in attack mode..."

She slams the card onto the Monster Zone, finishing, _"Harpie Queen!" (2)_

A beautiful Harpie with green hair tied back in a high ponytail, with bright blue wings and wearing a pale green and blue jumpsuit appears, with Harpie Lady 1 bowing her head in loyalty **(ATK: 1900/DEF: 1200; ATK: 1900 - 2200)**.

"Now attack The Big Five directly!" she commands.

With that, Harpie Queen flew on over to Geoff's body, and slices it across the chest **(Big 5's LP: 6300 - 4400)**.

"Now they're getting somewhere," said Tea.

"Yeah!" Joey said, lifting his arm. "Go LeShawna and Duncan!"

"My turn," Duncan said with a smirk, drawing a card from his deck _(4)_. "I switch my Kycoo to attack mode!"

He changes the card's position on the Monster zone, as Kycoo stood up **(ATK: 1700)**.

"Kycoo, the Ghost Destroyer...attack the Geeks' life points!"

Kycoo lifts up it's beads, as he was starting to glow. When he did that, Geoff's body started to glow too, attacking the Big 5 from the outside **(Big 5's LP: 4400 - 2700**).

"Turn over."

The Big 5 in Geoff's body started to glow again, Robotic Knight withdrawing from it. After a moment or so, Jinzo pops out of the glow, and right next to it's masters.

_"Now Jinzo is in play,"_ they said._ "And now his ability activates. All Trap cards on the field gets destroyed, including your Light of Intervention!"_

Jinzo's eyes suddenly glowed a bright red, and shoots out a beam at the Trap Card that was right in front of Duncan through out most of the Duel. It made a direct hit, as it got destroyed. The Delinquent quickly shots out a glare at this.

_"Now we get to summon monsters in defense mode face down again,"_ the Big 5 said, drawing a card from their deck _(2)_. _"We activate Card of Sanctity!"_

They slipped the card into the Spell/Trap zone, the image showing a bunch of coins falling down with a couple of villagers catching them.

_"Now all three of us can draw until we have six cards in our hand."_

With that said, the Big 5 drew five _(6)_, LeShawna drew four _(6)_, and Duncan drew two _(6)_. When they saw what new cards they drew, they smirked through Geoff. They got the right card they need. All they need now is another card so they can activate it...

_"We activate Dian Keto, the Cure Master."_

They slipped the card into the Spell/Trap zone _(5)_, the image showing an elderly with an orb. It suddenly glows, as the Big 5's life points get increased **(Big 5's LP: 2700 - 3700)**.

_"It increases our life points by one thousand,"_ they explained. _"We did that so we can summon Injection Angel Lily in attack mode!"_

They placed a card on the Monster Zone _(4)_, a female wearing a short nurse-like clothing with pink-colored angels wings, and carrying a large needle with a small amount of green liquid appears, smiling at the two contestants before her **(ATK: 400/DEF: 1500)**.

_"Next, we activate her special ability,"_ they said._ "At the cost of two thousand life points, Injection Angel Lily's attack points get increased by three thousand extra attack points!"_ **(Big 5's LP: 3700 - 1700)**

The green liquid in Injection Angel Lily starts fuling up, indicating this **(Injection Angel Lily's ATK: 400 - 3400)**.

_"Angel Lily, attack Harpie Queen!"_

With that said, Injection Angel Lily flew over, and injects Harpie Queen with the needle. She starts feeling the pain from it before she glows gold and disappeared **(LeShawna's LP: 2600 - 1400)**.

_"We activate Sebek's Blessing!"_ _(3)_

The Big 5 slips the card into the Spell/Trap zone, the image showing an alligator-like sorceror.

_"This increases our life points with the same amount you lost, LeShawna._ **(Big 5's LP: 1700 - 2900)** _"And it's your move now."_

LeShawna drew a card from her Deck _(7)_ before saying, "I activate the Spell card, Exchange."

She slips the card into the Spell/Trap zone _(6)_, the image showing two Duelists exchanging a card from their hand.

"This lets me exchange one card from either hand," she said. "And I choose Punk Boy."

Duncan smirks, and said, "Alright!"

Both he and the Ghetto Girl walked up towards each other, and the Delinquent showed his hand. LeShawna found one and took it, and shows him her hand. Duncan then took a card, as they both walked back to their positions.

"And now I'll activate this baby!" the Ghetto Girl said with a smirk. "D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation!"

She slips the card into the Spell/Trap zone _(5)_, the image showing a man trying to emerge from some kind of vortex.

"By discarding one card from my hand, I can bring back a banished monster," LeShawna explained, slipping a card into the Graveyard slot. "And I choose Harpie Queen!"

By this time, the same vortex from the card appears, as Harpie Queen emerges from it **(ATK: 1900 - 2200)**. She glares at the body the Big 5 possessed before her.

"And I think I'll activate this," LeShawna continued. "Block Attack."

She slips the card into the Spell/Trap zone _(3)_, the image showing a soldier with a white X over it.

"This forces one of your monsters into defense mode," the Ghetto Girl explained. "And since your Injection Angel Lily is the only monster and having fifteen hundred defense points..."

With that, Injection Angel Lily happily sat down, implying that she's in defense, much to a shocking look on Geoff's face **(DEF: 1500)**.

"Harpie Queen, get your revenge and attack Injection Angel Lily!"

Harpie Queen grinned, and before anyone knew, she flew over to Angel Lily and slashes her across the chest, as she glows gold and disappear into pixels.

"Okay, my turn!" Duncan said, drawing a card from his deck _(7)_. "I sacrifice my D.D. Scout Plane so I can summon..."

D.D. Scout Plane glows gold, and suddenly disposed into some kind of dark energy, as the wind was picking up. As soon as it dies down, a dark-like monster wearing armor with a torn-up cape appears in front of the Delinquent, getting ready to battle for it's master. **(ATK: 2400/DEF: 1000)**

_"CAIUS, THE SHADOW MONARCH! ATTACK THEIR LIFE POINTS DIRECTLY!"_

Caius suddenly created an energy ball, and threw it right at Geoff's body, making the Big 5 cringed in pain **(Big 5's LP: 2900 - 500)**.

"Alright!" Tea yelled, jumping in the air.

"One more attack, and the Big Five is done for!" Duke yelled.

The Big 5, however, suddenly started chuckling in response. Both Duncan and LeShawna, as well as Yami, Gwen, Tea, Joey, Duke, and Serenity, were all looking confused. The Big Five were losing, so why were they acting this way? Is it because they enjoy the pain, or...are they planning something else? It is now their move, as they drew a card from their Deck _(4)_...and smirked.

_"It's all over,"_ they said.

They then begin laughing maniacally, making everyone wondering what is up with them.

_"This Duel is officially over!_" they said. _"Prepare to lose your bodies! Because now we activate the Spell card, Dragon Revival Fusion!"_

They slipped the card into the Spell/Trap zone _(3)_, the image showing five different monsters somewhat getting drained with a dark, shadow looming over them. When this happens, Geoff's body begins to glow once more. Deep Sea Warrior, Nightmare Penguin, Judge Man, and Robotic Knight suddenly emerged from his body.

"What's going on?" Serenity asked, hugging the real Geoff in the robotic puppy close to her in comfort.

_"At the cost of all five monsters on the side of our field, we get to Special Summon any Fusion Monster,"_ the Big 5 explained. _"So we sacrifice Deep Sea Warrior, Nightmare Penguin, the Judge Man, Robotic Knight, and Jinzo...to summon our ultimate, powerful beast!"_

All five Deck Masters suddenly started glowing bright, as Geoff's body begins to glow even brighter, to the point where it begins to fly up above the glowing monsters.

"This looks like something out of a really bad horror movie that is a sequel to a successful one!" Duncan quickly yells.

The glow from all six started to glow even more brighter, to the point where it lights up the night, and Duncan, LeShawna, Yami, Gwen, Tea, Joey, Duke, and Serenity all covered their eyes as tightly as they can, even blocking them with their arms. By the time the brightness clears down, everyone looks over...and gasped in unison.

There stood before them was a** HUGE, TALL** five-headed dragon. One looks like it was on fire, one looks like a serpent, one looks like it's thunderous, one looks dark, and one looks metallic. They all roar out a battle cry to the point where everyone covers their ears, as they lean their heads down to where Duncan and LeShawna were at. Geoff's body was still glowing, as well as it's eyes, as it's on top of the center dragon head.

_"Meet our new Deck Master,"_ the Big 5 spoke. _**"FIVE-HEADED DRAGON!"**_ **(ATK: 5000/DEF: 5000)**

Everyone looks in awe at the huge dragon before them.

"I've seen this monster before," said Joey. "We defeated this dragon back in the Virtual World!"

"Except that we have Kaiba and Mai helping us at the time," Yami pointed out. "And I don't think Duncan and LeShawna don't have the right cards to defeat it."

All of the Dragons opened their jaws, and released devastating attacks right at Caius and Harpie Queen, as they disappeared from out of sight.

_"Five-Headed Dragon's ability is to wipe out all Monsters, Spells, and Traps on the field,"_ the Big 5 explained. _"At the cost of not attacking in the turn the effect was used. Draw your last pathetic cards so we can destroy you!"_

The dragons all roared once more.

"Oh man, what do we do?" Duncan asked. "We can't defeat a monster this powerful!"

LeShawna looks at him and says, "We don't." She then looks back at Harpie Lady 1, as her Deck Master smirks. "But maybe they can."

Duncan looks at Banisher of the Radiance as it gives him a nod.

"So we might have a chance?"

"It's worth a shot," LeShawna said, before looking back at the Five-Headed Dragon. "WE LIKE TO COMBINE OUR TURNS!"

_"So be it,"_ the Big 5 smirked through Geoff.

Both the Delinquent and the Ghetto Girl tightly shuts their eyes, drawing both cards from their decks _(4; 6)_...and they both smirked.

"Y'all think you can defeat us and claim our bodies just like that?" LeShawna asked the Big Five. "I move my Harpie Lady 1 out to the field!"

"And I bring out Banisher of the Radiance!"

With that said, both Harpie Lady 1 and Banisher of the Radiance moved in front of their masters, glaring at the dragon before them **(Harpy Lady 1's ATK: 1300/DEF: 1400; ATK: 1300 - 1600; Banisher of the Radiance's ATK: 1600/DEF: 0)**

_"So?"_ the Big 5 asked. _"Only a strong and powerful LIGHT-attribute monster can take down our ultimate beast."_

"That's what we're aiming for!" LeShawna yelled, slipping a card into the Spell/Trap zone _(3)_. "I activate the Spell Card Polymerization!"

The card appears in front of her, the image of two ghost-like demons fusing together. Both Banisher of the Radiance and Harpie Lady 1 closes their eyes, as they started to glow. They were suddenly engulfed into a bright light, where everyone once again has to shut their eyes.

"To fuse together Banisher of the Radiance and Harpie Lady 1..."

"So together, they would fuse..." Duncan slowly said.

_"HARPIE'S BANISHER!"_

The glow instantly dies down, and when everyone looked...the appearance looks atonishing. The new fusion monster looks like a combination of Banisher and Harpy Lady 1. It wears a helmet similar to Banisher's, except her eyes wasn't shown, and long magneta hair was hanging down past her waist, with two-bat like mechanical wings behind her, wearing a revealing white jumpsuit shoulder pads and gold diamonds sticking out of the collar of the armor, with golden wings on her arms, having the abilities of both Banisher of the Radiance and Harpy Lady 1, a LIGHT-attribute and a Winged-Beast **(ATK: 2000/DEF: 1300; ATK: 2000 - 2300)**.

"And that's not all," said Duncan. "I also activate the Spell Card, Calls From The Different Dimension!"

He slips the card into the Spell/Trap zone _(6)_, the image showing D.D. Warrior and D.D. Warrior Lady with somewhat glows on them.

"With each of our monsters that was removed from play, our new Deck Master would gain five hundred attack and defense points each until the end of this turn. We have four monsters each, so that is eight in total. Guess how much?"

Harpie's Banisher starts to glow, indicating that it was the removed from play monsters behind all this thanks to the Spell card **(Harpie's Banisher's ATK: 2300 - 6300)**

**_"NO!"_ **The Big 5 yelled.**_ "This can't be!"_**

"Now Harpie's Banisher!" LeShawna exclaimed. "ATTACK THAT DRAGON AND THE REST OF THEIR LIFE POINTS!"

With the glow she received, Harpie's Banisher created a colorful glow and blasts it right at the Five-Headed Dragon. They all roared out in pain, as everything started to engulf in brightness once more. However, unlike last time, everything stood still...

* * *

Gwen slowly opens her eyes, her visions blurry. One minute, Duncan and LeShawna were winning, but the next thing she knew, the rest became a blur. It was giving her a migraine, and felt as if she was witnessing a hangover for the first time in her life. She blinks a couple of times before her vision became clear. The Goth Girl placed both hands on the ground, and pulls herself up.

"Where are we?"

"That's would I like to know."

Gwen turns her head, and saw Yugi, who, for some reason, was switched back from Yami, as he too leans himself up. Both he and Gwen looks around and saw their companions getting up, wondering what had happened.

But when the Young Boy and Goth Girl looked, they suddenly saw something before their eyes.

"Hey, I know that place!" Yugi said.

Gwen looks at the logo, and read,

"..._Kaiba Land_?"


	17. Gwen's Regrets

**Total Drama Yu-Gi-Oh!: Virtual Reality  
**

**Takes Place:** During the events of Total Drama Yu-Gi-Oh!: Battle City Tournament

**Summary: **Takes place during the intermission scene in Battle City Tournament, where everyone's been captured by Noah into the virtual world, and must do what it takes to get back to the real world!

**Pairings:** Hints of Seto/Gwen (obviously), more hints of Duncan/LeShawna and Yugi/Téa/Yami, and Duke/Serenity. Those are the only couples in mind, as of now.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following two shows. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island are _all_ owned by Fresh TV., Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the Australian Broadcast Company while YuGiOh!/GX/5Ds/ZeXal are _all_ owned by Nihon Ad Systems, and Studio Gallop (NOT 4Kids anymore!). Please support the official releases.

**Warnings:** Crossover pairings either happening or coming soon. Also a couple of character bashings. As well as possible violence and themes unsuitable for younger readers. If you don't like it, don't even flame about it! Keep the comments to yourselves! Reader discretion is advised.

**A/N: **Okay, now the canon-fanatics are going to shoot my head out for this chapter. XD Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, anyways. Oh, and to answer a couple of your reviews:

**SargentEpsilon: **I give Hysteric Fairy and Injection Fairy Lily their original Japanese names. They have angel wings for goodness sake! Also, Harpie's Banisher and Call of the Different Dimension are original cards I made, and I created another card to replace Dragon Revival Ritual, because if you read about the Duel over at the YuGiOh wikia, you'll understand.

**xandra19:** If you read the beginning of this chapter, then yes. :)

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen:  
Gwen's Regrets  
**

Everyone walks over to the entrance, and they all looked around. There was a building with the words "Kaiba Land" on top of the entrance, and around them were three statues of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. They all couldn't remember what happened. One second, Duncan and LeShawna were dueling against the Big Five in Geoff's body and were about to finish them off. But then the next thing they knew, they were all suddenly at this destination, and it's suddenly daytime again.

"D...did we won?" Duncan asked.

LeShawna places both hands on her waist and slides them down, saying, "We _still_ have our bodies, don't we?"

"And I think the Big Five are gone," said Serenity. "I knew you two could defeat them!"

"But if we did defeated them, how did we end up here?" the Delinquent asked. "This looks like an amusement park!"

"That's because it is," said Yugi, walking up towards the building. "A_ Dueling_ Amusement Park to be exact. I remember coming here when I dueled against Rebecca, and the second time when Yami told me that he dueled against _some_ guy name Johnny-something."

"But why are we here?" Tea asked.

"Well whatever is going on, the Big Five are defeated," said Duke. "And we have one last villain to get off our backs!"

Gwen leans her head down and said with a hint of venom in her voice, "Noah Kaiba."

"Remember, he's in charge of the Virtual World," Yugi explained. "If one of us challenges him, he _won't_ be easy to beat."

Joey eyes the building before them, places his fists on his hips, and said, "And I think Kaiba Land is the first place to find some clues on where to find that brat."

Gwen looks at the entrance, and saw that the doors were already open. Her eyes wander until she has a small stand that was, for some reason, carrying checkers.

"That's weird," she said. "Call it a hunch, but someone must've been here before us."

Yugi saw what she meant, and said, "Your right, Gwen. Maybe if we look inside, then we'll know where Noah is. Come on!"

With that, Yugi, Gwen, Tea, Duncan, LeShawna, Joey, Duke, and Serenity, still holding Geoff who is still a robotic puppy, ran inside the building. They were looking around, and saw that there was nothing inside of the building as if it was just newly built. However, the Young Boy stopped his tracks when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Everyone stopped, as Yugi turns around and saw a door just a few feet away from them.

"_Another_ door?" Tea asked.

Joey walks over to it, and said, "This we got to see."

Duncan suddenly gasped. What if this door leads to his, or either LeShawna or Gwen's, memories and that he might relive it? He ran over to the Brooklyn-Accent Teen, jumps onto his back, places his arms over his arm and neck, and was struggling to prevent him to open the door.

_**"DON'T ANSWER IT!"**_ the Delinquent yelled.

"D-Duncan!" Joey yelled. "F-first Gwen, and now you?! Let go! I-I can't brea-_aaaack_!"

Both the guys fell to the ground, Duncan trying hard to not let go of Joey by wrapping his arms and legs around him, holding onto him with all his might.

"Duncan's right," said Gwen, who was acting cautious. "We shouldn't go in there. It's probably one of Noah's traps."

Yugi walks past his struggling companions, and said, "But it _may_ be our only way to lead to him."

With that, he grabs the door handle, and slowly opens it.

**_"YUGI!"_** Duncan yelled. _**"NO!"**_

It was too late, as the Young Boy opens the door, until he and the others saw that it was just an ordinary room...with an old film projector and a white screen strapped onto the wall. Everyone walks in, the door closes behind them, as Yugi places a hand on the projector.

"What the heck is this?" Duke asked.

Yugi presses the "on" button, following by turning the volume slightly high. The film projector suddenly turns on, as it targets straight at the white screen. In sepia tone, and what shocks everyone, is what is going on in the video. They found themselves watching through what seemed to be Noah's home movie collection, to the point where Duncan mocks about his outfit in one of the scenes. But most of these seemed to be revolving around Noah...and Gozaburo. Like celebrating birthdays, playing games, going on cruises, whatever a billionaire and his son do in their free time.

However, what shocks them the most was another scene. There was a church, as Gozaburo was waiting by the limo and a woman wearing black clothing walking down the steps. Her face was covered in a veil, and she was carrying a picture of Noah.

"Now what's going on?" Yugi asked.

"Beats me," Joey shrugged.

_"I don't think there is much we can do."_

_"Relax. There has to be a way to save Noah. We must think of something."  
_

"It looks and sounds like there was a funeral," Tea pointed out.

"A funeral for Noah?" Duncan asked. "What? The parents are too lazy now to take care of him and decided to leave the corpse?"

"No," Gwen shook her head. "But...by what Tea said...Noah must've_ died_!"

Everyone suddenly gasped in shock. Noah? Dead? But...

"But it doesn't make any sense," said Duke. "If Noah died, then why is he here, anyway? Shouldn't he gone off to some afterlife?"

"Unless he got lost along the way, and his dad built a virtual world to make his son's soul a new home," said Joey. "But it's just a guess."

"Maybe if we look around some more, we might find some answers," said Yugi.

...

Yugi, Gwen, Tea, Duncan, LeShawna, Joey, Duke, and Serenity were walking through a hallway, searching each room to see if they can find anything else, but nothing. Until they got to a door when it slides open by itself. They walked through, and, to their surprise, it looks as if they stumble upon a train station.

"Train tracks?" Yugi asked, looking down at the deep train tracks below them.

"Maybe if we follow it, it might lead us to something," said Tea.

All of a sudden, Geoff started to bark a couple of time. He then places his small arms on Serenity's, as he looks as if he was struggling out of her arms.

"Geoff? What's wrong?" she asked. "If your _that_ impatient of looking for your body, then Noah must've hidden it. But I promise we will-"

The Sweet Girl was cut short when the Puppy Party Dude jumps out of her arms, and right near the edge below the train tracks. His eyes turned from blue to blood red, and began scanning the train tracks from left to right. After it was over, he shots out another beam right at it. When he was done, on the train tracks, there was a long handcar with levels, and looks like it can carry up to eight people.

Geoff's robotic eyes turned back to blue, and barks with joy.

"Way to go, Geoff!" said Joey.

...

Within minutes, everyone got on the handcar, with Duke and Joey handling pumping the levels. It seemed to be going a bit fast, so everyone has to hold on near the levels, with Geoff on the front, his robotic tongue sticking out and panting against the wind. LeShawna has her arm wrapped around one of Joey's legs while holding onto Tea, who is holding onto Serenity with her arm around her. Duncan, too, wraps his arms around Gwen, who was holding onto Yugi around his stomach and back.

"You guys do know where the brakes are, right?!" the Friendly Girl shrieked.

"Have any of you guys ride this thing before?!" Yugi asked.

"On a TV once!" Joey yelled.

"We're in reality, homeboy!" LeShawna yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Hang on!"

With that said, Joey lowers down the level, with the brakes making a stop on the tracks...until it broke off, making the handcar going faster. After a few minutes, the handcar was going faster and faster within each second, to the point where Joey and Duke knelt down, and everybody holding onto the levels and each other for dear life.

_**"I DON'T SUPPOSE NOW WOULD BE A GOOD TIME FOR A BATHROOM BREAK!"**_ Duncan yelled, before screaming his lungs out again.

_**"I THINK I LEFT MY STOMACH BACK IN THAT LAST TURN!**_" Tea screamed out.

What the gang doesn't notice through the panic, however, that there was a bright light at the end of the tunnel. When they went through it, however, they quickly shutt their eyes...and felt as if they were falling through the air...and were slammed down to a rocky ground...and felt a hot air around them.

"Is everybody alright?" Yugi asked.

Tea places her arms and pushed herself up, saying, "Yeah, I guess so."

The Young Boy slowly sat up, opens his eyes, and looks around. He saw that they were now in some kind of a volcanic place mostly covered in hot, boiling, lava, and he and the others landed in some rocky boulders. Everyone opened their eyes, and looked around their surroundings.

"Where are we?" Serenity asked.

"If Shawnie had to guess...some kind of a volcano," said LeShawna.

"Your not even kidding," said Duke.

Everyone slowly stood up, and continued to look around their surroundings...until Joey points a finger out and said, "Guys! You _might_ want to take a look at this!"

"It's Kaiba dueling against Noah," Yugi pointed out.

Everybody looked, and saw that they were right. A few feet away from them, there was Kaiba and Noah. They were across from each other in separate boulders, and that they were in the beginning of a Duel, with their monsters sent out. Gwen suddenly felt an uncomfortable, yet somewhat tugged, feeling again. She doesn't want to watch or do with anything involving Kaiba.

"Be _careful_, Kaiba!" the Young Boy yelled.

The CEO turns his head, and, to his surprise, saw Yugi and everyone else, as if he didn't hear the loud noise of their arrival earlier.

"_Yugi?_"

"It seems that your little fan club is here Seto, and just in time to witness your final Duel," Noah commented.

"We're not in friendly terms with this guy!" Duncan yelled from across the lava. "Seriously, we're not with him!"

It was fine for him to say that. Kaiba doesn't look too happy to see them, anyways.

...

All the way through the Duel, everything around Noah and Kaiba's Duel, as well as around the surroundings and climates, have been changing now and then. When it changed into a lake from a dinosaur period, Noah's Deck Master is revealed, Shinato's Ark. And what was striking to everyone, is that they got the reference. Later on, the setting suddenly turns into an ice age, with the water melted and everyone is mostly covered in snow.

When Kaiba is in the lead of the Duel, most of the guys felt relieved and happy that he is winning with one more attack to spare, knowing that they'll escape the Virtual World in no time! After exchanging high fives with Yugi, Joey wraps his arm around his neck tightly, showing off his "creepy chin" to the point where Duncan told me to knock off the look.

However, Noah gave out a scary-looking disfigured look on his face **(A/N: This will give you nightmares for weeks! It's that creepy!)** just as soon as the CEO was declaring one more attack to finish him off once and for all.

"Now Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon, attack his Giant Soldier!" Kaiba declared.

However, before his monster could attack, everyone could feel a piercing-sound to the point where they have to cover their ears. Afterwards, the CEO heard something...

_"DON'T DO IT!"_

A portal opens up in front of Noah, and someone fell out of it, falling safely on the ground. When everyone saw who it was...it was Mokuba, but something was off about him. He has a blank look on his face, and his eyes are a different, and yet darker, shade of blue with no pupils or irises.

"Mokuba?" Kaiba asked in shocked.

"Whoever you are," Mokuba spoke, but with a lower tone in his voice, lifting his arms up. "If you want to attack Noah, then you'll have to go through me, first."

Kaiba somewhat has a worried, yet fearful look on his face, and looks as if tears were forming in his eyes. What did Noah did to him now?

"Wh-what's wrong with Mokuba?" Gwen asked, with a shocked look. "He would _never_ side with Noah."

"Look at his eyes and expression," said Joey. "He's been brainwashed!"

Noah laughs, as Mokuba lifts his arms down, saying to Kaiba, "Traitor."

Kaiba looks past his little brother and gave Noah a death glare, asking, "Noah, what did you do to him?"

"I didn't do _anything_, Seto," Noah explained. "Mokuba chose to stay by my side of his own free will. After what you've done to him in the past, he knows the truth."

To Gwen, it feels as if Noah was lying. There isn't one spark of truth in what he just explained. Mokuba couldn't stand Noah, and would never go against his own brother, and would always stay by his side...would he?

Noah presses a hand on Mokuba's cheek, stroking his face, to the point where Joey yelled, "Oh my...**BAD TOUCH!** Did anyone have a cell phone on them? I need to call a critic and ask him to call 911!"

LeShawna slaps him on the back of his head, and said, "Boy, now's not the good time!"

Back to the Dueling Field, Noah chuckled before asking, "So what's it going to be, Seto? Forfeit this duel and step down from President of KaibaCorp.? Or attack your little brother and risk losing him forever? The choice is yours, and whichever you choose, will impact your life forever!"

Kaiba felt his body shook for a while, before saying, "Alright kid...I'll end my turn."

Gwen let out a sad sigh, saying, "Thought so."

...

The Duel continues, with Mokuba right at Noah's side. That if Kaiba were to attack Noah, or any of his monsters, then Mokuba would be caught in the middle of it, and would get hurt. While through the Duel, everything around them changes until it reached to the present time. They were now outside in the outskirts of Domino City, and right where Noah is where the CEO could see is KaibaCorp.

Throughout the Duel, Kaiba kept telling Mokuba to snap out of it, and explains that when they were kids, he promised to be a father to Mokuba and protect him. He didn't treat him well when he accused Mokuba to be a traitor, but Kaiba had to do it so that no matter what happened to him, Mokuba would still have a family. He didn't use him, it was the bond between them that makes them to defeat Gozaburo and take over Kaiba Corp...and to begin a new life.

Yugi tries to give the CEO words of encouragement that what Mokuba is going through is what Joey and Trent went through from the day before. It was the bonds between them, Yugi, and Gwen that got them released from Marik's grip and acting uncontrollable. If that happened to them, the same thing must applied to Mokuba as well, because of the Kaiba brothers' bond to each other.

Kaiba tries to do that, but Mokuba is still in his brainwashed state.

And throughout all of the conversations the CEO was telling to his little brother, Gwen felt the tug on her chest growing even more. Like before, it was filling with sorrow and regret. Did she underestimated Kaiba, and was wrong about his bond with Mokuba? She heard through the tone in his voice that he actually cares for his little brother, and tried to get him out of Noah's control. The Goth Girl could also felt that Kaiba was telling the truth all this time. He never used and betrayed Mokuba. No matter what they go through, even when they took down Gozaburo, they're still family and brothers no matter what.

And that's what makes her regrets go further and deeper. And with Noah taunting him about Mokuba staying by his side, and would never go back to his real brother, and also watching Kaiba suffering through Noah's monsters' attacks, is only making things worst for her...and her hatred for Noah intensifies!

When the last string of the violin broke...

"It's better to stay down," Noah said, with somewhat of an evil grin on his face. "The sooner you try defending yourself, the worst your sufferings are. Mokuba realized that fact as well."

In an instant, Gwen silently walks away from the others, and got off of the boulder by climbing down.

"Gwen, what are you doing?" Yugi asked.

"Gwen, if your gonna be a hero, then don't!" Joey yelled. "It's not worth it getting your name down in the history books!"

The Goth Girl didn't say anything. She continues walking towards the boulder Kaiba was on, and stops a few feet right next to it. The CEO saw her on the corner of his eye, and turns his head to saw her. He saw that the look on her face saying that things are not going to be pretty.

_Just what is she doing, now?_ he thought.

"**MOKUBA**!" Gwen yelled. "_LISTEN TO ME FOR ONE MINUTE!_ Your not who Noah is telling you, you are! You would never side with any villain and do anything to go against Kaiba! He's your real brother, and the only living family you have left! Noah has been doing nothing but filling your brain with lies! Get it through your skull!"

"Listen to her, Mokuba!" Yugi followed. "Noah _brainwashed_ you to go against Kaiba! He's your real brother, not Noah! Try and remember all the good times you both have together!"

Mokuba quickly places a hand on his head, looking as if he was experiencing a massive headache.

"Don't listen to them, Mokuba," Noah assured. "They're trying to keep us apart!"

It was Kaiba's turn to spoke, as he said, "Mokuba, don't let Noah poison your mind! You and I have _always_ been there together, and we always will be! And I never had the chance to tell you this, but...you saved me!"

The CEO continues to explain the reason why: when Gozaburo adopted the brothers, he was heartless, forcing Seto to work on end without rest. He was ready to give up, until Mokuba inspired him. By sneaking his cards to him, and also drawing the Blue-Eyes White Dragon for him. That drawing inspired him and gave him something to strive for. He swore that day to become a person worthy of finding and possessing a real Blue-Eyes.

Mokuba felt a tear falling down his cheek, saying that he remembered. Kaiba told him that without that card, I would have been finished, and questions rather or not he deserve that card, and to be his brother As he drew from his deck, he peaks one eye at the card he drew...and it was the right card he needed. He activated his Deck Master's special ability, allowing him to sacrifice a monster, so he could summon...the Blue Eyes White Dragon, as it roars out it's battle cry.

Mokuba suddenly looked shocked, and within a second, the pupils and irises in his eyes suddenly came back, as he remembered everything. Everyone cheered when that happened, and Gwen felt relieved.

But that wasn't the end just yet. Kaiba played a card, in which allows their monsters to battle it out. And whichever monster wins, their master wins the Duel, regardless of life points. The CEO chose Blue Eyes while Noah chose Shinato's Ark. But as soon as Blue Eyes White Dragon releases it's White Lightening Attack, and destroying the ark, something went wrong. Shinato's true form is revealed, as a huge, god-like monster with six angel wings showed up.

It releases a finger blast, and destroys the Blue Eyes White Dragon, sending Kaiba falling to the ground...and costing him the Duel. The others watched in horror as this happens, with Gwen looking worried at Kaiba's state.

Afterwards, Noah started fusing himself into his own Deck Master. Kaiba struggled to get up, having been knocked down by the attack.

_"Seto!"_

He lifts his head up, and saw Mokuba running up towards him, even climbing onto the boulder.

"Are you alright?"

Instead of answering, Kaiba heart warmly smiled, having to see his brother being back to normal.

"Mokuba."

Mokuba successfully made it to the top of the boulder, and ran over towards his older brother. Both of them reach their hands out for one another, but before they could reach, however, Noah unleashed a finger blast, targeting towards the Kaiba brothers...which was a success.

Both of them yells out in pain, everyone watching in shock. Especially to Gwen.

**"NO!"** Yugi yelled.

By the time the blast stopped, everyone saw what had happened. Both Seto Kaiba and Mokuba were turned into statues, their hands reaching out for each other. In response, Gwen ran over to the boulders, and climbed atop of it. The others, too, ran over, and got onto the boulder. They all stopped right next to the Kaiba brothers, looking as if they witnessed someone's death.

"Kaiba! Mokuba_!_" Yugi yelled.

"No freakin' way," said Duncan.

"What did you do to them?" Tea yelled, looking up at Noah through Shinato.

"_Isn't it obvious_?" Noah asked through his Deck Master. "_I always knew that they were a threat, so I turned them into statues. They're close, yet so far away..._"

"N-no way," Yugi muttered.

A tear had then fallen from Mokuba's stone eyes before falling down on his face. Everyone couldn't believe what had happened. Gwen couldn't help but fall on her knees and could feel the waterworks in her eyes beginning to get to work. She just couldn't steer her attention away from Mokuba and Kaiba's lifeless statues.

Are they trapped...or are they dead?

That thought had frightened her, ironic much considering that she's a Goth. She doesn't want to believe that they're both dead, yet this weird sensation she's feeling says otherwise. She clutches both her hands into fists, her knuckles beginning to turn white. Why? Why did this have to happen? Why did it happened to Mokuba and Kaiba? They don't even deserve this. This was what Noah wanted. He just wanted revenge and took it out on them both.

_"So let me get this straight," Mokuba said with a smile. "Aside from the Gothic Mind Explosion, your second and third favorite bands are Three Days Grace and Evanescence, you have a young brother who owns a Gibson guitar, your mom's an office worker, and you have two pet lizards name Angus and Vampyra."_

_Gwen nodded and said, "Yeah. And from what your telling me, your Birthday is on July seventh, you studied katakana before you turned five, you and your friends own weapons like machine guns, knives, and stun guns, and you used to be a champion at Capsule Monsters, a game that is like Duel Monsters."_

_"Exactly!" the Young Brother said_

_"Oh please," Kaiba scoffed. "I bet you forgot about what I told you, Gwen."_

_The Goth girl turned her head, glaring at the CEO, before saying, "Well last I checked, your Birthday is on October twenty fifth, your favorite food is beef fillet, your great when it comes to playing chess, even when you told me you beat your step dad, and you took over KaibaCorp. for six years now."_

_Kaiba turned his head and said, "Touche."_

All the time she was with them throughout their time here in this Virtual World, they all came rushing back to her. Mokuba was so sweet to her, especially after he learned that Gwen has had a hard life from her father.

And Kaiba...

All that anger and hatred that she had for him are now gone. Gwen could no longer feel them for Kaiba. But rather...it was sorrow, regret, and anguish. She instantly regretted about arguing with Kaiba and accusing him earlier, those times she regretted telling him how much she hates him.

Especially since he knew her secret beforehand, and had kept it a secret.

Why did he kept her incest rape a secret? He could've just blackmailed her into quitting the Battle City Finals, or he could've just passed it on towards the other competitors just to make her feel miserable.

No. He never told anyone. In a way, Gwen felt...relieved and appreciative towards the CEO, for keeping a dark secret like that still a secret.

Her face suddenly felt wet. Gwen reached her hand up on her face, and saw that she was crying.

Crying for _him_.

She looked over at Kaiba's stoned body, with his hand up about to reach for his little brother, whom he loved very much. She never knew how much Kaiba had loved his little brother. It had reminded Gwen of her own little brother Alex, and how they used to stick by each other always. She was wondering at that moment what he was doing right now.

By now, both her hands were completely pale from being balled up into tight fists, and her shoulders had begun to shake as she let out a couple sobs.

"Gwen, you alright?" Joey asked.

Gwen didn't listen, as she leaned her head down where her hair was covering her face as she started to cry.

"Girl, relax," LeShawna assured her, pressing a hand on her shoulder. "It's not over yet. Not by a longshot."

The Goth Girl also ignored her friend. Instead, she leaned her head up, her mascara and eye liner mixing with her tears, looking as if she was crying out ink from her eyes. She focuses on Kaiba, and sure enough, her emotions got the best of her.

"_Kaiba_...Kaiba, I doubt that you can hear me! But I'm sorry for all those things I said! I'm sorry that I said that I hated you! I never meant any of that! I was just so angry, too stupid, and too upset that I was caught up in myself that I didn't mean any of that! I don't hate you at all! I never did! It's true that I don't even like you, but I don't hate you at the same! I know! I know it sounds sappy and confusing, at least in your lousy stupid standards, but it's true! When things had grown grim, we were there for each other when we didn't even need help, yet we helped out one another anyways! I'm sorry for all the things I said! _I'm so sorry!_"

Gwen leaned down, and places her hand over my mouth, trying not to go over control with her emotions. Yugi watches on as he saw how all of this had impacted his Gothic friend. He balled up his hands into fists, closed his eyes out of anger, and looked away, looking as if he was going to cry himself. Serenity heard this, and felt tears forming in her eyes as well, Tea seeing this, placing her hand on her shoulder, and leans her head down.

Noah, on the other hand, watched on in delight as let out a chuckle.

"_Aww, I never knew that Seto had a girlfriend. You poor thing. It's alright though. If you want to join him in peaceful stone slumber..._" Noah, in his Deck Master's body, lifted up a finger, and points it right at Gwen. "_All you had to do was ask._"

His finger then began to glow, but then Yugi's Millennium Puzzle began to glow.

"I have had enough! _**YU-GI-OH!**_"

Sure enough, Yugi's entire body began to glow, and in his place stood Yami Yugi, as he looked up at Noah with deep hatred and anger in his eyes.

"Noah! _Enough!_ You're not doing this because you're the best! You're only showing your father that you're a coward!"

_"And what is that suppose to mean?"_ Noah asked, his finger still lifted up and preparing another attack. _"I've beaten Seto fair and square!"_

"Guess again, Noah! You think hypnotizing Mokuba and used him as a shield is fair!? And now you think hurting other innocent people can prove to your father that you're better than Kaiba!?"

_"You think I cheated?"_

"Face it, you're just as guilty for foul play the same way just as the Big Five were! Something your father said that wasn't allowed! Kaiba could've easily defeated you and won, Noah, but he chose his own little brother over victory! And _that_ makes Kaiba the most strongest person that you'll ever be!" Gwen then looked up at Yami, as her crying was slowly beginning to stop. Yami continued, "All you are is just a scared little boy who wants to cheat his way! As far as I'm concerned, you didn't technically win this duel!"

Gwen looked next to Kaiba's statue, and saw a pile of Duel Monsters cards right next to him. It was his virtual deck that he was using while dueling against Noah earlier. The Goth Girl looks at her Duel Disk, as a thought suddenly came to her. She dug her hand in, and grabbed the pile of cards into her hands. Gwen begins organizing the Deck, and when she is done, she stood up right next to Yami.

"Yami's right!" she said, glaring at Noah. "How about if we strike a deal?" The Goth Girl lifts Kaiba's deck up, and said, "Kaiba has four hundred life points left. How about letting me taking his place so we can end this? I'll combine Kaiba's virtual deck and mine!"

Everyone suddenly gasped.

"Gwen, why?" Duncan asked. "I-I mean, I imagine Yugi doing this, but...you?"

Gwen looked over to him and asked, "Got a problem with it?"

The Delinquent shook his head, not wanting to mess with her.

"Fine, I'll accept your foolish challenge. But after this, I'll escape into the real world in one of your bodies!"

There was a glow in the Goth Girl's Duel Disk, and when she looked, a brand new deck of cards suddenly appeared. Gwen took it out, and started shuffling Kaiba's deck with hers.

"Gwen, think this over for a sec," said Joey. "Noah only has seven _thousand_ life points, but your down to the last four hundred. How are you going to compete with that?"

"And if you lose this, then we'll never get the heck out of here," Duncan pointed out.

Gwen was done shuffling the deck, as she places it inside the Deck slot of her Duel Disk, and said, "I know, but it's worth trying. I want to get back at this brat for a while, anyway."

Yami took a step forward towards the Goth Girl, and said, "Gwen, think of the consequences. Your still a beginner. Why don't you let me duel Noah?"

She looked over to him, and said, "Hey. If Duncan and LeShawna defeated the Big Five, do you think I have a chance at defeating him?"

The Pharaoh turns his eyes away, knowing that Gwen already won the battle. He turns back to her and said, "Alright. But be careful."

"Don't worry."

With that, Gwen got out of the bolder, as Kaiba's Deck Master, Kaiser Seahorse, started following her.

"Wait a minute," Duncan said, before grabbing Yami by the shoulders, and turning him to face him. "Yug'! You saw how she _almost_ lost to Heather last night. This Virtual World might have the same effects as that Shadow-What's-A-World, and she might get injured again. And your _just_ gonna let her go?"

The Pharaoh turns his head, saying, "I am. This is Gwen's choice. We must respect her wishes."

All of a sudden, the ground started to shake. After a moment or two, the ground beneath Noah and Gwen were starting to form into two pillars, and were lifted up from the sky. The Goth Girl tripped when this happens, but stood her ground by placing a hand on the ground to break her fall. Before anybody knew it, they were both up a thousand feet in the sky.

Gwen lifts her arm up, her Duel Disk activating.

"And if I win this, then you'll have to let us go," she said.

"Fair enough," said Noah. "But if I win, you're all going to be trapped here for eternity, and I'll escape to the real world in one of _your_ bodies!"


	18. Noah vs Gwen

**Total Drama Yu-Gi-Oh!: Virtual Reality  
**

**Takes Place:** During the events of Total Drama Yu-Gi-Oh!: Battle City Tournament

**Summary: **Takes place during the intermission scene in Battle City Tournament, where everyone's been captured by Noah into the virtual world, and must do what it takes to get back to the real world!

**Pairings:** Hints of Seto/Gwen (obviously), more hints of Duncan/LeShawna and Yugi/Téa/Yami, and Duke/Serenity. Those are the only couples in mind, as of now.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following two shows. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island are _all_ owned by Fresh TV., Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the Australian Broadcast Company while YuGiOh!/GX/5Ds/ZeXal are _all_ owned by Nihon Ad Systems, and Studio Gallop (NOT 4Kids anymore!). Please support the official releases.

**Warnings:** Crossover pairings either happening or coming soon. Also a couple of character bashings. As well as possible violence and themes unsuitable for younger readers. If you don't like it, don't even flame about it! Keep the comments to yourselves! Reader discretion is advised.

**A/N: **Sorry for a LATE update on this story. I have been getting a case of, you guess it, Writer's Block! But I went ahead and try finishing this chapter with what I got. Now to answer a couple reviews:

**Underworld Angel:** I think your going to like the part near the end of the chapter. ;)

**Jackpot** **2**: Well I would, but I don't want to write Duels of what already happens in the anime. Examples are in this chapter, by the way.

I hope you all still enjoy this chapter, and I have a special announcement at the end.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen:  
Noah vs. Gwen  
**

**Noah: 7400/Gwen: 400  
**

It was the beginning of the Duel, and it was all or nothing. Noah refreshes his Deck to a new one, and he gave the option for Gwen to change Deck Masters. The Goth Girl, however, declines and decides to stick with Kaiser Seahorse, saying that she would keep it for Kaiba's sake. Not to mention that since the CEO doesn't have any cards in his hands, or monsters on the field, Gwen has to start from square one.

While Noah decided to defuse himself from Shinato, but decides to keep it on the field. He emerges himself from his Deck Master and took his place on the pillars.

"Ladies first," he said with a grin.

Gwen glares at him, and drew a card from her deck _(1)_. She looks at it and sighs.

_Perfect,_ the Goth Girl thought, before speaking, "I summon one monster in face down defense mode and end my turn."

When she says this, Gwen placed a card face down horizontally on the Monster Zone _(0)_, as it appears right in front of her. Noah drew a card from his deck _(2)_.

"Doesn't matter," he said. "I'll attack your face down monster with Shinato."

All of a sudden, six pink orbs suddenly appear from out of nowhere, and started surrounding Shinato.

"And now Shinato's first Deck Master ability activates," said Noah. "When it attacks one of your monsters, it decks your life points in half, and that number of life points goes straight to mine!"

Gwen's eyes widen at this, and asked, _"What?"_

The pink orbs suddenly formed into a purple, energy disk, as it was thrown over towards Gwen's face down monster, and made a direct hit. The monster was flipped open, revealing to be a young female magician with blond hair and an outfit similar to Dark Magician's, as it disappeared into pixels. **(Gwen's LP: 400 - 200; Noah's LP: 7400 - 7600)**.

Noah chuckled before continuing, "Your a fool, knowing better than to mess with me. And you and your friends are paying the ultimate price. All just to defend the honor of someone who doesn't even like you. Why did you persist of taking over for him in the first place, Gwen?"

The Goth Girl glares right at the kid before her and said, "Because I owe him. I don't like him either, but it's to payback for what he's done for me. Even keeping my secret from the others."

Back down to the pillars, everyone suddenly looked confused.

"What secret?" Duncan asked.

"Maybe something from her past?" LeShawna asked, looking back at the Delinquent. "You know, like _ours_?"

Duncan looks at her, and muttered, "Good point."

"Back to topic, you destroyed Apprentice Magician and activated her special ability," Gwen explained, taking out her and Kaiba's decks from her Duel Disk. "It let's me summon a Spellcaster that is level two or lower from my Deck to take it's place, in face down defense mode."

She looks through her deck, and pulls out a card, which she slams it onto the Monster Zone. She then places the decks back into the Duel Disk slots.

"Big deal," Noah scoffed. "My turn is over, anyway."

Gwen drew a card from her deck _(1)_ and looks at it.

_Guess karma is on my good side,_ she thought, before slipping the same card into the Spell/Trap zone _(0)_, and said, "I place one card face down and end my turn."

Noah drew a card from his deck _(3), _"Now it's time to bring out monsters from the afterlife. I summon Yata-Garasu in attack mode!"

He places the card onto the Monster Zone, _(2)_, a purple bird standing on a blue orb appears **(ATK: 200/DEF: 100)**.

"Now are you going to attack me?" Gwen asked, with somewhat of a smirk on her face.

"Of course," Noah answered. "So?"

"So I can activate this!" the Goth Girl exclaimed. "Waboku!"

Her face down card flips open, revealing to be three woman in bright blue robes, two of them praying while the middle was holding up a small scepter.

"You see Noah, when Waboku activates, all monsters on your side of the field are zero during the Battle Step."

Noah growled, saying, "You win this round, Gwen. But my turn isn't over yet. I activate the Spell Card Spring of Rebirth."

He slips a card into the Spell/Trap zone _(1)_, the image showing an angel holding a staff, on top of a bolder that is in the center of a small fountain.

"Whenever a card returns to my hand, I gain additional five hundred life points," Noah explained. "And since my turn is over, Yata-Garasu, return to my hand!"

With that said, the bird chirped loudly before it glows and evaporates, Noah swiping the card from the Monster Zone _(2)_. **(Noah's LP: 7600 - 8100)**

"Hey," said Gwen, placing her hands on her hips. "You can't call a card back into your hand! That's bull!"

"On the contrary, you don't know a thing about Spirit Monsters," Noah starts to explained. "Here's a little back story then: when Pegasus was currently designing Duel Monsters, he visited the land of Orient, where he learned and studied about Spirit Monsters. He then created a series of these cards based on these beasts. Which the legends explains why they must return to my hand in the turn in which they are summoned. They, also, cannot be Special Summoned."

"Yawn, thanks for the history lesson," Gwen sarcastically said, drawing a card from her deck _(1)_.

_Awesome, this must be one of Kaiba's monsters,_ she thought. _If Noah attacks it, then it's good bye to his Deck Master._

"I summon one monster face down in defense mode and end my turn," Gwen said, placing a card horizontally face down in defense mode _(0)_.

Noah drew a card from his hand _(3)_ and said, "I summon Asura Priest in attack mode!"

He places the card onto the Monster zone _(2)_, a monster with six arms, wearing a long red cape, and wearing briefs appeared **(ATK: 1700/DEF: 1200)**.

"Asura Priest, attack one of her face down monsters!"

Asura Priest started throwing several swords out of nowhere and strikes down at one of the face down cards that was flipped open, revealing to be White Magician Pikeru. There were swords all over her from the chest down, where she was crying with agony until she disappeared into pixels.

"And don't forget that Asura Priest have another ability," Noah started to explain. "It attacks twice on the _sam_e turn!"

Several swords were being thrown from Asura Priest once more, before striking down at another one of Gwen's monsters until it resolves to white pixels, revealing to be...Cyber Jar.

"Ha, you activated Cyber Jar's special ability!" Gwen pointed out. "All monsters on the field get destroyed."

"And since Noah has his Deck Master out, then it gets destroyed, thereby making Gwen win the Duel," Joey pointed out.

"_Alright_!" Tea cheered, lifting her arm up.

Asura Priest instantly got destroyed, while Shinato...somehow came back to Noah's side from the Dueling Field and didn't get destroyed.

"Hey, what gives?" Gwen asked.

"I activated Shinato's second special ability," Noah answered. "I saved it from being destroyed, at the cost of it not returning to the Dueling Field for the rest of the Duel."

"What?!" Duncan shrieked.

"That's cheating right there, y'all!" LeShawna yelled in anger.

"Then Plan B," said the Goth Girl. "Cyber Jar has another ability. We draw five cards from each of our decks and Special Summon as many Level Four or lower monsters from our hand."

Both she and Noah started drawing five cards from their decks, and looked at their hands _(Noah: 7; Gwen: 5)_.

_Crap! I can't Special Summon, _Noah thought. _The monsters I drew are Spirit Monsters._

"I summon two monsters in face down defense mode," Gwen said, placing two cards horizontally face down on the Monster Zone _(3)_.

"I'll end my turn for now," Noah said, glaring at the Goth Girl before him.

She drew a card from her deck _(4)_, and said, "I sacrifice my face down monsters..."

Both face down monsters suddenly glowed brighter to the point where Gwen slams the card onto the Monster Zone _(3)_, a shadowed warrior appears. When the glow died down, a blue-robed Magician with green skin and long blonde hair appeared, getting ready for battle **(ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100)**.

"Say _hello_ to the Dark Magician," Gwen said. "Okay, attack Noah's life points directly with Dark Magic Attack!"

The Dark Magician twirls his staff around before targeting straight at Noah, releasing a dark energy blast from it's staff and made a direct hit. **(Noah's LP: 8100 - 5600)** By this point, Noah looked incredibly angry, glaring at the Goth Girl once more.

"How _dare_ you!" he yelled. "I won't forgive anybody who dares to hurt me, the creator of this virtual world!"

"_Creator_?" Gwen asked. "Please. Last I checked, rulers don't turn their step siblings into stone! You only did that just so you can prove to your dead dad that your greater than them!"

"Enough!" Noah yelled. "It's my move, now!"

He drew a card from his deck _(8)_, and activated a Spell Card called "Next World," _(7) _selected Gwen's Dark Magician as it allows him to summon a Spirit Monster with the same level, and he chose Yamata Dragon _(6)_ **(ATK: 2600)**. He then orders it to attack the Dark Magician, as Yamata Dragon destroys it, before it returned to his hand _(7)_ **(Gwen's LP: 200 - 100; Noah's LP: 5600 - 5700 - 6200)**.

"Come on, Gwen!" Tea yelled. "Don't give up!"

"Yeah, come on!" Duke yelled. "Show this brat who's boss!"

Noah looks down at everyone else below him and Gwen and thought, _So is part of the reason why Gwen insisted of dueling me is because of them?_

"My move, now," Gwen said, drawing a card from her deck _(4)_. _This should be able to stall him long enough to plan my next strategy._ "I activate the Spell Card, Swords of Revealing Light!"

She slips the card into the Spell/Trap zone _(3)_, the image showing three swords glowing in the nighttime. The same swords shot out from the card, surrounding Noah's side of the field.

"Now you can't attack me for three whole turns," the Goth Girl pointed out. "But that didn't stop there. I summon Mystical Beast Cerberus in attack mode!"

She places the card onto the Monster Zone _(2)_, a huge, blue-looking lion and of what looks like a head of a dolphine, wearing Dark Magician-like yellow and dark blue armor shown up from a glow, growling it's battle growl **(ATK: 1400/DEF: 1400)**.

"Say hello to my puppy, Noah," Gwen said with somewhat of a smirk on her face. "Mystical Beast Cerberus, attack Noah's life points directly!"

Mystical Beast Cerberus ran up past the glowing swords, and bit Noah on the arm. Noah, for some reason, not feeling any pain **(Noah's LP: 6200 - 4800)**. It then withdrew itself, and jumps back onto Gwen's side of the field.

"Did...was that suppose to hurt?" Noah asked, glaring at the Goth Girl once again.

"Alright Gwen!" Tea yelled. "You can beat him!"

Noah glares down at everyone below them, and told them, "Your all clueless thinking that Gwen will win! I'm one step ahead of her!"

"Oh please, dork!" Duncan yelled. "Your just a lonely low-life loser who's been trapped inside a machine for what? Eight years? Your just jealous because we all need to depend on one another to get the heck out of here!"

"_Exactly!_" Joey followed. "We did the impossible into the possible!"

Noah suddenly screams in frustration, yelling, "_THAT'S ENOUGH!_"

With that said, Shinato pointed a finger at one of the guys, and shot out a beam. It shot right past the others, and made a direct hit...at Duke! He was screaming in agony as he was being turned from stone from toe to head. The screaming and the blast ceased, the Hot Guy now being stone solid. Serenity felt tears forming in her eyes.

"**DUKE**!" she yelled, running up to him.

She looked at his state, with tears falling from her cheeks. Geoff jumps off of her arms and onto Duke's statue, waving it's small arm left to right...but no response.

"First Kaiba and Mokuba, and now him?" Duncan asked, his eyes widen in shock.

Gwen saw what happened below her, as she whispered, _"No."_

"And it's _only_ the beginning," said Noah. "Every time you end a turn, Gwen, I'll transform each and every one of your friends into stone. Once they're out of the way, there will be no one left to support you. But don't worry. _If_ by any chance you win, I'll set them all free from their imprisonment."

It was now the Goth Girl's turn to glare at him, but she didn't even said a single word.

"Now if you excuse me, it's my move," Noah said, drawing a card from his deck _(8)_. "I'll summon one monster in face down defense mode and end my turn."

He places a card horizontally face down on the Monster Zone _(7)_, as it appears in front of him and behind the swords. Gwen drew a card from her deck _(3),_ and thought, _Maybe in case he does something, I'm gonna have to go with defense. But if I end my turn like that, then one of the guys gets turn to stone! What other choice do I have?_

"I summon a monster in face down defense mode, and switch Mystical Beast Cerberus to defense mode."

As she says this, Gwen places a card horizontally face down on the Monster Zone _(2)_, and switches Mystical Beast Cerberus' position to the point where it sits down, defending itself **(DEF: 1400)**.

"That...ends my turn," she said in defeat.

When she says this, Shinato lifted up a finger and released a beam from it again. This time, it shot straight at the robotic Geoff puppy. It was howling in agony until he was completely turned into statue.

"_NO!_" Serenity yelled. "_GEOFF!_"

Gwen looks down on the ground of the pillar she was on, looking as if guilt was kicking in once more. Noah drew a card from his deck _(8)_ and said, "I'll summon another monster in face down defense mode and place one card face down."

He places another card face down horizontally on the Monster Zone, and slips a card into the Spell/Trap zone _(6)_. It is now Gwen's turn, as she drew a card from her deck _(3)_, and thought, _This should come in handy._

"I place one card face down," she said, slipping a card into the Spell/Trap zone _(2)_. "And..." the Goth Girl looks down on the ground again, and finished, "...I'll end my turn."

Shinato lifted up his finger once more, and unleashed another powerful beam. It instantly made a direct hit at Tea, as she was screaming in agony. Everyone was watching in horror as this happens. The Friendly Girl lifted an arm up in the air, trying to resist the pain.

"G-Gwen!" she yelled. "Don't give..._up_..."

As soon as the statue risen up to her arm and head, the beam stopped. Tea was now a statue, standing on the same position she was in before being imprisoned.

"Tea," Yami muttered.

It was now Noah's turn, as he drew a card from his deck _(7)_, and activated his face down Trap Card "Pyro Clock of Destiny", which advances the Duel by one turn, with the Swords of Revealing Light vanished. Gwen gulped a lump from her throat, knowing that Noah can attack again. He flip summoned one of his monsters, turning out to be Otohime, and using her ability to switch Mystical Beast Cerberus to attack mode **(ATK: 1400)**. Noah then sacrifices both her and his other face down monster to summon back Yamata Dragon _(6)_ **(ATK: 2600)**.

"It's over, Gwen!" Noah yelled. "Your finished! You and everyone else here are trapped for the rest of your lives!"

"This can't be happening!" Duncan yelled.

Serenity quickly covered her eyes with her hands, saying, "I can't look."

"Yamata Dragon, attack her Mystical Beast Cerberus and end this duel!"

Yamata Dragon unleashed a powerful blast from all of the heads' mouths, and shot right at Mystical Beast Cerberus. Gwen's side of the field was covered with smoke, and after a moment or two, the smoke clears up. The Goth Girl was still standing, sighing in relief.

"What's this?" Noah asked. "You could've lost the Duel."

"Easy, 'cause I activated my Trap Card Nutrient Z," Gwen explained.

She pointed to a card right in front of her, the image showing what seemed to be a bomb of some sort, with a bat carved on the top with the numbers "4000" engraved on it.

"I activated before you destroyed Mystical Beast Cerberus," she continued. "Before I took damage, I gain four thousand _extra_ life points." **(Gwen's LP: 100 - 4100 - 2900)**

"Still doesn't matter," said Noah. "Thanks to Shinato's special ability, the battle damage you received goes straight to my life points." **(Noah's LP: 4800 - 6000)**

Noah then went ahead and activated a Spell Card called "Sebek's Blessing" _(5)_, increasing his life points with the same amount Gwen lost. He then return Yamata Dragon back into his hand _(6)_, and thanks to Spring of Rebirth, Noah gains five hundred more life points **(Noah's LP: 6000 - 7200 - 7700)**.

"This does_ not_ look good," said Joey.

"How is Gwen going to get him down to zero, anyway?" Duncan asked.

Gwen drew a card from her deck _(3)_, and said, "I summon Magician's Valkyria in attack mode!" _(2)_

She places the card onto the Monster Zone, the same female monster wearing revealing armor similar to the Dark Magician Girl's, but with emerald green eyes and long brown-ish hair appears **(ATK: 1600/DEF: 1800)**.

"Magician's Valkyria, attack his life points directly!" the Goth Girl demanded. "_Mystic Scepter Blast!_"

Magician Valkyria lifts her scepter up, and unleashes a green blast, as it made a direct hit towards Noah **(Noah's LP: 7700 - 6100)**. He, however, still couldn't feel anything.

"And with that..." Gwen slowly said. "...I'll end my turn."

Shinato lifts a finger up, and unleashes yet another finger beam. It instantly made a direct hit at LeShawna, as she was screaming in agony.

"**TAKE THAT BRAT DOWN, GIRL!**"

And those were her last words before being engulfed by the blast, completely being turned into a statue like everyone else.

"No!" Serenity yelled. "LeShawna, not you too!"

Gwen saw what just happened, and muttered, "I'll get you back, LeShawna."

"If your done moaning for your best friend, then I believe it's my move," Noah said, drawing a card from his deck _(7). _"I summon Inaba White Rabbit in attack mode!"

He places the card onto the Monster Zone _(6)_, a cute white bunny holding onto what seemed to be a mechanical hopper appeared **(ATK: 700/DEF: 500)**.

"And it has a special ability," said Noah. "It can skip your monsters and attack your life points directly!"

With that, the machine started turning on, as Inaba White Rabbit started hopping around in it around the Goth Girl's side of the field. It disappeared from her sight, but before Gwen could turn around, Inaba White Rabbit hits her on the back with it's machine. Gwen suddenly felt the intense pain and started yelling out **(Gwen's LP: 2900 - 2200).**

Inaba White Rabbit returned to Noah's hand _(7)_, his life points increasing once more **(Noah's LP: 6100 - 7300)**.

Gwen drew a card from her deck _(3)_, and said, "I place one card face down and sacrifice Magician's Valkyria in order to summon Dark Magician Girl!" _(1)_

She slips the card into the Spell/Trap zone, as Magician's Valkyria started glowing and disappeared, a new monster taking her place. The same blonde hair and blue eyes female Magician, who's outfit is black with pink outlines, carrying a small scepter appearing, giving out somewhat of an evil smirk **(ATK: 2000/DEF: 1700; ATK: 2000 - 2300)**.

"And her ability is that she gains three hundred attack points for each Dark Magician in either player's Graveyard," the Goth Girl explained. "Now attack Noah's life points directly with Dark Burning Attack!"

The Dark Magician Girl targets her scepter at Noah, and unleashes a blast and hits him **(Noah's LP: 7300 - 5000)**.

"She's almost there," Duncan pointed out. "Just a bunch more attacks to go."

Gwen looks down in defeat once more, and said, "I'll end my turn."

As usual, Shinato lifted a finger, and unleashed a beam. It made a direct hit at Serenity, as she started screaming in agony, being covered in statue from toe to head. Yami, Duncan, and Joey were all watching this in horror, with the Brooklyn-Accent Teen taking this the most. The Sweet Girl was fully turned into stone, in the same position she was in before being trapped.

"_Serenity!_" Joey yelled.

"And just so we could cut this short, and since your her older brother, your _next_!" Noah yelled, as Shinato's finger begins glowing again.

Joey turns around, looks up at him, and yelled, "**WHAT?!**"

"Hey, all siblings deserve to feel each others' exact pain!"

With that said, Shinato unleashed another powerful beam and shot it at Joey. He begins screaming in pain, and was starting to be covered in statue. The beaming died off, leaving the Brooklyn-Accent Teen trapped in stone.

"This can't be happening," Duncan muttered.

Gwen couldn't help but to watch in guilt when all of this happened. Noah drew a card from his deck _(8)_, and summoned back Inaba White Rabbit _(7)_. However, the Goth Girl saw the opportunity and activated her face down Trap Card "Dark Renewal", where she sacrificed both Noah's Inaba White Rabbit and her face down monster to bring back the Dark Magician from the Graveyard **(ATK: 2500; Dark Magician Girl's ATK: 2300 - 2000)**.

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn for now," Noah groaned, slipping a card into the Spell/Trap zone _(6)_.

Gwen drew a card from her deck _(2)_, and looks shocked, thinking, _This is the same card I won back __from dueling one of my anti-fans during the tournament yesterday. Hope karma's on my side._

"I activate Black Magic Ritual!" she slips the card into the Spell/Trap zone, the image showing a ceremony with a Magician symbol with two gold lamps with purple smoke coming from it. "This lets me ritual summon a monster at the cost of discarding a level eight or higher monster from my hand. So I choose to sacrifice this level nine sorcerer!"

With that said, the same ritual from the card appears in front of both Magicians, as a tall, kind of buffed sorcerer wearing black armor similar to the Dark Magician's and holding a large scepter shows up, before being drawn into the symbol. It was starting to glow, and another Magician rises up from the symbol. It was wearing Joker-like clothing, but similar armor, with long black hair and blue skin, wearing black make up underneath it's eyes. It took it's place in the middle of the Dark Magician and the Dark Magician Girl, twirling around it's staff.

"Say hello to the _MAGICIAN OF BLACK CHAOS_!" **(ATK: 2800/DEF: 2600)**

"Oh _no_!" Noah yelled, looking shocked.

Gwen smirked and said, "Oh _yeah!_ And I choose to attack you with these three Magicians combined! When added together, they can cause extreme damage, and it will be enough to finish you off!"

"Wait, so Gwen has these three Magicians all along?" Duncan asked.

"Yes," Yami said, nodding his head. "It may look like she's winning, but she doesn't know what lies ahead."

_"GO!"_ Gwen yelled._ "MAGICIANS! FINISH OFF NOAH NOW!"_

Magician of Black Chaos, Dark Magician, and Dark Magician Girl places their scepters in the air, and suddenly unleashes a powerful, combined attack. However, it was cut short when Noah activated his face down card, as it flips open, the image showing a shadowed man screaming with two Japanese symbols between him.

"Activate Chaos Barrier Field," Noah said. "My life points are still saved. However, yours are still in danger. This Trap card makes your strongest monster attack your weakest monster!"

With that said, the Dark Magician Girl suddenly appeared in front of Noah. And when she least expects it, the attack from Magician of Black Chaos strikes at her, disappearing into pixels **(Gwen's LP: 2200 - 1400; Noah's LP: 5000 - 5800)**.

"Fine, I'll end my turn," Gwen said, crossing her arms in anger.

Shinato lifts his finger up again and unleashed a beam. This time, it made a direct hit at Duncan. He starts screaming out in pain, with Yami watching him with somewhat of a concerned look on his face. It was when the beam died off did the Delinquent was actually turned into stone.

"Duncan, not you too," Gwen said, looking worried.

Yami looks up at Noah with an angry look on his face and yelled, "_NOAH!_ This must stop! How dare your turning everyone into stones when they have done nothing against you! You always change rules when things don't go according to your plan!"

"Oh please, Yugi, I'm already the best," Noah said, looking down at Yami. "After all, normal people such as you and Gwen can't understand my greatness. Besides, I'm planning on sparring you for one more turn so you can witness your friend's defeat!"

"Shut up and let's get this over with, Noah!" Gwen yelled.

It was Noah's turn as he drew a card from his deck _(7)_, summoned a monster face down, and slips two cards into the Spell/Trap zone _(4)_. It was Gwen's turn, and when she drew a card _(1)_, Noah activated Groundbreaking, bring a Spirit Monster back from the Graveyard and to his hand _(5)_, but Gwen activated Card Destruction _(0)_, making Noah discard his entire hand _(0)_ and drawing the same number of cards _(5)_. Gwen then uses Magician of Black Chaos to attack Noah's face down monster, but reveals to be another Otohime, her special ability making the Dark Magician sitting down to defense mode **(DEF: 2100)**. Then Noah activated his other face down card, Vessel of Illusions, to create a Spirit Token taking the shape of Otohime, since she was the last Spirit Monster to be destroyed. Gwen ended her turn, and Noah drew a card from his deck _(6)_.

First, he activated Change of Hearts _(5)_, taking control of Gwen's Dark Magician. He then sacrifices both it and Otohime to summon a powerful Spirit Monster called Hinu-Kagu-Tsuchi **(ATK: 2800/DEF: 2900) **_(4)_. Noah equips it with Flaming Fist _(3)_, increasing it's attack power by two hundred **(Hinu-Kagu-Tsuchi's ATK: 2800 - 3000)**, and attacked with Magician of Black Chaos. It punches him before he disappeared, the aftershock of the fiery attack sending Gwen yelling and crashing to the ground on her back **(Gwen's LP: 1400 - 1200; Noah's LP: 5800 - 6000)**. Noah then activates a Spell Card _(2)_, "Spiritual Energy Settle Machine," which keeps a Spirit Monster on the field as long as Noah discards a card _(1)_.

"Gwen, don't give up!" Yami yelled. "You can defeat Noah!"

_**"SILENCE!"**_

With that said, a beam was shot at him, as the Pharaoh screams out in pain. Gwen was watching while all of this was happening, and couldn't do anything about it.

"G-_Gwen..._"

It was the last thing Yami said before being engulfed into being a statue. The only thing that wasn't turned into stone was his Millennium Puzzle, that was still dangling around his neck.

"Y-Yami..."

Gwen fell to the ground and closed her eyes. This is just like the events of last night, only it's better than being tortured to death. Everything around her was suddenly turning into darkness. She has no cards in her hand, no monsters to protect her, and no one to help support her in the time of need. All of a sudden, the Millennium Puzzle was starting to glow, as well as Gwen's mysterious necklace, as it too glows. The Goth Girl opened her dark eyes, and stared down at the necklace with a slight confused look on her face.

"M-my necklace?" she asked. "What's going on?"

Within seconds, the glow suddenly started to engulf the darkness, Gwen tightly closing her eyes. She wasn't sure what happened next. She could feel that the glow died down, and felt as if she got transported to a different location. Not only that, but she felt like someone was lifting her head up.

Gwen slowly opened her eyes, and, to her surprise, there was Yugi Muto, who was see-through, holding onto her on the floor, with his hand behind her head while his other hand is behind her back.

"Gwen, your alright!" he said with a bright smile on his face.

"Yugi?" the Goth Girl asked. "_Wha_...how did..."

"Your necklace is _somehow_ connected to the Millennium Items," the Young Boy started to explain. "Just like it connected to Marik's Millennium Rod, I had to use my Puzzle to connect with your necklace. I knew that you were losing hope, so I had to pull you out of there."

Gwen places her hands on the ground below her, and pulls herself to sit up. She looked around, and saw that she and Yugi were in a room with dark blue paintings on the wall with black paint on each corner of the room with a grim design, giving the room a more Gothic feeling. The room also came with windows, with a thunder and rainstorm going on outside.

"Where are we?"

"We're in your memory room, of course," said Yugi.

Gwen pulls herself to stand up on her feet, the Young Boy following her afterwards.

"My..._memory_ room?" the Goth Girl asked again. "This is getting weird."

"We're actually in your soul room, but I had to take you in here."

Gwen turns around to face Yugi and asked again, "And why is that?"

"Even though everyone's been turned to stone, they're never far. Look around you."

The Goth Girl turns her head, and within seconds, someone see-through pops out of nowhere. There was Duncan, LeShawna, Duke, Joey, Tea, and Serenity.

"Hey sweetheart, fancy meeting you here in your brain," the Delinquent said with a smug.

"And despite that no matter what happens between us, we're still with you," said Tea. "Regardless if we're just your memory or not. And right now, you got an _important_ task to do."

"And that is to take down that brat and get us out of this garbage stand!" LeShawna said, to which Serenity nodded with agreement.

Gwen was relieved, knowing that, despite that whenever her turns ends making everyone turning into stone, they're all still there for her. However, she still felt a bit guilt, closing her eyes and leaning her head down a bit.

"Yeah, but how am I suppose to beat him if I got nothing to take him down?" she asked.

"Gwen. Are you telling me my future is in the hands of a _quitter_?"

The Goth Girl instantly shot her eyes open. She knows that voice, and the tone of it whenever he spoke her name. Gwen could hear some footsteps behind her, but refused to turn around to face him. After the whole ordeal, she suddenly felt uncomfortable. She closed her eyes again and leans her head down, hoping that he'll just go away.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, so she opened her eyes again, but still refused to turn around.

"Don't forget, I'm just a copy of the real Kaiba," the voice spoke up. "Nothing more than just a figment made from your memories. It's alright to talk to me."

"Even if you're a fake, that _doesn't_ matter," Gwen finally said. "I still don't want to see you."

"Gwen. Just look at me."

Gwen let a sigh before she asked, "If I do, will you promise not to be mad at me?"

"I promise I won't."

The Goth Girl nodded. "Okay."

And so, she turned around, and saw Kaiba standing before. He looked real to her, but she knew that it wasn't the real Kaiba. Gwen lowered her head as her eyes narrowed away.

"K-Kaiba..."

"Save it for later," Kaiba said, as he places both hands on Gwen's shoulders. "Listen to me. You can't let Noah win. You can't let him get to you. If he pressures you into thinking that you're alone, you're not. You're _never_ alone."

Gwen then looked up and looked up and stares into his blue eyes. "I already knew that. I'm not going to let him mess with my head."

"Remember what I have taught you yesterday. A true duelist makes their way to the end. Get back in the game and face Noah like the true duelist you are. Have you forgotten that you have my cards, too?" Gwen lifted up her Duel Disk where it contained the cards that were mixed with both her's and Kaiba's as she gazed down on it. The CEO lifted his hand off of one of Gwen's shoulder and places it over the deck. "You watched how I work my deck. Use that to your advantage. These cards of our souls...now is not the time to give up. Not yet. Everything lies in these cards...in _our_ deck."

Gwen began to blush a little on her face as she looked back up at Kaiba and then she nodded. "Alright, Kaiba. I'll...I'll win this. I'll try to. For _you._"

"Don't mess this up," he said. "You only have one shot left."

And with that, the CEO had faded away right in front of her, same with everyone else and the room itself, including Yugi. She was alone, in the darkness again. But she knew that she wasn't alone. Not this time.

She opened her eyes, and found herself back in the Virtual World, in the last round of the duel with Noah.

"Well this is a surprising turn of events, is it not, Gwendolyn?" Noah snickered. "Just look around you. You have no monsters in play, no cards in your hand, and no friends to cheer you on. You're all alone again, Gwen. No one is left to support you."

A deathening glare came to her eyes as her necklace began to glow again. She grasped it with her hand and felt the warmth of the glow from the necklace.

"How _dare_ you..."

With all of her strength, Gwen sat up and stared at Noah with a look so mad and so scary it would make even Marik himself jealous of her. "How _dare_ you treat my friends so _**shamefully**_! I will save them and get us out of here, Noah! Just you watch and wait!"

The Goth Girl then got back up and stood across from Noah. He had both his hands in his pockets as he just stood there as if Gwen's little speech didn't even seemed to faze him.

"Just what are you talking about? I know everything there is about you. You have always been alone. Aside from your own little brother Alex, you were always alone. You never wanted friends anyway. So why fight for those who would abandon you?"

Gwen lowered her hand from her necklace as she turned her head and looked down at the stone statues of her friends. "It's true...it's true that I have always been alone. I was convinced that I had no time for others and follow trends, that I had to do things on my own. Well, I was wrong. Friends are suppose to be there for each other through thick and thin, especially in this kind of trouble you had put us through." Gwen then turned her head again back towards Noah. "But in a way, I'm not alone. The more I meet new people and I let them in my life, the better chances of me going through whatever obstacle is in my way.

If we never forget one another, if they think of me now and then, then our hearts can and will always be one. My heart will always stay with them. The more friends in my heart...the more stronger I get! Even now they're here with me, in the flesh or in stone! Ready or not, here I come! And I'm not going to hold back this time! So watch out!"

Noah pointed a finger to his mouth and made a vomiting gesture, saying, "Eww, gag! What is this, Kingdom Hearts? I think hanging out with Yugi and his friends has been _getting_ through to your skull. Now hurry up and draw your _last_ card. I have a company to run back in the real world!"

* * *

**I think I've been playing Kingdom Hearts DS games for so long, it's getting the best of me. XD  
**

**Okay, listen up! When I have the time, I'm planning on going back to Total Drama YuGiOh: Battle City Tournament. No, I'm not going to get rid of the story and start things anew. I'm going to fix a bunch of plot holes, combine some of the part chapters, change some dialogues, etc. And I may fix some Duels, but I haven't decided yet. Again, when I have the time. Thanks.**


	19. Darkness of the Kaiba Family

**Total Drama Yu-Gi-Oh!: Virtual Reality  
**

**Takes Place:** During the events of Total Drama Yu-Gi-Oh!: Battle City Tournament

**Summary: **Takes place during the intermission scene in Battle City Tournament, where everyone's been captured by Noah into the virtual world, and must do what it takes to get back to the real world!

**Pairings:** Hints of Seto/Gwen (obviously), more hints of Duncan/LeShawna and Yugi/Téa/Yami, and Duke/Serenity. Those are the only couples in mind, as of now.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following two shows. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island are _all_ owned by Fresh TV., Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the Australian Broadcast Company while YuGiOh!/GX/5Ds/ZeXal are _all_ owned by Nihon Ad Systems, and Studio Gallop (NOT 4Kids anymore!). Please support the official releases.

**Warnings:** Crossover pairings either happening or coming soon. Also a couple of character bashings. As well as possible violence and themes unsuitable for younger readers. If you don't like it, don't even flame about it! Keep the comments to yourselves! Reader discretion is advised.

**A/N: **Ugh, I have GOT to STOP updating once a month! But with college, anything can give you a writer's block! I'll be sure and finish this story before Halloween. I won't promise you that, but still.

Oh, and I just realized...that this story is coming to an end, and that there will be no more Duels for the rest of the story.

So I'm updating this after midnight, so...yeah. Hope you still enjoy. Thanks a bunch for sticking around and reviewing. :3

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen:  
Darkness of the Kaiba Family  
**

Gwen drew a card from her deck _(1)_, and activated the Spell Card, Card of Sanctity _(0)_, meaning that she and Noah gets to draw until they have six cards in their hands. And so, the Goth Girl drew six cards from her deck _(6)_...and looks shocked.

_Thank you, karma! _she thought, before slipping a card into the Spell/Trap zone _(5)_. "I activate Monster Reborn to bring back a certain monster you destroyed before I took over..."

The card appears in front of her, the image showing an Egyptian Ankh. It was starting to glow, as a familiar, battle roar was heard. Noah suddenly looked shocked, and right before him and ready to serve the Goth Girl, there was the Blue Eyes White Dragon **(ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500)**.

_"Amazing,"_ Gwen whispered.

The Goth Girl continued on her strategy, activating Polymerization to fuse Blue Eyes White Dragon with the other two from her hand to summon Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon **(ATK: 4500/DEF: 3800)**. She then activated Quick Attack, allowing her newly fused dragon to attack immediately, destroying Hinu-Kagu-Tsuchi **(Noah****'s LP: 6000 - 4300)**. Gwen then activated De-Fusion, summoning back all three Blue Eyes White Dragons **(ATK: 3000 x3)**.

"Now Blue Eyes, _ATTACK NOAH AND THE REST OF HIS LIFE POINTS!_" Gwen yelled. "_WHITE LIGHTNING ATTACK!_"

All three of the dragons opened their jaws and unleashed powerful blasts from them, attacking Noah in which he finally screamed in agony.

_"NO!"_ he yelled. **_"NOOOOOOOOO!"_ (Noah's LP: 4300 - 0)**

Meanwhile, below the pillars and back onto the boulders, everyone was suddenly being unleashed from their stone imprisonment. The statues trapping them falling apart by millions of tiny pieces before disappearing into bright lights. Joey and Serenity were released, followed by Geoff, then Duncan and LeShawna, and then Tea, Yami, and Duke.

Joey turned around towards Serenity, saying, "Serenity! Your alright!"

"Joey!"

With that, the Sweet Girl ran up towards him and wrapped her arms around him, her brother returning the sibling embrace. Like everyone else, both Kaiba and Mokuba were, too, released from their stone prison, with Mokuba running towards his older brother, and both embraced in a brotherly hug **(A/N: D'awwwwwwww!)**

"Hey, we're all back to normal," Duncan said, looking at himself.

"Yeah," Duke agreed, as the CEO begins standing up. "So does that mean Gwen won the Duel?"

Kaiba suddenly heard that, so he quickly turned around and asked, "Huh? What Duel?"

Tea looks over to him and explained, "_Your_ Duel, of course. Gwen volunteered and took over when you and Mokuba were turned into stone. Then she combined your deck with hers."

Kaiba suddenly looked shocked, and looked at his Duel Disk to see if she was telling the truth. She was. The Deck Slot was empty, and it could only mean one thing...

"Sh-she _dueled_..." the CEO slowly asked, his eyes and tone of voice glowing with anger. "...using **MY** cards?!"

The pillars that both Noah and Gwen are were slowly landing to the ground. All of the Monsters, including their Deck Masters, disappeared, as well as the Duel Disk that was strapped on Noah's arm. Gwen was relieved, knowing that she had to thank Yugi for going into her memory of people and giving her the hope she needed to win. Noah, however, looks unfazed. When the pillars landed safely on the ground, he moaned in defeat and knelt to the ground.

"This...this wasn't according to plan at all," he said.

Yami got off of the boulder the others were on, and walks over. Gwen wanted to walk over to Noah to give him a piece of her mind, but before she could do that, however, the Pharaoh walked next to her and lifts his arm up in front of her. The Goth Girl groaned, and Yami continues his way to walk over towards Noah.

He stopped right in front of him, with everyone watching from the sidelines. After a while, Noah leans up, and shot a glare right at Yami.

"It's _not_ fair!" he yelled. "I won't admit that I lost because I've been stuck here for years, and have nobody by my side! ...And I want my life back..."

All the Pharaoh could do is to look back down at the kid, before Noah yells, "Stop _LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!_"

With that, he stood up and ran towards Yami, where he placed his hands on his chest, saying, "I'll escape into the real world in your body instead! From now on, I'm you!"

Noah started sinking his hands into the Pharaoh's chest while it glows, while he was looking uncomfortable at this state. But before Noah could go further however, he suddenly stopped and asked, "Wh-what _is_ this? Who _are_ you? Your mind...it's full of secrets!"

**"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"** Yami yelled.

The glow suddenly turned harsher and brighter, to the point where the Millennium Puzzle started glowing as well. Noah yelled, and within an instant, the Puzzle forces him to back off from the Pharaoh, before the glow died down.

"Who _are_ you?" Noah asked. "Your not like the others."

Everyone got off of the boulders and ran over where Yami and Noah were at, Kaiba and Mokuba behind them.

"Yugi!" Tea yelled. "Are you okay?!"

Duncan ran up right next to Yami and yelled, "You brat! Want me to _do_ something to you like your dad should've done a _LONG_ time ago?!"

"Duncan, _stop!_" Serenity pleaded. "He's just a kid! Besides, violence isn't going to get us out of here."

"You kept your end of the bargain, Noah," said Yami. "Like you promise, you have no choice but to set us free, and give Geoff his body back."

"_His_ body back?" Noah slowly asked, before starting to laugh hysterically. "Oh please. Your real bodies have been kept intact since you all came here."

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Joey asked, crossing his arms.

"Don't you all get it?" Noah asked. "Everything around here is virtual. That means it applies to all of you, too."

"Say what now?" LeShawna asked.

"I get it," said Duke. "We're not in the virtual world, we're all a part of it."

"Exactly," Noah nodded. "All of your real bodies are_ back_ in the real world. They're all strapped inside my cyberpods that are hooked up to the main computers of my Virtual World."

"So is that why everything seemed so real?" Tea asked.

"Yeah," Gwen spoke. "Our minds were tricked into feeling things that aren't even there."

"Of course," Kaiba said, when he started to explain. "When the floors opened up, we didn't_ fall_ into a virtual vortex. We were knocked unconscious and were strapped to your simulation pods!"

Duncan clutches his head and said, "Oh boy. At least things couldn't get _any_ worst."

All of a sudden, the sky was suddenly turning dark and starting to be covered by a shroud of purple clouds. The entire sky was being covered, as something was happening above the sky.

"What's going on?" Joey asked.

_"YOU HAVE FAILED ME FOR THE LAST TIME, NOAH!"_

Kaiba jerked his head up, and said, "That voice! It can't be!"

Gwen took a couple of steps back, saying, "Oh no, _this_ is bad."

Noah suddenly looked confused, while he and everyone else looks up to the sky. The clouds were beginning to form and clear, until it formed a face, as it was none other than...

"Gozaburo!" Mokuba and Gwen yelled in unison.

"Father?!" Noah asked.

"_Ahh!_" Joey yelled. "A big giant head in the clouds! Just like the movies!"

Noah suddenly looked surprised. He places both hands on his eyes and rubs them, trying to see if this was all an illusion or some kind of trick. When he pulls them away and looked back at the clouds, it was no illusion. How can his father be alive when he died many years ago? And was he in the virtual world this whole time?

"Father, what are you doing here?!" Noah asked in shock. "I thought you were dead!"

"_Dead?_" Gozaburo repeated. "It may be true that my body is dead, but my spirit still lives on."

Both Joey and Duncan then screamed, with the Delinquent jumping into the Brooklyn-Accent Teen's arms, and yelled, _**"AHH! A GHOST!"**_

LeShawna then pushes the both of them to the ground with a glare, and said, "Yo, now's_ not_ the good time for humorous moments! This is serious!"

She then looks back at Gozaburo, saying with a dull tone, "Continue."

Gozaburo cleared his throat, and continued, "_As_ I was saying. Before I died, I digitized my own mind into the Virtual World system soon after Seto took over my company. And now the time has come...for_ revenge_!"

Gwen, Duncan, who he and Joey got up from the dirt-covered ground, and LeShawna all gasped.

"He really is persistent," Kaiba muttered to himself.

During the course of the humor and seriousness that just happened, Noah has a smile on his face, looking up towards his father. He seemed very happy to see him after eight years.

"Father, I can't believe it's _you_!" he said with a happy tone. "I've been alone for so many years!"

"Oh please," Gozaburo said, with a tone that sounds as if he's unsatisfied. "You're_ useless_ to me, now, Noah."

Noah suddenly looked shocked when he said that, and felt a slight tug in his chest. Mokuba turned his head to look at him, and saw that Noah appeared to be confused. Kaiba glares up at the man who made his life a living hell, and lifts up a fist.

"All right, pops, you've got some _explaining_ to do!" he yelled. "Tell me what all of this is about!"

Gozaburo sighed, and looked towards the CEO and said, "I see you haven't changed over the years. Still so proud. Fine. I'll tell you everything."

He then goes on and started to explain the whole situation that started out this whole mess from eight years ago. When Noah died from an accident, Gozaburo wanted to save his son by any means necessary. He wanted Noah to inherit the Kaiba Corporation, but the virtual copy of him isn't real and is not a real human being. I even remember Noah's little 'project,' when he determined that the weapons KaibaCorp. built could easily destroy the world in thirty days, leaving only three percent of human beings in the planet alive. And that's when you came along, Seto!"

Noah suddenly looked upset, the tug in his chest growing even more.

"I _only_ wanted to please you, father! But instead, you gave up on me, and left me all alone in cyberspace!"

Mokuba couldn't help but look at him with a sympathetic look on his face, whispering, _"Poor guy."_

"Since then, I've been coming up with plans and ideas. At first, I thought I could use Seto."

Kaiba suddenly looks more angrier and said, "Use me?! I thought you adopted me to test Noah. Like what happened earlier, if Noah were to beat me, then is it to prove that the Virtual World is superior?"

Gozaburo shook his head, saying, "Of course not. Seto, you were a _container_. I only adopted you just so I could find a body for Noah."

The CEO looks shocked, the same going with everyone else. All the while, Yami couldn't help but to glare at the man who's face is in the sky with all the hate he could muster.

"That's sick!" Tea yelled. "That's not something a normal human can do!"

Gwen, too, glares up at Gozaburo, and thought, _Man, so that's why Kaiba hates his step dad so much._

"However, that plan lasted for a short time. Besides, why would I transfer Noah into Seto's body, when Seto's mind was perfectly fine? Ironically, I was the one who was hurt the most when hetook everything away from me! So I copied off my memories into the main computers before I died, plotting my revenge ever since! Seto was no longer a container for Noah. I have planned to take Seto's body for myself!"

Noah still looked upset, and yet surprised when Gozaburo is explaining everything, saying, "Father...so that's why you used me to trap everyone here. Is that right?"

"Of course it is, Noah," Gozaburo said, looking at his son. "It's the only thing you've done right! Besides, there's been a change of plans, and Seto is to blame for everything he has done, from taking everything up to trapping everyone here today. Hate him if you have to."

"That's not true!" Kaiba yelled. "You bastard!"

Gwen looked over towards the CEO. She knew of what Gozaburo was talking about him being responsible for trapping everyone in the Virtual World isn't true.

"Besides, I no longer have the desire to take your body, Seto. Even without a body, I can still hack into the Internet and control everything from the KaibaCorp. computer network!"

"I think this whole idea is stupid," Gwen commented. "Just how are you even going to do that without a body?"

All of a sudden, a view screen shows up right next to Gozaburo in the sky, showing a satellite just above the Earth.

"What is that?" Yami asked.

"This is apart of my newest plan, of course," said Gozaburo. "It was originally one of KaibaCorp.'s original satellites!"

"And just what are you planning to do with that junk?" Duncan asked, glaring at the man in the sky. "Digitized the entire planet into this place so you can rule as a Virtual Leader?!"

"Hmm...not a bad idea...but no," Gozaburo continued. "This satellite is connected to the Virtual World Main Computers. Once I set the coordinates from here, it can connect to an underwater fortress that was originally built as a base for launching missiles. It holds weapons you and I can possibly imagine, and they're already set to aim and destroy major cities all around the world!"

Everyone gasped. This was just like in most of those shows and movies, about a villain trying to destroy the world. Only this is a real situation.

"Oh please, that has got to be the most ridiculous plan I ever heard," Noah commented.

"But the idea came from you, Noah," Gozaburo pointed out. "It was your idea to use KaibaCorp.'s weapons to destroy the world!" He then looks back down at everybody before finishing up, "Once my plan succeeded, the entire world will be destroyed, trapping you all in this Virtual World for all eternity! Good luck finding the exits, for I made sure that all of them are deleted. Enjoy your eternal stay here picking flowers from this virtual garden, and just think of the bright side. You're all immortal! You won't feel pain or hunger, and live in paradise. KaibaCorp. belongs to me, and I won't give it to anyone!"

He then begins to laugh out, hysterically and evilly, as the clouds around him begin to disappear with him.

"**GET BACK HERE NOW!**" Kaiba yelled.

It was too late, as the dark purple-blueish clouds disappeared, the bright, sunny sky in full view.

"So...now what?" Duke asked.

"_Now what?_!" LeShawna shrieked. "This old geezer is going to destroy the world, that's what!"

"What choice do we have, now?" Yami asked. "Even if we do find a way out of here, Gozaburo mentioned he blocked all possible exits. So in conclusion, that means we're trapped here."

"You mean...in _forever_?!" Joey yelled.

All the Pharaoh could do is nod his head.

"Oh that's just great!" Duncan yelled. "I like the idea of not aging and not dying, but I _don't_ want to be driven to insanity by hanging around in this virtual dump for the rest of eternity!"

"And besides, there has to be a way to stop Gozaburo before he wipes the planet off clean!" Joey yelled.

Noah poked his head up, a new plan coming to his head. He turned around and faced everyone.

"Everyone, listen to me!"

Everyone turned their attention to him, before Noah continues, "I know you won't believe me for what I've put you all through, but I know another way out."

"You _do_?" Gwen asked.

Noah nodded, saying, "I'm not sure if my father knows about it, and we may be lucky that we might get to it before he does. Before I trapped you all here, I created an emergency exit myself that can lead anyone who has a real body back into the real world. If you all escape and find some way to shut down the main computers before my father's plan comes to fruition, then the world will be saved."

"But what about you, Noah?" Mokuba asked, with somewhat of a worried look on his face. "Wouldn't you be taken down as well?"

"Don't worry about me, Mokuba," said Noah. "After all I put you guys through, this is what I deserved."

"Then why would we trust you?" Duncan asked, glaring at the kid with his arms crossed. "For all we know, you could take advantage of this situation to make things worst?"

"I don't expect you all to trust me, anyways," Noah said, still looking upset. "But it's probably the only way out of here since my father deleted the other exits."

Everyone looked at one another, trying to see if they can trust him. They all then looks at Yami, who just nodded and looks back at Noah, saying, "Take us there, immediately. We're giving you one last chance, Noah. Don't blow it."

Noah nodded, turning his back towards everyone saying, "Alright. It may be a_ long_ trip from here, but it'll be worth it. So follow me."

...

Everyone had no choice but to trust Noah, and they are followed him through the deep, dark caves of the virtual world. It may be worth a long walk towards wherever the exit Noah created would be.

To pass the time, some of the guys were having conversations of what would happen if they can't escape, and thought about various what-if scenarios.

"Well if we don't escape, we'll have no choice but to repopulate the human race," Duncan pointed out.

"How?" Joey asked. "We're _all_ immortal like Noah's dad said."

The Delinquent rolled his eyes and said, "Well, staying the same forever is a good idea, though. But if that be the case, then we all have to be partnered up with someone to be with for all eternity. I can go ahead and be with LeShawna. Yugi can have Tea, Duke will have Serenity, and Gwen will be Kaiba's partner, too."

Duncan felt someone tackling him down to the ground. He looked up, and saw Gwen on his back, glaring down at him as if she was trying to kill him through her eyes. She then got off of him, Joey helping the Delinquent up, and everyone continued their ways through the cave until they found the entrance out of the cave and into what appears to be a wasteland filled with rocky mountains.

"Don't worry everyone, we'll arrive soon," Noah spoke.

Gwen looks at the fields before them, and couldn't help but to hear Yami engaging in a conversation with Kaiba behind her.

"Kaiba, I know _something_ is up," the Pharaoh spoke. "Noah cannot be trusted."

"Tell me something I don't know, Yugi," said the CEO.

"If your sure that it's a trick, then why are you following him?" Yami asked.

"I am just keeping my enemies close by."

After a while of traveling through the canyons, they all finally came across a rather, large door between it.

"Here it is everyone, the exit," Noah said, before turning around to face everyone. "Once you go through, there is the point of no return. You'll all wake up back in the real world."

The doors began to slowly open, a bright light brightening up from it.

"Here we go, guys," Tea said, trying to have a brave tone in her voice.

The door fully opened and everyone covered their eyes with their arms in front of them to block out the bright light.

And the next thing everybody knew, everything flashed back to them the day before. Tea was strapped into a chair with a large crate hovering above her, Yami with his Duel against Marik, who was possessing Strings, with Gwen and Kaiba watching him losing. The CEO, however, was leaving the Duel, with the Goth Girl wondering of what the heck is going on. Duke, Serenity, and Tristan were running off from the Rare Hunters, with Duke asking of where LeShawna is, to where LeShawna was being absorbed by the same darkish blue clouds, with Duncan grabbing her by the arm and tried pulling her out of it. Geoff, still as a puppy, was with Joey, traveling with Mai Valentine down the road.

However, something came into the Delinquent's mind. When he suddenly thought of it, he flashes to when they were taken into the deck...and into the Virtual World.

_**"THIS ISN'T REAL!"**_

Everything sped up when he says this. Before anybody knew, everything flashes bright once again. When everything died down, everyone still had their arms up in front of them. They all lowed them down, and look around their surroundings. They were around the city plaza of Domino City. Yugi now took over for Yami during these events.

"What happened just now?" Joey asked.

"We were trapped in our memories from yesterday," the Young Boy pointed out. "Noah must've tricked us!"

"Then let's start looking for him _right now!_" Duncan yelled.

"Yeah, but where did he go?" Duke asked.

Gwen began to notice something. She looked around, and saw that they were two people short.

"Guys, Kaiba's gone," she pointed out.

"And Mokuba, too," said Yugi.

Duncan crossed his arms, and glares down at the ground. "Just _what_ are we dealing with here?"


	20. Escape The Virtual World!

**Total Drama Yu-Gi-Oh!: Virtual Reality  
**

**Takes Place:** During the events of Total Drama Yu-Gi-Oh!: Battle City Tournament

**Summary: **Takes place during the intermission scene in Battle City Tournament, where everyone's been captured by Noah into the virtual world, and must do what it takes to get back to the real world!

**Pairings:** Hints of Seto/Gwen (obviously), more hints of Duncan/LeShawna and Yugi/Téa/Yami, and Duke/Serenity. Those are the only couples in mind, as of now.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following two shows. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island are _all_ owned by Fresh TV., Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the Australian Broadcast Company while YuGiOh!/GX/5Ds/ZeXal are _all_ owned by Nihon Ad Systems, and Studio Gallop (NOT 4Kids anymore!). Please support the official releases.

**Warnings:** Crossover pairings either happening or coming soon. Also a couple of character bashings. As well as possible violence and themes unsuitable for younger readers. If you don't like it, don't even flame about it! Keep the comments to yourselves! Reader discretion is advised.

**A/N: **I'M BACK! And I'm ready to finish this story up. I HATE WRITER'S BLOCK and I HATE getting off the mood of my favorite shows!

So anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty:  
Escape The Virtual World!  
**

_**"UGH! WHY DO WE ALWAYS HAVE TO BE TRICKED LIKE THIS?!"**_ Joey yelled in frustration, kicking a nearby, empty soda can in anger.

"How about a suggestion?" Duncan asked. "Next time, **_WE'LL NEVER TRUST EVIL BAD GUYS!_** Seriously, how hard is that? We've been tricked by Marik before, but we've been tricked like...three times in a row, counting the Big Five!"

The Brooklyn-Accent Teen turns around to face the Delinquent, and said, "Next time we see Noah, he's _toast!_"

The Delinquent punches his fist into the palm of his other hand and said, "Save seconds for me."

"You guys, now's not the time for threats," Yugi pointed out. "We need to think of a plan!"

"Oh, I got a plan alright," Duncan said, turning around and looking straight at the Young Boy. "Punch that brat in the face and give him a wedgie until he tells us how to get out of this dump!"

"Well we've got to do something," said Tea. "Time's running out before Gozaburo destroys the world!"

Yugi turns around, and said, "Remember what Noah mentioned before? We need to find a way out of here and shut down the main computers of this Virtual World before Gozaburo's plan succeeded."

Tea nodded, saying, "That's a great idea, Yugi."

Gwen looked over towards Yugi and asked, "But wait? What about Kaiba and Mokuba? We can't just leave them while we escape."

"Your right, Gwen," said Yugi. "Maybe while we look for the exit, we might find Kaiba and Mokuba along the way."

LeShawna looked over and said, "Yo, but didn't that old geezer said that _all_ exits are blocked?"

With that said, Yugi, Joey, Duncan, Tea, and Duke all looked embarrassed, followed by all of them falling to the ground on their backs in unison.

"Good point," the Brooklyn-Accent Teen muttered.

Gwen turns around, and was starting to walk away from the group, saying, "Still, we need to find the Kaiba brothers before Noah strikes again."

Duncan slowly got up from the ground, asking, "Sheesh, and when did _you_ start caring for money bags?"

The Goth Girl turned her head to face her Delinquent friend and said, "I _still_ owe him." She turns back and continues her destination, a confused look on Duncan's face.

"For what?"

Gwen groaned, but didn't answer. She doesn't want to tell them flat out that the brothers are the only ones who knew her secret, and that she doesn't want everyone else to know what it is. Not to mention that the Goth Girl felt an uncomfortable tug in her chest, wondering what would happen next if they find Kaiba and Mokuba. She already avoided the CEO on the trip to the virtual city of Domino, and felt like she has enough of him for more than a couple of days since they met. But still, why was she urging to find them?

However, everyone froze when they heard a chuckle from out of nowhere.

"Who's there?!" Duncan asked in fright.

To everyone's surprise, there were some glowing in front of them, right next to them, and behind them. The next thing they all knew, they all heard growling, hissing, and roars, and when the glow dies down, there was a small army of strange-looking monsters, with dark eyes and their bodies looking as if they're on fire, but they weren't.

"Whoa, what _are_ those things?!" Duke asked.

"We're surrounded," Tea pointed out.

"No duh, Sherlock Holmes," Duncan said, glaring at the monsters before them.

One of the monsters lifts up it's claw, ready to strike down Serenity. But when it swung it, however, Joey pushes his little sister out of the way, as they both fell to the ground. To Yugi, Gwen, Duncan, LeShawna, and Joey's surprises, however, all of their Duel Disks were starting to glow in the Deck Slot, with brand new set of cards in it's place.

"New decks?" Gwen asked.

"Hang on," Yugi said, drawing a card and looking at it. "Come on out, Curse of Dragon!"

He lifts the card up, and a glow-ish beam emitted from the card, a bronze and blood red dragon roaring at the monsters.

"Dragon Flame Attack!"

Curse of Dragon opens it's jaws, and unleashed a fire blast right at one of the monsters. Joey stood up and helped Serenity up to her feet, smiling at Yugi's plan to combat these monsters. He drew a card from his deck, and held up a card.

"I play my Ax Raider!

With that said, a tall, muscular warrior carrying an axe shows up in front of his master. Duncan is starting to like the idea, and drew a card from his deck.

"I summon Kycoo, the Ghost Destroyer!"

He lifts the card towards the army of monsters, a glow emitting from it and a man wearing a kimono and carrying a beaded necklace, half of his face resembling a demon with a horn. Gwen, too, drew a card, looks at it, and lifts it up.

"I summon Maha Vailo!"

A glow emits from the card, as a sorcerer wearing strange blue robes appears right next to his master. LeShawna drew a card, as she lifts it up as well.

"And I'm summoning my Harpie Queen!"

Her card glow as well, and a beautiful Harpie with green hair tied back in a high ponytail, with bright blue wings and wearing a pale green and blue jumpsuit.

"**ATTACK!**" Yugi, Joey, Duncan, Gwen, and LeShawna yelled in unison.

With that said, all five Duel Monsters begin to attack the strange monsters. Curse of Dragon opens it's jaws once more, as it unleashed a fire ball at two nearby monsters. Ax Raider was slicing away some nearby ones, while Kycoo blasted the monsters away with a gust of powerful wind, the same going with Harpie Queen, while Maha Vailo unleashed it's electrical powers from the dark clouds in the sky right at them.

"Maybe we can find some shelter!" Tea suggested. "We'll probably be safe from these creatures."

"Right," Yugi nodded. "Come on, guys! Let's go!"

Everyone then began to run through the Duel Monsters, while they were continuing fighting the monsters. After one last final blow from each of them, Curse of Dragon, Axe Raider, Kycoo, Maha Vailo, and Harpie Queen began following their masters. The gang ran by a nearby hotel, when all of a sudden, some more glowing appears in front of them, as the same looking monsters from before emits from them.

"Where did these freaks keep coming from?!" Tea asked.

"Who _cares_?!" Duncan asked. "Kycoo, attack!"

"Curse of Dragon, attack!"

But before both Duel Monsters could attack however, one of the monsters unleashed a powerful fire blast and immediately destroyed Curse of Dragon, causing Yugi to take a blow as he was suffering.

"_Yugi!_" Tea yelled, with a worried look on her face.

Kycoo, too, gets destroyed by a couple of other strange monsters, causing Duncan to take a blow as well.

**_"What are we dealing with, here?!"_** the Delinquent complained.

"Maha Vailo, attack!" Gwen commanded.

"Axe Raider, you too!" Joey commanded.

"Same with you, Harpie Queen!" LeShawna commended as well.

All three Duel Monsters begin to attack the strange monsters, while Tea helps Yugi up while Duke does the same with Duncan, while everyone all ran towards a nearby alley. Seeing as how that place is cleared up. Everyone stopped running, and they all started breathing heavily.

"Just what _are_ those things?" Serenity asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think they have something to do with either Noah or Gozaburo," Yugi pointed out. "And from what I can tell, they're _not_ Duel Monsters."

"Yeah, did you saw what happened back there?" Duncan asked. "Those things took out our monsters in two seconds flat, yet we took out most of them the first time."

"Maybe they were created by either one of Kaiba's step relatives to get rid of us?" Gwen asked. "Something like a computer virus?"

Joey's head poked up, and said, "Yeah, I get it now! They're probably viruses someone sent to destroy us!"

"Yeah, that d_oes_ make sense," said Yugi.

However, their conversation was cut to a stop when they heard Axe Raider, Maha Vailo, and Harpie Queen getting destroyed, as more and more strange, Virus Monsters appeared, as well as some more that glows from out of nowhere. With that, Yugi, Joey, Duncan, Gwen, and LeShawna all drew a card each from their decks. Yugi brought out Black Luster Soldier, Joey brought out another Axe Raider, Duncan brought out D.D. Survivor, Gwen brought out Mystical Beast Cerberus, and LeShawna brought out Harpie's Pet Dragon.

"**Attack**!" the five said in unison once again.

With that command, all of Duel Monsters begin fighting off the Virus Monsters, until it coincidentally made a path through the alley. Tea, Serenity, who is still holding on to Geoff, and Duke all ran through, with the other Duelists behind them, their monsters still attacking the Virus Monsters. Until they reached towards the streets, there all gasped when they spotted some more Viruses. All five Duel Monsters flew over towards past their masters, as they begin to attack them. However, Harpie's Pet Dragon, Black Luster Soldier, and Mystical Beast Cerberus were taken down. So Yugi, Joey, and Gwen drew a card from their respective decks, and the Young Boy summons Dark Magician, Joey summon Rocket Warrior, and Gwen summoning the Gemini Elves. The Duel Monsters continues battling the Viruses, with Harpie's Pet Dragon firing a fire ball from it's jaws, D.D. Survivor banishing them using it's attack, the Gemini Elves punching and kicking them with one hit each, Rocket Warrior forming into a rocket and blowing them up, and Dark Magician unleashing dark energy from his staff.

All was well and everything was going smoothly...until a voice rang out.

_"ATTENTION?! CAN ANYBODY HEAR ME? THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT!"_

Everyone looked around at the sound of that voice, until they looked up towards the sky.

"Noah?" Gwen asked.

_"THIS IS A WARNING FOR ALL OF YOU! THE ENTIRE VIRTUAL WORLD IS GOING TO BE DESTROYED!"_

Everyone gasped.

"But how is that possible?" Joey asked. "I thought everyone in the world is going to die!"

_"BECAUSE I ESCAPED TO THE REAL WORLD USING MOKUBA'S BODY AND REPROGRAM THE SATELLITE TO DESTROY THIS PLACE INSTEAD!"_

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled in unison.

"Oh, you cheater!" Duke yelled.

"Come back down here so I can give you a butt-kicking of a lifetime!" Joey yelled.

"And you better let us out of here!" Tea yelled.

_"LOOK! I'm sorry of what I did to all of you, but I won't go into much detail. You guys better get out of there, soon! Before the whole fortress, including the virtual world, would be destroyed, taking all of your lives!"_

Everyone gasped once more, all of them frozen in fear with their eyes widen. Everyone? Going to die in a virtual world instead of the real world? The Brooklyn-Accent Teen cried out, "But I'm _too_ young to die! I didn't even achieve my lifetime goal yet!"

_"Everyone, please listen to me. I can help. Before you all came along, I created an exit in the Domino Arcade in case of either emergencies or if I escaped in one of your bodies. If you hurry, you can make it there and get back to the real world in time. Hurry, time is running out!"_

"And how are we _suppose_ to trust you?!" Duncan yelled. "For all we know, you could be playing a trick on us, you bastard!"

"But I trust him," Yugi said. "We don't have any other choice for that matter."

"Your right," Tea nodded. "We need to head on over to the Arcade."

"Alright, but if this is another trick..." Joey said.

Everyone then begins running while the Duel Monsters continue on battling against the Virus Monsters, as Gwen asked, "But are you _sure_ we can trust him, Yugi?! After what he did?"

Yugi gave out a nod, saying, "Of course!"

After running down a few blocks, everyone ran over towards a very tall building with a huge spider on top of an entrance, indicating that they arrive to the video arcade.

"We made it!" LeShawna yelled.

However, they heard some growling noises from behind them, as they all turned around and spotted some more Virus Monsters, glaring at everyone of the gang. But before they could attack, however, Dark Magician, Rocket Warrior, D.D. Survivor, Gemini Elf, and Harpie's Pet Dragon reenters the scene, protecting their masters by continuing to fight them off.

"You guys go!" Yugi yelled. "We'll hold them off!"

"But we just can't leave you guys!" Serenity yelled.

Joey turns his head towards his little sister, and gave her a smile, saying, "Don't worry, Serenity. We'll be alright. We'll catch up with you guys just as soon as we're done handling these viruses!"

Tea places a hand on the Sweet Girl's arm, saying, "Come on, Serenity!"

With that said, all three of them ran inside of the arcade, and through a few arcade games.

_"Listen closely: The exit is at the back of the arcade on the DDR stage. Stand on both platforms so I can upload you back to the real world."_

"You better be right, Noah!" the Friendly Girl yelled with determination.

With that, both Tea and Serenity ran up to the stage, with Duke watching them, as both girls, plus Geoff, were standing on both red and blue platforms. They were beginning to glow all around their bodies...until they disappeared. Back outside, the viruses took out Harpie's Pet Dragon, D.D. Survivor, Gemini Elf, and Rocket Warrior, and LeShawna summoned Harpie Lady 1, Duncan summoning D.D. Warrior Lady, Gwen summoned Dark Eradicator Warlock, and Joey summoned Flame Swordsman, taking out more Virus Monsters, as the five run inside the arcade while their monsters continuing fending the viruses off.

"Guys, there is an exit over here!" Duke yelled.

With that said, both he and Joey ran up towards the DDR stage, with the Brooklyn Accent Teen said, "Hurry up, guys!"

It was then followed by a glow surrounding both he and the Hot Guy until they disappeared out of thin air.

"They better be right!" Duncan yelled. "Come on!"

"Alright! Real world, here we come!" LeShawna cheered.

With that said, both he and the Ghetto Girl ran up to the stage, as they too began to glow and disappeared, leaving Yugi and Gwen to finish off what's left of the viruses. But before they can run up to the stage however...

_"Yugi! Gwen! I need to ask you two a quick favor."  
_

"What kind of favor?!" Gwen asked. "Can this wait?"

_"No time! I need you two to head on over to KaibaCorp. and get Seto. He is over there dueling Gozaburo right now."_

Gwen groaned, muttering to herself, "Why is it that whenever something involves Kaiba,_ I_ have to be apart of it?"

Yugi turns around to face the Goth Girl, and said, "Listen, Gwen. If you want, you can head back to the real world. I'll go ahead and get Kaiba myself."

"Are you sure?" Gwen asked. "Yugi, this place is_ crawling_ with viruses.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," the Young Boy reassures.

Gwen gave him a nod before said, "Alright, but I'm going to wait for you guys. Be careful."

With that said, she walked over towards the DDR stage, and stepped onto the blue platform. Glow was suddenly surrounding the Goth Girl...

* * *

...And the next thing she knew, she slowly opened her eyes, while the Simulation Pod she was in opens up. She sat up, and started stretching her arms out, before looking around, and spotting everyone right near some kind of large computers. She even noticed that Geoff was back into his real body, and isn't a robotic annoying little puppy anymore! LeShawna turned around and looked at her, saying with a smile, "Hey girl, welcome back to the real world!"

"Well that explains you guys being here," Gwen said with a small smile.

She got off from her Simulation Pod, and walked over to the group to see what the commotion was about. The Goth Girl saw that it was Mokuba with a pair of headsets on, typing away onto the large computers.

"_Mokuba?_" she asked.

"No."

Gwen's head snapped. She recognized that voice.

"_Noah?_ What are you doing in Mokuba's body?" the Goth Girl asked, before getting angry. "And for that matter, where's the_ real_ Mokuba?!"

She raised her arm up, as if going to punch Noah, but Duncan quickly pulls her back to prevent her from doing so.

"He's back in the Virtual World with Yugi and Seto," Noah, in Mokuba's body, explained.

"Okay, I know this is a bit off topic, but why would you help Kaiba if you hated him so much?" Tea asked.

Noah suddenly looked hurt, as he looks down and said, "I realized of what I was doing was wrong. I was filled by jealousy and hatred after being trapped in the Virtual World for eight years. And I'm...sorry for what I put _all_ of you through."

"Yeah, I'm...sorry that I said all those things about you," Joey said.

Duncan crosses his arms, saying, "Yeah. Besides, the filler's almost over and Yugi is gonna go get Kaiba and get back here. What could go wrong?"

All of a sudden, the alarms were starting to go off, with the computer voice saying, _"Four minutes 'till satellite attack."_

"All of you need to go," Noah instructed. "Get back into the airship and wait there."

"Alright, Noah," said Joey. "Your the only one who can get Yugi and Kaiba out of there. It's all up to you. _Good luck!_"

With that said, Joey, Duke, Tea, Serenity, Duncan, Geoff, and LeShawna turned around and started to leave. However, the Delinquent stopped on his tracks as he forgot something, to which he turned around to face Gwen and asked, "Hey Gwen, aren't _you_ coming?!"

"No," Gwen said, her head going left and right. "I promise Yugi that I would wait for him in here. You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up."

"Okay, if you insist," the Delinquent slowly said, before turning around and running off.

* * *

After running through the hallways, everyone finally made it to the aircraft, in which the walls and ceilings were taken down, and back to the Airship.

"It's still here!" Joey yelled. "Wait 'till we tell everyone about our adventures!"

They saw that the door was opened, as they all ran up the steps and back inside. At first, they all went to Courtney's room, but they weren't there. They then went to Heather's room, where they knocked on the door.

"Hey, anybody in there?!" the Brooklyn-Accent Teen asked.

The door slides opened, as Trent answers it, surprised to see the others.

"Guys, your _back_," he said. "Did you took care of that Noah kid?"

"It's a long story, but we'll tell you when we leave," said Joey.

"And I hope it will be soon when Yugi and Kaiba gets out of there!" Duncan yelled with an impatient tone in his voice.

Mai walked over to where Trent was near the doorway, and asked, "Out of _where_?"

She saw that everyone who went on the trip was back in the Airship, except something was off.

"Hey, where did Gwen go?" the Hot Girl asked. "Wasn't she with you?"

"I think she's gone out of her mind," the Delinquent continued. "She stayed behind and was going to wait for Yugi, Kaiba, and Mokuba."

"She's doing _WHAT?!_" Duke asked, with a shocked look on his face. "Guys, we got to go back and get her!"

"No way, man," Duncan said. "She won't leave until Yugi, Kaiba, and Mokuba gets out."

_"Satellite fast approaching."_

* * *

Gwen watches as Noah got inside one of the Simulation Pods, the door closing it, trapping him inside it. He told her about going back to the virtual world to face off against his father one last time. He was suddenly unconscious, indicating that he's back inside the Virtual World. At the same time, however, both Kaiba and Yugi woke up at the same time, the doors to the Pods opening up one-by-one.

"It's about time," Kaiba said, sitting up.

Yugi looked around, saying, "We're back in the real world!"

He looked around and saw the Goth Girl, and said, "Gwen, is everyone out safely?"

Gwen nodded, before looking at Mokuba's body, saying, "Yeah, but Mokuba is _still_ in the Virtual World."

"What?!" Kaiba angrily asked, getting out of his pod, and going right near the pod Mokuba is in.

After a moment or two, the door to the pod opens up, with the CEO and the Young Boy looks at him, with Kaiba yelling, "Mokuba, wake up! Come on, Mokuba! Open your eyes!"

His eyes shot open. Noah was no longer in control of his body. It was the real Mokuba. He sat up, looked at his older brother, and said, "Seto! Noah's _still_ inside!"

The alarms have been going off very loudly, the computer voice saying, _"Evacuate immediately. Evacuate immediately."_

Kaiba helped Mokuba out of the pod, saying, "There's no time, Mokuba. We need to get out of here **NOW!**"

With that said, both Kaiba brothers, Yugi, and Gwen all started running off from the room, down through the halls, and to the outside of the aircraft carrier.

_**"HURRY UP, YOU GUYS!"**_ Geoff's voice yelled through the harsh winds.

The four of them saw that the Airship was taking off from the ground, with Joey, Duke, Duncan, and Geoff right on the steps, holding onto the railings with their arms stretched out, with Serenity and Tea right near the doorway. After seeing them, the four ran towards the Airship as fast as they could.

**_"YOUR ALMOST THERE, KEEP GOING!"_** Joey yelled.

As soon as Mokuba caught up to Kaiba, the CEO grabbed his little brother by the back of his shirt, much to Mokuba's surprise. In an even more surprise, Kaiba throws Mokuba with all his might, to which both Duke and Duncan took the hit, but held on tight to the kid.

**_"HEY, NO NEED TO THROW YOUR BROTHER AT US, KAIBA!"_ **the Delinquent yelled at the top of his throat, glaring at the CEO.

Kaiba then jumped up and had landed on the steps. Geoff and Joey held both their hands out towards Yugi and Gwen. **_"COME ON, DUDES! TIME TO BLOW THIS JOINT SKY HIGH!"_**

**_"IS NOW THE FREAKIN' TIME FOR JOKES, GEOFF!?"_** Gwen shouted rather angrily, as both she and Yugi lifted both their hands out to their friends.

_**"COME ON, GUYS! WE ALMOST GOT YA!"**_ Joey called out.

Alas, Joey was able to grab Yugi's hand and immediately pulled him with all his strength onto the steps of the blimp. Geoff continued to hold out his hand towards Gwen as she tried desperately to grab him.

**_"COME ON, GWEN! ALMOST THERE!"_**

But the Goth Girl was losing the energy to run, as she started to slowly lose her pace. She shook her head and kept going, but felt her heart pounding so hard and so much at a fast rate, there's a good chance where it could explode in her chest.

"I...I can't stop now..."

She realized that the others were moving at a faster pace in front of her, as she tried desperately to keep up. Gwen then knew that there was no way she can keep up in time.

"You...**_YOU GUYS GO ON WITHOUT ME! JUST GO!"_**

**_"NO WAY, DUDETTE! YOU'RE ALMOST THERE!"_**

**_"JUST GET INSIDE AND FORGET ABOUT ME!"_**

**_"NOT A CHANCE!"_**

Yugi then lifted his hand out towards Gwen as well as he shouted,**_ "GWEN, JUST JUMP! WE'RE ALMOST TO THE EDGE!"_**

**_"THE EDGE!?"_**

Gwen looked up ahead of them and saw that they were about to head straight over the edge of the facility, as well as into the ocean.

**_"DANG IT!"_**

She knew she has one chance at this. As soon as they reached the edge, The Goth Girl bent down as much as she could...and jumped. The blimp began to hover more as she reaches out for Geoff and Yugi with both her hands out for them. She was just about an inch away from them, just an inch. But then she noticed that their reach was slipping away.

_No...no...no...please don't mess with me here, karma!_

But Gwen knew that she wouldn't make it. A great fear began to fill up her chest as she closes her eyes, her hands still reached out, hoping at least she'll grab onto the Young Boy and the Party Dude. She felt the gravity beginning to work as she could feel the weight of it beginning to crash all at once on her. It looks like this was it for her.

**_"GRAB THE END OF MY COAT, YOU KNOBS!"_** a voice called out.

The Goth Girl quickly opened her eyes, and saw that Duncan and Joey quickly took the end of his coat without question, with wide-eyed looks on their faces, and saw Kaiba jumping...right at her!

_Is he nuts!? He'll go down with me! _Gwen thought.

Kaiba stretched his arms out and quickly bumped into her. Before she knew it, it felt as if there was a huge tug, and she realized that she wasn't falling anymore. She looked up and saw that Kaiba was holding onto her with his arms around her as tight as he could so she wouldn't slip and fall from his grasp. Gwen rolled her eyes up and saw that they were both hanging by Kaiba's trench coat, who was being held by Duncan and Joey as they tried to hang on. The Goth Girl immediately wrapped her arms around Kaiba's waist so she wouldn't fall.

That was when they all heard a loud whistling sound. Everyone looked up, and saw falling passed the clouds...looked to be a missile.

**_"HURRY UP! GET US UP!"_**

The Delinquent and Brooklyn-Accent Teen pulls the both of them up with all their might, to the point where both the CEO and the Goth Girl made it onto the steps. Everyone ran inside of the blimp, as the steps were being pulled forward and the doors closing shut. Afterwards, there was an explosion outside that causes the airship to start shaking, causing everyone to be tossed near the walls of the hallway.

While the explosion is going on, Kaiba ran from the hallways and into the bridge, sitting right near the controls.

"I'm taking control!" he yelled.

Meanwhile, in Heather's bedroom, Mai, Justin, Tristan, and Trent were watching from the windows of what's going on outside. To their horror, the explosion suddenly created a huge monster made entirely out of fire.

"Uh, guys?!" Justin asked. "Just what is **_THAT_**?!"

Suddenly, just before the Airship can be engulfed in fire, back in the bridge, Kaiba slams his fist into an emergency button, in which it causes the alarms to go off and the body of the blimp part of the Airship burned off, with the Airship being transformed into a jet plane. As soon as the fire engulfs it, the afterburners kicked in, and the jet flies off from the fire and into the air.

After the whole catastrophe, the monstrosity of the fires disappeared, and the jet slowly flying so everyone could see the damage. Mokuba, Yugi, Gwen, Joey, Duncan, LeShawna, Geoff, Tea, Serenity, and Duke entered the bridge. Mai, Justin, Trent, and Tristan entered in as well. Everyone looked through the window, and down at what was left of the fortress. Mokuba was carrying white lilies in his hands, with a tearful look on his face.

"So...Noah's _dead_ now?" Duncan asked.

Tea slowly nodded her head, saying, "All he wants was to be loved by his father. Was that _so_ much to ask?"

"And he sacrificed himself to save us," said Yugi.

Mokuba walked over towards one of the windows, and threw the white lilies he was carrying out, to honor Noah's memory. Everyone was being quiet for a moment, until Kaiba broke the silence.

"Alright, this whole detour was a _complete_ waste of my time and effort," he said, his back facing the others. "Let's pretend this nonsense _never_ happens."

"For once, I agreed with you, Kaiba," Duncan said, crossing his arms.

"Whatever, it's time to continue the Battle City Finals!" the CEO continued. "Set us back course to Alcatraz!"

"Right away, Mr. Kaiba," one the suites said. "We'll arrive there in exactly two hours."

With that, the jet continues to fly at normal speed, changing course back to the island that everyone saw from the morning before. The door slides open, as Chris enters in a dramatic entrance.

"Good news, everyone!" He said. "The cameras are now back on."

Everyone groaned, before the Sadistic Host continues, "But the bad news is, is that it's going to take an hour before they can function again."

Everyone then sighed in relief.

"Well, to pass the time, think you guys can tell us of what happened back there?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, you guys were gone for a few hours," Mai spoke. "Just what went down, anyway?"

Yugi, Gwen, Joey, Duncan, Tea, LeShawna, Duke, Geoff, and Serenity all looked at each other, before they face back towards Mai, Justin, Tristan, and Trent, as the Young Boy said with an awkward smile, "It's a _long_ story. Why don't we go get some lunch and we'll explain then?"

"Sure thing," Trent said with a nod.

With that said, everyone walks over towards the door, and left the bridge. All the while, Kaiba watches them leave, placing his hands into the pockets of his pants. However, he felt something small and round in one of them, as he pulls out one of his hands to see what it is. What he just found confuses him...it was the same pearl that Gwen found back in the Virtual World! He thought it was impossible to bring things from the Virtual World, it didn't make any sense! Did Noah made things possible like this to happen...or was it a mere coincidence like from a video game?

* * *

**HOLD up, guys! It's not the end of the story...yet! There's the epilogue that's going to wrap a few things up, and that I'm finally gonna be done with this story! Afterwards, I will begin writing the Orichalcos saga. Stay tuned!**

**Also, I am partway done with the Battle City Tournament rewrite. I'll work on that as well if college and doing commissions isn't getting in the way.  
**


End file.
